CyberTech: War of the Worlds
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry makes a real life for himself after he sets himself free! He turns his life around & builds a huge tech company! However, he catches Death Eaters attacking a town & stops it with his tech. Discovering his parents aren't as dead as he thought he finds a twin sister, someone important to protect! The war of science & magic begins! Now has a sequel, CyberTech: Open Worlds!
1. In the Beginning

_**Disclaimer:**____I do not own Harry potter or Marvel comics._

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**In the Beginning**_

"What? He's still not even tried to blag his way out?" asked Len, one of the leading investigators with the London Police.

"Nope," agreed his partner Kevin. "But have you seen the kids file yet?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense, the kids perfectly clean. In fact, if I didn't know any better I would say he doesn't exist," he agreed frowning in thought. He sighed as he wrapped his fingers against the table they sat at, (a habit he has when deep in thought). "But that bloke, Dursley and his wife are adamant he's nothing but trouble. It just doesn't make sense. The fact is everyone we've spoken to from his teachers to neighbours say he's a trouble maker, but when we asked for them to elaborate they say that's what the Dursley's say.

"And that fat bastard Vernon gives off some messed up vibes," he said shaking his head. "I don't like this shit. Heck, the kid doesn't seem like trouble to me. I smell some seriously foul play here."

"I agree," conquered his partner. "And the bedroom they showed us as being his, everything was broken and it didn't look at all slept in. And if he's as smart as his school grades say he is I'm sure he could have fixed most of that junk if he wanted. It's more likely that fat oaf of a sons stuff."

"Yes, it's troubling to say the least," he agreed. "And then there's that scholarship the Dursley's refused. That kid should have the opportunity for a school where he can make something of himself."

"The boy doesn't look very healthy either… when I brought him some food he looked beyond surprised, even asked me whether he was allowed that much. His skin is pale, and he is quite scrawny, and he hasn't shown much emotion or resistance, his eyes look almost dead and he's only thirteen."

"Well," the other said standing up. "It seems to me like the kid has finally snapped and ran. He's been upfront and polite thus far so I say we ask and hope he gives us the right answers. Those Dursley's are seriously deranged if they think we're stupid enough to believe their infantile bull-shit."

Kevin also stood with a sigh. "Yeah, I don't like where this is going but if we can get those blasted Dursley's locked up and the kid into a safe environment all the better. The kid was lucky when he found Mr. Letter's."

Len frowned in thought. "Yeah, the old guys one of those few good people. Though I understand the kids a marvel for him to have around his shop with his quick mind."

"Quick learner too," he agreed. "Apparently if the kid continues, Mr. Letter's says that he'll be better at hardware maintenance and repair than him within the month."

They both laughed. "Well then, maybe someday he'll change the world, and we would have been a part of creating him," Len joked laughingly.

_**0oo00oo0**_

A young man of thirteen sat tiredly on a hard, solid bed in a small brightly lit cell that only contained a dirty looking toilet. He sat up against the wall hugging his knees but his emerald green eyes looked blank and didn't really stare at anything.

He wore a pair of dirty baggy brown trousers with a blue tee shirt over his small and frail body, with a three sizes too big pair of white tennis shoes.

He had only been locked up for a few hours, but he was bored and his mind was abuzz with curiosity. He was mainly wondering whether he should have perhaps started studying law so he could perhaps defend himself from the Dursley's bull-stories.

He had even been fed (although it wasn't that tasty), it was appreciated very much so. He had not yet gotten used to Mr Letter's feeding him well. With the Dursley's all he was fed is scrapes even though he's the one needing the energy to do everything they're too lazy to do, which it seems is everything.

Heck, he was even forced to cook their meals even though he never got to sample much, he knew he must be quite good at cooking as the Dursley's very rarely complained much about his cooking skills anymore. He has some scars still from the brutal attacks inflicted on him when he was learning to cook.

The police had only asked a few casual question regarding his crime and subsequent runaway. Though, he has noticed that the police don't seem to be treating him like a criminal as they had left his cell door wide open, which seems odd.

It also came to his attention that they have not actually called the Dursley's as of yet, and he's now wondering whether these people have actually seen through the Dursley's petty lies. Either way he doesn't see any reason not to speak the truth. If they believe him he'll get to leave the Dursley's house forever and gain his freedom. However, if they don't believe him he'll get sent back (where he'll get a severe beating), and has already decided to murder them if justice is not finally served.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry started at the sound of his name as it was politely used. He looked up to the open doorway to see those two police officers that brought him here. Apparently they're the ones that have been dealing with this case since he ran away from the Dursley's.

"If you would like to follow us, Harry," one said with a kind smile. "We have arranged an appropriate adult, and a solicitor, and they're waiting on us."

Harry nodded as he slid from the bed and followed the two men out and down a corridor before coming to a small carpeted room with a few chairs and a table with a tape deck.

He looked passed the young woman and older man waiting to the tape deck with a frown. "I wasn't aware that you could buy cassettes anymore," he spoke softly and curiously "In fact, I'm sure that most shops I've seen don't even sell CD's."

The four adults looked at him in surprise. "I don't have a clue where they get the tapes, but I believe it's probably a budget issue with upgrading all of the Police Stations."

Harry nodded with a shrug. "I suppose," he agreed.

"Well anyway," the officer continued. "This is Karen Summers, and David Jones, your Appropriate adult and Solicitor respectively."

Harry nodded and shook both of their hands, politely thanking them for their time before the five of them took seats.

"Okay Harry," began Len as he placed in four new cassettes into the recorder and pressed the red button. "Well first Harry I would like to inform you that we are recording this interview for possible use later in court. You have not actually been arrested as it has come to our attention that there was mitigating circumstances that led to you committing the crime in question, of grand theft auto, and the theft of a cash sum of five thousand pounds. You have already admitted to these crimes correct?"

"Yes sir," he agreed nonchalant. "I stole my 'uncles' car as well as five grand I knew he had hidden in his draw."

"If I may," the other officer spoke up. "For what reason would you feel like it was a good idea to steal the money and car?"

Harry's fists clenched and he grit his teeth to hold back his anger. "I had to leave. I will not be like those filthy wastes of carbon!" he suddenly spat out breathing heavily, he couldn't help himself. His words made all four adults jump in surprise. "I've been so close to just killing them, but they're not worth it. They're not terrorists, or an enemy state. They're nothing but filthy disgraces of humanity, and they are not worthy of being my family. Whoever dumped me on their fucking doorstep deserves to be bathed in acid!" he hissed out viciously.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Len and Kevin along with a many other officers had arrived at the Dursley's home the next day. They were a little sceptical of all of Harry's accusations. However, that was until they had a doctor check him over. The doctor demanded that the boy be sent to a hospital immediately. The doctors were surprised the boy was even alive with the amount of damage he had sustained throughout his short young life.

When they confronted the Dursley's with this, they denied any knowledge of it and tried to get them to leave. However, they already had a warrant to search the property. They looked in the cupboard under the stairs first and almost heaved up their breakfast at the rank smell of blood, decay and other bodily smells. Straightaway the Dursley's were arrested and CSI was called in to investigate the cupboard and the rest of the house.

Harry was kept in the hospital for two months before he was fit enough to stand trial, and Harry stood as witness for the prosecution of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. The Dursley's lawyer tried to get them off by saying they never asked for Harry to be left on their doorstep, the prosecution lawyer retorted that they could have sent him to an orphanage, and gave him up for adoption.

Vernon Dursley was sentenced to twenty years in jail, Petunia fifteen and Dudley was sent to a correctional borstal for troubled boys as he was under the impression that what he and his parents did to Harry was perfectly OK.

It was the start of Harry's new life and he was happy that Mr. Letter's was allowed to foster him, which gave him plenty of access to technology and science. He went to a school in London for gifted children and even wowed them with how intelligent he is.

Harry was just fifteen when he wrote his own computer OS (operating system) and made millions before he was sixteen as his OS was so much more capable than Microsoft's or Apples. Though, neither Microsoft or Apple seemed too pleased as he used loophole after loophole within his programming so that his OS is compatible with PC and MAC.

When Harry was seventeen he was still at school in Sixth Form (his last year before collage) when the beginning of a company started to surface as he had built and designed the prototype to real artificial intelligence, with the emotional processing unit. His OS (Cyberstream) has become the most popular and the tech company CyberTech is born as a small struggling technology company.

Mr. Letter's retired his shop when Harry turned eighteen and sold up for a quiet life. Plus all of the new tech coming from Harry's company was beyond his know how, (he had been struggling before then in his later years). That year Mr. Letter's passed away and Harry was down in a slump until the video will.

The first person to ever show Harry compassion and encouragement spoke of new starts, new beginnings, and about all of the wonders CyberTech can give the world if Harry only gives opportunity's to the worlds in return. To not forget his past but to look beyond it, to the future. (So Harry never did go to college).

This one man's will. His last record to speak to the world sealed the world's fate, and secured CyberTech's future, and was the day the world would change, the day Harry Potter ceased to exist and a new beginning was born with the name Kyte Techs.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Enter: The Cyber Knight

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Enter: The Cyber Knight**_

Five years later in the largest building within London, half a mile underground a twenty three year old young man sat on a high backed leather padded chair deep in thought.

Around him were computer panels and gadgets, engines, cars, docks containing all kinds of machines that would awe most people even if they couldn't tell what they're supposed to be. However, in front of him is a huge near transparent giant screen hovering, and causing him to frown in worry, annoyance and confusion as he watched the CyberTech satellite video feed showing a large village (small town) in Northern England.

However, what was so confusing about the recording were the odd men wearing long black robes with white masks and their hoods up covering their hair. Though, from his point of view they were all jeering and laughing as they used some kind of… well he's not sure what but they look like little sticks that fire different coloured light, which does something horrid to the people they're attacking.

Though that not being enough there are some giant sized (at least twenty to thirty foot high) things stomping on people as they ran and cried.

"Tyde!" he suddenly said as the satellite image froze.

In a swish of light she appeared out of nowhere in front of him with a huge beaming smile upon her plump red lips with her bright, sky blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Her dark blonde hair is a neat mess upon her head, hanging long down the sides and front but short at the back. She only stood at 5'5" but she is certainly around twenty years old with a slender body. She was wearing some platformed pumps that gave her an extra two inches raising her height to 5'7"

She was wearing a black and red chequered skirt that hung short just below her tight little butt showing off her long, smooth creamy thighs. Though, she's wearing one black and one red knee high socks, and a form hugging black tee that fit her form perfectly, and accentuates her large bust. She also wore a hooded red jacket left undone with a black T in a white C logo on the left breast side.

"You called Kytey," she asked sweetly with a giggle.

Kyte rolled his eyes. "Yes I want your opinion on what they are?" he pointed towards the screen. "One can never have too many opinions, and the Orbital Research teams have already given their opinions on the matter."

Tyde did not even give it a glance as she replied. "If I say what I think they are you'll think I'm malfunctioning," she said impishly. "As for what my system analysis says, well," she shrugged. "Don't know what they are."

Kyte sighed and rolled his eyes again. "Just tell me what you think they are."

She shrugged. "Um, I don't know what I should call them but the large things are either mythical giants or mecha's with holographic skin to look like giants. As for the humans they are either using some weird new tech or they are magic, witches and warlocks, or maybe wizards, there are so many names for magical humans through the mythological archives I'm not sure what they would be called if they truly exist."

Kyte sighed shaking his head. "What about the police reports?"

"Apparently witnesses and survivors say a hurricane destroyed the town and killed the people," she replied a little disgusted at that.

Kyte growled a little, angry as he fast-forwarded with a small holographic panel hovering above his right armrest. The men with masks and black robes had left, and more came and did something with those who saw what happened. Though these one's were different in that they wore different types of clothes and did not hide their faces.

"If this truly is magic then they used it to modify those people's memories!" he growled furiously.

"But why would they do that and not just kill them too?" asked Tyde eagerly since her creator was not calling her crazy. Plus he would have to call the Sat-Tech guys nuts too, though she'll secretly admit that a lot of scientists working here are a little off kilter.

"Because the killers are obviously terrorists," he replied. "These one's," he gestured the screen. "They could be covering it up from us to keep themselves hidden and secret, safe from us retaliating against them all."

"So you're planning on releasing this to the public, right? So they can defend themselves?" she asked hopefully before he does something stupid.

"Is it possible to detect them?" he asked ignoring her question; she has a bad feeling about this.

"Yes," she agreed. "I'm getting faint readings all over the planet; one is not too far from here."

"It still doesn't make sense, magic would defy logic."

"And cybertronic technology doesn't?" she asked amusedly.

Kyte just glared at her rolling his eyes. "You're supposed to be smarter than that Tyde. Cybertronic tech does not defy logic. In fact, now I think about it magic might not either? I guess this shall be a new project. If we could…" he trailed off and looked back up at Tyde.

She pouted, though looked smug. "So what do you plan to…" she trailed off. "Kyte, there's a large source of activity," she gestured the screen as it switched from the recordings to live satellite feeds of those same assholes attacking innocent people, though this time without giants.

Kyte growled and stood removing his clothes as he got up and began walking dropping them to the floor. "Kyte we haven't got time to have sex," she whined. "We have to help those people."

Kyte let a chuckled escape his lips as he finally pulled off his boxers, stepping naked into an elevator, she checked out his fair muscular body and large package as the doors closed. Tyde appeared in the lift with Kyte seconds later as it descended further underground.

Tyde's eyes then widened as she realised what he planned. "Kyte it hasn't even been tested yet," she complained worriedly.

"Well it's going to be tested now," he replied as the lift doors opened and he stepped out followed by Tyde.

They walked out into a huge garage like chamber with all sorts of large gadgets and vehicles such as a beautiful silver motorcycle, even a huge battle helicopter in military green. However, ignoring them he moved to a closet, pulled out a rubber/leather body tight bodysuit with circler holes throughout, and squeezed into it. The black suit covered him from ankles to neck.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Tyde worriedly.

He just looked at her and smirked. "I never had a hero to save me, but I can be one to save those people." She just nodded sadly in understanding as he approached metallic armour in dark matte silver and red. Clasping a maniacal along his left forearm with a gasp of pain, closing his eyes he sent out a prayer to whatever techno gods may be watching.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Screams of fear, panic, and pain ran ramped throughout the small town as many people were murdered and tortured. Men wearing black robes and white skeletal masks laughed manically with joy as they attacked their prey.

A tall man with bony long fingers and snakelike face with slits for nostrils and blood red eyes watched on in amusement. The muggles would not stand a chance, it was a pity they could not fight back, and it was a little boring, but still held his interest. He wondered how long it would take the Order or ministry to find out and arrive, not that it mattered, and the idiots never arrived on time anyway.

He sometimes wondered why the Order of the Phoenix bothered to even try as they're useless, and sometimes he gets the impression they don't really care much about the muggles. However, from the way they don't fight as hard as they could it's a wonder the fools aren't dead yet. If they had any sense of self-preservation at all they would tell the crazy old fool leader of theirs to fuck off and go it alone. They would be safer that way.

He isn't stupid or blind like those who foolishly follow the old 'light' wizard around so lovingly. He knows that the old fool is a deranged whacko, even more so than he, and forces morons to do things they wouldn't have done under normal circumstances or for anyone else. However, what he says is 'for the greater good' so these idiots do it.

He has to wonder at some of the things the old man comes out with, such as fiercely hiding the girl even though she is no threat and quite honestly he can't be-bothered to even attempt her kidnap. He even knows for a fact that the old man doesn't allow anyone to teach her anything useful so if the prophecy is correct about her then who cares when her 'power' is being neglected because of the fool.

However, his Death Nibbler spies in Hogwarts (she's being forced to stay there during the school year) say she is quite good at practical magic but that isn't what brings a bemused smile to his lips. It's the fact that it's becoming blatantly obvious that the girl is becoming more and more rebellious, and has started questioning the old man's motives. Even with her obedient parents it seems she is very headstrong, maybe he should somehow get the message about the missing sibling to stir things up?

She had actually been caught by the old man (most likely spying on her) learning spells of a (to the light) questionable nature (though to him they were positively mundane). The old man had then forbidden her from learning anything without his permission, which caused a huge row where she told him what she thought and none of it was good, which got her 'grounded'. The old man doesn't have a clue, it's only a matter of time before she snaps and runs away.

Though he could get lucky and she could snap and kill the old bastard. It would certainly do him (and the world) a favour. He might even let her and her closest friends leave the country as payment as he does have some honour and can respect the girl for killing the fool. Though, it seems unlikely but he can only hope.

He was suddenly brought out of his musing by a revving engine of some kind. Frowning he looked around though saw nothing. His frown deepened as he looked up almost gasping in surprise, and he had only thought that the old man starting to kill off his Death Eaters would surprise him. He saw some kind of silver motorcycle, though its wheels looked split to the sides and spinning fast. He could not see the rider clearly, but it was a little worrying.

He was worried slightly for only one fact, he could not sense any magic at work, which means this thing doesn't use magic, which means its muggle. Though he loath to admit it but even he knows that the muggles aren't weak, and he knows that if they ever realise what's going on that they'll start firing, and not even the old man could persuade them 'to see reason', and to 'work for the greater good'. In other words they could have their hands full and potentially lose to the more aggressive force.

He doesn't like to count out possibilities like the old man. He likes to put things in perspective. He knows neither the old man (Order of the Phoenix), nor the Ministry believe that the muggles could really become a threat. It doesn't mean he's afraid of the muggles but it does mean he'll be more cautious, and keep attacks to the minimum, just enough to appease his more ruthless and stupid racist Death Eaters without giving too much away that the muggles may start growing suspicious.

If he had his way he wouldn't bother with the muggles at all as in the greater sceme of things it serves him and his forces no purpose. However, he has to lead these fools to accomplish his eventual control of the Ministry, and to do that he has to give a little to gain a lot. The old man and the likes may think he just controls them through fear, but nothing is that simple, after all he is just one man, though he loath to admit it, even he has his limits.

The wheels on the bike folded in as it neared the ground and sealing before crashing down and skidding to a stop. The bike looked quite a bit larger than he had seen before (at least point five times larger), as the rider stepped off his eyes widened in wonder and apprehension.

A man wearing metallic matte armour soon stood before him. Across his stomach seven dark red plates slanted in each direction like a V over his abs and on his right arm a dark red curved blade poking out of the thick metallic red sleeve around his arm with the tip just above his armoured glove.

His left arm had some kind of small dark red shield on his forearm on a hinge at his elbow leading up just passed his shoulder, though it contains black marking in the shape of elongated ovals. His armour was mostly dark silver except around the top of his abs, shield, right arm, and boots, which are a matte crimson. His helmet was almost dragon-like with sectioned armour around his neck for free movement.

The visor of the helmet is tinted pitch black, not even reflecting a mirror image. Around the matte silver colour of the visor it contained a crimson demon like image going round and up the sides over the flat metal horns on the side.

Around the armours waist was a thick crimson belt which has some kind of thin either side pointing down with his legs, down just below his knees, with depth they could almost be thought of as a skirt, but they seemed to have some kind of handles in them at the perfect reach of the armoured man's hands. The skirt also has some marking going down their length in black, but it was the odd barrel of some kind at the end that was confusing.

He started and took one cautious step back as he noticed everything had gone exceptionally quiet, and took a quick glanced around. The weird armoured man, (he can certainly tell he's mail by the flat chest plates), had garnished everyone's attention, even the muggles had stopped trying to escape.

Then a collective gasp escaped everyone's lips as the bike changed at speed, clicking and re-shifting on metal with zoom and swish like noises as it rose up onto strong and powerful matte silver legs with a similar look to the armoured man in colour, though its 'visor' was more like ski-shades with the same darkness as the amours. To the victims watching it was like something out of a science fiction movie.

The mechas head moved from side to side scanning the crowd, at about nine feet tall. Its crimson red 'eyebrows' narrowed as its 'eyes' rested on the deformed human. It created some kind of whirling noise like its voice was another language entirely out of human understanding.

On the armoured man's back, flat and long to his body in crimson what looked like two engine of some kind with black markings along them, but they seem inactive at the moment.

"W, who are you!" the snake-faced freak demanded suddenly gaining control of himself.

"The question really is…" began the armoured man with a metallic sounding distorted voice. "Who are you, and how fast can you die, but I suppose I'll be the polite one and answer… I am… I am The Cyber Knight…"

The snake-faced man sneered as if disinterested, but he was a little curious. "And 'I' am Lord Voldemort, and 'I' shall teach you muggles all how superior we wizards truly are!"

"Oh and how can you do that when soon you'll be a smear beneath my boots magic man?" asked The Cyber Knight amusedly, a smirk hidden under his helmet. Though, he was a little pissed at the shit-ass poor name these wizards give to his people.

"We'll see about that," he laughed darkly. He turned to his minions. "You lot carry on and I'll take care of this muggle!" he ordered before turning back, his minions laughed.

One minion was about to kill two little children that held each other on the floor fearfully. However, the engines on the robots back moved and activated with a red light energy and its right arm moved up with some kind of black box popping up with two round barrels, and in an crackling sound two red bolts of energy shot out slamming into the robed humans chest sending him flying back with stream rising from the bloody wound as he dropped dead.

The machine moved with speed passed Voldemort, near flying passed using the engines for more speed. Its powerful feet were crunching the ground with its strength, and weight. It clamped down its two strong hands around two more minions heads crushing their skulls before letting them drop, dead to the ground.

The machine then turned from the gawking minions it had not yet disposed of and looked at the scared children, and pointed for them to hide. They didn't need telling twice, nodding they ran as the robot turned back to its prey.

Suddenly the scared minions started bombarding the machine with all manors of forceful spells. It had to dig its powerful feet into the ground as it slid back a little. However, its armour took every hit with ease, but it was the odd blue glow coming from what were black markings on its chest that was worrisome, because of the odd energy shield that lit up transparent blue when spells hit. As some of the spells hit the shield they just veered off course harmlessly hitting wall, grass or cars, but the machine stayed standing, impervious.

To the wizards it was a terrifying sight to see a muggle weapon so capable of taking their spells, and to The Cyber Knight he made a mental note to get Wonderland to look into improving on his Distortion Field technology as it seems quite powerful as a defence against magic.

Suddenly the machine shot up into the sky, and over the spells, crushing down on one minion killing him instantly, and grabbed another's throat ripping his head clean off, then blasted a third. All the while, the minions screamed in panic firing uselessly on the mechanical enemy, wishing they stayed at home this night, some even trying to run away while the muggle weapon mercilessly picked them off.

Voldemort looked back from the metal thing slaughtering his Death Eaters to the armoured man, a look of horror on his face. "You'll pay for this!" he screeched raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he roared enraged a green beam blasted out of his wand.

The Cyber Knight just moved his left forearm in the way, and the black markings flashed into a glowing aqua blue, and the elongated sections popped out, the edges glowing that blue. The curse hit a blue field and veered off smacking into the ground by his feet, but he had to admit silently that that curse has to be very powerful as it made his arm a little numb.

However, the look on Voldemort's face was priceless as his eyes widened in utter horror. "No, no… impossible," he muttered to himself, but with his tech The Cyber Knight could hear him clearly. "T, the Killing Curse I, is supposed to be unstoppable. Only that, that bitch has ever stopped it, and that was with magic. No, you, you…"

"Huh? What's the matter magic man?" he asked laughingly. "Your unstoppable curse doesn't seem quite so unstoppable anymore; maybe I should just slice and dice!"

He yelled the last word as he punched his right fist forward, and a serpent like blade shot out on silver and red sectioned metal, with black marking that started glowing blue, which Voldemort can guess means more trouble. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he had never before been so defeated, and it seemed stupid to test the waters right now as he does not have any upper hand here. He just glared as the serpent blade shot towards him before disappearing with a soft pop.

The blade smashed into the ground where Voldemort once stood creating a shockwave of force and a small crater, before he gave a soft tug and it retracted back into the armour.

The Cyber Knight gave a growl of annoyance as he looked over to see his mecha stopped its fighting when the remaining minions disappeared, running for their lives. He realised he will have to see whether he can calibrate the Distortion Field to hopefully be able to prevent the cowards from teleporting away next time.

"Sydren!" he called to the mech. "Let's go!" The mecha nodded as she looked to him walking over at a leisurely pace as her eyes continued scanning for any more potential threats.

The people were staring in awe, with looks of gratitude. He'll have to hope that this business with these magical fools does not get out of hand. Nobody needs or wants another war, and he would rather his company take care of it without the normal people (super religious nutters, or idiots) going off on some crap about ungodliness and whatever else they come up with.

He wasn't surprised as his sensors suddenly detected something: twenty four people just appear out of nowhere, so he turned round with narrowed eyes. Sure he'll let them modify these people's memories. Heck, he's certain most would prefer not to remember, but it doesn't mean he likes the idea.

They were certainly mage, as they all carried the small thin sticks: (wands). Their sticks were pointing at him and Sydren so he kept his shield active as most of them looked shaky and about to fire at any moment.

He scanned through the crowd and looked into their eyes. A lot of them had a defeated look in their eyes while some he noticed staring in admiration at some white haired bearded stereotypical wizard, (who looked unfazed and as if he has everything under control. In other words delusional), wearing purple robes with gold and silver stars and moons. However, what he liked most were the few with defiance in their eyes, not those that seemed to worship the Merlin wanabee.

Though they all had wands trained on him as their eyes took in the sight of death that he brought behind him. (Maybe he should have captured them all? Though he has no place to imprison them and he sure as hell would rather kill them than give them to these losers just for them to escape justice for some bull-shit reason, and then end up back on the streets to re-offend, after all from his point of view they're terrorists). It was certainly a mess, and he could tell the innocent civilians behind him where scared, and already hiding, but seemed unable to stop watching even as they hid.

Sydren moved cautiously up beside him, and some of the mage nervously fidgeted, and took small steps back as the machine looked the mage over with no expression as she doesn't have a 'face' like a normal organic creature does.

He wondered mildly what these people might try as it's a certainty that they don't want him knowing about this silly infighting these people have going on, but they can do nothing. If they try to stop him they'll become his enemy, also because as far as he's concerned he'll do everything in his power to protect innocent people from this menace to society.

It took a few more moments before the old man took one step forward. He didn't look very pleased, and in fact looked quite pissed at him. Though, he has this awful twinkle to his bright blue eyes that made me want to smack him. However, after a moment The Cyber Knight's sensors picked up something surprising. It was a very mild psychic wave, almost none noticeable, but it was certainly there, and coming from the old man. Though, it's useless as his armour has inbuilt defences against psychic attack on the mind, as it was originally designed to fight against supervillains.

After all with all of the mutants and metahumans, (not that he has anything against them), but there are quite a few that do turn to crime, and therefore the need for weapons to stop them arises as superheroes aren't nearly as common. Though, he makes sure to keep out of Shields way as Stark has enough trouble with them douches trying to and in some cases stealing his technology.

"That won't work on me old man!" he spoke in annoyance as this old man seemed not much better than the terrorists. The old man stopped trying with a look of surprise before his anger returned. "You should learn some manners and restraint old man; it isn't very nice or polite to attempt to look inside someone's mind without their permission."

"He's Albus Dumbledore, he doesn't have to listen to you!" some man with messy black hair and hazel eyes interrupted. "You're just a murdering muggle."

"I am The Cyber Knight!" was his fierce reply. "And these are my people, and I shall defend them how I want too. You may enjoy allowing the dirty old man to watch you screwing… whoever, but I do not."

"Shut up you filthy murderer!" yelled out a ginger haired young man who's face seemed to yell 'smack me' and the Knight was tempted too, though while wearing his armour he would certainly put him in a comer at the very least. "He's the Great Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our age!" he finished proudly.

The Knight however just laughed, his modulated voice sounding creepier than Voldemort. "Yeah, well I bet mage from other countries might disagree with you, not that I care," he replied nonchalant and enjoyed how angry it made the ginger guy. If he can provoke… no, maybe he should just let it slid? Though he does have this strange feeling he'll end up fighting these fools eventually, it may be best to give them a chance, but if they squander it he'll take them down. They can only hope he'll have the means to keep them imprisoned by then.

The ginger went to seemingly attack and The Cyber Knight moved to defend when the old man put his hand up stopping him and finally spoke. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, leader of the order of the Phoenix," he said calmly, more calm than he would have expected. "You will desist in interfering in what does not concern you. You're lucky as we shall let you go this once but we will not let you…"

"Bite me," The Knight interrupted angrily. "You fools couldn't deal with them while I tore them apart. These are my people so that makes it my business, and I shall do all in my power to protect my people. You should think yourselves lucky that I'm not Shield or you wouldn't get a warning to stay out of my way. I would have just attacked."

"Wait!" Dumbledore cried out but startled as Sydren transformed back into her bike mode before regaining his bravo. "Was that a threat?" he demanded angrily.

"Nope, that was a promise," he replied nonchalant as he climbed on his bike and the engine swished on. "I don't poetically care about you one way or the other, but I will put a stop to this. I will not put up with you fucks coming along all high and mighty saying that it's OK for your fucking kind to terrorise and murder my people but not Ok for me to use deadly force in retaliation.

"I will put a stop to this mindlessness whether you like it or not!" And with those parting words The Cyber Knight revved his engine getting a soft humming whirling sound before spinning round with the back wheel spinning before shooting forward leaving a red trail of light before the bike slightly transformed again and shot into the air.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Reunions

_**CyberTech: The War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Reunions**_

Kyte sighed as he flopped naked (except the manacle on his left forearm) into his leather chair in his central lab with a tired sigh later that evening, at just after five. He had only just returned from kicking the crap out of Voldemort and given that fucked up Order of the Phoenix his warning but something about the black haired, hazel eyed wizard bothered him. It didn't help that the red haired woman next to him looked familiar.

Tyde suddenly entered the lab from the elevator carrying a neatly folded pile of clothes and placing them on the table next to him to wear. He didn't really think about much except the two people as Tyde continued to check every electronic archive on the planet for details on either of the two mage.

He slowly dressed himself in thought wondering where the heck he's seen them before. It seemed like a very old long lost memory, which made him rethink about the memory and dream reader Wonderland put on hold because it was proving tricky. They were soon to start some collaboration on the tech with Stark Industries, as Stark is the foremost expert when it comes to the mind and technology as that is how he controls his armour whereas Kyte is built to be an extension of his body and has a built in AI that works with the wearing in a symbiotic relationship.

Though Kyte isn't sure what works better when it comes to armour he's sure that with his cybertronic and cybermorphic armour his way is best. It just wouldn't work well otherwise. Though he supposed if he combined Stark's mental controllers and his Symbiotic controllers it could boost efficiency of either The Cyber Knight or Iron Man.

Before he knew it had had dressed in a neat pair of trousers and shiny black shoes with a white shirt and black tie with jacket. "Damn, for such stuffy business attire it always surprises me with how comfortable they are," he commented to himself but caught Tyde rolling her eyes. "So, have you got anything on these two yet?"

She frowned and looked worried but taking an unnecessary deep breath spoke anyway. "I couldn't find much on the man and since the woman turned eleven her existence thins out. However, he is James Potter and she is Lily Potter formally Evens."

Kyte just stood staring at the file pictures up on the screen for a few moments looking to only be seconds away from losing his temper. He started taking deep breath after deep breath until he calmed down a little.

"As in…" he trailed off unable to ask as his anger at the thought flared up.

"Yes Kyte," she agreed and paused for only a moment before continuing. "They are the birth parents of Harry James Potter."

"Why the fuck are they alive!" he hissed and demanded angrily. "T, those fucks should be dead!"

He growled as he grabbed a palm held computer placing it in his pocket he walked towards the elevator out, grabbing his long black coat he put it on entering the elevator quickly followed by Tyde.

"Are you going to tell me where you are going?" she asked expectantly.

Kyte sighed. "I'm going to confront them," he replied nonchalant. "Then I'm going to," he groaned. "I don't know… all I want is some answers… if those people really are my parents I want to know why they dumped me with those things!"

"You do realise what it could mean if they are don't you?" she asked. He just looked at her a little confused. She rolled her eyes. "You could have magic too," she giggled as his eyes widened in realisation. He may be a brilliant scientist but sometimes he really doesn't think things through.

He shrugged as the elevator reached ground level and opened into the lobby. The pair continued out, walking towards the doors, Kyte's coat swishing out behind him. "Well anyway that doesn't concern me. I hope my limo will be waiting?" he added starring at her.

She giggled and nodded. "Of course it will. I'm too brilliant to forget to call it for you."

Kyte chuckled with a tired sigh. "Well send the location of the nearest magical nest to my driver and keep tracking me no matter where I go."

"Already done, and on it right away," she grinned as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and quickly sped out of the front doors leaving her within the hard light holographic emitters of the building.

"That's so unfair," whined a cute young female security guard by the doors. Tyde looked at her curiously. "Even the computer can get laid by a cute guy."

Tyde giggled and kissed her on the lips, startling her before pulling back and sticking her tongue out, winking and disappearing in a shimmer of light.

"Augh, Tyde," she whined pouting. "You could have at least slipped me some tongue," she mumbled the last, half-jokingly.

"Maybe next time sweetie," giggled Tyde's voice seemingly all around her. The security girl blushed deeply, making a mental note not to express her thoughts aloud at work anymore since Tyde will hear and mock her.

Kyte slipped into the back of his stretched black limo, and the driver immediately started pulling out into the road and following the CyberTech satnav. The driver learnt when Kyte hired him not to bother opening the doors for him since he's always rushing around and does not like waiting for the formalities.

He was actually in love with this job; Kyte was his best and favourite ever employer, and could always tell when the young genius wants to chat or not and right now could see he is deep in thought.

Kyte sat back and placed a black blue tooth earpiece in his right ear and switched it on. "Tyde, what can you actually find about these people?" he asked as he shut himself off from his driver.

"Nothing substantial through the internet," she replied over his earpiece. "However, there are plenty of rumours about witches and wizards circulating, though I can't be certain what are correct, and which are not."

"What about the Avengers database. I'm certain they may have run across a mage or two these past few years dealing with Hydra?"

She laughed. "You want me to hack Stark's system, are you crazy?" she asked. "You know it won't look good for you if I'm caught hacking them, and they may get nosy, which could get Shield involved and then as they say the shit will hit the fan. Though I'm still not sure why they say that other than the obvious waste matter getting splattered all over…"

"Okay, okay," he was quick to interrupt. "I get it, I get it, we don't need the bother, and I quite frankly don't want to end up working with them on this as they won't approve of my methods. Though I would rather not kill, they are the enemy, for now I shall until we can secure them, and then… damn, I guess we'll have to build a facility to hold them."

She just laughed as the limo finally pulled over to the side of the road and he slipped out closing the door, before opening the passenger side. "Mac, you can leave, I'll call if I need a ride back, okay?"

"Yes sir," the guy agreed as Kyte closed the door and he pulled back out into busy traffic.

"So where do I go from here?" he asked looking around but all he saw was a pub in-between a video game store, and a sandwich shop.

"Straight ahead of you," she replied over the bluetooth. "It's the central building, according to every internet map service through the net the central building does not exist, but the satellites can see it. It's some kind of grimy looking pub with a sign saying its called The Leaky Cauldron. If I ever needed sustenance I would choose the sandwich shop next door."

"Good call," he agreed, amused. "Heck, they probably don't take real money anyway so I luck out there," he said as he quickly pushed the door open and entered, startling as he heard the bluetooth start crackling for a moment.

"Sorry about that," Tyde said suddenly. "That building and a few miles behind it are under some kind of field that I figure is supposed to hide them. However, it also seems that it was interfering with the signal momentarily. However, I adjusted the frequency to match the barriers and upped the signal strength."

"Good job," he said. "Just keep scanning, use my phone now I'm in the barrier to get a better judge of it," he said as he finally looked around to see a bunch of people wearing robes sitting around drinking or eating at grimy and dark looking tables. "Damn, if I tried to open a bar like this it would never have a customer. These people are morons."

"I totally agree," she commented. "However, I've finished a scan, and although I can't tell how many layers, I'm certain there is more than one barrier, possible multiple for different uses. It stands to reason that they would want to protect themselves from other wizards."

"Agreed," he replied as he approached the bar getting a very strange look from the old filthy looking man behind the bar. Darn, don't these fools know how to wash?

"What can I get ya!" he asked as if expecting him to want a drink in such a shithole of a 'pub'. Kyte made a mental note for some time in the future to buy this place and clean it up. He's sure nobody in their right mind would want to walk into this magical place from the street to see the inside is less clean than the path outside.

"Information," he finally replied. The old barman's eyebrows rose in mild interest. "I'm looking a Lily and James Potter."

"The girl-who-lived(s) parents?" he asked in shock, eyes widening. "Heck, I don't even think You-Know-Who's bothering to find them anymore."

"Girl-who-lived?" he replied curiously. "Who's the Girl-who-lived?" he asked, though he knew in part but it made him angry, and knows he'll have to protect her from these morons.

The man snorted. "Ya know Amanda Potter, the girl who survived the Killing Curse while she was just a baby, and destroyed You-Know-Who." Kyte frowned, so that's what snake-face meant by someone using magic to survive the Killing Curse.

Kyte groaned rolling his eyes when he thought of the You-Know-Who bit and replied. "No, I don't know who?" he asked.

The barman looked beyond surprised. "Well, The Dark Lord, surely you've heard of him?"

"Oh," he replied as he realised who he meant. "You mean that Voldemort," the barman flinched, but he just continued. "Wanker. Well I only have business with Lily and James not their daughter." Though that was the truth when he came here, now it is not, as he wants to see whether they have a chance at a relationship.

"What kind of business?" interrupted a red haired man leaving his seat further down the bar carrying some kind of juice in his glass.

"He was there, with that old fart," Tyde commented as an image appeared in his right eye for a few moments. "He's your chance to get to them the easy way, which is lying your ass off if you have too. He looks pretty gullible and way too trusting. He's no doubt one of those that worships Dumbledore."

"I'm a lawyer," Kyte just lied as he agreed with Tyde readily. "I'm afraid I can't discuss it with you, as it is a sensitive and confidential topic, Mr…?"

The man nodded a little uncertainly. "I'm Arthur Weasley," he said offering his hand with a small smile. Kyte shook it a little surprised this man so easily accepted. "I'm a friend of the Potter's," he continued.

"Um, well I'm Kyte Techs," he responded as he released his hand. He held back a grimace as he was stupid enough to give his real name, but he was thankful the man showed no sign of recognition. "Well I don't suppose you'll take me to them would you?" he asked hopefully.

"They aren't in some kind of trouble are they?" he asked a little worriedly.

Kyte smiled. "No, I just have a few matters to discus with them." He couldn't actually say he wants to beat the living shit out of them then transform into his armour and slaughter them. Though he knows he won't it is what he wants, after all they betrayed him.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Let me see your left forearm."

Kyte blinked in surprise, and got nervous. "Um, why?" he asked in confusion, and gulped.

Arthur looked surprised and a little suspicious. "Because if you're not a Death Eater you won't have the dark mark on your arm," he replied reasonably.

"OH, well I'm not even a wizard. I'm from the outside," he answered as he lifted his arm with a sheepish smile. "Sorry it doesn't come off, it's just a fancy computer, and, and the keys back in the office. It's so important information can't be stolen."

He looked up from his arm as he pulled his sleeve back down and startled as the man had a look of awe on his face. "Wow, that is brilliant," he said after a few moments. "The things you muggles come up with," he continued staring at the device in Kyte's ear in wonderment. "T, that thing… is it, is it a, a phone like my daughters friend showed me once. She said these phones are advancing so…"

"No," Kyte quickly interrupted as he pulled a sleek black phone from his pocket which house his company logo as it's on his company's network. "The earpiece is just wirelessly connected to the phone so I can talk while having both hands free," he answered as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"That is absolutely incredible," he answered, amazed and grinning broadly. "But I suppose you're a busy man and need to see the Potter's soon," he said chuckling as Kyte nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir, very much so, if it's not too much trouble," he agreed with a smile. Kyte found he likes this guy. He supposed that he may be too trusting but he's got a good heart in his chest and certainly is a good man. Hopefully he'll see reason when his true identity is discovered and not fight for the crazy old man.

"Okay, follow me," the man said as he walked Kyte over to the fire place and handed him some odd grey powder. "I can't take you to the Potter's and back as I have to get back to work after some… incident, but I can take you to my house where my daughter can take you and bring you back."

Kyte nodded in agreement but just stared confusedly at the powder. Arthur chuckled. "Just throw it in the fire and say loudly and clearly, 'The Burrow', then step into the emerald flames and it will take you there. I'll be in right behind you."

Kyte shrugged in thought. "This should be… interesting," he chuckled as he threw it in; startled at the huge emerald flames flaring up, he stepped into them. "The Burrow!" he said. He spun round and round hurtling fast; he got glimpses of what he guessed to be other fireplaces, and could hear Tyde speak her amazement as he was moving at from what she says amounts to four times the speed of sound, and she was taking plenty of scans for later use.

He was just thinking he was going to puke when he went flying out in a burst of emerald flames, landing with a crash to the floor. Groaning he looked up when he heard giggling.

He scrambled to his feet brushing soot from his clothes and blushing as he looked around the mismatched yet homely lounge.

He noted two cute girls about his age sitting on a sofa together in stitches giggling at him. Damn stupid fireplace. One girl with orange and red hair with cute freckles dancing over her nose with chocolate coloured eyes, the other with raven black hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Wow, Ginny," the raven-haired girl giggled. "When did you get a function on your fire to spit out cute men?"

"I don't know Ami but I'm glad we have it," giggled the red haired girl.

"Err, hi," said Kyte blushing a little more in embarrassment. "I'm Kyte."

"Well I'm Amanda Potter and this is Ginny Weasley," said the raven-haired young woman, both of them standing with mischievous grins.

Kyte smiled a little, hoping very much that Amanda does not know of his existence, because if she does it might mean she doesn't want him, though it could mean that she was stopped. Though, in fairness he just wants his sister as he looked at her it was like he had always been missing her.

"Oh, so you've already met Mr. Techs," interrupted Arthur from behind as he stepped through the fire.

"Yeah dad," agreed Ginny grinning cheekily. "Where'd you find him, can you find another for Ami?" she asked laughingly.

"Hey, who said you get this one," argued Amanda. Kyte winced, that is so wrong, but looking at her he wondered whether he could find it in him to turn her down, or whether he would want too.

Arthur chuckled, amused at their crazy antics. "No, he's actually looking for your parents Amanda. He's a lawyer with something he needs to speak with them about, but I haven't got time to escort him there and back."

"Oh, a lawyer," cooed Amanda cheerfully.

"Hey dad aren't we all supposed to be at the Order meeting at Amis' in a few minutes anyway?" asked Ginny looking surprised. Kyte frowned but wasn't worried it just means the whole of this 'Order' will discover that the Potter parents are bastards.

"Yeah but I can't get off work with all of the mess earlier. Anyway I was there and saw The Cyber Knight, and that brilliant robot thing, so I don't really need to be there."

"I wish I could have seen them. I bet The Cyber Knight is really cute," whined Ami pouting cutely.

"How would you know?" asked Ginny with her own sweet pout. "Dad said he was wearing a helmet."

"But he's a hero, aren't all heroes supposed to be cute?" she retorted smugly. "Look at me, I'm cute," she added sticking out her pink little tongue at her friend.

"Ok girl, I'll concede, you win this one," Ginny replied laughingly.

Arthur coughed regaining their attention. "Well I'll leave you two to take Mr. Techs to see Lily and James," he said getting a bye from each before he was quick to leave via the fire.

"So, um… either of you two have any brothers or sisters?" asked Kyte curiously. He figured it was as good a way as any to ask Amanda without asking and make it sound like he's just making small talk.

Ginny rolled her eyes looking annoyed. "I have six, do you want one?" she asked hopefully, her eyes brightening at the thought.

Kyte laughed rolling his eyes. "No thanks… how about you Amanda?"

"Oh, just called me Ami…" she said then Ginny cut in.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one to get away with calling you that?"

Ami shrugged, grinning. "Na, to be honest I like it, I just like being difficult. Anyway, he's super cute, which would make him the exception anyway," she said laughingly as she returned her attention back to Kyte. "Unfortunately I don't," she said with a sad sigh while Ginny seemed to snicker silently. "Sometimes it feels like I'm missing something, so I suppose I always wanted one," she shrugged and her grin returned. "Why'd you ask? Do you have any?"

Kyte shrugged. "Just small talk," he answered quickly hoping that didn't sound too corny or suspicious. "I just found out recently that I have a twin sister."

"Oh, that must have been nice… what's she like?" she asked with a giant smile happy for him, that would be so cool.

"Well, she seems nice enough, though I haven't spent enough time with her yet to know for sure."

"Hey, why didn't you know you have a twin?" interrupted Ginny befuddled.

Kyte smiled sadly and shrugged. "My parents sent me away when I was a baby and kept her… I hope to soon find out why…" he shrugged sadly. "Well you said something about a meeting; you're going to be late if we don't hurry." The girls noticed the quick change in subject but didn't say anything as they know it's probably a fresh and touchy subject for him.

"Well come on then," agreed Ginny with what she hopes is a supportive smile and not anything too flirty.

It only took a few minutes to get to Potter manor and Kyte was impressed. "Whoa, this place is nice, Ami you must be swimming in money," he commented, quite pissed off at that, but kept that hidden. So lack of money could not be the reason his parents abandoned him.

"You aren't going to try for me for the money are you?" she asked cheekily.

Kyte chuckled shaking his head as the girls led him through the house. "No, money doesn't interest me anymore."

"Oh, so you have money," she replied interestedly.

"Err, you could say that," he shrugged, well considering he's one of the richest men on Earth.

"Ah, they're in here," said Ginny a little jealously. She really wanted this boy, money does not really mean too much to her. Though a nice husband with enough to support a family someday would be nice, and keep her busybody mother out of her business.

They walked into a huge lounge with about forty people sitting around while Albus Dumbledore was speaking, however, stopped when he noticed them. Kyte had the urge to just smack the bastard old man full force in the face just to make himself feel good.

"Ahh, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Potter, glad you could both make it," the old man said with a grandfatherly smile, his eyes twinkling a mile a second.

"Kyte, he's at it again, he's… wait…" Tyde began but trailed off for a moment. "He's using his ability on the girls, but I don't believe he's seeing the truth. I'm not sure as our psychic detection scanners are still so young, but he went for them when he couldn't get to yours. It seems they know what he's like and are consciously defending themselves without him realising."

"And who might your guest be?" he asked after just a moment staring back at Kyte in curiosity, though if they let him know what they talked about he's just curious about his reason for being here.

"Oh, he's a lawyer came to speak with mum and dad," piped in Amanda cheerfully.

Kyte's heartbeat shot up as his parents stood. "So what's your name, who sent you?" asked Lily looking a little worried.

Kyte now glared at them as he slid his hand into his coat and pulled out a matte black plastic handgun with the CyberTech logo on the side in white, and pointed it at his mother. He ignored both Ginny and Ami as they stared at him in shock and fear, and shot a red beam smashing a vase when a few people went for weapons, which stopped them in their tracks before quickly flicking a switch and mentally saying 'woops' as he had it set for kill.

"Hello mother, father, nice weather we're having today isn't it?" he greeted and asked sarcastically not showing any sign about what the red beam could do.

"Wait, what?" Amanda was the first to speak after several silent moments as she looked to her parents. She might have been on bad terms with them as they follow Dumbledore's orders like puppets but… no way they couldn't have. However, as she watched them pale and watch Kyte holding his weapon on them she couldn't help but feel it's real.

She turned her attention to Dumbledore and saw that flash of anger he gets when one of his stupidly huge and elaborate schemes is ruined or setback.

"Now, now Mr. Potter," the old man spoke calmly, but commandingly though Kyte did not lower his gun. "There is no need for violence. I'm sure we can all work this out like civilized adults."

"Yeah, possibly," he agreed before firing a green beam and smashing another vase and they gasped, and he realised because of the colour they think it's a killer. "However," he continued. "I don't feel like being very civilized right now, and I'm the guy with the gun so why don't you shut the fuck up you fucking stupid old bastard before I do the world a favour and kill you."

"What do you want!" demanded James suddenly.

"I want answers father, now tell me," he replied as the guns aim trained on him. "Why did you dump me on the doorstep of those bastards to suffer, to be tortured and beaten by my dear mothers sick and twisted bitch of a sister and her fat fuck husband?" he demanded angrily.

Amanda's eyes widened in horror, her mum at least look a little guilty her dad just looked scared, mostly everyone had some kind of reaction but she wasn't surprised in the least that it didn't faze Dumbledore, and she's almost certain he knew how Kyte would be treated.

Kyte's eyes then flashed back to her mum and he actually growled he was so angry. "You know, for the past five years your bony bitch of a sister has been in maximum security prison just like her husband and their filthy bastard of a son in borstal for their crimes against me, and someday you'll be held accountable. So why dear mother don't you ANSWER ME!"

They all jumped in surprise as he yelled the last two words and his emerald coloured eyes were actually glowing with power and Ami was surprised that she felt magic at all coming from him but this was oppressive, almost as strong as her when pissed.

It's just a shame for them she's also pissed and drew her wand as they could feel her magic drawing to the surface and pointing it at Dumbledore as he drew his wand and several other brave members theirs. Though Kyte didn't seem bothered and Amanda's certain he could fire his gun multiple times before most could fire one spell.

"I, it was Dumbledore!"

Kyte was surprised as he saw the man who volunteered this piece of information though Ami and Kyte had both suspected he was behind it. The man has long (almost mullet like) black hair and pale blue eyes, and looked at the Potter parents angrily.

"Dumbledore told them it would be best," he continued. "He said that with an older brother in the way that he would get in the way and protects Amanda from her destiny. And if you did that she…"

"Shut up Sirius!" the old man demanded.

However, Sirius continued. "There was a second prophecy, Amanda," he said. Dumbledore looked as if he was about to use magic on him to shut him up, but in his distraction Amanda hit him with a red bolt of magic and his wand soared out of his hand into her to his shock and horror.

"You best hurry and continue Sirius or I'm so kicking your sorry arse!" Amanda demanded and he gulped.

"Well anyway, you want to hear it?" he asked and Kyte and Amanda as well as overs nodded. "_The one who defeated the Dark Lord shall be defended by her_ _Knight of Blood…_"

"Sirius STOP!" the old man commanded but he just continued.

"_The world will learn of his furry… and mana's secrets shall be forever told. The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord shall be saved from her destinies dark path, and the Dark Lord can lose to the world of knowledge, and the Knight shall set his_ _blood free…_"

Kyte and Ami's eyes widened as they both thought over those words, but it was Ami who was first to talk. "I-I don't understand… you mean you've practically kept me prisoner from my own life following that other prophecy when this one says my… my brother, twin brother would have, have saved me from all of this?"

"Listen to me Amanda," Dumbledore finally spoke in a gentle and 'compassionate' voice. "Think about what it says. It says he would have revealed the magical world… we couldn't…"

"Do you think I give a shit?" she retorted heatedly. "Voldemort and his fucks have been murdering innocent people!"

"Emm, Mr. Potter…" the old man began nervously.

"Techs… my name is Kyte Techs!" he interrupted angrily. "I started fresh when I started building myself up."

"Err, quite," the old man agreed nervously. "But I'm sure you can see that what I did was for the greater good of my people as the prophecy says that you would have outed the magical world to protect your sister."

"Of course I understand," Kyte agreed, and Dumbledore smiled for all of two seconds. "You're a fucking retard," he finished wiping the smile from the old man.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to deal with you myself," the old man said standing up as another wand found its way into his hand. "You likely won't enjoy the rest of your life in Azkaban Prison."

Kyte just laughed. "You think you can do shit to me old man. I already have my people on their way, and they shall be here shortly."

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement. "Nobody knows where you are…" he began smirking.

Kyte interrupted with a smirk of his own. "We are in Wales, fifteen Graviton Avenue in the south east," he chuckled amusedly as Dumbledore looked beyond freaked with wide eyes.

"H-how?" the old man asked in horror.

"Oh my god!" interrupted a bushy haired young woman standing and staring at him. He did take note that she hadn't taken her wand out. "I knew I recognised that name… he's the founder, owner and controller of CyberTech. His company is on par with the likes of Stark Industries."

"Cleaver girl," smiled Kyte appreciatively. "But that's not nice comparing us, after all Tony's not as cool as me," he said jokingly which caused her cheeks to light up.

"What does that have to do with anything?" interrupted Dumbledore in annoyance. "I haven't ever heard of either of these companies and I see no relevance as to how he could possibly know where we are."

"They are called satellites idiot," replied Kyte amusedly rolling his eyes. "They can track me anywhere."

"What's a satellite?" he asked looking at Hermione. "And what about the magical protections."

"Satellites are machines that orbit the earth," she replied in thought. "I don't think every satellite could penetrate the wards, but his, most probably can and have. I wouldn't be too surprised if their might be others that can too if his has. Like…"

Kyte chuckled amusedly and interrupted her. "So Miss…?"

"G-Granger, Hermione Granger," she replied blushing. She could barely believe that 'the' Kyte Techs is talking to her, her of all people, and he's one of her friend's twin brother.

"You know your stuff, eh?" he asked and she nodded. "Well what could forty wizards do against two Black Hawk Gunship Helicopters?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Um, run away very fast," she replied nervously. "O-or most likely die," she added looking at the rest of the Order and realising that none of them are very fit, and they would have to get through the fire of out of the wards before they can escape.

Kyte smirked. "Yup, looking at this lot I would guess at the second option," he replied smugly as they all started hearing the distinctive sound of propellers getting nearer, with the sound of engines. "Oh don't mind them that's just my ride home," he chuckled.

"Could theses satellites find Voldemort?" Dumbledore interrupted urgently.

Kyte eyed him suspiciously. "No, they can only detect concentrated bursts of magic," he replied shrugging before a smirk lined his lips. "Oh, I thought I would just let you know I can tell you… or anyone the location of every magical nest on the planet," he spoke in amusement as everyone's eyes widened. "Isn't it strange how these 'prophecy's' never come true until some moron hears about it and tries to stop it."

Kyte's eyes scanned over Amanda as she couldn't hold in her snort of humour. "You crazy old man. It was just like what happened to Voldemort when he heard the other shit ass prophecy and tried to kill me."

She then grabbed Ginny's and Kyte's arms and pulled them back towards the door as she saw a huge white luxury helicopter landing outside the front of the house with a huge red T inside a huge red C for a logo to this company her brother seems to own.

"You can just fuck off Dumbledore!" she continued. "And those of you that side with him too, you can fuck off because Ginny and I are leaving with MY twin brother. And if you don't like it?"

She shrugged as she gestured out the window where two large black helicopters hovered pointing their weapons at the house. Kyte just smirked as he led the girls out into the hall and the three of them moved fast to flee the house and to the white helicopter, as a larger green one had landed behind it and several armed men in black military uniform with a red CyberTech badges over their chests secured the white helicopter holding black assault rifles at the ready.

"Whoa," Ginny mumbled in awe before squealing with Ami as a large black guy pulled them both closer to the helicopter and they saw a white guy getting shoved as he tried the same with Kyte, and they looked to see Dumbledore and a few other foolish members of the Order with wands raised. Ginny may be naive to the muggle world but she does know one thing, and that is these men in black are soldiers, trained to kill.

"Mr. Potter!" called Dumbledore over the noise of the choppers propellers. However, the black guy spared them no more thought as he pulled open the white helicopters sliding door and helped both girls up and in before turning to Kyte and waiting. "I can't let you take Amanda!"

"Damn, this bastard is really pissing me off," Kyte spoke in annoyance. "ONE LAST WARNING DUMBLEDORE!" he called out before turning and as he climbed up into the helicopter gave his order. "Disable them, but do not kill them is it can be helped."

The black man nodded as he slid the helicopters door closed, and spun round glaring. He could see the old man was about to fire something and he wasn't willing to find out what. His gun exploded out one round hitting the old fool in the shoulder of his wand arm, it causing him to drop his stick as his other hand reflex came up over his bloody wound in shock before he dropped to his butt with wide eyes.

The other's went down in similar fashion only moments later by the other soldiers, crying out in pain before the men in black were quick to get into their helicopter as Mr. Techs' helicopter had taken to the sky, and they soon followed after it with the gunships flagging it for protection.


	4. Tyde of Emotions

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Tyde of Emotions**_

The Order of the Phoenix was in disarray as Sirius joined other members outside and watched as the four muggle helicopters flew off. He had told James and Lily all those years ago that listening to Dumbledore about Harry will probably come back to bite them painfully on the arse, and here they are nearly twenty two years later and they've lost both children.

It was ironic that Dumbledore did this because he was scared of one prophecy taking place, but in doing so he only fuelled the prophecy into action. Sirius can't be sure that Kyte will actually reveal the magical world but it was made clear he could if he wanted too. Anyway, the prophecy had never made it clear that's what it meant.

Sirius had never been too sure that the stupid prophecy actually meant that in the first place, and can't really put much faith in fortune telling. After all, the second prophecy contradicts the first, which pretty much admits that fate, destiny, they are not written in stone.

He was just happy, and thankful that Harry, Kyte is okay and doing well, and now has taken Amanda. Sirius knows the girl will be happier with her brother, and will have a lot more freedom. Anyway, only the Dumbledore worshippers believe that Voldemort is after her at all.

It's quite common knowledge really that the Girl-Who-Lived has been denied any real training to fight Voldemort. That Dumbledore has openly stopped her learning what she wants. Though, Sirius knows that did little to hamper her, and when normal magic's were denied her, she had seen fit to raid his family libraries, and delve a little into some less savoury avenues of casting.

Sirius doesn't blame her for delving into the dark arts as its all that was left for her to learn with Dumbledore spying on her everywhere, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop her. It serves the old bastard right, she's been an adult for six years and his followers treat her and Ginny like misbehaving children, as they pretty much restrict what either can do.

Dumbledore should probably think himself lucky that Amanda hasn't lashed out and killed him. It's been obvious to none worshippers that the girl has been close to just attacking him on many occasions. However, the worst part is, the old man doesn't ever think he's in the wrong, and his supporters think he's unflappable.

Heck, the old bastard had practically declared war on the muggles for the whole of the wizarding world as if he has any such right, and still he doesn't think he's in the wrong.

Someone was seeing to his wound now, and the fool kept sprouting off crap about getting Amanda back. That they'll have no choice but to fight this 'mad man', and it was riling up his more fanatical supporters leading Sirius to wonder whether it would have been better to have gotten a ride with Kyte, Ginny, and Amanda home. They were starting to remind him of the Death Eaters. It was as if the old man had them eating out of his 'self-riotous' hands even when he made no argument, or sense.

"Whoa," sighed Hermione suddenly. "That man is so cool," she added on looking down at the old man and fools that got shot. Finally someone's put him in his place. Though, it looks like the warning has gone right over the old headmasters head.

Sirius chuckled. "Well I have to admit, he has style," he agreed with the girl, and felt a little jealous as he noted it isn't just Hermione looking lovesick.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Lily suddenly. "He just kidnapped our baby; I'm going to call the Aurors."

"I don't think that very wise Mrs. Potter," interrupted Hermione. "First, she left by herself and she's twenty-three, nearly twenty-four, and second. Kyte's security at CyberTech is so tight the Aurors would never get passed the lobby."

"Then we'll force our way in!" answered James looking smug.

"Do you not listen?" interrupted a young blonde woman as her pale blue eyes looked at the man in annoyance. "If the Order of the Phoenix continues down this road Mr. potter then we will have declared war of the muggle world, on behalf of every witch and wizard on the planet whether they want it or not.

"I for one would prefer not to go to war with them. After all we still have Voldemort and his Death Eaters to deal with. The fact of the matter is I do not wish to end up in a supervillain prison thank you very much."

"Yeah, neither do I," Hermione agreed nodding her head, though only a few people seemed to know what they're talking about.

"But of course if news gets out about our war, we'll have superheroes after us too," commented a young man with mousy brown hair. "You've obviously lost the plot if you want to go after someone like him."

"What the hell are you talking about," demanded James heatedly. "Those muggles kidnapped my daughter."

"Even now you care nothing for your son," Hermione spoke frostily. "It leads me to believe you only care about the Girl-Who-Lived and not your daughter, Amanda Potter. Go ahead and try kidnapping Ami you loser, and see where that gets you."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So bro," Amanda began shyly blushing. "Where shall we be staying?" she asked with a slightly worried frown.

"Oh," he thought for a moment before shrugging. "You can both stay with me, I have spare rooms and beds and stuff.

"Um, b, but what about Voldemort, and Dumbledore," she continued worriedly. "I doubt Voldemort will care enough to try killing me, but Dumbledore's a freaking nut job. He'll keep coming, and coming. He doesn't listen to anyone but that senile old voice in his head."

"Y-you'll have to get some wards," Ginny interrupted from where she sat buckled up next to him. "But they might not hold up against the likes of Dumbledore."

"Oh, so these wards are those barriers Tyde is picking up all over the planet?" he asked in deep thought. "Do either of you know what stops someone from teleporting through them?"

"My oldest brother Bill once told me that they stop… um, magic from entering," Ginny replied in thought. "But he said they don't stop mana from entering which is why we can't transport in using magic, but we can walk through. Though, portkey's and people can be tuned into the wards so they can get through, but not many places allow that as it is possible to fake a magical signature and trick the ward."

"I see," he muttered thoughtfully. "But what happens if someone hits the ward?" he asked them.

"They just slid off and get diverted," Amanda answered helpfully. "Most places like Diagon Alley or the Ministry's wards will alert them to an idiot trying to get through the wards."

"Interesting," he muttered with a smirk. "These wards sound just like my distortion field technology. I believe with a little tweaking that it should be possible to stop anyone from outside teleporting in."

"Y-you've invented something that is like, like a muggle ward?" Amanda asked in wide eyed awe.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess," he nodded in agreement. "But from what our scans say, these wards are layers upon layers of shielding whereas my distortion fields could possibly do everything they do by its self."

"Wow, that's awesome," Amanda said in awe. "You're like a genius or something."

He laughed and winked. "Well, I don't like to blow my own horn, but, yep. I've created wonders that would no doubt wow you magical girls," he said laughingly.

"Like what?" Ginny asked interestedly. "Dad loves muggle stuff if it's too good you'll win him over with a look around."

Kyte laughed, rolling his eyes. "You'll just have to wait and see," he told them amused as they both puppy dog pouted at him. "I'm still not telling you," he said laughingly.

The two girls moaned with cute little huffs as they sulked for a short while before Amanda began asking questions.

"So where do you live? How big is your apartment?" she asked eagerly. She had not lived away from her parents before and could not wait. She was pushing the thought of them from her mind as they had done some seriously messed up things on Dumbledore's orders but throwing out their own son is by far the most fowl, especially when she knows that her muggle aunt and uncle are in jail for child abuse.

She could never forgive them or Dumbledore for what they did to her brother, and knew she would never return; maybe Kyte will give her and Ginny a job. She knows the main reason her best friend is with her is because Ginny goes where she goes, but also because her mother and brother Ron are super fanatical Dumbledore lovers, and it's bad for her safety to stay there alone.

Though Ami has to admit it's also probably got something to do with her cute rich brother. Not that Ginny's a gold digger or anything; as she always refuses hand-outs from her, and has never ask for anything. Her red haired friend is way too stubborn. She would rather get a job. Though, neither has actually been allowed jobs before so they both have had to stay living out of their parents pockets. It makes her mad just thinking about it.

"Well, it has seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, with a massive lounge, a cinema, and it's in my London CyberTech building so I don't have to go far to get to work," he replied amusedly.

"So… you going to give us paying work or what?" she just blurted out as that's what she wants. She doesn't want to be sponging off her brother, and she'll need something to keep her busy.

He shrugged in thought. "I don't see why not," he agreed nodding. "I could use a sectary… my last one turned out to be a freaking Shield spy. Now the screening process is so much tougher it's hard to get someone trustworthy," he rolled his eyes. "And I could also use a personal assistant, I hate writing memos and crap like that, and using Tyde to do it isn't the same, plus she can't leave the building… yet… so it can be inconvenient," he laughed amusedly.

"Okay…" Ami began but trailed off as her eyes widened. "Wait a spy? What the heck is Shield?"

"Blah," he said shrugging. "Just a, a secret government strike force that operates primarily in the US. It's no big deal, they didn't get anything worth mentioning and I sent her back in a box, special delivery."

"Y, you killed her?" Ami and Ginny declared together, shocked, and horrified.

"No," he replied, amused. "Tied up and sedated," he answered to their relief. "The Colonel was most certainly not pleased, but he couldn't say shit as he was committing a crime by planting the spy."

"Oh, well okay," said Amanda relieved her brother didn't murder the spy. Though, by the sound of it these Shield guys wouldn't have, and couldn't have done anything about it if Kyte had killed the spy. "So… umm… what does a sectary do exactly?" she asked.

Kyte just shrugged. "I'm not too sure about the finer details, but answering phones, patching through calls to me and sending in clients etc. if they have a meeting with me."

"OK, I'll take it and Ginny can do the other one," she answered with a nod but blushed and look worried a moment later. "Umm… someone will show us how everything works, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry… Tyde will help you through everything you both need to learn," he agreed. "And then it's just a matter of learning as you go."

"S, so who's Tyde?" Ginny suddenly asked hoping she doesn't sound too curious.

"She's my computer," he replied with a small knowing smirk. Ginny may not know much as she sighed in relief but she does know computers aren't pretty girls that could be competition.

"So what's the pay?" Ami asked smiling a little as her friend had almost made a fool of herself.

"Tyde says the pay is an estimated seventy nine thousand per year before taxes," he replied with a shrug.

"Whoa… damn, that's most certainly a lot more than Hermione gets working at Hogwarts," she declared with a wide grin. "Hermione barely makes nine thousand pounds a year in muggle money."

"Wow, your friends getting fucked over," he answered. "Damn, that's little. Heck, what you'll both be getting is just the starter wage, plus you get the usual expenses, life and health insurance, as well as pension, etc."

"Wait a minute," Ami suddenly said in thought. "How did Tyde tell you how much the jobs give?" she asked as she tried not to think about how much aver penny of her wage including that would come too. Heck, Ginny had just gone from rags to riches as the saying goes. Only her twin brothers could possibly claim to be better off than her.

He laughed raising an amused eyebrow and tapping the black thing in his right ear. "We've been in constant communication since I left the building."

"Wow, I never noticed that," she answered sheepishly. "But what about Voldemort? I already feel like I'm doing nothing. He has to be stopped, he's killing innocent people."

"Don't you worry," he replied reaching over and taking her hands in his. "I won't let the bastard get away with it. However, I believe our immediate threat is Albus Dumbledore. Though, I'm doubtful that he or his Order of the Phoenix has a clue, so hopefully his defeat shall be a simple matter when the time comes."

"B, but how can you?" asked Ginny worriedly. "Dumbledore and Voldemort have magic on their side."

He laughed as he patted his left forearm. "Well I have science, and my science is far greater than their magic shall ever be."

"Oh," mumbled Ami uncertainly. She supposes she and Ginny shouldn't judge until they've seen what her brother can do. "So, umm… how long until we land?" she asked to hopefully change the subject.

Kyte shrugged, however, Ami and Ginny jumped as they heard a girlish giggle coming from the helicopters speakers. "Two minutes and counting Miss. Techs," she replied giggly.

Amanda was flabbergasted. "Wow, w-who is she?"

"My name is Tyde," she answered, amused. "Kytey, you should talk more about me. After all, I am awesome."

"Kytey?" asked Ami mockingly, as both she and Ginny giggling.

He blushed again when Tyde giggled over the speakers. "He thinks I'm childish," she commented amusedly. "He keeps forgetting I am only three," she giggled again before going silent.

"Three?" asked Ami frowning, her giggles forgotten. "Hang on, how can your computer talk and… and laugh?"

Kyte smiled and just shook his head in amusement. "You'll see," was all he said as the helicopter came in for a landing.

The two girls looked out of the windows and gasped loudly. "Oh my god, that buildings massive," commented Ginny in awe. Though, in all honesty massive seemed to be quite the understatement. The building was something the likes Ginny had never seen before, walls upon walls of glass and black metal with a huge red T in a red C logo on the side she can see with windows curving around it.

It was certainly the tallest building in the whole city as it towered over the others. She was almost certain that nobody could get lost looking for this building. She noted the lower, step like roof about half way down as the helicopter began its decent towards it and some kind of landing platform.

"Why don't we land on the higher roof?" Amanda suddenly asked just as the helicopter touched down and the propeller blades started slowing as the engine cut out, and they could see the other helicopters flying passed to wherever they'll land.

Kyte just chuckled. "It's too windy up there to be very safe, which makes it harder to land. But here, part of the building actually shields us, plus we're low enough that it's not too windy," he answered smiling as he slid the door open and unbuckled his seatbelt before unbuckling the girls.

"Well come on," he said as he hopped out and helped them down before leading them towards as set of double doors. They reached the doors and the two girls started as they slid open automatically and they walked in to a huge blue corridor with a few doors leading off to the sides, but up ahead three elevators..

"Kytey," giggled Tyde as she seemed to appear out of nowhere as they stopped in the hall and the door behind them slid shut. She then turned her to Ginny and Ami with a wide smile. "It's nice to meet you two in person," she giggled taking the two confused girls hands and leading them towards the elevators with Kyte alongside. "You'll love living here," she chimed overjoyed.

"Um, who are you?" asked Ami beyond confused, the girl sounded like her brothers computer, but computers could not walk around and talk could they?

"I'm Tyde silly," she giggled amusedly.

The two girls double took as they reached a lift and the door just opened and they walked in stopping the doors closed and they descended. "But, Kyte said Tyde's a computer not a girl, are you a robot or something?"

"No silly," she giggled. "I'm a hardlight holographic representation of a human… I am the computer. And technically if I was a machine I would be an android, robots aren't as nice."

"B-but you feel so real," said Ami in awe. "And you laugh and make fun."

Tyde smirked. "I am the most advanced computer on the face of the planet," she informed them smugly.

"What's holographic mean?" interrupted Ginny befuddled.

"Oh, um, it's compressed light to create illusions," relayed Kyte as simply as he can. "And hardlight holograms can touch and interact. She also has artificial intelligence and an emotional processing unit."

"Whoa," whispered Ami in shock. "When you mentioned you're a genius, I had no idea how wrong that was… you're like a super genius." Kyte blushed at her praise.

"I can also feel," piped in Tyde proudly. "I can produce sliver and even get turned on in the sexual sense, and orgasm," she replied overjoyed. "I am the most advanced piece of technology on the planet."

Harry blushed brightly as his blushing sister and her best friend stared at him. "You've been screwing her haven't you?" accused Ami with a small glare. Well actually she thought it was funny and brilliant and wondered whether Tyde could change her sex or whether Kyte might make her a male one. Though, looking at how beautiful Tyde is, well, she wouldn't turn her down.

"Of course he has," piped in Tyde with a dreamy expression. "It feels so good when we're in bed together… you should try it."

Ginny and Ami blushed brightly. "I can't do that," replied Ami rolling her eyes. "He's my brother. Though, he's not Ginny's brother so she can," she said suddenly smirking at her blushing best friend.

Kyte groaned burning red. "Tyde I told you to stop telling every girl you meet."

She smirked sticking her tongue out as the elevator stopped and the doors opened into a huge lounge containing a few small tables and some leather couches. "Come, follow me," she said leading the way.

"Whoa, this place is awesome," giggled Ami, ridding her head of images of her brother having sex with his computer, or her for that matter, not that he isn't cute, but he is her twin. Though, thinking about it like that doesn't make her want him any less. She glanced at her best friend wondering whether her brother and Ginny will get together, she hoped so. Ginny could do with a nice boyfriend, and a rich one would just be an added bonus to her. Though, that naughty wrong part of her mind knows that Ginny wouldn't mind sharing Kyte with her.

"Glad you like it," he grinned. "Welcome home," he chuckled amusedly as his two new roommates grinned.

"K-Kyte," interrupted Tyde startling him. "I believe you're needed downstairs," she added looking worried. "It's a code red. However, there is also a police report of a code blue in Manchester."

He groaned in annoyance. "I can't deal with the code blue," he replied tiredly. "But I'll take care of the code red. If the code blue is still in affect by the time I'm done I'll deal with it."

"Okay, everything's prepared and ready for the go," she answered nodding as Kyte walked to the elevator.

"WAIT!" Ami suddenly called out in annoyance halting Kyte. "What the hecks a code blue or code red?" she demanded to know. "Where are you going?"

"Um…" he quickly thought as he moved closer to the door. "It's just a business thing, don't worry, I'll be back later, Tyde will help you order some clothes and snacks and stuff, bye!" the elevator opened and before either Ginny or Amanda could say or do anything he had fled and the elevator took him away leaving the three alone.

"Right, online shopping," said Tyde eagerly giggling as two holographic window screens popped up in front of the two girls with names of many fashion shops.

"Err, but where's Kyte going?" Ami asked worried about him, she hopes it isn't anything dangerous, though there's that part of her that knows it is dangerous.

"Don't worry," she replied with a reassuring smile. "Hmm… it appears that the Fantastic Four were in the country for some sort of collaboration to do with quantum mechanics or something so the code blue is being taken care of. Kyte was supposed to be there but I cancelled earlier."

"The who?" they both asked in unison, but startled as their screens changed to show the image of two men, one blonde woman, and an orange rock thing that is probably a man wearing blue padded suits, though the rock guy only wore shorts.

"The Fantastic Four," she repeated. "They are superheroes. Mister Fantastic is elastic, the Human Torch can create and manipulate fire, the Invisible Woman creates force fields, and the Thing, well he's strong… they all gained superpowers by exposure to so seriously freaky cosmic radiation while in space, and now they mostly deal with alien supervillains, which is a code yellow, but they deal with code blues, which are metahuman supervillains, or code greens which are mutant supervillains."

"What the hell…" cried out Amanda. "You mean the magical world isn't the only crazy bunch of weirdo's?" she asked with wide eyes while Ginny's mouth was open in shock and awe as they watched as these people fought on the screen with crazy powers. "O-okay, so what's a mutant, and metahuman, I'm at least smart enough to know what an alien is. It's still a shock looking at these pictures of some of them."

"Aliens of course you know are from other planets," she began with a shrug and only Ami nodded. "However, metahumans are… normal human beings that have been exposed to something… typically some kind of radiation or gas, which unnaturally mutates their genes giving them superpowers like the Fantastic Four. However, mutants are a new stage of human evolution where they naturally gain special abilities' that normally start showing up around the point of puberty."

"T-then what's a code red?" Ami asked worriedly if Kyte is worried about that more than criminals with superpowers.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss code red," she answered with a shrug.

"M-magical supervillains," Ginny whispered in shock, but Tyde didn't look surprised or bothered as Ami's eyes widened in horror.

"Voldemort?" Ami whispered while Tyde shrugged. "K, Kyte is…" she couldn't even bring herself to say the words as she worried.

Tyde just placed her finger to her lips in a gesture for secrecy and laughed. "I didn't tell you anything of the sort, so don't tell him you know anything. Though I'm sure he'll realise you know he won't bring it up if you don't."

Ami and Ginny just looked at each other and silently agreed with a nod. It seemed almost too much for them to handle.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Magical Menace!

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Magical Menace!**_

Kyte returned home after kicking the crap out of a small army, groaning in exhaustion he stripped to his black boxers and slid into bed. He was just thankful that the Fantastic Four took care of the metahuman as he was too exhausted. Though it made him remember that he was planning on being at that meeting but Tyde had already informed them of not being able to attend.

It was a shame really as it had sounded like fun. He had gotten Tyde to invite Reed Richards and the rest of the Four to dinner tomorrow but they had prier engagements. Though he supposed it's for the best as he really doesn't want anyone else involved with his code red problems just yet. Though, he knows it's only a matter of time until others notice and get involved.

Kyte hopes that he has most of the wizarding world in the UK under control and stable before then to stop jerks like Shield from swooping in and trying to take over his operation and doing a half-assed job about it.

Today had been very tiring, but very interesting. He found a sister, and now she was sleeping peacefully in the next room. He smiled, at least he found someone worth his love and protection. It's just a shame she'll be worrying about him as he's near certain that Tyde 'told' them of his somewhat short career in the superhero business. Not that he minds them knowing as he's certain that the moment he does go out on a code other than red they'll link the tech to him.

He knows that the public will at first assume that The Cyber knight is Iron Man, or Stark's new armour model, but after Stark denies it suspicion will be placed on his company. In the end Kyte knows he'll have to admit to being The Cyber Knight. He supposes it's not too bad, everyone thinks Iron Man is cool.

Wonderland had just finished the distortion field modifications so now no one of magic will be able to get passed the lobby without authorisation, and they will not be able to teleport in or out either, or hit the building with spells.

He wondered why the Death Eaters attacked twice in one day. He suspected the second attack, which was conveniently Snake-Faced bastard free was to see whether he would show up or not, probably hoping it was just luck for The Cyber Knight to turn up before. However, Voldemort's minions were not so lucky, as they got the shit beat out of them, and slaughtered.

He hated the fact he had to kill them, but without the prison to keep them in it leaves him little choice, which is why he's secretly creating a new supervillain prison himself dubbed 'The Crater', as it is to be a half sphere design underground. He had never thought he would not only fund but build a prison in the UK to hold super-jerks.

He sighed as he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep when a knock on his door disturbed him, sighing he called out. "Come in," and the door opened by itself. Ami nervously walked in, the door closing itself behind her. She wore cute blue pyjama and looked really sweet standing there looking nervous, though she looked like she had been crying.

"I-I can't sleep," she whispered sadly. "I-I think it's only really just sank in," she continued looking down towards her small bare feet. "I-I feel sick… they-they hurt my brother… and… and… I don't want you to-to get hurt protecting me."

"Shh, come here," he replied sitting up revealing his muscular chest, her eyes widened in horror noticing his many scars, though walked slowly to him. He pulled her caringly into his arms, pulling the covers back she slid in and he covered them both hugging his sister tightly as they lay and she started silently sobbing. He stroked his fingers gently through her hair as her fingers pulled into his back pulling him to her as tightly as she could, feeling his warm body.

"I-I don't ever want t-to-too lose you again," she cried in such pain it broke his heart.

He kissed her head. "I won't ever leave you if you won't leave me, I promise with my heart and soul."

"I promise I won't ever leave you," she replied with conviction, sniffling a little as she lightened her hold on him, pulling back to look into his eyes she smiled sadly with a few tears still in her eyes. She then on just leaned towards him and her lips touched his, gently kissing, though he returned the kiss.

She slowly slid her tongue in tasting his, their eyes closed as the kiss deepened. They were kissing with all of the love and compassion they could, Ami's hands feeling the muscles on his back lustfully.

They soon however pulled back from the kiss gasping for breath, breathing hard looking into each other's shocked eyes. "I-I, um…" stuttered Ami. She knew what they did was wrong but she wanted to do it again and more, she wants him, so bad it hurts. "Make love to me," she suddenly whispered desperately.

"B-but we're twins," he replied reasonably; however, his member did not seem to share his minds morals as it slowly stiffened.

"I-I don't care," she replied defiantly. "I-I want you to be my first. I want you to enjoy me, and to enjoy you, for you to be… mine," she added. Her left hand slid down his strong back, around to his stomach, and slid into the front of his boxers. He didn't even attempt to stop her, as her small fingers wrapping around his large stiffening penis.

Her heart seemed to pound loudly in her chest as they both leaned in, lips touching, they kissed, licking each other's tongues. Kyte's hands sliding down Ami's back reaching her firm bum, squeezing it tight, she squeeze him harder as she gently started pumping it getting a pleasant groan from her brother, smiling lightly against his lips.

She relented her tight grip on him; leaving his lips she kissed down his jaw and neck, sliding further, she kissed his muscular chest, moving her hand from his boxers. She carried on down, knowing what she planned to do is wrong but could not help herself, as the covers slid off behind her, and she slid her brothers boxers off, eyes widening at the huge penis as it sprang free.

She then moved her mouth down kissing the tip, liking that it made her twin moan, she flicked the tip with her tongue tasting him. Her heartbeat rose, she felt herself shaking with fear and nerves. However, she slid it in her mouth, Kyte groaned as she sucked hard, moving her head up and down on him.

He then stopped her pulling her up to look at him. "W-we shouldn't be doing this," he whispered sadly. "You're my sister and I'll always be here for you, but we shouldn't be making love."

Amanda sighed sadly and nodded. "I know... I think," she replied uncertainly as her eyes travelled back to his throbbing penis, and she licked her lips hungrily. Looking back at her brother she smiled as she slid up his body bringing the covers over them and snuggled on top of him, safely in his arms. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "C-can I at least share y-your bed occasionally, I feel so safe with you. You're a hero… my hero."

Kyte smiled and nodded, kissing her nose. "Of course sis, any time."

"S, sorry about that," she said with bright red cheeks. "That was my first time doing anything with a guy."

"So you've been with a girl?" he asked in surprised and his prick betrayed him with an eager throb pushing onto Ami's tight butt, though she didn't mention it.

"W, well just Ginny," she answered sheepishly embarrassed. "You don't hate me because I like boys and girls do you?" she asked worried.

"Fuck no," he replied quickly pulling her tighter to him and kissing her cheek. "I was just surprised. You magical people don't seem that open."

"They're not," she agreed. "If mum or dad found out, they would have told Dumbledore and I shudder to think what would have happened."

Kyte couldn't help but growl before taking a few deep breaths. "So how did you and Ginny decide to be sex friends as well as best friends?" he asked as he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay.

Ami blushed deeply with a giggle. "Yeah, we were, um… we were just curious when I was fourteen, she was thirteen and we were fooling around and enjoyed ourselves so much we do it regularly. She likes you, you should go for her, she's lovely and got a nice pair of tits," she giggled as he blushed brightly.

"We'll see what happens sis," he chuckled stroking her hair, kissing her forehead he held her protectively. "Goodnight… I love you."

"Goodnight," she replied snuggling tighter to him, their eyes drifting closed. "I love you too," she whispered as they soon fell to the world of dreams.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The next morning was a little surprising. It was not too weird between Kyte and Ami. In fact, they just pretended it never happened. However, Kyte wondered why he felt bad for not having sex with his sister, but shrugged it off as him being a pervert.

After they dressed and ate breakfast with Ginny, Tyde took the girls, to show them how to accomplish their new jobs, show them around, and introduce them to a few other scientists.

While the girls were being shown around Kyte snuck off to his secret lab with plenty of work to accomplish to keep his promise to Ami and help stop Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Kyte was busy for the next three weeks, and the weekend approached fast. He had gotten to know his sister and Ginny fairly well in their spare time and Ginny more while he was actually doing official work, as Ami works mainly from hers and Ginny's office while Ginny had to follow him all over the place.

Ami has been a little worried about her brother; he keeps disappearing at the oddest moments. It bothered and worried her as she doesn't want him to get hurt. She would be happier if she could watch to keep an eye on him.

However, in happier news, she noted in the wizarding newspapers The Cyber Knight has been taking care of all the Death Eater attacks on muggles. But what is annoying, the British Ministry has been condemning his actions as murder. Sure he maybe offing them but it is a war and in war both sides are supposed to suffer casualty's not just innocent people.

However, it's lucky most of the wizarding civilians do not seem to care what the Ministry says as someone is taking care of the Death Eaters, even if it is violently. She kind of agrees as she knows that The Cyber Knight can't capture them for the corrupt Ministry to let go hours later.

Amanda was a little surprised none of the Order had come to try to take them back yet. It made her wonder what Dumbledore was up too. She knew he is still alive (unfortunately) since the papers would have reported his death if he passed.

Ginny was beyond confused though. Her parents had not even tried to come and get her either, not that she would leave. She gets to spend plenty of time with Kyte. She also enjoyed her work, she gets to see and even try loads of fun new stuff. However, she knew that probably would not last and wondered what Dumbledore was plotting. It was most likely some evil scheme.

Kyte enjoyed a good laugh though when Ami told him about the first prophecy where she is supposed to defeat Voldemort with some kind of power he knows not. He had no faith in a prophecy. It seemed quite lame really that the wizards are such weaklings they relayed on a baby to rid them of Voldemort.

It is a Sunday and Kyte thought it would be useful to buy loads of books on magic so he knows what he is up against. Plus if he can prove magic is actually a science then he could potentially mix technology and science, potentially creating a technology that creates mana which will create magic.

Therefore, Ami and Ginny took him to Diagon Alley where he changed some muggle money into these interesting gold coins. Ami and Ginny used magic to shrink all of the bags of books that they had just bought. Neither Amanda nor Ginny could believe that they were walking out of the bookshop with a copy of every book they own in their combined pockets.

"Amanda, Ginny!" they were startled as their names were called, and looked around to see their good friend Hermione Granger quickly hurrying over from across the cobble stone path.

"Oh, hey Hermione," grinned Ami, happy to see her after this past few weeks without any contact.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, blushing as her eyes drifted over Kyte.

"Just shopping for some books," replied Ginny understating how many books.

"So what have you been doing?" she asked in wonder. "Dumbledore's been driving us all crazy," she added rolling her eyes. "They've been trying to apparate and portkey into CyberTech but they keep bouncing back."

Kyte burst out laughing. "Ha, my desertion fields doing its job then, did they not consider using the front door?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't think so," she agreed wondering what a distortion field is but decided to ask another day. "Dumbledore keeps going on about Amanda not being safe with you," she laughed. "I don't think his brain works right anymore. He says you're an enemy bent on revealing the magical world. Though, sometimes I've been tempted myself."

They all laughed. "Yeah, if he can't get to us what makes him think Voldemort can?" asked Amanda amusedly. "So what are you doing here?" she continued to change the subject.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been ordered here to watch out for Death Eater attacks. Supposedly Snape said since the Death Eaters keep getting slaughtered by The Cyber Knight," her eyes flicked suspiciously to Kyte here but he pretended not to noticed. "When they attack the muggles so they're going to attack Diagon Alley instead," she sighed shaking her head. "The stupid old man and Ministry are condemning The Cyber Knight as a murderer. However, the muggleborns and Halfbloods just think of him as a soldier defending his people. Though most of the muggleborn's are torn about whether he's the new Iron Man or a new crazy rich superhero."

"Well I'm sure he's doing a fantastic job kicking ass," Kyte interrupted as the three girls gave him a look, which caused him to chuckle nervously. "So… if Dumbledore were imprisoned you would dance with joy, huh?"

Hermione just looked at him in hope. "If you throw the nutter in jail I'll kiss your arse!" she declared causing Ami and Ginny to burst out laughing.

"You best hurry up then Kyte," giggled Ginny. "Hermione doesn't swear much so I figure she's serious."

They were then interrupted from their conversation by many popping noises as about forty Death Eaters appeared on the street. Kyte quickly pushed the three girls out of the way, into the doorway of the bookshop as many panicked shoppers ran around screaming for their lives while the laughing Death Eaters began their attack.

"Looks like Snape was right," said Ami, very worried as she watched her brother nervously as he look to have just been about to sneak off.

"What the…!" he suddenly yelled out pointing into the street and the three girls foolishly looked but saw no threat and looked back to see him missing.

"I can't believe we fell for that!" Hermione said in annoyance as she and the other two drew their wands also looking annoyed. "How long do you think it will take The Cyber Knight to show up and put a stop to this?"

"I don't know," replied Ami looking around worriedly. "Though, he always manages to get to the attack sites quite fast he doesn't have Sydren with him here."

Suddenly Ami's eyes widened in horror as a familiar green beam headed her way. She was frozen, frightened to the spot, she closed her eyes tight. It was the end, she is a gonna. However, she did not feel it hit. Is she alive? On the other hand, maybe she is dead? In heaven? Everything had gone silent.

Ami opened her eyes, and they widened further at the sight, with his back to her stood a silver and red armoured warrior. She was awed as she had only ever seen pictured glimpses and artist renderings, but this was simply amazing. It's no wonder the Death Eaters are all so terrified of him. He makes for an intimidating figure. She couldn't help but feel a little week in the knees, and even a little aroused.

The whole of Diagon Alley was at a standstill all staring at the warrior in awe. The Death Eaters even behind their masks looked scared, shitting themselves even. She could actually see them shaking, and looking uncertain. Gone was the laughing and jeering at another's suffering, as they know it shall be there suffering next.

The Cyber Knight reached down to the handles on the skirt like metal and pulled them both up facing the Death Eaters. Two red beams shoot out powerfully and cut through the air and burnt into the Death Eater ranks with explosive force taking out half in one shot. They screamed in terror as they burnt to dead, as others screamed for help. He released the beam cannon skirt and they lowered back into position.

The Cyber Knight turned his head slightly so Ami and friends could see his dark visor. "Stay back," he said in a modulated voice before turning back to his enemy. Ami gulped and slowly walked back where Hermione and Ginny pulled her further into the doorway.

The Cyber Knight then blasted off with red energy bursting out of his engine wings, and pulled back his right arm, punching it forward, a red curved blade whipped out, smashing down, slicing into five Death Eaters, and retracting.

The Death Eaters started screaming more in fright, and running for their lives as The Cyber Knight's blade soared towards them again, but while some had enough sense to apparate away, the others died bloody and deaths.

The Cyber Knight then glanced at Ami before flying away at speed, creating a boom in the air and a red energy ring that slowly faded, but everyone's hands went to their ears because of the deathening noise.

Ami and friends just stayed together in the doorway having just witness such… an incredible, yet one sided fight. It's a surprise that the Death Eaters still want to follow Voldemort rather that cry hiding under their beds.

"Ami, Ginny, Hermione," Kyte suddenly interrupted smiling a little as he now stood before them in the doorway. "Are you girls OK?"

"Kyte you idiot!" Ami yelled angrily as she glomped into his welcoming arms and cried into his chest. "Why do I have to find such an irresponsible selfless brother?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I guess this truly means that nobody is perfect?"

She pulled back but still held him. "Shut up or I am so kicking your ass!" she growled playfully with tears running down her cheeks.

He laughed and pulled her back into a huge and gestured for Ginny to join them, and she was quick too.

"You know, Dumbledore will be here soon," Hermione said quickly interrupting the sweet scene causing them all to pull back with sour expressions. "You should leave before you have to beat up Dumbledore and the Order too."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Invasion Orders

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Invasion Orders**_

The next evening Ginny and Ami were still talking Kyte to death about how cool The Cyber Knight is when 'he' saved Kyte's sister at Diagon Alley that day when they arrived home.

He was finding it a little disturbing as he knows they know, and they know he knows they know, and yet they're talking about The Cyber Knight in hero worship. Though some of the naughty things the girl would like to do with him made him realise that Ami still wants him and that Ginny doesn't mind and wants him too.

However, he has other concerns than his beautiful sister and her beautiful best front wanting to ride him. That morning Tyde had reported an attempted hack into his system from the United States and it didn't take long for it to be tracked back to Stark Industries.

Kyte had been quite pissed as he decided on the upfront approach and video called. Stark had supposedly not realised that the satellite he was trying to borrow was not a public sector communications satellite, and even had the cheek to ask whether he could borrow a couple.

Well Kyte isn't stupid so he wasn't going to just allow that without reason. He was informed that the Avengers suspected some code blues were really covered up code reds within the UK. Kyte was pretty pissed Stark knew more about sorcerers than he did until recently.

Stark then went and brought up Shield giving them the info for them to investigate but they don't have enough satellites in their grid to pick up magic. Kyte was quick to think on his feet and said if they send over their information that he'll investigate the matter and keep them informed. He had known it was only a matter of time until others noticed, and he knew to save a lot of innocent people (from the magical world) he has to stall for as long as he can, (to at least stop Shields involvement). Stark had seemed sceptical but he ended up reluctantly agreeing.

From the new information he was given Kyte realised it was a Metahuman that gave Shield the information. It seems that Voldemort has been hunting non-mage with superpowers in his spare time. It's believed 'he' (meaning Voldemort, as they have yet gotten a name) is trying to use magic to steal meta-powers. It appears he has not actually discovered mutants yet.

That's all the world needs, that dickhead with even more power. The fuck already has a force of giants at his command. He was not too sure about them as they are huge and very powerful from what Ami and Ginny were saying. Kyte doubted even Sydren would stand much of a chance, he guessed together they might be able to take one, but multiple giants seemed like an impossible task: Unless, perhaps if he had some more mech with him?

Another problem other than Voldemort and his ass nibblers: Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. They are no doubt going to end up getting in the way of his plans. He has already determined that the majority of them don't give a shit about the 'muggles' as they call them. He may have to incarcerate the whole lot of them in The Crater as construction is near its completion.

It was still surprising that the Order had not turned up trying to get Ami back. From what he could tell, Dumbledore would do nearly anything to retain control over his sister. Though Kyte also knows he will do everything and anything to stop the old man in his tracks. The Avengers and Shield are already getting nosy and it's only a matter of time before Kyte has to deal with them, (well again).

Kyte knew Dumbledore wants his sister because of these bloody prophecies. Kyte doesn't much like either, but Dumbledore is pushing for the first even though he would never let Ami fight he doesn't want the magical world revealed. It's just a shame that if he has to Kyte will without a second thought, no hesitation.

It seems to him that Dumbledore has completely lost the plot. The first prophecy mentions some bull about a power he knows not, yet Ami has never had an opportunity to use any such hidden power. He had only laughed when Ami had told him what Dumbledore had said the power way: love. Love? That's not a power, it's an emotion.

He knows that emotions are the catalyst to controlling magic, but without spells to go with them they are just uncontrolled. The fact is only negative emotions such as fear, hate; anger, etc. seem to have any real provenance of preforming magic without any control. Kyte figures it would take controlling every one of your emotions to be able to perform all forms of magic without a wand. However, the mage would still need to cast, which means spells, which brings him back to Dumbledore being an idiot who just enjoys being the leader of the 'light', and having near everyone worshipping him.

These magical people aren't openly gullible fools but extremely weak of mind, body, and magic. He saw the way not one person in Diagon Alley drew their wands to defend themselves or their families. They all have powers and a high probability of getting hurt or dying anyway so why not fight back. It makes little sense.

However, he figures it could be possible that it's Dumbledore's influence. And the fact that they fear Voldemort's name, which seems odd, it's like Dumbledore and the Ministry want their people to be afraid of fighting back, perhaps because they know that if they did the Death Eaters would lose as they're nothing special, and in most cases Kyte notes that they are cowards and weak.

The wizarding people are so think that they run around screaming, expecting to be saved, they're such cowards that know they're going to die anyway yet they don't just stand there and take it but cry.

It's a wonder they've stayed hidden from the scientific world for so long. Though, the scientific people really weren't looking or they might have found them. These people are backwards and have an aversion to technology. Ami had said that electronics aren't supposed to work within the wards but his armour and phone works fine. He has to wonder whether the magical world forbids technology because they want to keep their mundane, outdated traditions and technology will bring about change, new ideas. It would trample on pureblood ideals.

Yeas, Kyte had taken notice that the pureblood mage have all of the power through 'birthright' even if they don't have the power, brains, or potential. He has not done much research (well he delegated it to some geneticists) but he's done a little (his staff have) and found that most purebloods have been inbreeding to keep the magic 'pure'.

However, it seems they're complete morons (probably from inbreeding) because it will do the opposite. It's like if sisters, brothers; cousins interbreed over long periods of time their genetics begin to weaken and breakdown. (Though in this scientific age unborn children could be genetically altered slightly to prevent this, it's been going on for so long that their bloodlines will start losing their magic if they don't start breeding with non-mage or non-mage-born mage).

It seems his company needs to start buying into the magical world and placing in technological upgrades here and there. He'll start with the entrance between science and magic: The Leaky Cauldron. It is actually a good business opportunity to branch out into a community that has never had any real advancement before.

It seems to him that the non-mange-born, and halfblood mage outnumber the purebloods, and if he's right out power them too. He supposes it may have taken another hundred years or so until the purebloods (what's left of them) realise how inferior they made themselves because of their predigest.

However, none of that were really his main thoughts right now. He had gotten to know Ginny very well, and thought he might be developing some kind of feelings towards her. She is cute, beautiful, and is just all around fit, and fun to spend time with.

However, he has only really cared for Tyde in that way and she is a computer, just artificial life, something or someone he created because he was useless around most people and was lonely.

However, now he was confused, because, well he did not like to say it, even to himself, because he did not just feel this way about Ginny, but he felt this way about his sister too. Is that normal, is he confusing what should be sisterly love with something more? He can barely keep his head in the game while spending time with either girl's.

Kyte find himself wondering what would have happened if he did make love to his sister a few weeks back. Kyte knew it was wrong to be fantasising about his sister (heck, he's been dissing magical people for it), and her best friend, but could not help himself. It was as if they could both fill that void in his heart, being with him: holding him every night, every day, kissing him; giving him all the love he so craved, but had always feared.

Kyte let his mind wonder to thoughts of the two girls before him. Kyte's wandering eyes taking in their plumb lips, asking himself without words what it would feel like to kiss them, one after the other.

Ginny's brown eyes sparkle just as much happiness as Ami's green; he sighed… what would it be like to hold them both? To love them both; and never let them go, to always be there for them.

Kyte watched Ginny alone for a second, smiling at her cute freckled face, blushing when she noticed him staring and beamed at him with that gorgeous smile of hers.

He looked away embarrassed towards his sister. Ami giggled at her embarrassed brother, sticking her little pink tongue out childishly, and then blowing him a kiss.

The two girls giggled as his blush increased, and he looked down, noting their smooth soft legs. He gulped not knowing where to look, so he looked down at his hands on his lap, wondering why they had to wear such short skirts around him, hanging halfway down their thighs, or the tight small tops showing their stomachs for that matter.

He wondered why they only wore such skimpy clothes at home around him. They were not wearing them earlier during the day. They changed when they got home.

If Kyte did not know any better he would think they changed for his benefit, which would lead to the conclusion Ami still wanted to make love to him whether it's wrong or not.

Maybe it was just his perverted mind coming up with hopeful conclusions. He shook those thoughts from his head and smiled sheepishly at his sister and her best friend.

The two girls grinned back impishly, both giggling and gave him a wink. Kyte winced back nervously blushing deeply while they gave him a cheeky grin each, and continued with their conversation about The Cyber Knight as if they did nothing peculiar at all.

He wished they would at least stop talking about 'The Cyber Knight' as if they're clueless. If they keep doing this all the time he's just going to have to ask them not to and stop playing the silly game.

It had been a few hours later (after a movie) before they retired to their rooms, and after a few more odd 'incidences' that seemed like the girls were kind of, blatantly flirting with him, and he got a few panty flashes, which he 'appreciated'.

Kyte sighed tiredly in his room as he stripped down until he only wore his black boxer shorts. He sighed again as he sat on the edge of his bed, his thoughts wondering briefly to the two beautiful young women in rooms near his, wondering whether they were sharing a bed together tonight.

He shook his head clear quickly of those thoughts as he felt his member react, and he can't help it at how sexy that sounds, and if he thinks more on it he may use his authority naughtily and get an image of their room up on screen.

He took a deep breath and lifted his left arm looking at the intricately designed maniacal that housed his cybertronic powers, and gently stroked its matte black screen with the fingers of his right hand, wondering when he will have to fight again.

He hopped it is not any time soon. Those blasted death eaters do not seem to know when to give up. Kyte considered their mentality towards the outside world; it just showed they knew nothing. They think magic and the old ways superior to progress.

Such hatred just creates more hatred and lack of understanding. They consider the non-magical people a threat or they would not have to attack them. However, Kyte was also concerned about the rest of the magical community; they modified the non-magical people's memories of ever being attacked by magic, and gave them no chance of defending themselves against another attack.

He sighed; it's just a good job that Captain Britain's around to deal with any code blues or greens. It's bad enough having to fight all of the code reds, and he's really not ready for the world to discover his Knight project yet. Though at this rate the Prime Minister will have to learn of it, and the new prison.

Kyte sighed again: _No use worrying why idiots do the things they do, just knowing they do them will give you a headache._ He chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head clear of that stupid thought.

He ran his fingers once more over his maniacal with a smile; at least he is around to slap some sense into the fools. With one last sigh he stood, pulling his covers back he slid into his warm bed, snuggling under his covers. He closed his eyes, content to drift off into better thoughts in the land of nod.

Just as Kyte felt the sandman's presents he started at a knock on his door. His eyes snapped open with a soft groan. Sitting up, the covers slid around his waist, as he looked towards the door.

"Come in!" he called with a stifled yawn.

The door automatically opened, which made him wonder. He knows every door within the building opens by just asking them too, well as long as you have clearance. However, he was not sure whether the secondary computer opened his door or Tyde, since both are hooked up to all the doors it was one of those few things about his building he was not certain about. He guessed he would have to ask Tyde sometime if he remembers.

As the door opened, he was only mildly surprised to see Ami and Ginny sticking their heads in, grinning impishly… well since Tyde would not use the door or knock, and anyone else would use the com system and not be in the apartment, it obviously had to be one of them or both.

"Hello Kytey," his sister giggled shyly. "Can we come in?" she asked in hope.

Kyte raised an eyebrow; he thought they had already come in; plus he did say 'come in' to open the door, but shrugged anyway. He figured he was thinking too much, (the irony).

"Sure, what can I do for you both?" he asked interestedly, trying to stall any pervy fantasies, though not succeeding very well.

Both Ginny and Ami grinned wider at his invitation and crossed over the threshold into his room. The door automatically closed behind them, so he guessed the door closing behind them gave him his answer to how his opens and closes: Tyde.

Kyte's eyes widened staring at the two girls, getting a small blush from each. Both girls were bare foot, wearing tight short pyjamas revealing most of their long, smooth and beautiful legs, with tight little tops, accentuating their fair sized breasts.

Ginny's pyjamas blue and Ami's red. Kyte could not help but let his emerald eyes wander over their beautiful bodies, blushing lightly, gulping with a feeling as if he tried to eat a whole apple in one go and got it lodged in his throat. His imagination running wild: any care about not committing acts of incest with his sister just leaving his mind.

Ami and Ginny stood a little nervously, both wearing cheeky grins; looking nervous and unsure of what to do as their eyes roamed Kyte's muscular bare chest with sparkling, eager eyes.

"S, so… um w, what can I do, do for you?" he croaked out nervously, a light sweat on his forehead.

He shakily wiped his forehead with the back of his right hand almost falling back on his bed, barely catching himself. The two girls giggled quietly at his antics, and he glared half-heartedly.

"We came to, um…" Ami began nervously taking Ginny's hand; they both took a step closer. She said something, well it was more of a mumble, and he completely missed every word.

"W, what was t, that?" he replied shakily. He could only guess at what she said, and would probably guess nearly right; even if it is not word for word.

Ami gulped, both she and Ginny looked beyond the point of nervous now, so much so Kyte thought they might have to create a new word to describe it.

However, both girls, (overcoming most of their bad nerves, or maybe just suppressing them) moved closer, rounding his bed to stand next to him. As they moved, he thought they might as well have been dancing closer: Seductively.

Both girls Kyte noted seemed to squeeze each other's hands tighter for support, looking at each other they exchanged sheepish grins and affirmative nods of conformation.

Then to Kyte's surprise, Ami and Ginny just leaned over towards him, his breathing rate increased at this action as he watched them draw closer. The world seemed to slow as if time was forgetting to breathe steadily along with Kyte. As they finally got in close, sliding up onto his bed with him their lips brushed in closely to his, kissing softly on his cheeks.

Kyte blushed under their soft lips. It was then that his blush increased slightly as his sister slid her fingers and hands along his abs, soon followed by Ginny's as she crawled the other side of him as they pulled back their lips, smiling lightly at him, their small soft hands continued to play havoc with his blood system as they continued to roam and explore his body.

He just could not help but return their smiles as his hands moved of their own will, sliding up their arms. He gently tugged them closer; Ginny's lip came down to meet his, gently but firmly. He licked her soft lips and her mouth slowly opened allowing his tongue entrance to meet hers.

He carefully pulled both girls tightly into his body, as his kiss with Ginny deepened, his hands roaming down their fit bodies as he felt his sister's lips brushing his neck.

His hands gently squeezing their tight firm butts through their small shorts, caressing them while he tastes Ginny's tongue on his, and his sister kisses scattered his neck getting a few soft groans from Kyte.

Ginny then pulled back slightly, a beautiful smile gracing her pretty lips as she guided Ami from his neck. Kyte watched, enthralled as the red head took his sisters lips onto her own for a second: kissing, showing plenty of tongue on tongue, moist action.

They pulled back after only a few moments, their eyes closed; their tongues shortly connected as they parted. Both girls eyes now open averted their loving gaze from each other toward Kyte.

His sister moved her lips to her brothers: Kissing, and enjoying the taste of each other's lips. His grip on the girl's butts tightening; he felt his blood rush from his pounding heart, the kiss deepening. Kyte could see Ginny kissing Ami's neck softly, and along her jaw-line, gaining some small enjoying groans from the black haired young woman.

Suddenly the three jumped away from each other in shock and confusion as if hit by lightning. The room was flashing with a deep red light, and loud sirens screeched throughout the building.

"_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**_" Tyde's voice called calmly through the building wide communication grid. "_**The main lobby is being breached by**_ _**unknown hostiles'. This is not a test, we are under attack. All security personal detain and control the threat, they have come with intent o**_f _**violence for as of yet undetermined reason! THIS IS A CODE RED!**_"

Kyte immediately flung himself out of bed passed Ginny and Ami. "Tyde on screen!" he demanded as the girls followed him now knowing what a code red is and worried someone will get hurt.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared before his eyes showing the lobby in HD as he pulled on his black trousers. He looked at the screen barely registering Ginny and Ami looking over his shoulders.

What they saw caused all three to gasp in shock, horror, and rage. Dumbledore with other members of the Order of the Phoenix firing curses and hexes at his security as the guards returned fire with cream coloured plastic guns: Shooting green energy: Stun bolts.

They noted that along with Dumbledore, Ami's and Kyte's parents, as well Ginny's mum, and her brother Ron, a man they knew as Mad-Eye Moody: An ex-auror for the Ministry of Magic, and a few others Kyte had no intelligence on.

He guessed a few more are aurors, and right now Kyte was fuming with rage, spotting several of his reception staff unconscious and bleeding. What right does the magical world have to attack a non-magical building? None that's what, and he would not let it continue for much longer.

"What the fuck do they think they're doing!" demanded Ami angrily. "Are they trying to start another war!"

"I don't know, but it looks that way," commented Kyte calmer than Ami and Ginny could tell he is. They could actually feel his magic flaring with his anger just like at the Potter mansion.

The two girls could predict something blowing up with his accidental magic soon if he does not calm down, not that they would blame him if he did.

"Tyde are there anymore outside?" he demanded, his eyes blazing pure furry. He did not need this is Stark or Shield get hold of this he would have to deal with them.

"Affirmative," she agreed as another screen popped into existence next to the lobby one showing outside the main entrance. He noted the main doors were somehow ripped to pieces.

It was quite dark outside only being one O' clock in the morning, he noted cars and over vehicles passing without a glance at what is happening around the building. He figured they put up charms to stop anyone noticing the attack, which is good as it means no one will have to know. He should be able to keep it under wraps.

He almost smiled at the looks of frustration of those in the building. They had not counted on such powerful resistance. Not that it mattered if they got passed, they would never find their way any further than the lobby, in which case the automated defence grid might find them a risk to the safety of the building and tech within and kill them all.

Outside stood around thirty more witches and wizards waiting under the entrance lights: A few of those lights flickering, in danger of going out because of damage caused to them.

He saw Sirius Black, apparently his and Ami's godfather standing to the side of the large group with Hermione, Mr. Weasley and the Weasley twins to Ginny's relief looking uncertain, as if they very much did not want to be here.

Kyte growled as he saw some kind of silver light burst from Dumbledore's wand and shoot out of the doors, as soon as those outside saw it they rushed in to assist in the battle. Kyte was glad Mr. Weasley stayed put with the twins, Sirius and Hermione, at least they are not idiots with a death wish.

"You two," Kyte turned to the girls. "Quickly go get dressed and meet in the lounge."

The two girls nodded worriedly, wondering what Kyte planned as they rushed from the room leaving Kyte to watch the battle as more guards arrived on the screen to back up their fellow guards.

Kyte sighed shaking his head in disgust as he grabbed his shirt throwing it on, quickly buttoning. He slipped some black socks on, then his black boots: Quickly buckling them. He exited his room; screens following him, finding Ginny and Ami staggering out of their rooms tying laces, both wearing blue trousers, tops and hoody's with white trainers, as if of one mind.

"What do we do?" the girls both asked together looking freaked out by what they saw on the screens.

"Follow me," he answered as he headed for the open elevator door: They obliged nervously. "We'll stop them, don't worry," he added as they stepped into the elevator, he shot them a reassuring grin. They sighed in relief as the door closed, confident in him. The elevator began its decent into madness. "Tyde, engage internal defence systems!" he demanded.

"Affirmative!" she replied in a monotone.

Suddenly the red light stopped flashing as the siren shut off. He noted the wizards and witches looked confused the alarms shut down while the guards were very much aware what it means, especially when the red lights stayed on.

"Buildings offensive defensive systems have been engaged!" Tyde called throughout the building.

The guards in the lobby stopped returning fire with the wizards and witches, staying hidden and still as the magic kept coming. Then the Order of the Phoenix stopped flinging magic with looks of confusion and concerns at the fact the guards' ceased fire.

Then it happened. The floor and ceiling opened up within CyberTech logos like metal irises and out flew a mass of white and red orbs (about the size of a football), about twenty in total with small holes reminding some of golf balls as they flew around overhead and the exits sealed.

However, that was confusing, it was horrifying when they heard the clanking of metal and looked around to see some kind of blue alloy clicking down over the windows securing the building.

"What the hell are those things supposed to do!" demanded laughed a ginger haired man, Ginny's youngest brother, Ronald Weasley. "You muggle losers think you can scare us?" he laughed as he fired a bright blue light from his stick at one of the nearest drones.

The spell hadn't reached it when one of the multiple barrels flashed blue and a laser like beam of blue shot out cutting through Ron's spell, slicing it into nothing and slashing across Ron's chest. The boy screamed out in agony as he was thrown back skidding across the floor with blood splatter. He came to a stop whimpering, gasping and holding his bloody chest through his charred robes looking at the thing in horror.

"I suggest you drop your wands!" an angry yet familiar voice suddenly commented over the intercom. "These devices have three power settings, and Ronald Weasley has just taken a hit on the first setting. I assure you, settings two and three are not as nice!"

His anger could be sensed in the voice, and most of the Order felt compelled to obey, any sane person would: Face to face with deadly… 'things'. However, at the shake of their leader Dumbledore's head they did not relinquish their weapons but stood fast eyeing the weapons with sweating caution. Hearts beating so fast that is all they could hear over the near quiet, (as the drones made a soft humming noise).

Dumbledore stood up tall in the midst of the hall, and the chaos he and his Order caused the muggles still quite shocked this building is so powerfully secure. He thought he would have an easier chance of breaking into Azkaban Wizarding Prison and escaping with all the prisoners than braking into here.

The old man steadied his breathing as his eyes scanned the hall looking for the source of the voice. However, it sounded as if it was everywhere like the female alert warning, therefore guessed it was through some kind of muggle communication system.

"Mr. Pot…" he began to say, wondering whether he can hear him, then remembered the young man is already furious and this time has much better weapons; so thought it best not to provoke him into firing. "Mr. Tech's," he decided to say instead. "We've come to retrieve Miss. Potter; you have no right to keep her from us. She belongs to the magical world!" he announced feebly.

Suddenly up ahead an elevator opened and said young man walked out chuckling though without much humour, followed by said girl looking nervous along with her best friend, Ginevra.

Kyte then stopped his mock laugh and sighed tiredly and with an annoyance that promised death. "You are not getting my sister, and that's final, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

"Hey don't you speak to Albus Dumbledore like that!" demanded James Potter suddenly before yelping as a blue beam scorched the floor by his feet, and caused him to gulp and take half a step back as he looked at Ron as his mother was tending to him. It looked like it hurt a lot. He's just glad the green beams from the muggle guns stun and not kill because he was hit earlier.

Kyte just stared coldly at the old man, his emerald eyes more like ice. "Tell you marionette to mind his manners or my computer may take offence and kill him," he spoke frosty. "As I was saying, my twin sister goes where she wants to. She is not property. She is a human being and you will never lay your filthy hands on her again you fucked up little old man. So I suggest you fuck off out of my sight before I decide to capture you all and dump you in a cell.

"Or better yet perhaps I'll make your nightmares come true, and I'll reveal all of you pathetic morons to the world?"

Dumbledore staggered backwards, the blood draining from his face, gulping. "Y-you can't d-do that, it would be murder… y-you don't have that kind of power anyway."

Kyte snorted, though with no humour. "I have you trapped, one word from me, or a hostile action from you and the drones will fire," he informed them innocently, though it would have made them all feel calmer if he said it with deadly intent, as he slowly and methodically took a few steps forward.

"I have Death Eaters murdering innocent people on file, and all of this is being recorded, what makes you so sure I don't have the power… one second is all it will take and my computer will hack every broadcast on this planet. She'll reveal all of you worldwide… then she'll give them every large magical location and settlement on the planet… you'll never be able to hide again, everyone will know. And you'll be the fucked."

Those of magic shivered at his daring tone, as if he would love nothing more or less. The wizards and witches stood looking sick to their stomachs, unable to comprehend the whole world finding out.

However, as the CyberTech security guards stood, helping injured colleges up and shooting their foes smug glares; though they weren't sure whether their boss was bluffing or not, most figured that would cause more grief and problems than solve them. Though, the wizards and witches did not know Kyte like his staff, and all they could see was pure intent and capability.

"Now… I'll give you a choice," he continued. "An option… but first I would like to congratulate you on telling Voldemort where my sister is, aren't you the grand idiots today?" he chuckled darkly as the wizards and witches gulped realising Voldemort might find out about this. However, some like Mad-Eye Moody realised that if Death Eaters do know, those drones will take them out in no time, which allowed them at least an internal smirk.

"However, your options are as followed. I make the magical world crumble… or you piss off, and never darken my door again unless you have legitimate business, except Dumbledore or any greasy bastard that carries the dark mark." He glared at said men and they cringed back.

"YOU-You can't do this!" suddenly Lily potter yelled angrily. "She's my daughter you'll give her back now!"

"She's her own person," replied Kyte nonchalant with a shrug as he gesture to his sister.

"I'm staying with my brother," answered Ami before anyone could ask. "You committed an atrocity against me and my brother on that bastard old man's orders, 'Mrs. Potter'," she glared hard and her 'mother' cringing back at the rage and formal title her daughter used to address her.

Ami felt like just pulling out her wand and launching a barrage of curses their way herself, or seeing whether Tyde will obey her order to blast them all into pieces with the drones. She wondered what other weapons protected them, and could not wait to find out. She wondered what Ginny's dad would have been like seeing such tech, she could only guess at the antics he would cause to stay and have a look around.

"But Miss. Potter," Dumbledore tried once more, sounding braver than he felt. This mission did not go down the way he hopped. In fact, it went down more the way, Hermione Granger and Colin Creevey said it would, with them getting served a humiliating defeat. That is the main reason he guessed Hermione did not come in and Colin just stayed at home.

Sirius was obviously waiting outside to laugh at them and gloat over their failure, probably with the twins, the three believing Hermione's forecast on the attack, not that they wanted anything to do with it anyway. And Mr. Weasley having faith in muggle technology, and the love of his daughter, and not wanting to risk losing her by doing something stupid.

"That's Miss. Tech's!" she replied angrily glaring. Kyte smirked as they just started with open mouth shock, and it always felt good that she chooses him.

Dumbledore however, had a completely different reaction to her name change: one of horror and shock. "B-but, Miss. Um, Tech's… w-what about the prophecy?" he stuttered, using the new name to not further anger the young woman.

"That… old man… is your problem, not hers… go kill Voldemort," hissed Kyte, most of the wizards flinching and gasped. "Yourself," he continued with narrowed glaring emerald green eyes.

"B-but-but…" the old man stuttered unable to think, his mind clogged with incoherence.

"One last chance to leave, and Ami looks really pissed, one word from her and Tyde will fire," he commented with an evil grin, which Ami mirrored in her anger.

The Order gulped as one. "T-then h-how do we get out," said Dumbledore stumbling over his words in panic, gesturing the door. Suddenly as if to answer, the armour lifted, just enough to let them out.

"Oh, and before you leave we expect compensation for the damage you caused," said Kyte, smirking darkly. "Oh, and lift whatever charm is hiding this building, and don't expect to be able to attack us like this again. NOW LEAVE!" he demanded the last, angrily, darkly and sub-zero, cold.

The Order jumped and began to make a hasty exit, Mrs. Potter, comforted quietly sobbing by her husband as they exited.

"Ginny let's go!" Kyte sighed at Mrs. Weasley's demand as she stood by the exit with holding Ron, the last the leave except Dumbledore, who now looked really worried again.

Ginny shook her head in defiance. "N-no mum, I like living here, and I have a job I'm quite good at."

"WHAT!" roared Ron stupidly enraged forgetting about his injury. "Get over here now!"

Ginny suddenly switched from nervous to red with pure venomous rage, and intent to cause death with just that look. "Fuck off Ronald you fucking prat!" she screamed, Ami and Kyte nervously taking a few steps from her, gulping.

Ginny then looked around saw the nearest angry guard, stormed over to her and snatched her gun, aiming it at her brother. "Now get lost!" she demanded, firing. The green bolt launched, hitting the shield next to her brother's head. Ron gulped, wide eyed with fear.

Then Ron's rage returned to match Ginny's and raised his wand. "You stupid muggle wanabee bitch!" he roared angrily. "How dare you use that muggle shit against me. You're coming home even if I have to drag you; you're not staying here with these muggle freaks!"

Ginny's eyes flashed if at all possible with even more rage as she glanced at the gun she held; she smirked upon noticing a very nice looking switch. She flicked the switch, and then fired, this time a red bolt hit the shield beside Ron's head, the boy flinched wondering why the colour changed, but she tells him.

"Green for stun… red for kill," she commented causing Ron's face to drain of bloods. "I'm fucking sick and tired of you telling me what I can and can't do," she grinned evilly.

"Threatening any boy that comes too close to me, thinking I'll just jump into bed with them all because you're a filthy minded bastard." She suddenly laughed insanely and everyone in the lobby cringed back; this is not a girl you want to upset.

"Maybe you should have been trying to keep me and Ami apart," she laughed insanely some more as her mothers and brothers faces paled dramatically. "That's right… while you were worrying about some boy taking my innocence because your bastards, I gave it to a girl… when I was thirteen," she cackled crazily like one of those evil witches from TV. (Somebody needs to lay off the sweets).

Ami was now radiating so much heat off her bright red embarrassed face; Kyte could literally feel it blasting off her in waves.

He groaned, rubbing his tired eyes and shaking his head, while Ginny's eyes suddenly darted open on realising her admittance. The lobby was now a wave of embarrassed silence until a flash of white light in the middle of the huge lobby and Tyde appeared shocking Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Ron out of their shocked silence slightly as the very angry looking girl stormed over, in Ron's direction.

"You bastard!" she whispered, deathly quiet, but all heard, then they cringed as she smacked him in the face, his head catapulting back slamming into the shield, crying out as he fell to the floor, tears in his eyes, blood now dripping down his face.

She then grabbed him by his hair and with effortless force flung him through the gap in the shield. "When my friends demanded you leave – you leave or face my wrath," she shouted angrily out to him as he cowered on the ground outside.

She then turned and glared at Mrs. Weasley and the red haired mother quickly rushed out of the building, taking the hint. Then one look at Dumbledore and he nodded walking towards the exit. He wondered what kind of technology this place has, and guessed they must have some kind of advanced teleportation device for this girl to just appear like that. It's a shame he'll have to crush this place as he cannot have them becoming superior to magic.

Tyde then noted a weird gleam in the old man's eyes. Suddenly to her mild surprise, Dumbledore grabbed her around the neck, poking his wand tip into her face, and if she were human would have cried out in pain and whimpered, but she's not so she didn't. Dumbledore now smirked smugly at Kyte and his surprised staff.

"Miss. Potter will come with us if you want this girl to live," he informed them calmly and desperately.

"T-that's Miss. Tech's," laughed Ami suddenly.

In fact, Dumbledore noticed everyone was now laughing at him, including the girl he held captive, which did not seem right, what do they know that he does not? Plus shouldn't the girl be finding it hard to breathe since his arms on her windpipe?

"W-what's s-so funny," he demanded, slightly panicked now. "This is serious, I'll-I'll kill her."

"She's not human, idiot," chuckled Kyte amusedly. "She's a hologram," he elaborated for the old man's confusion.

"Yup, so I can do this," she giggled as she fazed through his hold making him stumble back with a look of pure horror on his face as the girl whom apparently isn't real turned and grinned at him.

Her fist then struck his gut with abnormal strength and he doubled over with a yelp of agony; then she grabbed his beard. "Stay away from me… oh and brush your teeth, your breath smells like unwashed cock," she smirked as his eyes went wide with fear and shock, then dragged him to the exit and effortlessly tossed him through the gap in the shield where he crashed to the ground outside. The exit then closed down blocking the loitering wizards and witches from sight as they gaped.

"Well that was certainly interesting," commented Kyte with a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his head; he sighed again as he looked around at all the mess.

"Tyde, keep the building on lockdown until the doors are repaired, and disengage the defences," he said, the irises opening and the drones disappearing as the normal lights came back on.

"Tyde call for the medics and have all injured staff taken to the infirmary." She nodded with a small wave and disappeared in a flash of white light. "OK," he turned to the security. "This is confidential and is not to be spoken of, I'll debrief you tomorrow afternoon, and Tyde will arrange a time for you to come in."

He sighed as they nodded understandingly. "Well right now I'm exhausted so we'll be seeing you all tomorrow, hopefully the rest of the night won't be as eventful for you." He smiled lightly as he took his sisters and Ginny's hands, they smiled sheepishly back at him as he led them into the elevator and the slid doors closed behind them.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Medical part one

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Medical part one**_

Hermione Granger was having a good day. It had been one month since Dumbledore and his stupid Order had foolishly attacked CyberTech. In fact, those Order members were not only lucky to be alive but from what some Order members said, the magical world is lucky to still be a secret from the muggles.

The day had started out nice as she sat in her office at Hogwarts School preparing for the first term of the new year of school, as she would have a new set of third years in her runes class.

She sometimes wondered why she accepted this job as it could get really repetitive. Plus having to put up with Severus Snape nearly every day sneering got beyond the point of annoying. She had even asked other teachers how they lasted so long without hexing him into oblivion. They had all answered along the same lines of they either avoid him like the plague or they use their imagination where they beat him into a bloody pulp on a daily basis, just to tie them over.

She had finished her work by midday as school starts in one week she has a lot of time to finish completely. So she left the school and travelled to the Order meeting-taking place at Sirius Black's house where her good day was ruined the moment Dumbledore began said meeting. It was another talk about possible methods to re-claim the Girl-Who-Lived.

Some of the stupid things Dumbledore had come up with were beyond stupid and might have caused even more trouble. Such scheme was that he tried going to the muggle Prime Minister, and getting him to demand Amanda's return to the Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore had not expected said Prime Minister to actually laugh at him, literally laugh in his face. It was lucky Tonks was there with the old man or nobody would have heard about it.

Apparently, once the Prime Minister had regained his control after Dumbledore had told him most of the story he said 'thanks for the laugh', and then point blank refused to even attempt to give them back anyone who willingly left.

From what Tonks told her, the Prime Minister said Kyte Techs holds more power than he does, and supplies too much of the governments software for it to be smart to go against him in something so mundane as him pissing off the magical community, not that he would have wanted to help the magical world anyway.

Now the old bastard had ordered her along with Sirius, Arthur Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley to go into CyberTech to try and convince Ami to return to the Order and her 'parents' where she'll be 'safe', or in her eyes, and any sane persons 'prisoner'.

That is why the five of them stood in the large lobby looking around nervously. She wondered why she even bothered with the Order anymore; the old man had obviously lost his mind. Normally you negotiate before you try invading somewhere but he got it the wrong way around.

"Are any of you actually planning to try and persuade, Ami to come back?" asked Sirius suddenly with an amused smirk on his lips. "Coz I only came to say hello, maybe get a cuppa tea out of it, and get to properly meet my godson."

"Uh, well I'm just here to see my daughter," said Arthur with a sheepish shrug. "Well that and Hermione keeps on talking about how advanced the muggle gadgets are here. I also want to see how my baby girls doing with this new job I heard about," he chuckled nervously.

"We're just here to visit our sister," said Fred with a shrug as he gestured himself and his brother. "There's not a chance in hell Amanda will even consider coming back to the stupid old man, after all of the crap he's pulled."

"Yeah," agreed George. "Plus this guy's super rich and super smart, and our sister has an in with him. There might be some business opportunities."

"I'm just here to see my friends," sighed Hermione tiredly as she led them towards the reception desk. "Are any of us even loyal to that stupid old man or do we all think he has lost the plot of reality?"

"Lost the plot of reality," they all answered together chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they reached the desk.

"How can I help you?" one of the reception women asked.

"We're here to see Amanda Techs, and Ginny Weasley," said Hermione with a small smile.

"Sorry," the women replied. "You don't have an appointment so you don't see them. Come back when you have an appointment please, and have a nice day."

"What, but how do we get an appointment?" asked Sirius hurriedly.

"You phone the person or persons you want to speak with and I'm sure they'll arrange it," she answered with a smile.

"Then can you give us their phone numbers?" asked Hermione hopefully.

The receptionist shook her head. "I'm afraid not ma'am. I am not permitted to give out personal phone numbers of staff let alone Mr. Techs' sister and personal assistant."

"Then how do we phone them?" asked Hermione in annoyance.

The woman just continued smiling as she placed a small card with a number on it and the company logo on the counter. "You'll have to phone this building and ask to be patched through to the person you are calling," she said smiling cheerfully.

Hermione picked up the card, looked at the free phone number, and nodded. "Uh, could I use your phone?" she asked the woman hopefully.

"Of course," she agreed happily, as she placed a small black cordless phone on the counter and Hermione picked it up.

Hermione dialled the number on the card, pressed send before placing it to her ear, and waited as it rang while the others watched her.

At the same time the receptionist, she had been speaking to pressed a button on her black earpiece. "Good afternoon CyberTech how may I help."

"Hello," said Hermione as someone answered the phone. "I was told that you might be able to patch me through to either Amanda Techs or Ginny Weasley?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, may I have your name please?" the receptionist asked.

"Hermione Granger."

"Hmm, I'm afraid your name isn't on the approved list, may I take a message?"

"Uh, yes please…" Hermione then tailed off and looked up at the receptionist who was now snickering and hung up the phone glaring. "That was not freaking funny!"

"Yes it was," laughed George as he realised what had happened.

"Elevator two B," said the receptionist still laughing. "Just step in, the elevator will know where to take you."

Hermione just grumbled in annoyance as she placed down the phone and stalked off towards the elevators with the others snickering as they followed her, even Arthur couldn't help but laugh. After all he appreciates a good prank.

"That was the best prank I've seen in a while," said Sirius chuckling as they reached the elevator the doors just sliding open and they stepped in. The doors closed and they waited as the elevator ascended.

"That was not nice!" glared Hermione. "I bet that was Amanda's doing… no that was Ginny's," she hissed. "Amanda would have kept it going longer, and-and had us strip searched or something."

"You have a point there," agreed Sirius shivering at the thought.

Suddenly the doors opened and they looked out into a corridor where two women stood wearing white medical scrubs, their hair covered and white masks over their mouths and noses and white rubber gloves. The corridor looked as if it probably led to some kind of medical facility it was so perfectly clean with security doors ahead.

"Hello, gentlemen, lady," one of the doctors said cheerfully. "I'm afraid that before you get to see anyone above this floor you are in need of a full medical and cavity search. Security reasons, I'm sure you understand, especially after the attack last month," she added the last as an after though and they could actually see the outline of her grin.

The five in the lift paled dramatically.

"Y-you can't be serious," gulped Arthur. "T-this is just another practical joke, right?"

"I'm afraid not, sir, but fear not we are not charging, we have quite a few interns who need the practice," the other replied shaking her head sympathetically.

The doctors then ushered them out of the elevator and led them into what was very obviously a medical facility more advanced than any of them had ever imagined seeing in all of their lives with lots more doctors and nurses.

Sirius, Arthur, Fred and George were then led from Hermione by two male doctors (for their own comfort) while Hermione was led into an examination room by the two female doctors.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Kyte as he sat in his office behind his desk watching the horrors unfold on a holographic screen while Ginny and Ami were sitting either side on his desk laughing insanely.

"No, but its damn funny," giggled Ami in amusement as she watched Hermione looking freaked out as about twenty intern doctors began poking and prodding her as she stood in the nude looking beyond uncomfortable. "Anyway, I bet Hermione hasn't had a good medical since joining the wizarding world, and Ginny and I have gone through it. I'm certain the others have never had a proper medical before in their lives."

He sighed. "Yeah, but should I even be watching this?" he asked as he winced in sympathy with the girl. "She's naked in there."

"You're a doctor, you've seen it all before," said Ginny in amusement.

"Yes, I'm a doctor of cybernetics, not medicine," he answered with a shake of his head. "Maybe we should see how your dad and brothers are doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, no, no!" she cried out in panic. "Tyde turn it off, save me!" she squealed and the screen disappeared. She sighed in relief. "At least my prank wasn't that mean."

"I still can't believe all of those doctors agreed without any prompting," said Ami with a content sigh.

Kyte shrugged. "Well we have a fair few interns with a lot of new tech and untested equipment so of course they'll eagerly give such invasive exams to anyone they can get. Plus, they're mage."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"W-what's that?" asked Hermione shakily as one of the doctors came at her with some kind of device with a long really thin string like rod attached with a nozzle on the end with a faded red light.

"Internal scanner," she replied kindly. "If you could just sit up on the bed and open your legs, this won't take more than a minute."

"W-what," she stuttered in panic backing up a little. "Y-you want to put t-that up m-my… what does it do? What's it for?"

"It checks for any hidden devices within your body," the doctor explained. "It also scans for any internal abnormalities. We can do it rectally if you want but I heard it is not a comfortable."

Hermione gulped and just climbed up onto the bed sitting on the edge she opened her legs and closed her eyes, blushing brightly as she could feel the eyes of the doctors and nurses on her.

She felt the doctors gloved fingers touching her vagina and pull her lips open a little more before something cold and metallic was gently slid inside her hole. She gasped a little at the cold as she felt the odd feeling of something worming its way through her body for a minute or so. It surprised her it didn't feel as uncomfortable as she had thought it would, and it was soon over and she was sitting without some wired device in her.

If she had not been so freaked out by all these doctors and nurses staring at and touching her naked body, she might have actually enjoyed seeing all of these interesting new medical gadgets. She looked up and almost cried as another doctor was holding some other device looking similar to the first.

"W-what's t-that," she whimpered in fear.

"It's just a new rectal camera," she answered. "It's actually practically brand-new, barely tested. It was made so that the patient no longer needs to be sedated during full rectal exams. Plus it only takes a few moments."

"Oh," she said barely audibly. "W-who invents all of this stuff?"

She shrugged. "Doctors and technicians who work for CyberTech. So if you could please come down from there and bend over the bed we can get this over with. Just think when this is over you'll hopefully know you are perfectly healthy, though you should probably exercise more. However, if we do find some abnormalities we can begin treatment right away, okay?"

Hermione just nodded and slipped off the bed looking defeated as she bent over it and felt the doctors' hands.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"There is no freaking way you're shoving that up my ass!" yelled Sirius as he glared at the thin bendy rod. "You already shoved that other one down my fucking throat. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that was?"

"Actually, yes," said the doctor with a slight quiver. "Think yourself lucky, women have to have a similar one shoved up there… well it has better access to the womb."

Sirius quivered at the thought. "Well why doesn't that scanner thing you used before just scan through a person?"

"Because it's only a first edition," he answered with a sigh. "For a year's work being able to scan the skin and blood for abnormalities its bloody perfect."

"Well, yeah but I still don't want that thing up my ass," he retorted hotly.

"Nobody ever does," the doctor replied sadly while all of the other doctors nodded in agreement. "Just close your eyes and think of something else, at least when we're done you'll know exactly how healthy you are or whether you need to cut back on certain foods to live a longer fuller life."

Sirius cringed but he obeyed.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ami was smiling happily, as she sat at her desk in the large office outside Kyte's office playing solitaire on her computer when she whooped for joy at winning another game as the elevator door opened. She looked over and bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing as she saw Hermione, Fred, George, Arthur and Sirius walking out looking uncomfortably. They were all looking violated and annoyed though for some reason both Arthur and Hermione both looked worried about something.

"Hello!" she called happily. "It's nice of you all to visit us, or is this, a business call. Huh, Hermione, Mr. Weasley why are you both carrying pills?" she asked suddenly as they stopped by her desk.

"I err, have high cholesterol and blood pressure," said Arthur sheepishly showing her the three bottles of pills he had been given. "The doctor said I have to take one of each three times a day and come back in a month for a new prescription of tablets, and three months for a check-up," he said with a smile as he showed her his appointment form before placing everything in his pockets.

"They also gave me a flyer with foods I should eat and foods I shouldn't. They said I've been eating too much junk and fried food, and that I need to cut it out or I could have a heart attack. Apparently I'm old," he chuckled a little at that.

"Your wife ain't going to like you taking medical advice from muggles," said Sirius with a wince. "But after the hell they put us through even I intend to at least cut back on all those fatty foods, I do not want to end up back there if I can help it."

"Yeah, well I have no choice," said Arthur. "But they said my next check-up will only be a scan and blood test. I'll just have to try and keep this secret from Molly. I had a check up with a medi-wizard not long ago and they had not mentioned the danger I was putting myself in, but I haven't even heard about this before, and I know the muggles are more advanced than magical people in medicine."

"Not to mention that's the most advanced hospital on the planet," added in Ami helpfully.

"You did that to us for a joke didn't you?" accused George suddenly.

"Kind of," she agreed with a smirk. "Actually after the attack it became protocol to give a body scan and foreign substance detection. I just told them to go all the way with you lot, but at least Mr. Weasley's getting some medication now and the right kind of advice."

"They even assigned me my very own doctor," he said with a small smile. "Doctor Matheson, he even gave me a number to call if I'm ever feeling ill. He's only one of those interns, but he has over a years' experience and has at least finished medical school."

"Well what about you, Hermione?" asked Ami suddenly just remembering she had some pills to but has obviously put them away.

Hermione looked uncomfortable and scared for a moment. "I have to go back after I've finished here. T-they want to k-keep me for some more tests." They all just stared at her worriedly as tears started leaking from her eyes. "I-I have leukaemia… bone cancer."

Ami and the others just stared at her with wide eyes as she silently sobbed. Sirius acting quickly pulled the poor girl into his arms and let her continue crying on him not sure how else to comfort her more.

"B-but… how?" asked Ami chocked up as her own tears built up in her eyes. "I-I don't get it, but even magic can't sort out cancers."

"I-I know, but it can still be t-treated with medicine," she cried, her voice slightly muffled on Sirius' shirt. "B-but they said i-it's a strain t-they've never e-even heard o-of before. T-they s-said it c-could have been induced, a-and only magic c-could do that," she said pulling out of Sirius' arms she wiped her eyes and looked at her feet. "T-they didn't s-say it was a c-curse or potion b-but what else could make a new type of illness? And they w-wouldn't be able to tell if I-I were cursed or poisoned."

"I don't know what to say," replied Ami sadly before brightening slightly. "But I'm sure the doctors down stairs will do everything to get you better. Would you like for me to send for your parents?"

"I-I've already called them," she said sadly. "They'll be here in a few hours; I don't know how to tell them. I can just say they were shocked I told them to come here."

"Well, let's put this from our minds for now," said Ami as she stood up and walked around her desk she gave Hermione a huge hug before pulling back and smiling. "Come on, let's go see Ginny and Kyte," she said leading them to the door. Hermione smiled a little as she followed and the doors automatically opened.

"Kyte give me that back!"

"No," he laughed and those at the door stopped and stared dumbly as Kyte and Ginny were in a tangled heap on the floor. Kyte was holding a yellow palmtop out of reach as Ginny tried her hardest to reclaim it from him, but to no avail.

"Give it back. It took me ages to figure out how to work it and I like this one. You already broke my black one, and I like this one better."

Kyte just laughed insanely. "Na-uh… I think I'll get you an evil green Slytherin one with a snake on the back, I know how you love snakes."

"Augh, I hate snakes," she retorted as she struggled harder to get her palmtop back. "Come on give it back, I was trying to work. You know I was rescheduling that meeting with the Prime Minister. If you don't give it back he'll just turn up and you'll have to see him today."

"You're just a spoil sport," he chuckled as he let her have it back.

She snatched it from his hand while kneeling either side of him and hugging her mini-computer lovingly while sticking her tongue out at him. "Actually I rescheduled that meeting ages ago, I was playing Pac-Man," she giggled as he pouted at her.

She leant down and gave him a long kiss before someone clearing their throat making them jump apart and to their feet. The others had arrived and most were snickering as they blushed lightly.

"Oh, hello," said Kyte impishly. "It's nice to meet you all. Ah, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, I've heard a good deal about you two, owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. How would you two like to sell small explosives that hunt and blow up Death Eaters?"

"We would," they both replied eagerly.

"So would I so when you invent them, do tell," he replied chuckling at their dumbfounded expressions. "Well enough joking why don't you all take a seat," he said gesturing a seating section of the massive office and everyone moved over and took seats. Ami and Ginny sitting each side of their boss.

"So how are you doing, sweetheart?" asked Arthur of his daughter after a moment.

"I'm great thanks dad," she chimed cheerfully. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Officially we're here to persuade Amanda to come back," said Sirius. "Unofficially we don't give a shit what Dumbledork wants. We don't even know why he wants you back so much, other than that blasted prophecy."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Medical part two

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Medical part two**_

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger please try not to worry your selves too much," said a young medical technician as he spoke with Hermione Granger and her parents as Kyte, Ami, and Ginny led her brothers, father and Sirius around for a quick look around some of the building.

"This is a new form of bone cancer unlike any we've seen before. It's very odd indeed. It seems to star on your marrow working its way out like-like, umm… I suppose like liquid nitrogen."

"W-what, but t-that's bad right?" Mr. Granger asked worriedly before his daughter managed to comment. It had come as a surprise to him that his daughter had requested they hurry to CyberTech headquarters immediately, and even more surprising as they were led in straightaway and into their medical facilities.

However, discovering his daughter has been taken on as a patient by some of the best doctors in the world because of… of this was incredible, and now he's concerned. It could be something to do with magic and he found himself so worried he'll most likely end up blabbing if he's not careful.

"Yes I'm afraid so," he agreed but quickly continued. "However, we do have some experimental regeneration treatments and therapies we shall try. Hopefully over the next few months the progression should have lessened.

Anyway, we do not feel that she is in any immediate danger as its progress is slow at best. Though, if it does have some kind of outside cause any continued exposure will escalate its progression. Hopefully Miss. Granger you shall, if all things go to plan be fit and free of this within a twelve month treatment period."

Hermione nodded looking both relieved and worried. "B-but these treatments will work, right?"

The doctor nodded. "I believe so Miss. Granger as your illness is not very advanced and we've caught it in such early development," he spoke reassuringly. "May I ask whether in the last six months or so you have been anywhere unusual as it may allow us to discover a source of your cancerous cells?"

"I-I well…" she began but trailed off and shook her head.

"Hermione," her mother interrupted in worried reprimand. "He's a doctor and trying to help, I'm sure if you even have the smallest of ideas you should tell him even if it's about you know what."

"I-I… I can't mum," she answered. "I could get into some serious trouble."

"She's a witch," her father just blurted out.

They had all expected the doctor to look surprised and unbelieving but he just nodded. "I see," he nodded again. "Mr. Kyte has been kind enough to get us a wealth of books on 'potions'. The cures and treatments within are incredible. We have started analysing ingredients for potential synthesis and use of their component parts for more effect and the possibility of putting them into tablets. Therefore, I believe it is safe to inform me as it may help us devise a potential protection so others won't have to suffer the bother of treatment."

"I-it was three months ago when Prof… when my boss asked me to head to a magical prison called Azkaban," she began nervously. "There was this man imprisoned and he promised information if he was placed in minimum security, so I was sent. Well, the prison has these ghouls guarding it. Their very presence sends a frozen cold through your bones and sucks the happiness out of the air. They can also 'kiss' the soul out of people. But if it was from them then what about the people working there?"

The doctor had just stared at her for a moment before his face turned into a look of disgust. "Y-you torture your criminals?" he demanded outraged.

"Hey, I don't like it any more than you," she retorted heatedly. "I can't stop the corrupt jerks, and the fact without the criminals to feed on they'll run amok and start feeding on the emotions of innocent people."

"I see," he replied in thought. "My apologies' Miss. Granger I was out of line as I had not all of the facts and let my emotions go unchecked, but it seems these creatures could be responsible for your current condition. If I may could you tell me of their weaknesses, I'm sure like most creatures do."

She nodded. "The only thing capable is a charm that focuses positive emotions to create a barrier, but I'm unsure whether it can destroy them or not. I suppose if it were strong enough. Also, eating chocolate after exposure dulls the effects away and brings back the warmth."

"Thank you. We'll have to get some books on these things," he muttered to himself as he typed away at his computer. "These things sound dangerous," he finished up and turned back to Hermione and her parents. "Sorry about that. I was just sending up the information to the head of research and development for evaluation."

"T-that's quite alright thank you," Hermione said quietly. "So, umm… when is my first appointment."

"Oh, right yes, let's see," he mumbled before getting to work on his computer. "How is tomorrow afternoon and two thirty? Doctor McGuiness will be free to begin your treatment."

"That's fine, thank you doctor."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Say what?" asked Sirius as Kyte was showing them a large garage space under the building staring at two little metal dog things (after a lot of other cool stuff) pouncing around yipping happily with bright eyes and occasionally different types and colour fur which materialize on them making them look almost real. "T-they're dogs?"

"Cyber-pets," said Ami smugly and proudly as she glared at Sirius. "They're really cute I can't wait till they're working properly so I can get one. I was thinking about a kitty."

"Yip yip!" one cried out jumping up his leg.

"Well I suppose they are king of, ahh crap that hurt," he said angrily as he kicked one as it bit him and he kicked it away and it ran to hide behind Ginny's legs.

Ginny glared at him. "Don't kick it; these things are both worth five million pounds each unless you're going to pay to have it repaired?"

Sirius shook his hands in defence. "Sorry, but it freaking bit me."

"It doesn't even have any teeth," Ami muttered rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not but it still pinched," he complained. "And now it's hiding from me. Kyte, you said these things can't feel."

"It's just reacting to behavioural programming," he answered. "I have yet to interrogate any form of AI or EPU as I'm unsure whether I should."

"Why not?" asked one of the twins. "That would make them like Tyde right, which is totally cool."

"And if I built millions and they broke free of humans and decided to take over the world, who, is going to stop them? You?" he retorted smugly.

"T-they could do that?"

"No, but I'm not sure about the ethical ramifications," he replied. "They could potentially be classed as a sentient life form. Therefore, it stands to reason that some nutbars down the road will start calling it slavery. So, I guess close facsimiles is as close as one can get."

"But they are still brilliant," Arthur said still awed by them as he watched them play and change.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Hermione, are you sure you'll be alright?" her father asked in worry as she led them back to the lobby.

"I'll be fine dad," she replied. "Kyte, umm... Mr. Tech's has said I can say here the night with Amanda and Ginny so they'll be with me. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

They both sighed but her mother gave her a big hug and a smile. "I know you're old enough to look after yourself but we still worry," her mother said while she gave her dad a quick hug. "The Magical World isn't safe and what you've just been telling us about Dumbledore I think you would be better off quitting your job. Perhaps you could get something here. You are very bright and know a lot about magic."

"Mum, dad," she sighed. "Just go home and be careful okay, and phone me when you get in."

"Okay sweetie, bye."

And her parents left. She sighed and slipped back into the lift but it moved without her offering a command. She had startled as she took note of the older woman in the lift with her.

She has bright blonde hair down to her shoulders and dark blue eyes behind some stylish silver framed glasses with a long white coat with ID badge pinned on left, open to show off her dark blue dress and huge cleavage.

Hermione caught the grimace at staring and almost missed the one about the high heels she saw the woman wearing.

"So you're Hermione Granger, the young woman who has made us aware of the possible need to exterminate a horde of soul sucking demons?" the woman suddenly asked with a smirk on her perfectly red lips. Hermione could only nod. "Well it's nice to meet you; I'm Cornelia Cline head of R and D…"

She held out her perfectly manicured red painted nails on long and slender fingers as she offered her hand to shake. Hermione nervously took the older woman's hand and Cornelia shook tight but wouldn't let go as she licked her lips.

"I couldn't help but overhear," she began. "Mainly because I was eavesdropping, after all the walls have ears… that your parents want you to quit your job… and to get a safer job away from some… twisted old man…" she paused with a wicked grin as she moved closer.

"They seem to think you're a bit on the cleaver side… said you know a lot about magic. I could use a girl like you… for more than just my mana related… assistant. The position holds apprenticeships in many fields and even full schooling if you choose. I have plenty of staff that would love to have a witch as a part of their team in my department, myself included, and I'm the boss so I guess if you were to accept my offer your butt is mine, figuratively speaking of course."

She added the last few words with a wink and her tone sounded as if the last four words were the lie. She can easily tell the woman likes to tease people even though she does actually give off some kind of vibe that says she is either gay or at the least bisexual. Though, that really doesn't matter to Hermione, (heck she found out from the Orders attack that Ginny and Ami are bi), but the woman is throwing her a huge opportunity. Not only is she offering her a job at CyberTech in R&D of all places but in her own personal team.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as the lift stopped and opened. She wasn't sure what floor it is as she missed the announcement but from what she can see from the security door outside the lift figured its R&D, and that she probably wouldn't be allowed to stop on this level with anyone less than this woman or Kyte without actually working here.

"How about it?" she asked with a temptresses smile. "Just a little peek, to… pique your curiosity?" she said with a saucy come hither gestured as she began leaving the elevator backwards.

Hermione slowly followed after her damming her blasted weakness as the elevator doors closed behind them and she found the blondes hand snaking carefully into hers.

"Welcome to Wonderland!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So you're saying this… bored thing flies?" asked George eyeing the bored suspiciously. It has an appearance that is flat bottomed with angled edges wider at the front and thicker than a snowboard but shorter than a surfboard, but made out of alloy with rough grip tread on top and carbon fibre around the edges.

Kyte shrugged with a wide grin as he gestured around the monumental underground 'race track'. "Well the ceilings are quite high if you want to disprove me."

George smirked. "Awesome, this will be cool."

However, his sister grabbed his arm and glared at him. "This is a two billion pound piece of equipment are you sure you can afford it if you break it?"

The young man's face paled at the thought as he looked to Kyte and shook his head in defiance. "I think I'll take your word for it mate. Anyway I think it's about time we head on home. I wish we didn't have to though, maybe we should stay at the shop tonight?"

His twin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good idea, deal with mum in the morning."

"Boys!" their father reprimanded. "I'll be joining you!"

The twins laughed while Sirius rolled his eyes. "At least I have my own place to hide out," he laughed.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hermione rode the elevator up to Kyte's apartment with her mouth still open in awe. She had spent a few hours with Miss. Cline being shown some of their less secret projects and she could barely believe the stuff that they've come up with. It was like see an idea in science fiction and make it a reality.

Miss. Cline had let her leave asking that she take a little time to think about the offer. Hermione could picture all of the things she could build, the possibility to cross over that taboo border (well taboo to the Magical-world). To mix science and magic, to perhaps understand the universe better than they already do. And perhaps discover a secret that has plagued mage for centuries. How and why? What is magic and how have they got it, and what is the difference between a Muggle-born and their Muggle parents or Muggle siblings.

It is all so tempting, but she realised what they want is for her to not only break magical law but betray the Magical-world. If she does she could do so much good for Muggles and Magic. If she doesn't they could possibly find someone else and she would foolishly miss out on such a chance to expand her knowledge.

"Hey Hermione," she was interrupted and looked up to see the elevator doors wide open showing the inside of a huge apartment with Ginny curled up on the couch with a holographic screen hovering in front of her face, and a cup of coco in her hands wearing a really short tee that just barely hid her panties and still Hermione caught a flash of blue as the girl stared at her through the transparent screen.

"Are you just going to stay in there all day daydreaming or are you coming in. Ami left you some PJ's you can borrow in the bathroom down the hall; just follow the yellow ball floating in the air."

Hermione was startled as a yellow ball of light appeared out of nowhere and realised it was the holographic emitters stationed all over the building. She supposed it was a handy little trick for directing people to certain offices without other staff members needing to waste their time.

"Oh, okay, thanks Ginny," she replied nervously, hoping Amanda doesn't give her some PJ's that show her off much. "B-but where is Amanda… and Kyte?" she asked in wonder.

"Amanda's in our room taking a bath," she answered shrugging. "And Kyte is off in the secret lab everybody knows exists somewhere but don't know where doing something or other."

Hermione started. "Does he know everybody knows?"

Ginny laughed while rolling her eyes. "Of course he does. There isn't anything within this building that he doesn't know if he wants to. We just all play ignorant. It's like a conspiracy theory. It's fun."

"O-Kay," she replied nervously. "Well I'm going to use the bathroom I'll see you later."

Ginny nodded as she returned her attention to the screen. "Okay, take your time."

Hermione began following the glow before she paused and stared back at Ginny. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

Ginny looked back, smiling she shrugged. "Nothing much, I was just looking for a birthday gift for Luna," she answered. "It's her birthday in two weeks and Ami and I haven't found her anything yet so I was just browsing the net. Hmm… did I say that all; correct, like a normal muggle would understand?"

"Actually I'm impressed," she replied, amused. "It actually seems weird coming from you though, well see you in a bit," she said as she continued following the ball of yellow light to the bathroom.

Hermione was pleased as she exited the bathroom (if you can call it that as the tub was huge with water jets and everything, it's no wonder Ami and Ginny never want to leave). The PJ's Amanda gave her are simple white and red cotton trousers and top that fit comfortably on her. It was easy finding the lounge and had to hold in a groan as Ami's PJ's were just as bad as Ginny's lack of proper PJ's.

Ami's consisted of a too small white sleeveless vest not only showing off her toned tummy but her nipples can easily be seen through the top it's so tight. Then to top things off her shorts are so short they could almost be called panty briefs, showing off her long slender legs.

Amanda was lying across the same couch as Ginny curled up on lying across it with her bare feet being absently fondled with by Ginny in her lap, as they both chatted about things Luna might like for her birthday, and smaller windows popped up and disappeared next to the larger ones.

She sighed quietly to herself rolling her eyes. Amanda and Ginny have always been very close and comfortable touching and hugging whenever and however they want. She has always been a bit envious of the kind of caring friendship they have with each other.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Amanda said as she looked up with a smile. "I see they fit alright, I wasn't too sure."

"Uhh, yeah, thanks."

"Come over," she continued. "We're just looking for something to get Luna for her birthday," she said pointing to the comfy looking chair next to them. "You got any ideas?" she asked as Hermione took a seat and shook her head. "I know it's so hard when you have a whole planet full of shops in the living room. If only the magical-world would get a clue. Anyway, what did the doctor say?"

"Oh, well they're going to be using a new treatment using some kind of machine," she replied with a smile. "They said I'll have to continue treatment for about a year but it should hopefully regress into nothing. They say it could be a side effect of Dementor exposure."

"Damn, that could be true," said Ginny worried. "You went their once for Dumbledore didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I know it's crazy."

"Well at least you're getting treatment," said Amanda. "But what was taking you so long?"

"Oh, well," she began blushing. "I-I was offered a job by the head of research and development, to work in a department everyone seems to call…"

"Wonderland," both girls chimed out laughing before Hermione could say more.

"You should take it," Amanda said giggly. "But watch yourself with Cornelia or she'll have you in her office. I heard about this poor year five girl got separated from her class field trip a couple days ago, and Cornelia got hold of her in an empty office… well let's just say she probably had more fun as class trips have restricted access. I'm certain Cornelia's access was unrestricted."

Hermione blushed brightly. "D-don't be silly, I'm sure it's just a silly rumour someone thought it funny to start."

"I see all… hear all… and know all… are you calling me a liar?" Tyde's voice suddenly startled her as it came from all around.

"Uhh… n-no, b-but, she can't go around seducing err, fifteen year old girls on school trips."

"Blah!" Tyde mumbled. "I can prove it if Kyte lets me. I still have it on file for… uh… black… mail, yeah blackmail material."

"You told us you kept it because it's too hot to delete," Amanda pointed out smugly.

"Hey, hey, don't grass on me," she whinged. "Just think of the secrets I have of yours."

Both girls paled before Amanda looked smug. "You can't tell her as some are Kyte's too."

"Indeed, but not all of them, only a few," she retorted giggling.

"Okay, okay, no grassing you out to Hermione, happy?" Ginny complained.

"Very," she agreed, smug.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The British Prime Minister was minding his own business in his office hoping no one barges in and catches him slacking off as he's had an exhausting day and found himself glad his appointment at CyberTech was cancelled.

It has come to his attention by some old man (old wizard) that CyberTech is aware of the magical-world and supposedly took their saviour, Kyte Tech's own sister from their grasp and now his technology is proving to be too much for them to handle.

In addition, the old man Dumbledore was continually asking who The Cyber Knight is… well after the old man gave him the low down on The Cyber Knight, he replied that he didn't know, and after laughing Dumbledore out of his office for thinking he'll have any say over a company as powerful as CyberTech he thought on it.

His first and foremost thoughts were Tony Stark (aka. Iron Man). However, the description was wrong and he would have been made aware of Iron Man being in the country as he may have shown up to some code blues they've had.

This left him looking at CyberTech as his main suspect and sighed. What is it with this rich geniuses and creating battle armour. Though, that boy-racer side of him can barely wait to see what the armour looks like. Maybe he should have asked the old fool whether he had a picture.

However, before he began to dwell on the stupid war too much that is hidden from them, but effects them nonetheless he heard a soft buzzing sound and quickly opened his right draw pulling out a remote control with a red button, he pushed it. He was startled to see a sword and shield logo on the screen that came out of the wall instead of one of his many advisor's or perhaps the President of the United States.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

He heard the door as he stared at the screen when he heard a mechanicalised voice. "Open the door and accept the package!"

It said no more as the door once more knocked and the Prime Minister quickly opened the door to see his PA holding a small box wrapped in brown paper and took it with a thanks before returning to his desk and staring at the screen.

"Open it," he spoke commandingly, and the Minister found himself doing just that to find a weird, well it looked like some kind of futuristic mini engine. However, he did take comfort in the CyberTech logo on the device.

"Switch it on!" he commanded once more.

He looked and soon found the on, off switch and flicked it. It happened instantly as he heard a startled yelp he turned to see the painting he knows is connected to the magical-world show an expression of shock as he squirmed and the whole thing sizzled before falling off the wall with a clank to the floor, and breaking.

"It appears Minister we are free to talk. I'm afraid that I have no trust for the magical community as a governing faction."

"Me either," he agreed with a sigh of relief as Kyte Techs appeared on his screen sitting back in a comfy looking leather chair. "What exactly is this thing?" he asked gesturing to the engine.

"It's a portable Distortion Field generator. It will keep any magical form of transport from entering number ten. It also interferes with some enchantments such as the one on the painting. In most cases it destroys the magic. However, the generator will only last a few more hours before the battery dies so I shall be installing them to cover Downing Street, and I shall have several of my security forces best protecting non-mage government officials from magical personnel, even if they claim to be a government. As far as I know the British people have never recognised their governing body."

"You're correct… very well," he agreed. "But I presume this is not all of what you wish to discuss."

"No, not at all," he agreed.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Medical part three

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**Medical part three**_

Hermione was feeling worried as she stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close. Today shall be her first session of treatment and she's still not sure what to expect. And to top things off she still hasn't decided on what she should do about the job offer.

Ginny and Amanda want her to take the job and just quite Hogwarts and the Order. She knows she'll be safer working here.

She also has to worry about what Dumbledore will do if she hands in her notice or just doesn't turn up again. In addition, the prospect of finding an apartment in London and having it secured against magical attack or intrusion is a daunting task at best.

However, on the brighter side of the new job are not only the learning opportunities, but the chance to see more of the world and the increase in pay.

Heck, compared to her job at Hogwarts the benefits come to more than her yearly pay at Hogwarts and healthcare etc. combined. It's a wonder anyone wants to teach at that school if they realised they would get paid so much more money in the muggle world.

Hermione had done a little snooping with Tyde's help to compared jobs in the magical-world with the muggle world out of curiosity and realised the magical community is seriously underpaying people.

She found her research to be damming much possibility of her staying with Hogwarts. Sure she's not greedy but her salary would never allow her to rent her own flat but with a job in Wonderland on Miss. Cline's team she could rent a house if she wanted (or get a mortgage).

She shook her head clear. Hermione believed one of the up-points of taking this new job is that she'll never have to put up with Dumbledore stupidity or Snape's evil sneering.

She had recently started hearing some messed up things about Snape's house, Slytherin, and they're not about how evil the Slytherin's are.

She had gone to Dumbledore for answers while McGonagall (the schools deputy head) was present and the older woman had both grimaced and looked uncomfortable (most certainly having brought up the subject herself at one time).

The old man had just smiled with that blasted twinkle in his eyes and said if they are true it would be 'for the greater good' that we leave it be as Severus is an important spy, and the Slytherin's should be left as they are because it will bring too much trouble with their Death Eater parents.

Hermione hasn't really believed in him since that day, but she never mentioned it again as she knew nobody would ever go against Dumbledore.

However, now there are people standing up to him, and she figures that she should probably let Kyte know of her suspicions. If it is true then a lot of innocent children need to be taken from their parents, (and from Hogwarts) for their own good, but social services only seem to bother people when the children are safe.

She supposed she'll only be adding fuel to the fire but if it will put Dumbledore and his 'greater good' in their places then she'll stoke the fire until it burns Dumbledore to ashes, even though it could be her worrying over nothing it's better to be sure rather than regretful at a later date.

The lift finally reached the medical facility and she stepped out taking deep breaths. She should have perhaps let Amanda and Ginny take her for her own comfort. She has never really liked hospitals, and after the tests she went through yesterday who could blame her if she dislikes them even more.

She entered through the security doors not at all surprised they just opened for her to enter. She walked down the corridor getting more nervous by the second before she came to the correct door, greeting a few people along the way. She took one last deep breath before knocking and waiting a moment before the door automatically swished open.

Hermione stepped in to see a man in his late twenties, early thirties with normally plane brown hair but he had golden highlights in it. He was wearing some dark pinkish burgundy scrubs with his name badge pinned to them.

He grinned widely at her as he came over to greet her taking her hand. "You must be Hermione," he acknowledged in a surprisingly soft voice and a slight Irish accent. "I'm Doctor McGuiness, but you can just call me Tony okay darling?"

"Err, o-Kay, Tony," she replied nervously as he released her hand. She's never met such a friendly doctor before.

"Well I always believe that time shouldn't be wasted," he continued. "So it's a good idea if you disrobe while we await the nurses," he said with a smile gesturing to a curtained off section of his cream coloured office.

She nodded as she walked passed his desk where a holographic window still hovered and took note that it's her medical file. "There are some clean robes on the hook please feel free to put one on when you have removed all items of clothing and any jewellery you may be wearing, and that includes watches."

Hermione nodded as she slid out of sight and quickly started undressing. "You can leave your belongings behind on the table, it shall be perfectly safe," he continued talking. "Yours I must say is a very unusual case, but I dare say we'll have you right as rain as soon as possible. I understand that it could be because of exposure to some kind of demonic creature, and if this happened because of such short term exposure I would loath to know how bad it's progressed in the human guards or god forbid the prisoners."

Hermione shivered at the thought. "I-I haven't really thought on that too much, but yeah. It can't be good at all."

The doctor was probably going to reply when she heard the door open. "Sorry we're late doctor!" two female voices cried out together huffing for breath.

"That's quite alright," he answered. "But what happened this afternoon, did you both oversleep? Together?" he asked the last teasingly.

"Don't be silly," one said annoyed. "We were early and went to have breakfast in the Café, and we were just minding our own bloody business, almost finished and ready to leave when… when…"

"Cornelia Cline!" the other girl finished exasperated.

"Ah, say no more girls," he replied laughingly. "Miss. Cline captured you both and you were having trouble getting away?"

"Yeah," the first one said just as Hermione came out from around the curtain only wearing a thin white dressing gown.

"Oh, hello," she smiled as she brushed her short brown hair behind her left ear. "I'm Nurse Mandy Higgins," she introduced herself gesturing to her white and blue scrubs. "You must be Miss. Granger, you can just call me Nurse Mandy otherwise you'll get mixed up with my sister," she added gesturing to her equally dressed identical twin sister, except her hairs longer, down to her neck and carefully tied back with a lighter shade of blue in her eyes. They looked younger than the doctor, maybe early twenties (possibly student nurses).

"I'm Sandy," she replied with a nod. "And please don't make any jokes we've heard them all."

Hermione smiled a little as a few childish jokes passed her by. "Okay, but why would you two be sleeping together?" she asked confused before glaring at the doctor. "You were being a pervert, right?"

She was shocked as all three burst out laughing. "Good one," giggled Mandy. "He was just joking because he found out we had spent last week sharing a bed at our apartment because mine broke when we moved into our own flat and it took a week for my new bed to arrive and I didn't want to sleep on the floor or couch. We always used to share a lot anyway when we were little, Tony was just teasing us. His twin fantasies don't include girl's silly."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "You mean boys and girls like Kyte and Ami?"

The doctor laughed while Mandy and Sandy giggled. "Not really though Mr. Tech's does look delicious," he answered and Hermione double took as she blushed in realisation. "But enough of this Miss. Granger we have to get you prepared and in for your treatment. It will only take three hours but I assure you Miss. Granger that you'll feel well rested."

Hermione nodded as she followed the doctor with the twins bringing up the rear chatting to her about stuff, mainly about how hot Kyte is and how lucky she is to personally know him. And about their new apartment costing more than they had originally thought and being unable to wait till they're no longer students so they're paid more. Hermione sighed; they're just as bad as Amanda and Ginny and wondered whether it would be a good idea to introduce them.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"You what?" asked Ginny as she pulled herself from the floor as Kyte and Ami laughed at her as he startled her and she missed the couch in Kyte's office she was aiming for.

"I said," Kyte began slowly. "We're going to be spending NOT this weekend but NEXT weekend in Paris France as I have a few matters to attend, which should take up all of three or four hours on Friday, and then…" he shrugged.

"We'll be free to do whatever we want?" she asked hopefully and squealed with Ami throwing herself into her best girls arms on the couch as they happy squealed.

Kyte now wished he sent them a memo but shrugged. "Well to save me the bother of going through this twice we're going to Malibu next month for a video games promotion. Ginny you should really keep up, you should have all of this in your tablet."

Ginny looked at him in awe before grabbing her shiny blue tablet computer (that uses the latest CyberTech commercial software) and started scanning through dates of trips with Ami looking over her shoulder, both girls eyes widening in awe and disbelief.

"This is so awesome," Ami spoke dreamily. "We can go to Disney World in just three whole months. That blasted place keeps advertising and I want to go."

Kyte chuckled shaking his head in amusement before he returned his attention to his screen in thought.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she looked at the large metal and glass pod thing in a large white room next to a second one.

Her doctor sighed. "Mandy and Sandy have gone through the regular routine, so now it's my turn for the main event," he said while the twins nodded sagely. "You're going to remove your robe and get in placing your legs and arms in the grooves within the seat.

"Then while the twins set you up with the breathing aspirators I shall be strapping you in and placing in a few needles. After that we shall lock you in and the machine will fill with a transparent green liquid. Please don't panic as it will flood your respirator, its only to assist your breathing, as you can breathe the fluid, let it seep into your lungs and try not to panic. The breathing aspirators are pretty much to assist against the fluids pressure as it is three times the density of water."

Hermione nodded with a grimace. "So, I'm going to be stuck with needles and drowned in breathable liquid?" she asked and the three nodded. "So, what exactly is this liquid?"

"It's a synthetic… ermm… well synthetic human cells cultivated from your exams yesterday," said Mandy with a reassuring smile. "They help the regeneration process. In several years they're hoping that these things will take only several hours at most to do what can take up to a year to do now. Though, these things are pretty neat now. If you just spend a day in one it can heal every average physical wound, and I understand that R and D are close to getting them to regenerate limbs."

"You mean these could take away the need for wheelchairs?"

"Yep, well come along Miss. Granger," Tony said as he gestured the seat, but Hermione looked nervous, he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Hermione I've seen it all before, and I assure you so have Mandy and Sandy as if you hadn't noticed they are girls."

Hermione sighed as she slipped out of her robe with scarlet cheeks as she handed it to one of the twins and slid onto her seat placing her arms and legs where earlier prompted.

"Oh, wow, you have a lot of hair," mocked Sandy, amused. "It would have been better if you shaved it all off as the system already has to deal with head hair, but there are no entrances on top of your head so it doesn't much matter.

"However, this fluid enters through every entrance through pores to your eyes, mouth, nose, and even your vagina so it makes sense you remove pubic hair, especially when it grows so thick. But don't worry if you need help because you haven't done it before, Mandy and I shall help out if you want. It's all a part of being nurses after all."

"Err, t-thanks," she muttered extremely embarrassed and not sure whether the nurse was just teasing her or not as the doctor started clamping her legs with padded metal and her checks flamed up even more at the compromising position.

While the doctor was working on the clamps Mandy easily opened her mouth and slid a tube carefully down her throat and comfortably the mouth and nose cover piece, but Hermione noted it has slits in it to let the fluid down her mouth and up her nose so she can breathe normally even with the help of the breathing device.

She then started as she felt a quick sharp pain on her right inner thigh and realised she had been clamped down and the doctor used some kind of tape to hold the needle in (or little plastic tube thing) before continuing to find a new vein in her other thigh with another needle while the nurses were connecting the standard safety gear, heart monitor, etc. onto her chest, ribs, and fingers to monitor her health.

It only took a few minutes but felt like a year when they had finished and were checking over all of the systems before they finally closed the hatch on her, leaving her alone to her fears.

"Okay Hermione sweetie?" the doctor asked from some speaker in the pod and she could just about nod as she realised her head is also held. "Okay, the Synthetic fluid is coming now, once you start breathing it regularly I'll feed you a light anaesthetic to help you relax, and hopefully you'll fall asleep so don't start panicking if you feel drowsy okay?" She again managed a nod. "And after the anaesthetic I'll be introducing a few other steroids into your system. I believe the doctor yesterday informed you of possible side effects?"

She nodded one last time as the side-effects of the drugs aren't very troublesome, just annoying so she hopes they don't affect her. She startled as she felt a liquid jelly hit her feet and toes, it felt strangely like squishy water and was pleasantly cool against her skin. She had expected it to make a noise but it was silent as it quickly travelled up her legs, and she knew the heart rate monitor was having a field day as her heart picked up speed.

Soon the fluid covered her whole body, head included and first her body reacted on instinct to hold her breath as she felt the weird liquid on her lips and tasted it on her tongue. It had a weird bitter sweet taste to it and as she finally squirmed and breathed in the stuff it had an oddly familiar taste and smell, as well as feeling odd to breathe in liquid.

She looked up as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, she was surprised when the pod started moving until it clicked into an upright position and she was practically floating in the stuff. Though, the more she thought about what the stuff is the more she realised she's floating in her own artificially created goop. She realised she is floating in herself. It was an odd feeling, but not too unpleasant.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Welcome to another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix!" Albus Dumbledore said happily to the other members of the Order as they sat around a huge room watching him eagerly… well some were just here (Sirius Black) because he had nothing better to do and since Kyte and Amanda actually have jobs and work he can't hang out with them all day.

Though, if Kyte does branch out into the pranking business maybe Sirius can get in on that action too. With him, Kyte and the Weasley twins they could become unstoppable.

"I have gathered you all here once more to discuss our kidnapped saviour!" he said this with so much conviction that if Sirius hadn't known the truth he may have actually believed Amanda had been kidnapped.

"We cannot allow the Muggles to keep Amanda Potter. She belongs to us and we shall not let a few well connected muggles and a squib wannabe get away with taking what is ours and threatening us. So tonight I propose we force the muggles to give her back by taking the Prime Minister by force, as the muggles must be stopped."

Sirius held in a groan. He can see this ending badly. "Albus do you not realise that if this bull-shit fails," he spoke up quickly. "The Order of the Phoenix, the magical-world will have openly declared war on the muggles?" he said glaring at the old man.

"I may not know much about the Muggle-world but I do know that companies as big as CyberTech are not to be trifled with, even by the government, and that's if you succeed."

"Nonsense, they are just Muggles," Molly Weasley declared angrily. "And they've taken what doesn't belong to them so we must do what we can to stop them."

"Neither Ginny or Amanda are property!" a young blonde woman interrupted, her normally dreamy blue eyes as hard as steal and cold as ice. "If you keep following this annoying old man's bull then you will end up getting hurt. There are people fighting for your lives and yet you condemn them because of him. I think I would no longer like any part in this foolishness."

She stood to leave and wasn't surprised as she found several others stand too with wands pointed at her.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave Miss. Lovegood as we have no doubt who you'll go to with this information," said Dumbledore a little too smugly for her tastes.

"I see," she replied looking bored as her eyes carefully took everything in. "So you not only intend on kidnapping Amanda, Ginny and the Prime Minister but now you wish to kidnap me?

"I do not personally believe I need to inform Amanda of your upcoming attack as I'm sure they may be well prepared for such an act from the Death Easters. Though, of course you are correct in the fact that I will most assuredly be heading to inform Amanda of your digressions.

"You people say the Death Eaters must be stopped. However, when someone starts stopping them you bitch and moan about the methods they use. You're pathetic Professor Dumbledore, and must certainly enjoy this suffering."

"That's enough girl!" Dumbledore spoke, his calm demeanour faltering. "I shall not have you speaking to me like that you foolish little girl. I know what I am doing and I shall not have any weak and foolish muggle coming into our world and murdering ancient Pure-blood families just because they have made a mistake in joining Voldemort. They should have the right to a second chance."

She was furious as she spat back in reply. "You selfish fucking bastard… what about all of the family's they've murdered, ruined, raped, and tortured? The greater fucking good my arse you shit head. You're only thinking about your Pureblood society. Then what happens to the muggles? These bastards are murdering them, are they any less important than us?"

"Of course they are… we have magic!" hissed out Ron Weasley angrily. "The muggles should keep out of our business!"

"This is their business too!" she hissed, enraged more than she could ever remember. "They've suffered more deaths than we have you selfish bastards, and if they want to fight back then they shall and from what I see there is nothing you can do to stop them short of declaring war, which I'm seriously doubting will make a difference. The muggles have whole military's trained in combat and if they were to add The Cyber Knight's technology into the mix you're fucked!"

"Nonsense," Dumbledore jumped in but she detected her first hint of doubt and dare she think it… fear from him. "We could put a stop to that murdering Muggle any time if we put together a strike team."

"Just like Voldemort tried," she sneered. "You really are blind. Science has finally caught up with and potentially surpassed magic. They can see through our wards, they can get the address and coordinates from an unpalatable location. Magic has lost its dominants over science."

"You're talking rubbish," James Potter hissed out. "Magic will always be superior."

"James you prat," Sirius growled. "You've lost everything of worth for this foolish old man, are you willing to lose anything more?"

"Shut up you idiot!" he shouted in return but yelped out as a greying brown haired man wearing old tattered robes blasted him with a blue light from his wand. Lily Potter was about to retaliate against him when a scared and batted older man with peg leg and weird eye beat her to it, though his spell was intercepted by one of the Weasley twins while the other blasted him into unconsciousness.

Sirius gained his bearings and quickly fired at Lily but she blocked it as the pair became a blur of movement. "Give it up Lily. The world has changed and we've been in here missing it. You should be proud of your son. He took a mother's betrayal and built an empire from nothing."

"It was for the better!" she cried out as she dodged and weaved firing spells. "Albus said…" she trailed of realising that she isn't putting up much of an argument.

"STOP HER!" Dumbledore roared out as the blonde girl made a run for the fireplace during the commotion. He fired several shots at her in his anger just as she shouted something and threw in the floo powder.

It all stopped for a moment as blood splattered the fireplace and her scream of pain echoed as she disappeared into the emerald flames.

"Dumbledore… you… you," Sirius muttered in horror as he the twins and Remus were finally subdued and bound.

"It's all for the better if she dies," he spoke calmly but looked shaken. "She is only a menace to the greater good, and if she makes it to St. Mungo's we'll find out about it and take her into custody with these other traitors to the Order," he said quickly firing a stunner at Arthur Weasley. "Just to be on the safe side Molly as you know he doesn't care that Amanda and Ginevra has been kidnapped."

Molly Weasley nodded. "I completely agree Albus."

"Mum how could you!" raged Fred. "She's your daughter; she's freaking twenty two and has the legal right to live wherever and with whoever she wants."

"I don't care Fred," she retorted angrily. "I am not having my only daughter being with a squib wannabe who kidnapped her and the Girl-Who-Lived."

George snorted. "You always said Ginny should marry for nothing but love, and now you're trying to deny her what she wants."

"I would rather her marry that Malfoy boy than him," she declared to their shock. "At least he is set up in gold, and his blood is pure magic."

"Your fucking crazy," Fred laughed humourlessly. "Kyte Tech's one of the richest men on Earth, and I'm certain he has magic. I can't believe half of my own family are purest filth. It disgusts and shames me."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hermione sighed as she finished up in the shower and looked down at her smooth slit as she grabbed her towel. She had let Sandy shave and laser her so she doesn't have to worry for a few weeks about the hair growing back too fast before taking a shower to clear off all of the 'her' goo and why the hell does she feel so horny? And she was planning on speaking to Cornelia about her job offer. It's one of those stupid drugs side effects, why did she have to suffer this one.

She shook her head clear as she dried herself off and slid into her clothes, which the twins brought her from the doctor's office.

Well, all things considered she's not felt this well rested and fresh in years. She chuckled a bit as her next set of appointments, twice a week has been arrange and she has gotten herself a place to stay.

She was talking with Mandy and Sandy about her searching for a place and they jumped at the chance of filling their third room as it will take pressure off money wise, plus they can all drive in together so that saves money too.

Hermione found herself happy with the arrangement as she placed away the apartment key they gave her, and headed out and to the elevator, and stepped in after saying her goodbyes to a few people she had already met, and that she'll meet the twins this evening after work so they can take her home.

She was surprised the elevator began moving without her stating where to go but figured Tyde knows all about it and is letting her through, or maybe she asked for security clearance.

She stopped at the correct floor and was surprised again to fine Cornelia waiting for her though she was wearing some tight blue jeans and a low cut black top to accentuate her large breasts under her white coat.

"Hello again beautiful" she spoke with a smirk as she stepped into the elevator and it began ascending.

She then pulled something out of her pocket and quickly pinned it to Hermione's top, making care to touch her a little too intimately and Hermione barely held back the groan.

She laughed. "I'm glad it's that side-effect," she commented amusedly while Hermione blushed. "Don't worry I won't try anything… much while you're still drugged up," she added while Hermione checked out her Wonderland ID badge.

"H-how'd you know I would take the job?" she asked suspiciously.

Cornelia laughed rolling her eyes. "You kind of remind me of a younger me, and I practically humped the woman who invited me to join Wonderland two years ago."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, I thought I could buy you some lunch at the ground floor restaurant to celebrate and get to know each other a little more. It's so we can get to grips if only a little about what differences we hold as we are going to work together, and hopefully create wondrous things together."

"T-that would be nice, thank you," she answered as they stepped out of the lift.

_**0oo00oo0**_

She had been unlucky when she woke from her fall out of the fireplace that her father wasn't home to get her help, but she had managed to drag herself out of the house and extra wards leaving a trail of blood as she cried out in pain holding her left side as it felt very exposed and stung like nothing she could imagine.

She also breathed hard and pained as she just about managed to pick herself up and thought she was going to tear herself up as she apparated and collapsed to an alleyway near CyberTech HQ.

Her vision started blurring as she picked herself up and crawled out of the alley dizzily and staggering with the sun bearing down on her. She struggled on staggering on her knees before she heard what could have been voices and felt someone lift her to her feet half dragging, half carrying her.

"Help, help!" the police officer yelled as he lowered the young woman onto the floor of CyberTech's lobby while his partner tried to help stem the bleeding as she was now drifting in and out and kept muttering something about a war if he head correct.

"LUNA!" a brown haired young woman yelled in horror as she suddenly sprint from the lifts with a blonde woman hot on her heals, and dropped next to them.

She looked to the blonde woman as she began trying to stem the bleeding taking over from the other policeman with a first aid kit a receptionist quickly brought over.

"Come on, stop bleeding," Cornelia muttered heatedly as she continued working. "I'm not a freaking medical doctor and you are way too cute to die."

Within thirty seconds of the police bringing the blonde in a team of doctors and nurses rushed out of the elevator with medical kits, a crash cart, a trolley bed and many other things people within the lobby had no name for.

"Luna," Hermione cried. "Who did this… who the fuck?"

Luna reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand tight as the medical team started treating her, blood soaking on her lips. "Dum… Dumble…"

"Dumbledore did this?" she demanded and the blonde nodded tiredly, no one took note of one of the policemen taking notes. "W-why, what happened, I know he's a foolish bastard but why attack you?"

"H-he…" she coughed but the doctors ignored it and continued, finally getting the bleeding to stop with some white foam jelly congealing within the wound causing Luna to sigh with the cool relief from it.

"He-he wants A-Ami b-back… b-but… he's-he's, most of them… p-purists," she coughed again and a nurse reprimanded her for talking but Luna went on. "He's… the Order is-is-is going… to t-try t-to kidnap t-the P-Prime…" her eyes fluttered closed as she had been lightly sedated and lost consciousness.

Hermione groaned as she watched her friend getting lifted onto the trolley bed and wheeled away. "The Prime…" she gasped. "The Prime Minister," she muttered but was sure only the police and Cornelia were close enough to hear. "We have to inform Kyte."

"He'll already know and no doubt getting your friend the best of care," Cornelia interrupted the worried girl placing a comforting hand on her shoulder seeing how worried she is. "Don't worry; I'm sure Kyte already has the Ministers back."

"Excuse me," one policeman interrupted suspiciously. "But I believe we would like to know what all of that was about," he said eyeing their badges nervously.

"Um… nothing, Luna is an employee," Cornelia said trying to come up with a lie.

However, the police had no time to respond, and Cornelia was coming up short in the lie department when one officer's radio went off and someone, their chief by the sound of it began talking. "I understand that you are both at CyberTech?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to leave immediately, and forget about whatever it is you've seen or heard."

"But sir, the…"

"This is a direct order from the Prime Minister's office, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," they both finished nervously as they looked to the women one last time before hurrying out, confused.

Hermione and Cornelia looked at each other in surprise before the blonde let a small cheeky smile light her lips. "That's the sort of shit you only see in movies," Cornelia declared before she was startled as Tyde appeared next to them rolling her eyes.

"Kyte wants you both in his office now. You'll be free to visit Miss. Lovegood after the meeting."

"Okay."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Terrors Terror

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Terrors Terror**_

Her head pounded less than she would have thought. In fact she feels positively lightheaded and relaxed. She can only hope that Hermione has gotten her warning so they can prepare for an attempt on the Minister.

Dumbledore really shouldn't be so foolish as to commit acts of war based on one's own belief that they are stronger without all of the facts. She internally sighed at the stupidity of it all.

It took her a few moments to crack open her eyes and she had to blink several times in surprise as she was floating in some kind of transparent green fluid that kind of tastes like her girl juices… well she would rather not explain to her self how she knows what the taste is.

She was strapped down to something soft, and naked with some wires and tubes coming from her skin, though they didn't hurt in the least.

However, she knew she is breathing in the liquid, which feels gooey she still has what seems to be a tube down her throat assisting her breathing a long with something over her mouth and nose that does nothing to stop the goo, but seems to hold the tube in place.

She was wondering whether this is some kind of Muggle healing tank as she feels quite good and well rested, but she may have been in here for a while. Though she hopes it hasn't been too long as Dumbledore has most likely taken Sirius, Remus and the Weasley twin's prisoner for helping her escape and they may need rescuing.

She almost startled as she saw the beaming face of a fully clothed Amanda Pot… Tech's standing outside the glass window looking in on her with concern. "Whoa girl, you really scared us," she spoke, and Luna realised she can hear her through built-in speakers.

"You've been in there for the max two days already. Doctor McGuiness says you'll be coming out in a few so I came to see how you're doing. We would have kept you on a bed but we need the full details of what happened, okay?"

Luna could just manage a nod. "Good, don't worry, you're getting the best medical attention in the world. Though, I have some slightly bad news…" Luna just raised a curious eyebrow to tell her to continue. "You're going to need continued therapy for a while as one of the curses did some damage to your spine that we can't heal straight out so it'll take a while… it would have healed better if you hadn't dragged yourself here after getting hurt."

Luna just gave a nod of understanding as the pod started moving lower and lying back as the liquid started draining out of it.

She waited and as the fluid fully left her except the taste, smell and gooey feel. The glass hatch opened up to reveal two twin girls (nurses perhaps), and they carefully began taking all of the wires off her naked body while Amanda brought over a dressing gown and helped her into it before the three of them helped her onto a trolley bed as she could barely move her legs.

"How are you feeling Miss. Lovegood?" asked a male's soft voice suddenly as a brown haired man with blonde highlights strolled up to her bed.

"I am feeling quite well, considering. Thank you very much doctor," she answered with a corky voice.

He offered up a warm smile before nodding to the nurses. "You may take her to her room, and I am to be informed of her whereabouts if she leaves."

"Okay," Mandy moaned. "But we were only going to have a girl's night out downstairs in the restaurant, and we were certain Miss. Luna would have liked it, right Miss. Amanda?"

"Of course, can't we?" Amanda complained. "It is Luna's birthday in twelve days; she can't be cooped up until then."

He sighed. "As long as you don't leave the building and Luna doesn't consume any alcohol I'm fine with it, understand?"

"Yes sir," the three declared with mock salutes as they led the confused girl away… well pushed her along on her bed to her private room.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The British Prime Minister had only returned to number ten with his two CyberTech bodyguards plus his own 'secret' agents. They were reluctant to let in two outsiders but it got sorted as he would not budge on the matter (and rightfully so with these magic maniacs after him).

He doesn't just have one group of nutbars after him but now he has two, (according to Kyte these new nutbars are delusional purists that have recently started showing off their true colours and from the CCTV footage he will have to agree).

The blasted old man Albus Dumbledore had even resorted to attacking people who don't agree with him. He had seen the medical report of the poor young woman's condition, and she got into that state to bring them a message, that Dumbledore plans to kidnap him, the Prime Minister just because he wants to ruin Kyte's sister's life.

He will not condone such action and while CyberTech stands he can stand up against the magical-world. He'll have to meet the young lady and thank her personally.

However, having to watch his back constantly is exhausting, and…

His thoughts trailed off as the buildings alarm system sounded throughout and he frowned in worry as he was quite to note the different tone to normal. It signals that there is a magical threat present and standing, a code red.

"Mr. Prime Minister," one of his CyberTech guard spoke crisply. He's a huge black guy that he would associate (stereotypically) with basketball. "You are to stay within this office, Katharine; you stay too with the secret service guys."

"Aye Commander," the other CyberTech guard answered in a northern accent.

"Are you sure Commander Karz?" the Prime Minister asked.

He nodded as he headed for the door. "Yes sir, it is our job to secure your safety and life. The security defences have no doubt been activated. It's just a matter of when the fools come into rage of our offensive barriers."

"Wait, what the hell is going on?" one of the secret service guys demanded as he pulled out his handgun and held it down but at the ready. "I get we're under attack but by who and why were we not informed of a threat on the Prime Ministers life, metahumans?"

"No. Sorry Jenkins but that is not my business, it's a need to know. I'm just following orders," he replied. "However, I believe that you may need to know. Mr. Tech's pissed off some nutbars and took in his twin sister from them.

"Now these fucks think that they'll get her back if they kidnap the Prime Minister. They do not realise we have strict guidelines stating that this government does not negotiate with terrorists, especially when they are kidnapping someone to exchange for an innocent civilian."

Jenkins nodded. "Okay, so a bunch of whack-jobs with resources," he agreed. "Then I'm coming too."

"Be my guest," he shrugged as he pulled out two red plastic handguns and threw one to Jenkins, and he just managed to catch it looking confused. "It has three settings… off, nighty night, and I'll fuck you in hell."

Jenkins gulped as he looked at the switch on the CyberTech branded weapon in awe. He knew CyberTech to be one of the most advance tech companies on the planet but he wasn't aware they make weapons let alone what looks like an energy gun. The secret service is really lacking intel there.

Karz said no more as he exited the room and Jenkins put away his regular firearm. "What setting?" he asked as he followed out gesturing to his partners to stay before closing the door after them.

"Your decision," he replied as they moved down the corridor. "Just a word of warning, although we may not have to engage the enemy they are to be considered highly dangerous, and if one points anything at you take them down, especially if it's a wooden stick."

Jenkins snorted a small laugh until Karz looked at him with cold seriousness. "Y-you're not joking are you? What kind of damage can they do with a stick if they're not metahumans?"

"Turn you into a bug, hex you, curse you, or simply kill you," he replied. "Fairy's, vampires, werewolves, they also exist," he answered to Jenkins shock.

"We're going to be fighting wizards and witches, most of which have been brainwashed into following some crazy old man into battle against a seriously evil wizard, but this old man won't leave us alone.

"He was responsible for Mr. Tech's parents throwing him out and dumping him with his racist aunt and uncle… took him away from his twin sister, a girl responsible for the evil wizard's first downfall at just fifteen months. Now the evil wizards back the old man just won't leave her alone, as she has chosen her brother over her parents, and now the light and dark attack us because they are fools."

"Then we must begin a military strike against them," Jenkins interrupted.

"Negative," he disagreed. "Such an act as of yet will reveal all of them to the world. We cannot have all of the religious nut jobs hunting them and committing acts of murder. It's bad enough with the secret anti-mutant activists and attacks. It would be fruitless as I have little doubt that they would start murdering each other too as they have no way to be certain. The human species is after all inherently selfish."

"Try to understand rather than judge," he continued. "Let it take its time. There are wizards and witches that live with us and want to just be a normal part of our community.

"They're just normal people with a gift, like mutants. I do not know the how or why but I look forward to discovering it. But for now, let's watch as I believe the battle is about to begin," he added gesturing the window where they can see some shadowy figures out in the late evening early night.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Dumbledore had not been too surprised that he and his Order could not get into the Prime Ministers home by apparation, but he was surprised when they neared the parameter an alarm system started blaring and that put them all on edge as they recalled the attack on CyberTech.

However, as they got closer and onto the main street, surprisingly void of guards they got more brazen in their victory and some like Ronald Weasley was strutting. Though, everyone stopped in surprise as some kind of metallic thing silently swished (seemingly from the sky) down before them. It was shaped like a fat rounded T the pointed end being the obvious front, the top and back sides red while the lower half a creamy white. It wasn't too large, only about the size of a wheel on one of the cars they passed earlier.

It was unnerving as it just hovered before them making a soft humming sound reminiscent of the ball machines that attacked them at CyberTech. Its paint seeming to absorb the light and several quicker witting members realised that the logo upon it comprising a black C with a black T within it means trouble and withdrew their wands.

"A-Albus it's just like those ball ones f-from CyberTech," said James worriedly. "How does it fly?" asked he asked, confused. "Is it magic?"

However, Albus hadn't the chance to comment when the thing turned to James. "Negative. I am a defence drone, unit zero forty two. I am the next generation of defensive drone as I am capable of moving independently of Tyde. I have been programmed to answer three questions before relaying a message. You have two questions remaining."

"What are the Prime Ministers defences like?" Dumbledore asked smugly. If the boy is going to play games on his head be it.

The thing turned to him. "You are all going to die," was all it said for a moment sending a cold chill down their spines.

"Hey, that isn't what the Professor asked!" growled Ron angrily. "Why did you say that when he asked you?" he demanded before anyone could stop him wasting the last question.

"It is all about your wording Ronald Weasley," it said startling them that it knew his name. "The question was," it began nonchalant before shocking them all as it replayed Dumbledore's voice speaking his question. "'What are the Prime Ministers defences like'," it mimicked. "I told you in a more human sort of way to scare you into leaving, but it has not worked therefore I am to give you one last warning… leave or you shall loose this battle today and we shall use deadly force as you shall be declared a terrorist organisation, and we the government of the United Kingdom deal harshly with terrorists."

With those parting words it zipped up with speed into the darkness before they could do anything to stop it. "Albus," Lily said shakily. "That thing is a weapon just like those others, and it said it is number forty two, which logic dictates it probably has forty one or more brothers and sisters around here, maybe we should just leave."

"Nonsense!" he declared stubbornly. "I shall not let your idiot of a son best me."

"For such an idiot he's doing a pretty good job of kicking our asses!" mutter Alistor Moody in annoyance as something was interfering with his magical eye. "Plus we've lost members to him, the Weasley girl and Girl-Who-Lived being two, along with Granger and Lovegood. Also, Bill and Charlie Weasley appear to be AWOL and what about our prisoners. You do realise Tech's will come for them using force. You heard that thing if we continue we'll be classed in with Voldemort."

"This is for The Greater Good, we must secure Amanda is returned to our possession, she is ours and will defeat Voldemort someday."

"You know what, fuck all of you I'm going home," Moody said shaking his head. "You should all quite while you're either alive or not sitting in a CyberTech cell awaiting your trial for being terrorists. If you hadn't noticed they can now stop you from aspirating. How long until they can suppress your powers?"

"B-but Alistor, you joined the Order because even under the threat of Death Eaters the Ministry wouldn't take you back. You said retirement bores you," the old man said in a panic.

"Yeah it does but this is all a bunch of bull," he retorted. "I realised the moment we attacked CyberTech that it was not only fruitless but pointless. Amanda is safe and happy with her brother, why the fuck can't you just stay out of her business?"

"She is the only one who can…"

"Yeah yeah we've heard this shit before," he interrupted rolling his eyes. "But what good is that if she has nothing to fight for. She'll just end up saying 'fuck it I'm tired' and let herself die. Just fuck off away from me, revealing the magical world looks better and better with every passing day," he continued as he turned and started walking away. "Maybe CyberTech need an ex-auror consultant, after all they'll probably pay attention to what I have to say."

Dumbledore just frowned as Moody disappeared from sight. "Let's just continue with the mission," he said and the rest nodded except a young woman with blue hair as she ran off after Moody as she knew if he's going she'll be in trouble if she stays, but Dumbledore paid the traitors' no heed as he led them a little ways closer to number ten when the ground beneath his feet was torn to pieces, and he barely managed to protect himself by creating an earth wall.

However, shrapnel skimmed his head causing blood to pour as he looked around in horror at the sound of explosions. He could see multiple flying things shooting long yellow beams that cut through the ground and anything else in their way, and he was almost sick as he saw several of his unlucky member's dead, in pieces or burnt with terror written on their dead expressions.

He looked around at other members of his Order to see the panic and fear as they barely managed to hold off the machines attacks when the beams ceased and they started firing multiple red blasts in tandem, and Albus had to watch as members of his Order were cut down in streams of blood as these things zipped by overhead.

It was horrific, and he wanted to puke as his shields were barely holding as the machines switched from red blasts to yellow beams and back again. It hit with force when several yellow beams smashed into his shield blowing him off his feet and back several yards.

He knew that if anyone survives this his Order of just of one hundred will be significantly diminished in size. He landed with a painful crash and the world around him seemed to ring, and move in slow motion as he watched the smoke and lights from his position as blood leaked into his eyes.

He mildly realised that he and his Order have never been prepared for war. They were a pushover to the muggles, and have now been truly trounced, and if he survives he knew he would be imprisoned.

He may not even get a trial. It was horrific. He had never been in such a one sided battle before, and never thought he would be in one where he cannot be the victor. How is it that one pathetic little boy could grow up to be so powerful… to take everything away from him.

"How, could I have lost everything?" he demanded in a cry to the sky as he watched the machines as they started shining down search lights upon them, demanding their immediate surrender.

He could see a few survivors from the comer of his eye throwing their wands away and obeying to drop to their knees and place their hands on their heads.

"How dare you take everything from me!" he roared as he grabbed his charred wand and stood, but started as he saw a man with greying brown hair in a black suit glaring at him with cold blue eyes as he pointed a weapon at him and the last thing Albus saw was a green light.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Albus felt groggy as he returned to the waken world and shook sleep from his eyes as his memories flooded through his mind like a terrifying day dream and he was quick to sit up in his bed gasping for breath.

He looked around in panic as he searched for his glasses. He found them on a small table beside his single bed. It was the only thing in the room beside the bed he realised as he placed on his specs and looked around the small room.

The walls are matte white and dark, but he realised that's probably because the lights aren't switched on, but he was certain there's no door.

The bed was made and he was lying on top of it wearing a bright red jumpsuit with his name on a sewn on tag of his right chest along with a long number.

He sat up quickly and looked around only to find a pair of slip on flat shoes with some weird tags that seem to stick to hold them on better.

He was shocked as he let himself fall back onto the bed. His friends and allies… many of them had recently died… for nothing it seems as he is now a prisoner.

He stood up after a moment and tried to apparate from his tiny cell. He was beyond surprised that he reappeared in his office back at Hogwarts (being the headmaster has its perks), it was a relief to see his familiar Fawkes again and the bird squawked in happiness as he gave it a pet, but didn't let the thought of his freedom linger too much as he tiredly sat at his desk.

"Fawkes my old friend, what am I to do?" he asked his familiar tiredly. "I may have been strong enough to escape but what if they've captured all of the others?"

"Albus, are you here?" demanded a sneering voice in panic as his door was torn open, and in charged a greasy-haired and hook nosed man in dark flowing robes, but he paused on seeing him. "What are you wearing?" he asked in distaste. "I know you enjoy bright colours but that is going too far. And what has happen to your head, and face."

Albus was startled but looked in the little table top mirror on his desk to find that he has some Muggle plasters on his cheeks, along with a few scratches and his head is wrapped in bandages.

"Never mind that Severus!" the old man replied quickly. "The plan to abduct the Prime Minister did not go as planned, and many members of the Order lost their lives, but perhaps we can salvage this and have our captured members returned to us."

Snape sighed while rolling his eyes. "And how may I ask do you plan on this?"

"We must retrieve our traitorous prisoners from number Twelve Grimauld Place," he replied indignantly.

"And how do you expect me to bring them all?" he asked in annoyance. "You'll have to come and help as I can't bring them all by myself."

Albus frowned in annoyance before nodding. "Yes indeed," he agreed with a nod. "But I have no one else, except maybe another member of staff here at Hogwarts. Yes, yes I'm sure Fillius will be fine with doing me this one simple favour.

"If you would be so kind as to fetch him as I need to give him the secret so he can get in. I'll erase him from the Fidelius like I have the others after he has completed this task."

He sighed in annoyance before nodding with a sneer. "Very well headmaster," he reluctantly agreed before heading off out of the door.

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy," Albus commented to himself as he picked up a quill and fiddled with it in thought. "They've already made it clear they do not submit to terrorism.

"So how can I get any control over the filthy muggles and traitors? Would Tech's dare try to take Hogwarts away from me like he's taken everything else? No, no, he wouldn't dare… he doesn't have that kind of bravo.

"He would then be declaring war on the Ministry of Magic, and they have hundreds more than I had. Yes those machines wouldn't stand a chance."

He was thinking over many things and time seemed to pass by fast as he said to enter as he heard a light knock, and both Severus and the tiny Professor Flitwick entered his office. The tiny man was about to speak, most likely to comment on his new attire but he put his hand up to stop him.

"That is a story I may never wish to speak of," he said solemnly. "However, I have a favour I need to ask of you."

"Of course Albus, whatever you need," he squeaked out his reply. "Severus said he needs help collecting some traitors from Order HQ?"

Albus nodded tiredly. "Yes I'm afraid so. Is it possible for you to help bring them to me as we may need to set them free for the release of captured Order members?"

"I see," he nodded, confused. "I suppose I can help, as long as it's a good cause."

"Thank you," he answered with a tight smile. "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number Twelve Grimauld Place!"

And with those simple words Albus dropped to his butt on the floor as the world around him faded away in sparking colours along with both Fillius and Severus leaving him in a bright matte white, empty room with just a huge mirror on one side.

He just stared at his bruised reflection in horror and confusion before the mirror suddenly turned into a window somehow to show a room behind with several people in.

He recognised the Prime Minister watching with a few of his security personnel and some men dressed in what he knew the muggle military wears.

Ginny Weasley was there with some kind of green panel in her hands doing something with it while smiling, and next to her was Amanda Potter with a huge grin on her face mocking him.

Also, Hermione Granger stood next to a smirking blonde woman both of them wearing long white lab coats over their normal clothes, and the blondes smile looked even more mocking as it widened.

Also he took note of Luna Lovegood watching him smiling; she was in an electronic muggle wheelchair in front of Ginny as the red haired girl was leaning on the back as she used her thing.

However, the man to take most of his attention was standing next to a young woman in with short blonde hair, and blue eyes, none other than Kyte Tech's smirking at him.

"I told you… you can't beat me Albus Dumbledore!" Kyte suddenly spoke, his voice seemingly coming from all around him. "You and your people do not rule the world or dictate its destiny. You're going to jail for a very long time old man."

"Wait," he roared as he pulled himself to his feet and glared at Kyte angrily. "You can't do this, we don't recognise your laws… we're practically an independent nation."

"Within our borders we shall not accept that," the Prime Minister suddenly interrupted. "And if we did you're within our lands now, which means you abide by our laws whether you like them or not."

"You set all of this up… why?" he demanded panicked as he realised he can't apparate before gasping. "To get into Grimauld Place," he answered himself in horror.

Kyte grinned. "Cool huh, though you have been out for two days we've just sent soldiers to free your captives, and I'm sure all of them will enjoy seeing you in jail."

"Y-you can't do this," he spoke quietly in panic, almost begging. "I-I have to assist the Girl Who Lived in stopping Voldemort."

"We shall deal with Voldemort Mr. Dumbledore," said the Prime Minister. "He and his terrorist organisation are now top priority within the UK, but I understand that they're fractions all over the world, one of the largest being in the US. Rest assured Mr. Dumbledore that I have a private meeting with the President tomorrow and shall bring him up to speed so we can make sure he and his government are well prepared, and that the Avengers are informed of Death Eater activity within the US."

"Y-you can't do t-this," he answered in quiet defeat.

"We already have," said Amanda suddenly moving closer to the window and now glaring. "You stole my life, my freedom, and my choice, and now we'll take everything from you, you racist piece of shit.

"By the way, if you see dad in jail, tell him I want nothing to do with him or mum ever again. Why would he throw my brother out on your say so? If I ever have children I would die and kill for them unconditionally, because that is what a parent is supposed to do. Parents aren't supposed to throw out a child because some filthy old man tells them too."

"Maybe we'll get lucky," muttered the blonde woman suddenly smirking. "He might get a slightly disturbed telepath for a roommate in the near future who will share all of his sicko thoughts."

"Welcome to The Crater, Mr. Dumbledore!" a man in his fifties with brown hair flecked with grey said as he stepped forward with a polite smile. "The United Kingdom's first and only supervillain prison. I believe you have Mr. Techs' to thank for your comfort."

Dumbledore stared in horror as he realised this prison was designed specifically with magic in mind.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Sirius sighed as he and Remus reclaimed their places on the floor with the other captives quite glad they had been locked in the kitchen, as they've been left for two days now and can't break the door down.

They know both Nimphadora Tonks and Alistor Moody are now on their side but neither of them have been capable of breaking Dumbledore's charms, and they haven't heard from the two in several hours, but they're apparently coming up with a plan to get them out.

_**Boom!**_

They all jumped and moved from the door as it seemed to explode in a cloud of dust, and when it cleared there stood at the open portal several people wearing black uniforms with body armour and CyberTech's logo, with several more wearing muggle military uniforms, all of which are carrying large assault rifles except two in black carried wands, one a pink haired young woman and the other the scarred old ex-auror.

"The house is secure sir," a young woman arrived on the scene with two men in muggle uniforms, one of the men carrying a cage with a little wrinkled creature shoved in it with bat-like ears, and a long nose with huge black eyes wearing a tea towel for clothing, and it was squirming and yelling about muggle filth along with something, which Sirius knows is his mother's portrait from the hall.

"We found this thing lurking around upstairs," she continued, ignoring the creature and portrait. "It tried to attack us so we subdued it immediately. I believe it may need a psychiatric evaluation. It doesn't seem to be alright in the head and appears to have suffered a life time's worth of abuse."

Moody nodded. "Very well," he said before turning a huge grin of Sirius and co. "You guys coming or ya like being stuck in here?"

"Shit, thanks," Sirius said as he and the others climbed up to their feet. "By the way what happened to Luna? Is she okay?"

"For the most part yes," he agreed. "She will be undergoing treatment for a while. We had to go to CyberTech to help get you out. Techs tricked Dumbledore into revealing the Orders HQ. I was their watching and I was almost convinced the setup was real."

"Sir we've found a few magical items," a man came in wearing huge bulky goggles over his eyes and CyberTech uniform as he held up a small metal box. "A silver locket with a snake on it seems to be highly dangerous, and two small golden balls with wings that seem to be enchanted but not very dangerous, but they did attack us… kind of"

Sirius laughed. "I don't have a clue about the Locket but the Snitches I played with years ago for a prank on… an old mate of mine."

"I see," the soldier nodded. "However, what are we to do about that… woman?"

"Just leave it for now, you guys have work to do… all she can do is make a noise," Moody replied. "Search every inch of this place. See if you can find out if the books on dark magic are still within the property or recoverable.

"It is better to know ones enemy and the Blacks had some of the rarest books on the subject."

"I think we can help with that," Fred Weasley piped in smugly. "Mum was the one getting rid of it all, and we know her well enough to help find them."

The man nodded as he handed the led box off to Tonks before following after the Weasley twins with several other soldiers. "So what happened to the Order?" asked Remus nervously.

"Tonks and I left after we were confronted by what Tech's calls a defence drone," Moody replied sadly. "We didn't want anything more to do with the fool after seeing number forty two, and we can assure you we are thankful we didn't stay. It was a massacre," he muttered shaking his head. "Those that aren't dead are now locked in cells."

"M-Molly, Ron?" Arthur suddenly asked in a panic.

"They weren't nearly as worried when Dumbledore attacked you," Tonks said tiredly. "But both of them barely made it alive. Your wife I understand still doesn't realise how much trouble she is actually in. she's under the delusion that Dumbledore will rescue her and won't listen when we tell her he has also been arrested."

"I see," he replied sadly. "I don't understand how they can betray family for Albus. Just because he says something is right does not mean it is. How can they be so blind? I had always prided myself on us Weasley's being so-called blood traitors, and now I understand that one of my sons is a Ministry lapdog, another is a muggle hater while my wife worships the ground the old man walks on."

Sirius placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Sometimes these things just happen. Look at me… my family has been a bunch of evil jerks for generations and now I stand against the magical-world because it is the right thing to do to bring about the end of all this pointless fighting, as I've now seen the stupidity of the world I grew up in."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Albus Dumbledore had spent a week in jail so far, and knew if it wasn't for the other locked up members of the Order of the Phoenix he didn't know if he could cope. Though, he must admit that Ronald Weasley's ranting and raving had been getting on his nerves.

However, that wasn't too troubling. It was the other inmates that were getting transferred in that were worrying. They were to lighten the load from other 'supervillain' prisons. Though, he still wasn't quite sure what they meant by that, except that they all wore different colours, either red (him and his group) blue and green, and some are so intimidating that he didn't want to ask.

Though, he's now almost certain that red means magic, as a few Death Eaters have recently been incarcerated with them. Though, they kept away from the other prisoners, especially Dumbledore's group. Though, the old man's certain they're mocking them behind their backs.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING INFERIOR YOU FUCK!" a slender pale young man with fiery eyes, grey hair, and oddly elongated ears demanded of the Death Eater group, as the prison settled down for lunch in the huge multi layered mess hall, though only the bottom floor is used as there aren't nearly enough prisoners to need to use the other two layers yet.

Albus had looked from where he sat at his table looking nervous, and could see he's a green as they wear bright green. However, what startled Dumbledore and the Death Eaters was he was on the other side of the dining hall, and suddenly moved with unreal speed, clearing several tables as he jumped.

He grabbed one Death Eater by the throat and Albus noticed he, like quite a few others are wearing bracelets, ankles and wrists that he really didn't pay much attention to before. He pulled the Death Eater up with little effort and sneered.

"See these ears?" he demanded and the Death Eater nodded in fright. "They ain't just for looking pretty, so I suggest you keep ya fucking traps shut ya fucking piss-ants. It's already common knowledge that whatever you fucking reds are you can't use your powers in here, but most of us can… augh!"

He suddenly cried out letting the Death Eater drop to the ground and spinning round to see three guards, one pushing a key on his forearm guard of his blue and black uniform before letting go, and the pained expression left the greens face.

"Get back to your food!" one guard commanded. The green just shrugged with one more glare at the Death Eater before stalking back to his friends as they laughed.

Albus turned from the scene pale cheeked. "I'm not sure what's worse, here or Azkaban," he spoke softly as before he thought they were lucky.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Hogwarts part one

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XI**_

_**Hogwarts part one**_

Minerva McGonagall sat at the teachers table within the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a sense of unease. The term has not long started and Albus Dumbledore along with practically all other members of The Order of the Phoenix has seemed to have disappeared.

She worries because they hadn't come back from a mission to capture the muggle Prime Minister, and she worries that they might be hurt, or worse. Albus' disappearance has already come to the attention to the Ministry of Magic and they've set her up with a sub deputy headmistress while she takes the roll of head teacher.

The woman they've sent is truly a filthy piece of work and is more racist than most Death Eaters she's came across, and has started giving out detentions for being muggleborn or… well other such things like being poor.

She a pug faced b… woman that reminds her of a fat, slimy toad, and wears hideous pink cardigans with bows in her hair. She also like to talk 'sweetly' to people like they're stupid and Minerva is getting close to hexing her.

If only Albus gets back, and then he'll put a stop to her. Though, that sensible part of her brain knows he won't care enough to get rid of her.

She sighed tiredly when she started as she heard something. Something sounding like wind being pushed. She had heard the sound before somewhere and looked around to see other people, students and teachers looking for the source.

She stood up and gestured for the other teachers and they reluctantly got up too. She took note that Severus looked quite alarmed as she spoke to the students.

"All of you are to remain in this hall!" she spoke crisply. "Prefects are in charge."

Then she led the other teachers out of the hall and out of the entrance hall doors before they stopped in horror as two huge glowing white spike shot from the sky and smashed into the ground glowing bright and standing erect.

They looked up, and Minerva's eyes widened in shock to see five large black machines with propellers in the sky with that now known C and T logo on them. Helicopters someone had called them, and they watched as eighteen more spikes were shot and crashed down.

The pikes were on Hogwarts grounds and a couple were in Hogsmead. Though, it was the fact that these muggle machines could see Hogwarts at all that stumped them, and worse, how did they get through the wards.

However, after a few moments the rods pulsed, and the sky boomed and cracked as it seemed to shatter open revealing over twenty larger helicopters. The wards had been annihilated. Looking to Hogsmead they saw many muggle vehicles with sirens blazing as they streaked through the village, and they could see armed people get out.

Minerva was horrified as people dressed in black started dropping along ropes out of some of the other helicopters carrying large muggle guns, which were automatically trained on them.

"Drop to your knees and put your hands on your heads!" one of the men called out and Minerva did as requested along with several other teachers. However, the likes of the Toad, Delores Jane Umbridge and Severus Snape refused to obey sneering at them.

"If you do not cooperate, we shall use force if necessary!" the military's commander suddenly demanded.

Snape went for his wand and fired a killing curse. However, the teachers eyes widened in fear as the curse just veered off passed a spike into the lake. Minerva was appalled that Snape would use such a curse, but awed that the muggle have seriously gotten the upper hand on them. She realised she should have followed Miss. Granger's example and betrayed Dumbledore and the Order, which would allow her to make sure the children are not hurt.

Snape tried again, but he got the same result again and again until two soldiers jumped him and took him down hard. His wand was snapped as he was taken down, held face first into the ground, and silver cuffs with a glowing section held his arms behind his back. She secretly enjoyed watching the grease-ball getting arrested so violently, as finally he is going to be judged.

However, next three large men took down Umbridge and cuffed her too, taking her wand and snapping it, making sure to guard them before all of the teachers were cuffed behind their backs, their wands taken, though she felt thankful that they weren't snapping them, which means she was right not to resist. Minerva had to wonder what will become of them as she felt the cuffs snap shut around her wrists.

The commander stepped forward. "You have all been arrested under Education laws as it has come to our attention that Hogwarts has not been following the British National Curriculum. We understand that they must learn to control their abilities. However, breaching UK Educational laws and not teaching your students all subjects, science, math, English, etc. included is inappropriate for any school," he said.

Minerva was surprised that they were actually, lawfully being arrested by the muggles. "B-but we have no say in what we teach," she was quick to defend herself and other teachers. "The Ministry of Magic tells us what to teach."

He just looked at her shrugging. "We the British Government do not recognise such a Ministry's existence. "

"You filthy muggles!" Umbridge suddenly hissed out in rage as she struggled uselessly to get free. "You'll pay for this you filth!"

"Shut up you hateful bitch!" Minerva was shocked that the words came from the normally kind and patient Filius Flitwick before he turned to the man. "She works for the Ministry. She was sent here when the headmaster didn't turn up to interfere. She's been giving muggleborn's and their friends detentions for no reason and using a dark object called a blood-quill, forcing them to write with it as it uses their blood and cuts the words into their hands.

"And because she's a Ministry piece of trash we can't do anything to stop her."

The Commander's eyes flashed angrily and looked tempted to shoot her. "I see," he spoke to himself as he held the earpiece on his head closer to his ear. "Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are under arrest for child abuse!" he spoke calmly but it was obvious how furious he is. "Take her now. I'm sure The Crater will look after her until we can bring her before a court. Let's just hope that the other inmates don't hear about what kinds of hobbies she has."

Two men nodded with evil smirks that told that the other inmate's most certainly will hear of it, as they dragged the woman off towards one of the helicopters that was on the ground waiting. She was kicking and screaming abuse but the two men didn't seem to care. Minerva had never heard of The Crater before but from everything he said can deduce that it's certainly a prison of some kind.

The man said nothing for a few moments as two more men and a woman exited a helicopter and quickly made their way over, all wearing black uniforms with earpiece things, and they had weapon's at their side but no rifles. One of the men is a large bald-headed black man that she could see at first glance looked as if he just wanted to beat people up, but on closer inspection his eyes are quite gentle.

The second man and the woman she knew. The man has long red hair tied back in a tail with rings looping around his left ear with a few studs in the top of his right with a dragon tooth dangling from his lob. He had a holster in black fastened around his left forearm with his wand in it. The woman wore her hair short, coloured a vivid dark purple with smiling blue eyes, and also had her wand on display on her arm.

Bill Weasley, and Nimphadora Tonks, (obviously former members of The Order of the Phoenix: a wizard and witch). She was less surprised than she thought she should be to find that they betrayed the Ministry of Magic, as she knows that both of them had gotten tired of the Ministry.

"Commander Karz!" the man who arrested them saluted as the three stopped in front of them and the large black guy returned the greeting.

"At ease Lieutenant Marrs," he replied before turning to us. "Severus Snape you are being charged with multiple counts of murder and acts of terrorism, and accusations have been made against you for child molestation, take the fuck away. Him and the woman I want out of here NOW!" he ordered and three men dragged Snape off as he was screaming in protest.

Minerva couldn't believe that finally, finally someone is going to get to the truth of all of those sick rumours. Though she loath to think about it she's very much in the belief that those rumours are true.

"All right Professor!" Minerva was startled as Miss. Tonks spoke from behind her and felt the cuffs being removed. However, she saw no one else was being granted such relief. "We need you to get all of the students to relinquish their wands or they're going to get hurt if they think about fighting."

"W-what are you going to… to do with them?" she asked feeling concern bubble up.

"Don't worry Professor," Bill suddenly interrupted. "We only ask for their wands as we may be arresting the whole of Slytherin House as the safety of the students has been brought into question. It appears that the male population of that house are under the impression that the females have no rights."

She grimaced but nodded as Tonks helped her to her feet. "But what then? What about classes? What about Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is now the control of the British Government and shall carry on as it has, though extra classes shall be added during the year."

She was startled as a young (late twenties) auburn haired woman approached. Her eyes are grey and she holds herself proper though Minerva isn't a fan of her short blue dress that she wore showing off cleavage under her small black jacket.

"I am Professor Nelliel Cline, the new headmistress of Hogwarts," she spoke shocking her. "Mr. Techs was kind enough to offer me this wondrous opportunity, as I have wanted to try my hand with kids, but I've never been too good with the younger ones. I just hope High School will come easier," she said smiling. "But please, we're both teachers here so please do call me Nel."

"Miss. Nel," a soft voice interrupted as another young woman, smaller in size and younger than the first with short messy black hair and blue eyes, she was huffing and puffing. "You should have woken me, what if the helicopter went back to base with me still in it. I might have had to catch a bus back or something," she complained rather childishly for a girl seemingly in her late teens to early twenties. She's always found muggle hard to age without rudely asking because of the clothes they wear.

"Don't be silly," she replied rolling her eyes. "Oh, this is my assistant Ashe Caddis. Well shall we enter? I'm sure they'll be happier with me here rather than that toad they had before."

"Y-yes of course," she agreed as she led them with a whole military force behind them. "W-what about the other teachers?" she asked as they entered the entrance hall.

"They shall be questioned about certain things," Bill started. "If we have no evidence to hold them for any major issue we'll set them free to continue work," he spoke calmly and shrugged. "Plus I believe Professor Cline will be renegotiating your contracts as members of staff."

"Oh," was all she said worried about some teachers potentially getting the sack anyway. However, they could no longer continue talking about such things as they entered the Great Hall. She was glad that the new head teacher looked to the ceiling in amazement with her assistant, but was surprised that the soldiers only glanced at it.

The students had been talking amongst themselves but trailed off into complete quiet as they walked to the front of the hall. She looked to Professor Cline for guidance and she just gestured for her to stand up front and talk.

She stood at the podium with Professor Cline next to her with a soft reassuring smile with Miss. Caddis standing next to her grinning widely. The soldiers had all positioned themselves on alert around the hall but she took thanks that not one weapon was pointed at a child. Tonks and Bill stood up front with her next to Commander Karz.

"Students!" she spoke gaining their curiosity and attention from the soldiers as a lot of them looked very scared and rightly so. The only ones not having a clue what's going on are the purebloods.

"As of today the Ministry of Magic is no longer recognised by Hogwarts!" she spoke clearly, and she wasn't surprised that the purebloods looked completely baffled, but the muggleborns and halfbloods looked as if they at least in part understood.

"Hogwarts is now under the control of the British Government," she continued and could see realisation dawning on children of suspected Death Eaters as they seemed to be looking around in realisation. "I shall be continuing on as deputy head of Hogwarts, and transfiguration teacher. However, this is Professor Nelliel Cline your new headmistress."

Nelliel smiled at all of the dumbfounded expressions as she stepped up smiling. "Hi," she chuckled. "I look forward to getting to know my students. Within the next few months we shall be integrating new none magical classes into the curriculum. Since I'm not a witch I shall be teaching one of my specialities which is biology, and when I'm busy with head teacher related business my assistant is Miss. Ashe Caddis is perfectly capable to take the class…"

"WHAT!" someone screeched out. "You're a filthy muggle!"

She watched disinterested as several people drew wands when before the soldiers moved Ashe stepped forward and pointed one finger in her anger. A huge blue flame shot from her separating, shooting at the boys, and before they could think their wands were on fire, and they cried out dropping them as they slowly burnt to dust. Nelliel gestured to Minerva and she understood as she stepped forward nervous of the girl who can seemingly throw blue fire. However, she noted both Bill and Tonks looked just as surprised.

"Please," Minerva implored. "All students are to now relinquish your wands. They shall be returned to you soon. If you do not the school cannot be held responsible to any student injured while their wand if forcefully removed, and potentially broken."

She watched as lots of very scared students started taking out their wands carefully and placing them on the tables, while a few soldiers went round collecting them after taking names and tagging them for safe return. It surprisingly took very little time for this, and Nelliel looked as if she was about to continue speaking again when a large number of blue uniform wearing men and women entered the doorway, waiting.

"Oh, you're here already," Nelliel spoke with a smile as the students looked nervous. She then pulled a device from her pocket and put it back in her ear. "I knew I should have kept this in," she chuckled before addressing the students.

"OK, first things first," she spoke crisply. "Please release the other two heads of house," she got a nod by two women in blue as they moved from their colleges. "Professor McGonagall I shall ask you to act on the best interest of Slytherin House while I'll look out for the Gryffindor's.

"I believe that it is fine if the Slytherin students are seen first, so Slytherin House, if you would be some kind as to go with these nice people, you shall be separated by gender and questioned. As well we are giving all students a non-invasive medical, which is mandatory."

The Slytherin's started complaining and it was clear a lot of male students looked nervous and some even looked terrified.

"QUIET!" she suddenly hissed, which shut them up before she smiled again gesturing for McGonagall to lead them. "If you do not behave and do as asked I shall be only too happy to send Ache here with you."

"Who the hell do you…?" Ashe blazed away in blue flames to reappear in front of the rude boy with a look that wasn't cold or full of fire but just a look that promised… promised what he did not care to find out, as he was soon practically tripping over himself to get away from her before she blazed back to her original location.

McGonagall led the Slytherin's out of the hall and they were taken outside where she was surprised to see two giant white tents that could most likely house a few family's each with an inter-joining section in the centre almost as big.

They were led into the middle section where there are huge mats lying on the ground where male and female had to sit on different sides while the men in blue stood around the boys watching them, and the women stood around the girls.

It took no time at all for two young men to exit the boy's side wearing black suits and she was surprised he had a list of names and called the first boy in by name, in alphabetical order.

It was a moment later that Samantha Abraham was called in. she was a young one, in forth year and the two young suited (though with skirts) women invited Minerva in. she went out of curiosity as she realised she couldn't go in with the boys.

Minerva had originally thought that the giant sphere shaped tents were completely hollow. However, they had many differed cubicles made out of some kind of plastic, and when they entered one the door was sealed tight, possible for privacy. Inside was another woman wearing plain white scrubs waiting with some muggle gadgets.

Minerva was offered a seat as the nurse was quick to ask the girl to completely disrobe. Minerva didn't feel too comfortable watching, and was thankful it was over quick and the girl was given a robe to wear while her clothes were being examined.

Samantha was finally offered a seat next to the deputy headmistress. The both of them were startled when a transparent screen popped up between them facing the women.

"Well, Samantha, I don't like beating around the bush so, when did you lose your virginity and with who?" one of the woman just asked out of the blue and the girl looked confused. Minerva felt like interrupting but didn't out of curiosity.

"I-I haven't," she answered but even Minerva could tell she's lying.

"So you have some kind of sex toy of some kind you use you viciously masturbate with do you?"

"W-what?" she asked, confused, nervous, and scared.

The woman pointed to the screen. "This is your medical report. It says plainly that you have some extensive vaginal bruising, which could only be sustained from penetration. So are you going to tell me or not?"

"NO!" she suddenly said turning away.

"Oh, well we have one male here we can see to," she commented. "It seems we found some semen on your clothes. However, I'm afraid that the record we are building on you right now isn't looking good as it appears your family may not be a suitable environment for a fourteen year old girl."

"W, what?" she asked with wide horrified eyes.

"Well it appears that Albus Dumbledore has kept some very detailed records of every student and students parent since he became headmaster some forty years ago that we acquired."

"Wait where is Dumbledore?" Minerva couldn't help but ask.

"Prison," the woman answered nonchalant before turning back to the girl. "Sweetie, we're giving you the opportunity for a good future here. Or do you like being treating like a thing?"

The girl grimaced and bit her lower lip nervously. "M, my father!" she whispered so quiet that Minerva almost missed it, but she did hear. It saddened her, but made her feel anger towards Dumbledore for allowing this to go on, and anger at herself for just ignoring it because of Dumbledore.

"It's okay sweetie," the woman said with a reassuring smile as Samantha kept looking at the table. "Nobody will hurt you. All we want is to protect you so you can have a good life, have a nice career that you'll enjoy and maybe fall in love and have children of your own someday."

"So we have to ask some more questions," the other woman spoke and the girl nodded her head with her cheeks flamed red.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Wow look at the birdy!" Ashe cried out in joy as she barged into the school heads office ahead of Nelliel, Tonks, Bill, and Karz as they had to destroy the enchantments around the office, though it broke the magic elevator, Bill was surprised he broke in so easily. It was almost as if he had help.

Bill was surprised that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was still in the office as Ashe petted him, he just sat there and chirped a happy tune.

"Why isn't Fawkes trying to save Dumbledore?" asked Tonks in surprise and worry.

The bird seemed to chirp in response. "I think he knows that Dumbledore deserves jail," commented Nelliel shrugging though the bird made an agreeing sound.

"You are not permitted in here!" said one of the previous head teachers painting's angrily.

"But my dear old… people," Nelliel said with an amused smile as Karz placed a briefcase on the heads desk knocking some crap off and opened it to reveal a portable distortion generator. "I'm the head teacher of Hogwarts now, so that makes this my office."

"Nonsense!" another yelled as they all glared. "Where is Albus Dumbledore!"

"He's in jail for war crimes against the British Government!" Bill easily said smirking smugly.

"That's preposterous!" another yelled. "We shall never accept you muggle filth!"

However, in that moment Karz flipped a switch and in a swish the painting's seemed to have secures before falling off the wall shattering.

"It's a shame," Nelliel said sadly. "Now I have to figure out what the hell I'm going to put on the wall in their place."

However, the moment she spoke they watched in fascination as four huge paintings took their place. One of a shaggy red haired man wearing red, a neat pretty lady with long black hair in blue dress, another pretty slim lady with blonde hair in a yellow dress, and a black haired regal looking man with black hair in green.

Nelliel was fast to turn off the distortion generator (just encase) out of curiosity. The people in the paintings looked a little confused for a few moments before looking down at all of the shattered painting, then back up. It was the guy in green that spoke first in a soft yet strong voice.

"We thank you headmistress," he spoke bowing. "It has been so long that we've been trapped under their control. I am Salazar Slytherin; this is my good friend, Godric Gryffindor, my sister Helga Hufflepuff and Godric's cousin Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Hey if you and Helga are siblings why the different names?" demanded Ashe pout glaring.

They all laughed at her, but it was Helga to answer. "When founding the school I used our mother maiden name as two Slytherin houses would have been confusing."

"OH," she replied sheepishly before her eyes widened in awe. "Wow, so you're the guys that built this school?" she asked and they nodded. "Wow, that's freaking awesome!"

"So somebody enslaved the castle?" asked Nelliel interestedly.

"Yes," agreed Godric, his voice thunderous. "We had been using our influence over the castle for years to protect the children, even if it was from the staff. It happened four hundred years ago. The stuff used to treat those with muggle ancestry inappropriately through either torture for misbehaving misdemeanour's that they would brush off for a pureblood, and in some cases with female student's brutal rapes that had actually killed some of the younger girls."

"That is correct," Rowena continued to them sadly. "We would protect them as best we can, and in some cases help them grow strong enough to fight back, which they did. However, the Ministry of Magic was formed and they realised that the muggleborn witches and wizards were staying strong and seemed to be getting stronger.

"However, they were not getting stronger but the purebloods were getting weaker. It took them a few years but they realised this. It was because they noticed that if a muggleborn and pureblood breed there children will be as strong as the muggleborn making them realised that they were getting weaker.

"They were just too stubborn, and full of hate for muggleborns, and the halfbloods. Also, they grew jealous. They realised that while the memory of the founders of Hogwarts still had control of the magic within the school that their pureblood supremacy will crumble as our world would be open to new possibilities.

"There were some, muggleborns and halfbloods that wanted to live in a world like Camelot had once been where mage and warrior can walk and work together. However, with the Ministry's growing fear, and their weakening they feared the muggles."

"In the end," continued Salazar shrugging and gesturing to the paintings broken on the floor. "With each new painting, another layer of seals is added, as they tell each head after a while. It's sad that not one head had wanted to free us. If anything they wanted us to stay trapped and under control. The Ministry makes sure that no muggleborn ever gets the position as they might be curious and set us free.

"Though, in the past hundred years the muggle world has advanced so much they dare not openly abuse those children so they have resorted to abusing their own. However, it appears in the past few years the muggle world has evolved passed magic."

"Wow, this is fascinating," Nelliel spoke quietly. "It seems the Ministry has a lot to answer for, but right now let them wait in fear. Or at least until Mr. Techs gets back from his business trip."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Hey boss-man!" a squirt little man with green tinted skin and a huge mouth barged into a nicely furniture office in a squat (wearing jeans, converses, and a shaggy green hoody) with a white haired man in his fifties sat behind a beautiful desk just hanging up a phone call (wearing an expensive looking blue suit). He ignored the fool for a moment adjusting his PC monitor, before his pail blue eyes glared hard at him.

"Toad, how many times have I told you to knock!" he demanded in annoyance. "Just spit it out already I have not got all day to play with you!"

"Whoa… sorry!" he exclaimed. "I forget, but anyway I found Pietro!"

The white haired man's eyes lit up a little as a small smile, which could be mistaken for a scowl curved at his lips.

"So where IS he!" he demanded in annoyance.

Toad started and shook his head clear as a cocky grin stretched his wide lips, and the white haired man grimaced in disgust as a long slimy purple tongue shot out of his mouth almost reaching the high ceiling, as it hit a fly before pulling back and he swallowed the bug.

"He's been transferred to The Crater!" he chimed out in his sickly croak that quite frankly is really annoying.

However, annoying, disgusting piece of trash or not the Toad has his uses. Though, he noted one problem.

"And where exactly is The Crater!" he demanded in annoyance.

Toad shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know exactly, but I do know it was built by CyberTech," he said smugly as his bosses eyes lit up intrigued once more. "And I do know it's in the UK somewhere, but it's pretty new, so news about it is pretty rare. Though, rumour says something about it being capable of holding code reds."

The white haired man's interest was piqued as his eyes widened interestedly. "Code reds huh?" he muttered to himself laughingly, but Toad nodded anyway looking confused.

"Err; boss what is a code red?"

"Get lost I have things to prepare!" was his answer, and Toad knew better than to push his luck any more than he already has, and was quick to leave.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Hogwarts part two

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XII**_

_**Hogwarts part two**_

Nelliel Cline hummed herself a tune as she sat behind her new desk in the head office typing away at the holographic screen in front of her, as she has already gotten some new upgrades, such as the necessary holographic emitters and computer system that is even linked to Tyde.

Her desk is larger than Dumbledore's was, black curved around her comfy black leather high backed seat, so she can have holographic screens around her and it still be neat and tidy.

The office has changed quite a bit as all of the bookshelves, and books have been removed, (well the books she has no interest in), and new bookshelves taking their place, and magical 'whatever's' have been taken away for study in Wonderland.

The only real things that she kept, (other than some books she'll enjoy reading), are the founders paintings on the wall, this oddly chatty hat, and the phoenix Fawkes. Though, she has moved Fawkes to the upper platform where the giant magical telescope used to sit, where her new bookshelves were built in curved around the centre. He seems quite happy with his multiple perches, and pleased that they aren't all gold as they are made out of a very durable alloy with a very high melting temperature just as gold has.

It also turned out that the Ministry of Magic had been using Slytherin's name to condone muggle-hate. However, Nelliel realised straight away that he's a good man and discovered that in life he actually married a muggle woman. She was one of the few understanding non-mage in those days. She loved him, and didn't run crying 'witch, witch, witch', when she found out he's a mage, because that's proper love.

The floor had been carpeted with some soft pale blue carpet, and the walls all stripped and painted white, (going around the founders paintings), and she had put up some interesting science poster (and a few on magic), such as the elemental chart that has increased within the last few years since she was at school. And now she realised that science is studying magic they might fill in a lot more squares.

Shaking her head clear she smiled as she stretched and the holo-screen blinked away. She decided she needs a brake so stood up to get the blood pumping and moved around her desk, smiling at the founders four.

"I'm just off for a walk, I'll see you guys later, I need the brake," she said and they bid her farewell as she opened the new security door. She just has to walk to it and the computer unlocks it.

Stepping out the door automatically closed behind her, and she stepped onto the moving staircase. It was nice of Godric to explain to Bill how to fix the damage as this used to be his office one thousand years ago. It turned out that they had been able to assist Bill in braking in, in the first place.

She got to the bottom where the gargoyle had been broken beyond repair was replaced by tinted glass doors that now have magical protections, (thanks to Bills know how). It's see through but she thought the tint adds some character. The twin doors slid open as she reached the bottom and she stepped out, they slid closed behind her.

Nelliel was quick to choose her destination, and thought she'll trek to the Entrance Hall and take a lovely walk by the lake as it's such a nice day outside.

It had been two days since the invasion and capture of Hogwarts, and she was pleased to note that this so-called Ministry of Magic had not shown up. To be honest with all of the CyberTech and military forces all over Hogsmead and Hogwarts protecting the people, and most importantly the children there is little they can do.

She was alarmed at the fact that nearly all of Slytherin's male populous had partaken in disgraceful acts of rape, and near all the girls were rape victims. Those female victims are still at the school, but several trusted 'female' psychiatrists to deal with potential problems, and helping them see passed this.

The very few boys who were innocent were released and spread out through the other three houses with monitoring bracelets. The girls were kept separate with the shrinks in the Slytherin dorms.

The UK government has demanded that custody of all of Slytherin house, and a few children from other houses become wards of the State. That means that Hogwarts will be keeping them for all holidays rather than trying to find homes for them where their parents could potentially gain access to them, or kidnap them.

They are trying to keep the knowledge of the extent of the abuse to minimum for the privacy and welfare of the children involved, but Nelliel feels it's only a matter of time until the full truth is revealed.

The boys who actively took part in abusing their fellow students had their wands snapped, and were taken to the juvenile centre within The Crater for psychiatric evaluation, and potential rehabilitation. Though, Nelliel doubts even ten percent will ever believe that what they did is wrong. They have been too badly tarnished by their families, which is a crying shame.

She shook away those horrible thoughts as she reached the Entrance Hall doors and exited. It's a Sunday, so there're some students wandering about outside too. It had taken the majority of them no time to accept that there are soldiers patrolling the whole of the castle and grounds constantly. She thinks they actually feel safe from Death Eaters now the school has a military presence.

The distortion rods have now been moved, and distortion fields have been carefully erected around Hogwarts and Hogsmead for protection against magic, without destroying the enchantments in things like the Ceiling in the Great Hall, (which she felt is really quite cool), or magical paintings.

Nelliel looked to the left, several hundred metres from the lake shore where new dorm accommodations are being built by plenty of workmen with all manner of machines. The new accommodations are going to be state of the art, male and female blocks separate with security systems.

The new blocks are like apartments where up to four people will share together, in Hogwarts Houses of course. They even come with all-electric kitchens, and their own private bathrooms. However, two separate giant bath houses are being built behind them, one for the boys, and the other for the girls. Though, if they were deeper and the water was going to be much colder you could call them pools. However, theses pools are essentially huge baths, and separate sex so no clothes needed, (but they do have large communal showers to have a quick wipe down first). Anyway, a huge Olympic sized swimming pool is being built around the side of the school.

However, the apartments are only for year five through to year nine as two extra years of study have been added to account for the extra classes as the week schedules will soon be two week schedules.

In addition, around the side of where the pool is going in front of the pool, nearest to the apartments are more huge buildings being built such as a gym with stands, for non-magical sports, and teams. Also, many new state of the art classrooms, where lessons will soon take place rather than in the castle.

However, the castle shall be used to house first to forth years (separated(ish) by house only in sleeping quarters as the common room will be all houses), and the school classes on the first three floors are being adapted for that while lessons are now temporally on the higher floors, while construction takes place. In addition, the Great Hall shall be used as the dining hall, and for special occasions, though all of the large tables (minus the teachers, as that will still be used), line the walls where food will appear for students to collect for them to go and sit at multiple round tables scattered throughout the hall. Also, the upper rooms in the castle will be used for school club rooms along with for sports clubs some rooms at the back of the castle on ground level converted (for more space).

In addition, all of the restricted section of the library has been taken to Wonderland, and all of the old shelves replaced with new ones with a computer database system, with holo-screens built into all of the new work desks. New, non-magic books had taken up a lot of free space, and two new levels are being added to accommodate more, along with a coffee 'shop' where kids can use vending machines to bye snacks, or the free hot drinks machine, along with a huge section to sit, talk, surf the net, and eat snacks away from the books. Though, with magic books can be cleaned back to perfection if they are dirtied, or someone spills on one. The snack bar idea has even been taken to a huge chamber near the Great Hall and set up where kids can get a free hot drink whenever they want, and at certain times a sandwich or cake.

In the library they have already finished categorising the books, and already have copies of the books the library has so left them, but when the extensions are in place more copies will be supplied. The librarian has a desk similar to Nelliel's, and she's already receiving instruction by a CyberTech archivist on how to use the computer systems, (along with some seriously studious students that seem to live there). However, the kids are taking to the computer a lot faster than the librarian as she is a lot older and more stuck in her ways, but as long as the kids know how to brows the net, uses the system, and search the growing Hogwarts archives, she doesn't really need too.

Also, the Quidditch stadium is getting rebuilt to fit in with Hogwarts Academy's renovations. In addition, many new top of the range brooms had been bought for the school to train new students, and top of the line racing brooms for the school Quidditch teams. It was a little ironic now that the Slytherin's never let girls on their team that now the team would be all girls, as the shrinks thought it would be a good idea to get the girls involved in the extracurricular activity, which means they all have to try out.

The only reason they're really keeping the separate houses is because it's fun to compete, and competition can be healthy for improvement. Therefore, for the meantime CyberTech will be studying the hat that sorts student in an attempt to make it cooler, and in line with the times. They have to study it at Hogwarts because the founders told them the magic won't work from the school because its connected.

The founders have already called foul-play with the hat as it had been enchanted, which is why muggleborns had not been sorted into Slytherin in four hundred years.

According to Filius Flitwick her Charms Professor when she had shown him, after getting over his surprise he broke the charms with relative ease, once again making the hat impartial. However, they decided it would be unfair to resort students now, and this is a main reason to incorporate the hat into something uncharmable, or at least something that is near impossible for magic to corrupt.

Shaking her head clear she smiled as she turned to the lake. It sure is a nice and peaceful spot. She just hopes things settle down soon, and the children get used to the new changes to the school they have to push on them. It has come to her attention that a lot of graduates from Hogwarts leave school to realise they really aren't prepared, especially the muggleborns as they get looked over in the magical world for less talented purebloods.

Therefore, the muggleborns (some of them) end up having to go back to school in the scientific world to get a proper education.

Shaking her head in wonder, she wondered where Ashe had gotten too. Though, she did say something earlier about a douchebag supposedly allowing shady happenings to happen in his pub.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ashe glared around the filth infested pub with the two CyberTech security men she brought in with her. She could see this is most certainly where all of the shady people in Hogsmead have been hiding out. If there is one thing she hates and that's shady people like them. They can be so creepy. They would draw less attention if they uncovered their faces and hung out in that nice bar called The Three Broomsticks where Madam Rosemerta, (the owner), will sell nice drinks in fresh and spotless glasses.

However, she looked at this place, the glasses looked like health hazards, and don't come in if you have hay fever or you'll sneeze your poor lungs out. She was quick to gesture one of the men as she walked to the bar, and he made the call for the rest of the squad to enter, and enter they did with guns at the ready. The shady customers were already shifting uncomfortably but they just got worse, but never moved out of fears as she reached the old man.

He has a white tangled bearded and hair, wearing filthy brown robes. "If it wasn't for Rosemerta's place I would say none of you magic guys knows how to clean!" she spoke in annoyance as she passed the confused, but otherwise nonchalant old man an envelope.

"That," she began. "Is an order for health and safety code violations. If you do not meet the minimum standard within seven days you will be shut down."

"W, what!" he cried out as he opened the letter and she watched as he read it over. "Y-you can't do this. Albus would never let that happen."

"Well he's in jail now for his own acts of crime," she retorted shocking him. "Lieutenant Marrs, I believe you also have something to say?"

"Oh yes," he agreed with a smirk the blonde man stepped forward. "Mr. Alberforth Dumbledore you are under arrest for potentially harbouring fugitives, and or terrorist."

One person dressed in a black veil and dress suddenly got to the feet about to attempt running when Ashe swiped her right fist in his direction and a blue flame shot from her smashing his table to pieces.

"Sit down!" she hissed without looking away from Alberforth. He was quick to reclaim his seat, and Ashe was not surprised the wood is so bad that even fire doesn't want to eat it, as her nibbling flames went out.

In that moment the security forces had also moved and within only a minute every patron within the pub was down and in cuffs with their disguises removed. She had to say, if only in her head, some of them should have been left on.

"Mr. Dumbledore if you will come quietly," Marrs spoke nonchalant as he with Ashe were the only two not to move, and Alberforth did not want to anger the hellfire girl. "If you don't make a fuss I'm sure we may be able to make a deal where you'll get off with just a fine. If you understand where I'm going with this?"

Alberforth nodded with a sigh as he walked out from behind his bar and let Marrs cuff him and take his wand. It isn't like he could do anything if his brother was taken in. Ah well, it was only a matter of time until his brother's arrogance and stupidity got him into trouble. Anyway, all he has to do is give evidence against a bunch of douchebags and he'll get off with a fine. Plus he might get to see his brother and gloat a little.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Minerva McGonagall was still surprised looking around the school at all of the new and different things getting done by the builders. Though, they keep out of the schools way, but she doesn't think she could ever get used to having her new classroom so far away compared to where it was.

However, she felt thankful as she sat at the teachers table in the Great Hall after fetching her food that the new classroom is only temporally, when she'll get a nearer classroom.

She was thankful she is allowed to continue on as Gryffindor head of house after the other day, but was surprised Miss. Caddis was given the task of being Slytherin's head of house. Apparently the girl is a muggle, but nobody will tell her how she can throw fire.

Also, only Divination has been removed from the school curriculum, as it seemed a waste of bother. In addition, when she was in negotiations with her contract she hadn't had to even try to get a pay rise. She was given a rise in pay that amounts to five times what she originally got, (because she's deputy, and transfiguration teacher), plus health care, and pension benefits that made her chin drop to the floor in shock.

Minerva had been awed and surprised when she had first seen the founders painting free from Ministry control. It was amazing that the purebloods had really been as cruel and jealous as to hold the school back. She found out that when they were sealed that a lot of things changed around school. Including normal subjects, as Hogwarts used to have maths and 'English' classes, as lots of students needed to study these areas, and from what they can tell they still need to, even more than ever.

She had even tested some students in math, and realised to her horror her math education was at a Junior High level just like most of the muggleborns, the others (purebloods, halfbloods) she tested were pathetic.

She sighed as she began her pie and potatoes when Nelliel sat next to her. The throne Dumbledore used to sit in lording his superiority over the school is gone for a normal seat so she can be equal.

"Good afternoon, Minerva," the headmistress chimed as Ashe arrived with her meal sitting down next to Nelliel and digging in with vigour.

"Good afternoon Nelliel," she responded with a tiny smile. "Afternoon Miss Caddis."

Ashe looked up from her pie and chips smiling. "Hey," she responded before reengaging with her war to get her food in her mouth.

Nelliel laughed rolling her eyes. "Don't try to get any decent conversation from her while she's eating," she told her jokingly in amusement. "Where have you been all morning anyway?" she asked turning to Ashe out of curiosity.

Ashe paused her munching and swallowed the lovely meal those weird little elf guys made and smiled. "I was helping out with security forces for fun," she said happily. "We arrested some very shady customers, at this very shady pub called the Hogshead. Then, we arrested this very shady bar owner, who just so happens to be Alberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's younger, and shady brother. It was fun."

"Oh, well next time tell me," Nelliel pouted. "Arresting shady people in a shady place sounds like it could be fun," she said with a wide grin.

_**0oo00oo0**_

In an advanced looking control room on the bridge of a high tech airship flying above the clouds of New York City, stood a black man with an eye patch over his right eyes with short black hair with grey at the sides. He wore a black uniform underneath a long cream coloured coat.

Around the bridge are large windows looking out at the clouds. Staff worked at the many controls wearing deep blue uniforms while the black man glared down at a red haired man in similar uniform as he is on his knees being held down by two armed men in black.

"So, Magneto was after information on The Crater?" he asked, demanded of the man, tempted to kick him a little but he was already well and truly scared... he'd even messed himself.

"Y-yes sir," he answered shakily.

"Sir," a woman at a front control panel gained his attention. "Pietro Magnus has recently been transferred to The Crater due to overcrowding."

The eye patch man turned back to the traitor with furry in his one dark eye. "That's all we need," he growled out with a sneer at the man before regaining his composure and turning away. "Take that bastard off of my bridge and put him in lockdown."

"Yes sir," the two military men declared before dragging the man off the bridge where he may end up spending life in prison.

He took his seat on the control chair, slumping with a tired sigh. "Alert The Crater to the possibility of an attack by the mutant Magneto and The Brotherhood of Mutants."

"Yes sir," the same young woman replied. "They may need assistance in preventing the S and A rank mutants. If he has Juggernaut with him or Avalanche, or worse both it won't be possible to stop them without help."

He nodded sagely. "Contact Stark and tell him I need to speak with him and his team ASAP!"

She nodded and a few moments later a young man with short black hair in his mid-twenties appeared on the holographic view screen with a goatee neatly trimmed around his mouth, and an arrogant smirk.

"Wow Furry," the man laughed. "You called to congratulate me and my team on being awesome?" he asked jokingly, as the eye patch guy watched in annoyance as a huge green thing only wearing purple shorts, The Hulk was in the background arguing stupidly with a long haired blonde blue eyed man with metal war hammer in his belt, wearing Viking like clothing with large red cape, in contrast to Stark's crisp black silk suit.

"Hardly!" he hissed out in annoyance. "I have some news," he spoke straight to the point. "The S ranked mutant Magneto may have plans to break his A rank son out of The Crater! I shall be sending the needed information."

Stark grimaced, but looked more serious now as he nodded. "OK… but I still don't get why Techs built that place. Sure it frees up space but still. It's a little suspicious. I've been hearing rumours that it was not only built for metahumans and mutants but sorcerers too."

Furry nodded his head. "Yes, I've also heard these rumours. However, they are not rumours as the President himself has been informed by the British Prime Minister of Sorcerer terrorist that call themselves Death Eaters. They believe they are a superior species of human."

"And why not tell us before now?" he asked, demanded.

"I have only just found out, yesterday in fact," he responded. "I shall be sending a report on the matter as we may have to deal with cleaning house. Though, the President has accepted CyberTech's offer of assistance."

"Then CyberTech must have some way of fighting them," Stark muttered before speaking louder. "But then, Kyte was lying to me when he caught my attempted hack."

"You were trying to hack his satellite systems!" reprimanded a man in red with short blonde hair as he stepped into frame. "It's no wonder he didn't want to tell you anything. After all how trusting would you be if he tried to hack you."

"OK, OK," he replied with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "But we're going to the UK. We cannot let anymore prisoners escape another super prison, and they could potentially have magical terrorists locked in that nobody wants let out."

"I agree with my well-dressed friend," the blonde Viking interrupts. "We must stop these fiends before innocent people are harmed."

"HULK SMASH!" roared the green giant, punching his right fist into left hand.

A brown haired young woman wearing yellow and black strips flew before the screen with bug like wings at about seven or eight inches tall.

"We'll get to it and put a stop to Magneto and his men if we can. You can count on us!" she said. "After all we are The Avengers!" she added proudly.

Colonel Nick Furry sighed. Sometimes he wonders about them and their sanity, or lack thereof. Though, he doesn't mention it as Shield and The Avengers are on rocky grounds as it is.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Colours part one

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XIII**_

_**Colours part one**_

Severus Snape shivered, as lots of eyes rolled over him from men wearing either bright green, or bright blue clothes while he was forced to wear bright red. This is the first time he'll be eating in with the other inmates of this prison.

He cannot believe it. He was arrested by filthy muggles, and locked away in a filthy muggle jail wearing filthy muggle clothes, and he couldn't do shit about it.

He was carrying his food, or more correctly put, 'slop' (the 'people' who made it called it a stew), over to where he'll hopefully be safe with the Death Eater prisoners.

He had thought about going with the Order of the Phoenix, but they didn't look very impressive, and it looked like Ronald Weasley has recently been beaten up. He's sure Albus will understand, as both Crabbe and Goyle have been incarcerated too, and they're huge. Surely no one will want to deal with them.

However, suddenly a grey haired (almost white, more like silver) young man wearing green was in front of him, and his slop went pouring down his red top, and his tray and dish and beaker clattered to the floor.

The young man had a wide grin stretching his pale lips as he inspected the greasy red. "The names Pietro!" he said innocently, but that gleam and coldness in his eyes caused Snape to take a step back and look around for help.

However, no help seemed to be coming as the hall had gotten quiet and everyone was watching. He looked to Dumbledore for help, but the old man just shook his head, scared. He didn't even look sorry for him.

"You're Severus Snape yes?"

He nodded, but started as he turned to see a man in his late twenties, early thirties behind him with the bottom part of his all in one green suit hanging down, to show his white vest, and torrent of muscles.

The man had to be at least six foot six, and towered over him with dark brown eyes glaring coldly. He noticed like the silver haired guy that this man wore odd looking bracelets, and he had to wonder why, if only briefly.

Snape shivered, and tried to move back but bumped into someone. He looked to see that the silver haired man had moved a little, and was resting up against an empty table. In his place was a built brown skinned man with his hair cut short and painted a golden-bronze colour.

His dark eyes were also cold. It looked like only the silver haired man was amused as he was still grinning. This new man looked to be the youngest, but still stood at five foot eleven feet tall, and his jumpsuit was just like the large white mans but he wasn't wearing a vest, exposing his solid looking tattooed body.

"He's Piotr!" the man spoke. "I'm Evan, but you can call me Spyke!" he said chuckling coldly, and Snape almost lost bladder control as the man raised his right hand, and out came a light brown grey spike that looked almost tree or rock like, before he just used his other hand to pull out what could be consider a six foot long Bo staff with sharp looking points.

"We heard a nasty little rumour about this new guy!" Pietro spoke up and he moved at unnatural speed getting in Snape's face in moments. "Some guy named Severus Snape, a red who was a High School 'teacher', an incompetent one from what I heard. The only thing he seems to do with any real… priority… is molests his innocent little students!"

There was a collective intake of breath as other inmates furious eyes were on him in seconds, and he shivered, and couldn't hold it as a huge wet patch suddenly formed around his crouch when he looked up at the sound of metal to see the largest guys' skin. It's now light blue metal with near glowing white shields for eyes and dark blue metal hair.

"Well," he said in a Russian accent. "That wouldn't happen to be you now would it!" he demanded angrily.

Snape shivered as he took a step away leaving a little puddle behind him. "N, no, no, no, p… please!" he stuttered out begging.

However he suddenly screamed like a little girl as he was lifted effortlessly off the ground and tossed like a ragdoll, all the way from one side of the large hall to the other, smashing painfully into the wall making some cracking noises as bones broke or shattered, before dropping down into a whimpering mess of blood, barely looking up towards them barely holding onto consciousness and crying for a moment before slumping out cold.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Spyke demanded in annoyance before all three paused with grimaces of pain, and he dropped his staff as currents of electricity coerced through them.

A guard was quick to take the offending weapon, while a medical team was quick to retrieve Snape and get him out before the pain left. It only took about two minutes, but none of the inmates attempted to stop them as it would be pointless as the greasy red wouldn't be conscious for them to enjoy beating him.

Albus Dumbledore shivered in horror. It hadn't taken long for him to realise that you don't mess with greens. He also realised that it was most probably one of the guards that purposefully told them of Snape. However, he now knows it's only a matter of time before they realise he knew and didn't care, and then he may be next.

"Wait what was Snape doing!" James asked as he looked to the old man having pushed his (surprisingly tasty) stew to one side, as seeing a grown man mess himself when confronted by the greens made him loose his appetite.

He felt a little nauseous as Dumbledore didn't show any sign of surprise. He found himself wondering whether Dumbledore had really looked the other way, or whether he might have even participated.

"It's nothing to concern yourself this with James," he answered quietly. "They're only Slytherin's, and it was for the greater good that we left things the way they are."

"But…" James tried to think of some rebuttal. He tried to even conjure anger at the old man. He could feel his anger at Snape, but it felt diluted, indifferent. This is something he should care about isn't it? After all this is, was the headmaster of the school he was only too happy to send his daughter.

He was now feeling confused. He had been feeling confused for a few days now. He was feeling guilt for something's that before he never had, and questioning things he should have before they happened. It wasn't as strong as he figured it should be, but it was still there, guilt, making him think.

This was the first time since he went to Hogwarts that he is thinking of questioning Dumbledore, wondering why he let Dumbledore have so much say in his family's life, his family's future.

"Nonsense James it was for the greater good!" Dumbledore spoke with a finality that just rubbed the younger man the wrong way. "Severus Snape was a vital part of the war. He spied on Voldemort; we had to keep him happy."

James just shook his head with wide eyes as he looked at other Order member's to see them nodding along with Dumbledore, but Dumbledore had this small look of worry in his eyes.

"N, no Albus!" he said as he slid off the bench standing and moving away. "A, are you fucking mental!" he roared out suddenly grabbing at his head as a huge burst of accidental magic erupts up, just as Dumbledore stood to try hushing him up before any greens or blues pay attention.

James' head felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't think clearly as the wave of magic blast Dumbledore in and over the table where he landed in a painful heap with that annoying Weasley boy.

He dropped to his knees still holding his head, thinking hurt like hell. Then moments later he collapsed unconscious with some blood dribbling from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

Pietro had watched the whole seen only getting bits and pieces of conversation as some was spoken too quiet for his advanced hearing. However, as he watched medics quickly taking the man away, he had to wonder about them. Odd, very odd, but it looks like the old man was letting the greasy red get away with his crimes, (crimes even he's disgusted with), and was even the head teacher.

He was quick to inform his crew about the old man as he watched some more medics take him, and that arrogant little twerp ginger-top away as they had both been injured by that odd, yet uncontrolled burst of power.

Voldemort… The Dark Lord… You-Know-Who… obviously the same person, but the question would be how to find him and his Death Eaters. He's almost certain his dad will want to meet this bastard. They have similar goals, but at least the Brotherhood doesn't go around murdering innocent people just for fun… well he's not too sure on Sabretooth's stance on that front.

However, it could come to blows, so he supposes it could be fun. After all these reds are pathetically arrogant about their own self-worth, well that ginger asshole and the Death Eaters are. He's almost positive the old mans the same… he sounds like a preacher that doesn't practice.

Also, it looks like they can use their powers in here but they may need something, a tool of some kind to consciously do so. What an interesting bunch of freaks.

He soon joined in with plotting some pain for the old man; Piotr has had his turn so now Evan wants a go. Something about shoving a sharp stick where the sun does not shine.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The Ministry of Magic was in shambles after the invasion and take over by the muggles, and Alistor "Mad-Eye" Moody didn't come across any security asking for ID or anything. These people are idiots, as they are at war with Voldemort, now the muggles too, and yet he can just do whatever he wants and go anywhere. If Voldemort realised this they could get anything they want from the place.

He wore some new clothes of black jeans, which nicely hid this darn new experimental robotic leg nicely. Though, he quite likes it as if gives him a lot more speed and flexibility, it fits better (as it's attached to him), and doesn't clank around.

Also, some leather boots (for both 'feet'), a black shirt, and a long brown coat. His hair is neat and tidy and tied back with a tie. Though, he did note people staring at him oddly. Is it really that surprising to see him dressed neatly? After all he now officially works and has to be presentable in his new job.

In addition, which he's less fond of. He had to give up his magical eye as the UK government has privacy laws that his eye apparently violated. Therefore, CyberTech got him a replacement, which is less eye-like as it is what they called a first generation prototype. It's more like an eye patch with a blue screen fastened on comfortable with some kind of white metal material.

It can't see through stuff like his magic one, but it does have a lot of good feature. It has heat detection, and weapon detection capabilities. It can see long distance up to two miles, and has built in targeting sensors for better shots, and a computer function with communicator so he doesn't need an earpiece like others do.

He was here for no other reason than to give the Ministry a declaration that the British Government does not recognise them as a governing body within the UK, and that they have one week to disband, or they will be considered a hostile terrorist nation working within British borders.

He had just walked nonchalant through the whole ministry, (his wand in holster in his left arm hidden by his sleeve, and a CyberTech gun, in black on his right thigh, also hidden by the coat), down in the elevator, and a high security corridor, and barged straight into the wizagamots council room where they all convened in tiers, the higher you are the more 'important'.

They all stopped deathly quiet as he entered and moved to the front of the crowd looking up at them all. They stood high and mighty, thinking of themselves as gods, watching him, and his new 'eye' alerted him to wizards behind him by he ignored them as they're just the 'security', well shit 'security'.

He held in a chuckle as its time to dethrone these 'gods', after all man has been doing so since the dawn of their existence, so now is no different. It's just his turn.

"I'm here as an embassy of the British Government on the Prime Ministers orders!" he began, speaking crisply.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion Moody!" demanded a squat little man in pinstripe robes at the very top.

He just smirked before answering. "I am here to inform you Mr. Fudge that the British government does not recognise the Ministry of Magic as any part of it," he said watching amused as some realised what he's saying while others are clueless morons. "As of right now you have seven days to disband all activity within the United Kingdom or you shall be classified as hostile and military might shall be used."

"You reckon we will just surrender without a fight?" Fudge demanded heatedly.

"I hope you don't," Moody growled with a shrug. "After all, I've seen how piss poor most of you are at anything, so I figure the best way to show you what true power is, is to watch as you're all forcefully arrested and sent to join Dumbledore in The Crater, and maybe you'll get to meet Voldemort first hand when he's finally captured."

He almost laughed as they still fear Voldemort's name. They still think Voldemort is an unstoppable nightmare. These people don't have a clue, and by the look of most of them it looks like the military is going to be giving them one.

"So it is true!" a blonde woman in the middle suddenly spoke. "The muggles control Hogwarts?" He just nodded in agreement. "My daughter is at Hogwarts. She told me most of the male population of Slytherin House have been taken from the school. What is going on? She seems to be under the impression that something very disturbing has been going on in that house."

He just chuckled darkly. "That would be an understatement Ms. Bones," he replied causing her to flinch. "It seems that your 'department' has never done its job correctly, but then we have come across evidence that says the Ministry of Magic doesn't give a rats ass… remember seven days!"

He then turned to leave, but found several men standing in his way wearing light brown robes, aurors (magic's top brass of police). They all had their wands raised but he shrugged nonchalant.

"Arrest the traitor!" Fudge called, and they moved in, and within moments they had taken his wand and had him at wand point, though they didn't take his gun as they're no-doubt idiots.

"I see, so that's how you want it Fudge!" he asked chuckling. "Well, have it your way."

"Take him to Azkaban!" Fudge ordered. "He'll be getting a lovely little kiss!" he said laughingly.

"Cornelius!" Ms. Bones interrupted scoldingly, and angry. "You cannot just send him to Azkaban and have him executed."

"Watch me!" he retorted smugly as he gestured the Aurors, and they were only too happy to obey.

It didn't take any time for Moody to have been led to the apparation point when all of his guard's cried out in shock, and horror as ice blast around their feet freezing them in place as freezing sold ice with snow crystals formed, rolling slowly up their legs.

The aurors cried out as they were slowly encased. They went to use magic but their wand hands felt like ice had burnt them, and their wands clattered to the ground. They begged and cried until only their heads were free, and some had passed out.

Moody smirked as he re-holstered his wand he picked back while they were 'distracted', and walked over to the sixteen year old girl with light brown hair tied back, hanging to her waist. Her skin looks soft and smooth, and very pale, and has a frosty tint to it, and her blue veins show up more than usual on anybody.

Though she wasn't shivering, (or looking cold), even though she was only wearing a white tee shirt, (very small chested, but she does wear a sports top under it, and it's a very touchy subject for her, and only Ashe has the power to get away with teasing her), and cream shorts, not even shoes. Her toenails like her fingernails are naturally blue, the same with her tongue, and with each breath she takes condensed cold air fogs out.

Her right hand had been raised, fingers spread with a concentrating look in her nonchalant pale ice blue eyes, before her hand returned to her side. Her pouty lips are actually blue with the cold, or maybe like her nails and tongue, and icy crystals were on the floor around her bare feet.

The witches and wizards watching had just stopped what they were doing and watched, transfixed, unable to think to try helping, not that the cowards would anyway.

"Come along Evelyn!" Moody said with a mocking wave to the gawking crowd, as he reached the girl. Though, she just held a creepy neutral expression, and she had volunteered herself to help out, for what reason he didn't know, but is glad she offered to come along and assist his escape.

He took her arm as he turned to the gawking witches and wizard when she spoke in a soft monotone voice, with lots of frosty air exiting her cold looking lips. Though, he would like to hurry up he let her talk. It's just her skin is very cold, almost like touching ice, and if he holds her for too long he might get a chill.

"I believe that they will not die if you assist them soon. However, disclaimer, I shall not be held responsible for any of them dying due to your inactivity. I thank you for your time, it has been appreciated."

Moody gave the girl a funny look as she gave a polite bow of her head, before he apparated them both to safety.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Lily Potter felt exhaustion having this particular roommate is both a nightmare and a secret dream. She's young and dangerous, only in the early twenties. She licked her lips clean of all the gooey goodness as she flopped back naked with her long red hair framing her face on the bottom bunk of a matte white room with seemingly no door, and only a toilet in one corner with a set of draws to share. It isn't like they need any more draws as they only have five sets of the same outfit and ten pairs of underwear and vest shirts.

She's a young woman with her long smooth haired died deep purple with a perfectly slender body and great breasts. Lily felt a little jealous as she is breathing heavily and licked her lips free of that sweet musty aftertaste she's grown to enjoy in such a short time, and wonders how she lived without, as she watched the woman sliding back into her green jumpsuit, and she sat up with her bare feet on the floor.

Lily couldn't help but notice how the western/eastern woman can actually make that horribly outfit look good.

"Lily!" She started as her name was uttered, as the woman carefully pulled her to stand naked before her. The purple haired woman's plump pink lips captured hers in a soft kiss before pulling back with a smirk; her dark eyes alight with passion as she let her eyes flitter over Lily's tight body. For a mother of twins the red haired older woman's body is simply breath taking.

"B, Betsy," she complained blushing at such lusty eyes trailing down her form. If only James cared that much about 'it'. She supposes that it doesn't matter much now as they're both in jail, so that dying flame will soon snuff out, and Elizabeth Braddock is here to help the flame go bye-bye.

Lily had at first been resistant of this beauties 'attention'… for one they're both female (she wouldn't have cared much about that before Hogwarts she mildly noted), and for another Lily is married, (the only reason she feels guilty for cheating is for not feeling guilty about it when she should), and last this young woman is only twenty three, the same age as Amanda her daughter and her… son, and Lily's in her late forty's, though because she's magic and quite powerful in that department she looks younger than she would without magic, and she does take care to exercise.

However, she gave in to her need for pleasure, to forget, and the distraction from her other actual, important guilt. It's there, under the surface, her regrets, her wishes, herself. The Lily Evens under the surface hidden away, forced down by the Lily Potter she never wanted to be.

The opinionated, intelligent bitch she once was. The piece of her she had never realised was missing until she was trapped here with this young temptress that tempted her, and got her.

"You better get your clothes on!" she spoke softly in an accent that crossed that oddness of merging England and The USA, as she gestured to the underwear, white vest shirt and red jumpsuit, and shoes. Red is for magic, just like the green one her lover, 'affair' is wearing is for mutants. "It's almost time to head for lunch in the mess," she said.

Lily offered up a smile as she started dressing, still feeling embarrassed as Betsy was blatantly watching her. She still can't believe that she's a muggle but has superpowers.

It had been distressing that first day in jail, she was one of very few inmates and the only witch inside. She had originally had her own two person cell to herself. It was lonely but she could deal with that as long as the other women left her alone.

However, some greens were bullying her trying to make her use her powers, but she couldn't without a wand. Though, they wouldn't leave her alone when out of nowhere Betsy turned up kicking one in the face sending her flying, and winding another with a punch where she dropped to the floor.

Though, it got better as the remaining five would not heed her warning to get lost, and they were all sent flying with a look, and crashing to the ground painfully.

It was when Lily realised that the wrist and ankle bracelets the greens and blues wear are not to look pretty, but to restrain a potentially dangerous supervillainess from relentlessly killing another, or a guard.

Lily and Betsy sharing a room together was the guard's idea of keeping them out of trouble. Though Lily felt like it was the guards own little way of showing her some mercy and giving her some hope, and someone who will look out for her as she was all alone.

"Whatever's messed up with you is still slowly clearing," Betsy commented as Lily had finished dressing, and they waited for their cell to unlock. "Though you know my telepathy is near non-existent! But I still have an enhanced awareness, especially when it comes to mind fuck!"

Lily frowned. She dreads what will happen when that cloud over her thoughts clears away. She dreads everything that she might see, realise, and come to terms with. However, can she somehow get through it all? With her lovers help she hopes so, they grow closer with each day.

Betsy's dark eyes bored into her green for a moment, swallowing her up with want, need, lust, before the wall suddenly fazed and shifted pixilation and becoming transparent to see the outside, before sliding open with a swish. The first time she had seen that she had not given it much thought, but the more the cloud clear the more interesting she finds it.

Lily smiled a little as Betsy took her hand, and led her out of their cell, and followed the path to where they know the mess is, and they were quick to get their stew, and juice before claiming a corner table for themselves. The one they claim together every day, at every mealtime.

"Huh, what's this?" Betsy asked suddenly as there was a small piece of paper lying upside down on their table, which must mean it's for them. She picked it up and read aloud. "Toad faced red, ex-teacher, abusing her power to use illegal dark sorcery to torture children," she spoke in surprise.

Lily looked the note over too with a look of shock, as she tried to think of who it could mean when the chatter from the other women died down as a new red, a complete fatty was forced in with two women guards (well they're all women) practically dragging her. Lily realised what the letter means now.

"I will not be served food with these filthy muggles!" the pug woman roared out.

"I don't think anyone needs to see this," Betsy whispered. "She's going to get beaten up anyway, and I'm not stopping them. These bracelets hurt and they're not even set at level two, only a beauty like you is worth my time, plus she's a child abuser. I'll wait my turn to beat her up if she ain't in lockdown for the whole of her sentence after this."

Lily smiled a little before turning back to see the pug was being left to herself, and the two guards walked out looking as if it might be Christmas, but Lily figures because the other women will pick up on the racism without knowing what the word means.

They watched as another new face who had been sitting at a table not too far away stood up. She has beautiful wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, and she makes her green jumpsuit look almost as good as Betsy does. However, the top half of hers is hanging down leaving only her vest whereas Betsy's is open at the top to give some cleavage.

"Hi there, I couldn't help but notice, such mean behaviour!" she said with a wide smile as her skin started rolling like a flick book into a scale(ish) (though looks smooth and soft) blue with bright red hair slicked back, just below her neck, and yellow eyes.

She smiled as Toad Lady Umbridge shield away, cowering. Then her clothes streamed away to reveal her beautiful body, but being a shapeshifter Lily figured is the reason why no naughty bits are on display and covered by skin. Secretly she was disappointed but she won't openly admit to the blue mutant woman being a bit of a turn on. It's just lucky that as far as they know none of the other women have enhanced senses so can't smell the sex on them.

"G-get away from me you freak!" Umbridge demanded as she took a step back. "Do you know who I am! I'm Dolores Jane Umbridge, under sectary to the Minister of Magic himself, and when he finds out you filthy muggles have kidnapped me you'll be sorry when they come!"

The blue woman burst out laughing, and Lily had to avert her eyes from staring too much because blue or not she is really hot, and her laughing was moving her chest provocatively, but her eyes quickly connected with her lovers before back, seeing that she too doesn't have a problem with blue. She had never looked at other women like this before coming here, or perhaps she had, and just pushed those thoughts aside? After all, the magical world doesn't accept things like that.

"You're stupid," she answered shaking her pretty blue head in amusement. "Nobody's coming for you, and from what I know about you mage, is that most of you are freaking weaklings. So I say let them come, it is a bit lonely in here, I supposed the prison should prepare for some new guests."

Umbridge glared, but still looked frightened. "H-how dare you, you freaky half breed monster!"

With those words out, quiet became suffocating as other mutants stood, but froze the moment the blue woman grabbed the pug woman's throat and slammed her painfully up against the wall with a look so cold even an ice-mutant would be impressed.

"I didn't come here to kick your ass because you're a racist bitch," the blue woman hissed, before looking over to Lily and Betsy and smirking darkly before she turned back. "You see I may not be a very good or attentive mother, but I have kids of my own. Heck, I've even fought violently with them, and let them stay with my goodie-do-gooder enemies, but I would never allow anyone to torture them. Though, I hear that's what you like to do… torture defenceless school kids... I guess your secrets out of the bag now isn't it!"

She laughed as she threw the woman to the ground, and swaggered back to her table, picked up her meal and juice and sat opposite Betsy and Lily. Though, Lily winced a little as Umbridge screamed as she was jumped by the other mutants.

"The names Mystique," she spoke with a smile as she sniffed the air and looked at the two. "It seems you've both found a useful way to entertain yourselves and… 'Stay in shape'. I was under the impression we're allowed to use the gym, but I guess your way is so much more fun."

She laughed while Lily's cheeks flamed bright red, and even Betsy's lit up.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Colours part two

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XIV**_

_**Colours part two**_

Lily was enjoying the company she held, and couldn't help but feel… thrilled that the other female prisoners are scared of her lover, and especially Mystique. It turns out that the blue skinned mutant is quite infamous among those of her kind.

Though, Lily couldn't help but feel that Mystique was up to something but shrugged it off. However, the beating of the toad woman Umbridge that afternoon had reminded her of something that her 'distractions' had forgotten. Molly Weasley's locked up here too, though she had been put in solitary confinement the first day they arrived because of obvious reasons.

She shrugged it off. The longer she's in here because of the fog lifting she could care less. It was strange not caring about these people she had always thought she had, but the clearer her mind gets the more she realises how much control she had been under, and from what James was like at school she figures he was under just as much as her.

If she is ever given the chance she may just end Dumbledore's life for daring to do this to her. She has lost everything because of him, and sparks of static fizzle in her hair at the thought of him.

She had her son stolen from her and may never get to show him how sorry she is, even though right now that sorrow is under a pile fog, hazing her mind, and thinking of it hurts her head.

"Hey girls!"

She was startled out of her thoughts as Mystique (in her blonde human guise) met Lily and Betsy outside their cell on the way to the mess for dinner before its lockdown for the night.

After a greeting the three women headed down the corridor and made it in quick time to the mess hall and collected their meal and juice before claiming the far corner table.

"Looks like that bitch ain't coming," laughed Mystique. "It's a shame. I bet Sabretooth would have loved a new chew toy!"

"Huh?" they both asked 'elegantly'.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Outside of a large tower a white haired man stood at six feet tall wearing red armour with purple cape as he slid on his red helmet that allows him to see as it has a cut out at the front.

He turned to his men smirking. The largest was wearing brown armour with a rounded look and huge helmet that reminded people of those eastern straw hats, only attached to his armour. The next man was slender, though he too had muscles, though unlike the six foot two giant Juggernaut, Avalanche only stood at five foot ten.

Avalanche's amour is silver and his helmet has a plexiglass shield over his face. The next is a giant fat, seriously fat man with a mohawk hair style wearing standard clothes of a white shirt with food stains and grey trousers. Also, a man in blue jeans, white tee and a tan coat with sharp clawed finger nails and long matted blonde hair, with fanged teeth.

The last is a girl, of seventeen who did not look amused, if anything she looked pissed off. She has her smooth black hair short except the tails hanging down the sides of her head with red highlighted tips. She wore a black tee shirt and boots, with scarlet coloured hipster like combats with black belt holding red pockets. In addition, black leather gloves and a long red coat left undone except two huge silver buckles around her waist. Her chest area is about average size, not that she cares and she stands about five foot six feet tall.

Her forest green eyes with dark purple eye shadow, like her purple painted lips thinned as she glared at her companions in annoyance. "I want to hurry this up, Pietro isn't even worth the bother!" she spoke in a voice of annoyance.

"Patience my dear, Wanda!" Magneto spoke crisply as he pulled a small device from his pocket and looked at the screen, amused. "Yes, it appears Mystique has done a wonderful job of mapping the inside for us. However, you should be cautious, as this is not the US or UK government we are dealing with, but this whole facility is run by CyberTech, which means that its defences will be more dangerous if even half of the rumours involving CyberTech are true!

"Okay, Avalanche, this is for you," he finished showing the younger man the target on the screen.

Avalanche smirked with a nod. "You got it boss!" he replied as he stepped forward and lifted his right booted foot and slammed it down. The ground explodes out, tearing a fissure from where his foot hit running along, crashing through the proximity fence.

The alarms started blurring immediately, but the fissure kept going until it suddenly tore the ground open, crumbling it in leaving a giant hole in the ground.

"Damn, these fucking underground places!" Juggernaut suddenly exclaimed in a northern British accent that if it's possible sounded like a soccer hooligan. "There's no fun for me until we get inside…"

However, he trailed off as these red and white T shaped drones were on them in seconds. He got blasted off his feet by a yellow beam before Magneto raised his right arm hand open. The moment he closed his hand the machines caved in and exploded. He just let all of the destroyed pieces drop to the ground as Juggernaut climbed back to his feet with a vicious grin.

"How nice of them to send in the welcoming party," Juggernaut exclaimed laughingly.

"That wasn't the welcoming party," interrupted Magneto coldly. "They were the scouts to see who they're dealing with!"

Avalanche suddenly moved and a huge blockade of rock curved over them as a yellow beam crashed down from overhead, destroying his makeshift protection. However, Sabretooth was quick to act using Blob as a springboard he reached the three drones and one after the other they were torn apart before he landed with a growl.

"This is the welcoming party!" he continued as he dodged a blast.

Wanda fired her black bolts at the two drones and they just exploded as she moved forward. "Let's just get inside," she said nonchalant. "They probably won't follow us and cause more damage!"

Magneto nodded. "Everyone, leave them and let's go!" he demanded as he led the way towards the opening they made into the prison.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The alarms were blaring loudly and Lily didn't know what to think, and all she can say for certain is that either the prison is under attack, or there's an attempted escape happening.

It had been going on for about ten minutes now and Betsy was being very protective of her while Mystique is with them, and glaring at the now blue woman as if it's her fault.

"Come or stay, make up your minds!" the blue skinned woman suddenly spoke, which made Lily realise that in part this probably is her fault. "Magnus is on his way with some… friends. It's only a matter of time."

Lily hadn't even given it a seconds thought before Betsy spoken for her. "We're in," she said before looking to Lily. "You can't pay back all of these brainless morons for worshipping Dumbledore if you are locked up here!"

She just nodded, determined. "O-okay, we'll come!"

"Good," Mystique said with a wide grin. "It sounds like a blast girls!"

Boom!

In charged Juggernaut laughingly as the women stared at him in shock as he charged through what looks like it could be twenty metres of concrete.

He stood up straight as the rest walked through. "Mystique, I trust you are keeping well?" Magneto asked in an amused way as Sabretooth's claws sliced another ball trying to zap them.

She smirked as she gestured Lily and Betsy. "Yeah, and I picked up some hitch-hikers," she said amused as he looked them over. "Psylocke and her 'witch' 'girlfriend'!"

"I see," he answered shrugging as he pulled out something covered in brown cloth and threw it to the witch as Sabretooth freed the other two women of their bracelets. Lily started as she felt a connection. "It's called the Lagoon Staff, I picked it up a few years back when searching for answers to questions I still have. Since you're joining the team I figure you would like your power back."

Lily pulled the cloth from the staff. It was beautiful, though short, almost rod like, with a curved moon shape holding a green gem with black pins down a handle of black bound in white leather with a blade like hand guard.

It pulsed affectionately between her fingers and she felt like she was going to explode with pleasure as her eyes looked wildly into the beautiful water like emerald fire within the gem.

"NO!" she suddenly hissed starting them as her eyes cleared, her head no longer covered with clouds; she swiped the staff sideways with her right hand to her right. The benches and chairs were torn up from the ground and crashed into the far wall while she panted for breath. The staff had extended to a full six feet in length and larger in the crescent with blades pointing either side of the gem.

She then started herself as she looked at her bare arms (as the top half of her outfit was hanging down), as tribal tattoos in black marked her lightly tan skin, before she started glowing brightly as wind swirled around her feet in a torrent of pure magical power. It blast out, dispersing and forced them to shield their eyes before they saw her again.

She stood with deep black hair held back with a emerald green tie wearing a black armoured top that hugged her body perfectly, with no sleeves as it held around her neck, with a long emerald skirt with slits running down both sides to give her bare legs room to move, and hanging to her ankles with odd rune markings all over in black. She has green sleeves tied on with black straps around her upper arms, and just above her wrists, baggy with darker green tribal markings on them, and black skin tight fingerless gloves with green gems on the backs of her hands, and black half boots with green runes, and green gems on the tongues.

Her eyes glowed pitch black with blue veins around her eyes, down her cheeks, neck, and possibly a bit further. She held her staff a little tighter for a moment as she examined herself before letting the staff go, and in a green flash it disappeared as it began to fall.

Lily realised her senses had grown sharper, and she could see with unbelievable clarity. However, startled as Betsy carefully took her left hand in hers, smirking. Lily couldn't help but smile, her now green 'painted' lips curving upwards, though the dark eyes clashed with the green eye shading.

"You can call me, Lagoona!" she spoke with a soft voice as she held her lovers hand tighter in return, before looking back to Magneto as she noticed some women using the commotion to escape. "How did you…?"

"Enough about this now," he answered. "Let's get out of here quickly before Captain Britten or some other do gooder shows up."

Lily noticed Betsy shift a little for a moment before putting on a nervous smile. "Completely," she said. "Right Lils?" she asked, obviously to stop Lily from bringing it up.

"Okay," she agreed nodding.

"Right, since the Mystic-chicks finished with her fireworks," Juggernaut spoke laughingly. "Back to me breaking stuff," he chuckled as he turned and Lily's mouth widened in shock as he just started smashing through thick layers of concrete, unstoppable.

"He calls himself Juggernaut," Mystique spoke in amusement as she eyed up the new Lily, interested. "He's Avalanche," she continued, and said man gave a quick wave, smirking. "Magneto, our leader," she gestured the man in red and purple. "Blob," she said and he gave a creepy grin. "Sabretooth," she said rolling her eyes as he growled at the mention of his name. "And the Scarlet Witch, Wanda, though she's not a real witch, her powers give people or things bad luck! Though she tries to claim she controls probability!" she shrugged.

Wanda's green eyes just rolled over Lily, but she didn't speak or comment when Lily heard a zapping sound and spun to see a green beam heading for the youngest of them. She raised her left hand as Wanda turned, and it struck a shield bouncing back and hitting a female guard, sending her into unconsciousness.

Lily was just as surprised as the rest before they spotted several more guards, but Psylocke moved before the others and threw them into the tunnel wall knocking them out, just as Juggernaut broke free into the mess of the men's section of the prison.

"It's about time you showed up!" Pietro was up in their faces. "Get these fucking things off us!" he said gesturing his bracelets, himself, Evan, and Piotr, and Sabretooth did so.

However, while they were busy Lily's… Lagoona's eyes travelled the mess to find Albus Dumbledore with other members of his Order of the Phoenix watching in terror as he had been patched up by doctors and sent on his way.

She couldn't stop the wide grin as their eyes locked and the blood drained from his face as she began walking over. She could even see Death Eaters sitting near them, obviously these fools are all sticking together out of fear. They should be afraid, but she stops suddenly as she heard Pietro, Quicksilver say something interesting.

"Shame we have to leave," he said laughingly. "There's this sick fucking red in here that used to teach at a magic school, and the old man back there used to be the head teacher, and let him get away with raping the kids in his house, something called Slytherin or something."

Lily's deep dark eyes widened in shock as the mutant continued. "Then this guy, James had a fit, I swear some mind fuck was going on with that dude. I hear the guard's say he's ill, something about curse damage, but probably will recover. Lucky for the guy I say."

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously as it all crashed down on her, her guilt, her pain, her life, her future, her children, all taken from her by this one filthy old man. However, not only her, but innocent children too, innocent children he was supposed to protect. The black melded from her eyes becoming a deep luminous green like pools of power, with the black colour leaking into the white and taking its place. The contrasting eyes and 'makeup' now suited her features perfectly, and with her pitch black hair and everything besides she looked the imposing figure.

She stared at herself in awe as her senses cleared more. "The bonding is complete!" she spoke softly, but to herself before her cold furious eyes travelled back to Dumbledore. "I'm going to kill you Dumbledore!" she hissed, the mess went quite as the escapees were about to call her so they can leave. Her stare was frightening, alone.

Looking at the new Lily was seriously turning Betsy on. She can barely wait to get her hands on the formally red haired woman as her body was tight and firm before, but add in super-magical enhancements (and endurance), and what is there not to want. Plus, she keeps getting tantalising flashes of those smooth bare legs thanks to the slits down the sides of Lily's skirt, and the way that padded leather top hugs Lily's breasts, damn, it's hard to hold back.

The old man's table exploded with just a rise of Lily's left hand, and he was caught in a levitation charm, and smashed painfully into the wall, the concrete cracking with the force. The other members of the Dumbledore worshippers were either whimpering on the floor through fear or injury.

"You let that bastard touch innocent little kid's!" she hissed such venom that sparks was literally flying off of her. She took a few calming breaths as he cried and whimpered, skin splitting, bones cracking as a new idea hit her vengefully. "But I'm not going to kill you old man, not anymore. I've got a more interesting plan for you. You're going to stay here for the rest of your life with the knowledge that you were worse than Voldemort! At least he openly admits to being an evil bastard!"

She just turned away lowering her hand and let him drop to the ground, before her left hand rose to him again, pointing two fingers like a gun, as he whimpered and coughed her neck turning to see him. A pulse of blue light shot out of her fingers, and struck him in the chest causing him to momentarily glow with a sizzle of light.

"I curse you Albus Dumbledore!" she hissed as she turned away and walked to Psylocke, Betsy felt weak in the knees with want as she looked into those green and black eyes, the green near glowing. "I curse you to dream… dream of the horrors, the heartache, and pain you have caused for your greater good. You will grow to fear your bed, fear rest, encase you fall into dreams of your crimes against my children!"

She took her lovers hand, her fingers caressing hers, and her eyes rested on Magneto for a moment. He nodded and they left the way they came. The prison guard's weren't anything to worry about, and most of the grid-drones in the building had been destroyed, (as far as they can tell).

Lily made sure that the guards were not killed, as they had been nice to her and Betsy, and let them be together. They both know the guard's knew what they did during their spare time, even though it's against rules they left them alone. So Lily, (Lagoona), and Betsy, (Psylocke) felt like they owed them to pay them back by sparing them, and protecting them from Sabretooth, (at least he can still destroy the remaining drones).

Lily felt a sigh of pleasure escape, as they could finally see the dark sky and stars through the giant hole in the ceiling, leading out, and as Magneto was melding some metal he brought with him into a platform to lift them all out Lily just held Betsy's hand tighter.

Her lover squealed out in shock, as a blast of wind suddenly lifted them up, and shooting out onto the concrete ground above. The wind felt great as they landed but Lily just shrugged at her lovers questioning look. She isn't sure how her new powers work yet, but it's like they whisper to her, telling her about things, spells and the like that she had never heard of before, (like the one she used on Dumbledore).

However, just as the rest were exiting the hole on a huge flat piece of shiny metal thanks to Magneto Lily and Betsy looked up to see them.

The first, in there middle wearing red and yellow amour with blue glass on his chest and hand's was Iron Man. Next to him stood a man in red with antenna on his head, Any Man, with a yellow and black woman of about seven or eight inches tall with brown hair, bug wings and yellow things on the side of her head with feeler, The Wasp.

Next up was a giant of a… man wearing torn purple trousers with dark green hair and huge muscles that rippled strength, with green skin, The Hulk. Then there was a muscular blonde Viking wearing a red cape, with a metal war hammer in his belt, Thor. Last was a man wearing blue with a cowl over his eyes and hair with wings on the side, with his suit having the American ideal about it, and a round shield on his back with the US flag printed on it, Captain America.

Magneto and party stepped off the disc, and Sabretooth growled as his thick muscles clenched with the thought of fighting. He could still see some of those drones outside and would have laughed as a whole bunch of escapees had been captured and tied up.

"Hmm…" Magneto muttered. "It appears the infamous Iron Man isn't actually made out of iron!"

"Actually it is a non-magnetic alloy," he replied, sounding smug. "Perhaps if you all jump back in the hole, nobody will get hurt!"

Magneto chuckled in amusement as he replied. "Actually I believe we are more than capable of clearing you out of our way!"

"HULK SMASH!" roared the green mass of muscles as he charged, Blob moved in his way and Lily was surprised he managed to hold Hulk back for even two seconds before he was tossed aside, crashing into some rubble.

"My turn!" yelled out Avalanche as he went to use his power but stopped as Colossus grabbed his shoulder as he shifted into his metal form.

"Do not be foolish," he said in annoyance. "You will end up burying all of us with The Crater!"

"Oh, yeah, my bad!" he replied sheepishly as Colossus charged and joined Blob in battling the Hulk.

"I want the metal man!" Sabretooth proclaimed with a fierce grin as he charged.

"Hold them off," Magneto demanded as he and Mystique started leaving.

"Oh no you don't!" roared out Thor as he flew forward drawing his hammer to strike, lighting swished out. However, Lily moved fast gliding in the way, a shield rose with her right hand, and she directed it away where it smashed into the Hulk sending him flying with Colossus catching up.

Lily shook her hand as she floated before Thor. "Oww, that hurt!" she complained as little blue sparks danced on her fingers she glared at the blonde. "I guess I'll be testing my new powers on you!"

"Please I would rather not… Miss…?" he replied as Magneto and Mystique escaped around a corner out of sight. She doesn't know where they're going, but figures they need time and aren't running away or that would mean the jailbreak was useless, and loosing several more allies.

"Lagoona!" she replied after a moment's thought. "And although being in jail isn't too bad, and I deserve to be, I can't stay any longer. Someday, I wish that my son and daughter will forgive me, and I can't do that in jail."

"If that is true then why are you with them?" he asked, confused. "They are supervillains. If you truly want to make amends, there are other ways."

"Perhaps," she agreed. "But I have my new power now thanks to Magneto, so I'll help him out as long as I don't have to hurt innocent people."

She then swiped her left hand through the air, the air boomed as a huge blade of wind smashed into the 'god' tearing him from the ground to crash painfully on the ground. He looked up at her with a grimace as he pulled himself up.

Psylocke back flipped again as the tiny was woman kept trying to zap her while dodging her swats. She grabbed some dust on her way up and through it at the Was obscuring her vision before blasting her with her telekinetic power crashing to the ground where her full size returned, and her wings disappeared as she lost consciousness.

Quicksilver was having a blast as he ran around at super speed zipping in and out of laser beams and blasts from the drones. However, he supposed it was getting tiresome, and they had to be destroyed some time, and Avalanche was looking irritable and jealous, which means the guy will end up doing something stupid soon.

Therefore, in a burst of speed he ran circles around them creating a miniature tornado trapping them they crashed and smashed into each other until he stopped and they fell to the ground in pieces.

Sabretooth was not having a good day fighting Iron Man as he growled pulling himself out of the rubble he was blasted into and glaring up at the hovering tin can in anger.

Captain America's shield almost caught Psylocke in the head but she barely deflected it with her powers and it flew back into his hands. She had been distracted checking out Wasp while she was down.

Thor glowed black in a flash as he took a menacing step towards Lily and tripped over his own feet face first. Lily had to stifle a laugh as she landed next to Wanda, the teen girl actually smirked, but who (other than him) wouldn't find it funny.

He looked up thunderous as the sky darkened with swirling storm clouds before his eyes widened, the storm disappeared and he collapsed face first in the dirt with Captain America falling on his, and getting up without even looking as Psylocke's foot connected with his shield, but it did nothing.

"Bombarder!" Lily suddenly called out as her staff flashed into her right hand. the bolt of white light shot from the gem, smashing into the Captain's shield, sending Captain America flying straight into a giant (Ant Man) who was fighting Blob after Colossus took on The Hulk.

The giant went down and landed on Hulk before he shrunk to normal size where Hulk angrily threw him to the side where he passed out. However, Captain America did reclaim his feet wobbly.

Iron Man moved to regroup with his team as Quicksilver had joined in against him with Sabretooth. The villains too regrouped, and everyone looked up as a large green jet came down landing behind the villains with the side door open with Magneto and Mystique waiting.

"It looks like we win this round!" Magneto gloated as he showed them a controller of some sort. "If you continue trying to stop us I'll have no choice but to blow up the Guard Tower and you'll have to leave to rescue them. If you don't leave now, the timer will count down from ten minutes, and you would have only wasted time!"

During the time he said this all of his people had gotten in the jet and taken seats. Psylocke made sure she and Lily are in the back together. Though, Wanda chose the other aisle alone she didn't care.

The jet took off higher as Lily had chosen the window seat (her staff gone) she could see the superhero team running to the building, well those not unconscious.

However, that all slipped her thoughts as she felt Psylocke's fingers wandering over her bare legs, up her dress and onto her crouch feeling the… leotard… panties soft fabric and what goodness they held inside before Lily pulled her hand away and gestured to Wanda as the girl quickly looked away with a pink tint.

Psylocke just laughed and rolled her eyes before snuggling up to her woman and glared at Avalanche as he looked to be about to make some 'smart' comment. He was quick to look away as in the air he might as well be a normal human.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Lily and Betsy were dressed in regular clothes (and Lily's hair and eyes normal), after getting some jeans and tee shirts and other things, as they entered their newly acquired (on Magneto's bill) apartment in New York City with their charge, Wanda. (And just dumping their bags).

Though Wanda was dressed the same she had bought some stuff too. It was part of their deal with Magneto for finances they're to keep Wanda, and keep her out of trouble, (they had wondered jokingly whether that mean to keep him away from her too).

Wanda didn't seem to care one way or another whether she stayed with them or on her own. She seems to be used to being alone so Lily and Betsy were fine with taking care of her.

Lily feels like if she can look after Wanda and protect her, she might be able to deal more with what she had done to her own children. Though, she knows Dumbledore had been enchanting her, and probably James, but still, if she were only stronger.

She sighed as Wanda just took off passed all of the furnishings (with her stuff) in the lounge, and opened a few doors into rooms, and entered one after a moment, and slammed the door closed behind her.

The two lovers looked at each other before shrugging, as Betsy pulled Lily into her arms, kissing her soft lips she grabbed at the older woman's tight butt, earning her a groan.

Betsy used her powers, and Lily's tee exploded down to her white bra that hides those great titties, her hands working around the markings on her arms to the ones on her tummy around her waist, as she kissed down her soft, smooth body pulling down her jeans to see her soaked white panties.

Her tongue licked across them hungrily as Lily stepped out of her jeans to reveal the markings around her ankles.

Lily stopped her before she pulled her panties down. "Don't forget Wanda's here!" she spoke out in breathless gasps.

"Don't worry," she replied as the panties slid down the red heads thighs and off to the floor. "She's just being a typical teenager, she'll be in her room all night, no worries," she said as Lily sat back on the back of the sofa with her eyes closed, and legs held wide open exposing her swollen lips and clit dripping with slime, and thin red hairs above.

Lily cried out, unable to help herself as Betsy's eager tongue begins lapping hungrily at Lily's folds, up to nibble on her swollen clit almost causing climax in just that stroke.

However, while Betsy's face was buried deep, the door across from them was open wide enough for Wanda to get a perfect view of the action happening between her red haired guardians legs.

She felt a burn rising between her own legs as she squeezed her crouch with her right hand. She held in a moan as she dropped to her knees and continued watching. After a few minutes Wanda had unbuttoned her trousers, and pulled the fly down before sliding her hand in her soaked blue panties, and stimulating her own clit.

It only took her a moment to cum (because of the hot live scene playing out for her), and she had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning out loud, as it was certainly the best cum she's ever had, but doesn't want them to know she watched and diddled herself watching. She isn't gay, (though she doesn't have an interest in boys right now), and doesn't want them to think she is. She's just a horny teenager.

She was breathing hard when she removed her hand just as she heard Lily cum as she was being really dirty vocally. She would have never guessed that Lily would be so filthy mouthed.

Wanda stood up quietly as she looked at the slime coating her hand and fingers, and out of curiosity licked a finger free of her own girl juice as Betsy seems to like Lily's.

She was surprised as she quietly closed the door, as it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would and had a few more tries out of curiosity.

She soon dropped onto her bed and was fast asleep in moments, wondering what crazy shit is going to happen next in her life. Perhaps she should have joined the X-Men, at least then she wouldn't have to deal with the threat of being arrested every time she goes out.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. Ships

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XV**_

_**Ships**_

Ami and Ginny were having a great time together in Paris France. They had visited several art museums and even the Eifel Tower (and even had a romantic kiss at the top) during their weekend break, and had an altogether great time, except for one problem.

'Kyte'… he couldn't come with them as his business dealings were taking up all of his time as he's dealing with… well in their opinion a jerk bent on taking away all of his free time, but at least they have each other, and they do love each other very much.

However, they had hoped to spend some free time with Kyte. They had offered to stay with him and work, but he had insisted on sending them out to have fun with their squad of bodyguards, two older men with one younger woman, and two more experienced. Though, Ami and Ginny were highly impressed that their guards were so hard to spot, it became something of an amusing game to see if they could spot one.

Though, they were in Paris so it was a good time in the sun that they had. They were even hit on by a couple of French guys, but for some reason the slime-balls weren't man enough when one of their bodyguards a well-built older man and father of two teenage girls made his presence know and the French m en were quick to get lost, thankfully before Jeff disappeared again.

The two young women had laughed about it and continued on their adventure around the city.

Ginny and Ami had stayed a little from their planned trip knowing their guards are still tailing them as they were both curious to see some of magical Paris.

Therefore, they ended up in a rather fancy and rich part of the city passing through to get into the magical world when they bumped into a beautiful blue eyed blonde teenage girl exiting the gates of one of the fancy looking house.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" she cried out in her frustration in French, which they understood because of their translator earrings, before the girl got a good look at them with a smile she then spoke in English. "Amanda Potter and her friend, Ginny Weasley…! What a pleasure this is. I have not seen you since the Tri-wizard tournament when you pulled me from the lake."

"G-Gabrielle…?" Ami said, asked in surprise and the blonde girl nodded. "Wow… you were like nine or ten when we last saw you now your, wow… all grown up."

Gabrielle smiled warmly. "Thank you," she answered. "You are both looking so splendid yourselves," she said eying them both up causing twin blushes. "And so well dressed in such designer fashions, I take it you are both doing well?"

"Yeah we are," agreed Ami. "So how is Fleur doing?" she asked. "Last I heard from Ginny's mum was about some horrible breakup between her and Bill a few years back."

Gabrielle sighed sadly shaking her head. "It broke my poor sister's heart," she said sadly. "I mean no disrespect Ginny but it was your mothers horrid doing, getting in their way all of the time. I also happen to understand that that horrid Albus Dumbledore did not support their love and he assisted your mother."

Ginny frowned in annoyance. "I… I didn't know that," she answered in annoyance. "Well… if Fleur wants to talk to him again, our mother and Dumbledore are now in prison so they can't interfere in anything."

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "I-I had heard rumours that Albus Dumbledore had actually been arrested, but… wow. He is really in jail?" she asked and both girls nodded. "That is incredible, but what are you both doing here, should you not worry that the Death Eaters might try to capture you both without the old man's protection?"

"Not really," Ami disagreed shrugging. "We have… bodyguards watching out for us, so no worries."

"I see," she said smiling with a nod. "That is good news but can they really handle Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Gabby," she replied. She was surprised Gabrielle didn't complain about the nickname like she used to.

"Okay," she agreed. "But what are you both doing in Paris, huh? Are you both here for a romantic weekend together, huh?" she asked teasingly.

They both laughed while blushing before Ginny shook her head replying. "No… we're here for work, but the meetings been running overtime so our 'boss' told us to go out and enjoy ourselves so I guess we are here together to have some fun and romance together."

Gabrielle smiled at this. "I see, and from the direction you're heading you are heading into magical Paris. I was headed that way myself, maybe I could show you around?"

"Wow, thanks… that would be great!" said Ami as Ginny nodded in agreement and Gabrielle smiling led the two on, taking an arm each she walked between the two beautiful older women.

It wasn't long before they were in the magical world and looking around the place. However, it was surprising that like their younger friend barely any of the shoppers were wearing traditional wizarding clothes but rather the normal attire that muggles would, which made Ginny and Ami feel easy that they're wearing muggle clothes.

Gabrielle was amused with her two friends as they looked around in awe, surprised that magical Paris is not as dated as magical London. Though, she found it surprising that even by magical Frances standards they had commented on how primitive the place is, though she secretly agreed as her family like all of the best that muggle and witch can produce.

She had also taken note that both Ginny and Ami are carrying a lot of CyberTech branded technology, so figured them for fans, well she sure is herself, but she had never seen a cell phone with holographic screen before, or heard of one when they were exchanging phone numbers.

They had a wonderful time together, and Gabrielle had paid for their dinner at a nice magical restaurant (because she didn't want to waste time with Ami and Ginny exchanging euro's for galleons) when they heard a commotion outside and exited the place to see.

The three friends startled as their eyes lay witness to several masked men in thick black robes with their eyes greedily trained on them.

Ginny and Ami held each other's hands tight as they withdrew their wands. Gabrielle glared at the rude Death Eaters as she too withdrew her wand ready to fight when three green bolts of light fired and three Death Eaters went flying and into unconsciousness.

Before either girl could comprehend what was happening two large men in civilian clothes moved in front of them holding CyberTech branded blasters aimed at the Death Eaters.

Jeff looked back at Ami and Ginny. "Miss. Techs, Miss Weasley, are you and your friend okay?" he asked in a rush. They both nodded before he turned back to the cautious Death Eaters.

Gabrielle looked at Amanda in surprise. "A-are you married to Kyte Techs?" she asked unable to stop herself.

"No…" she replied with a sad smile as she looked at Ginny before back to Gabby. "No… he's my twin brother," she said just getting a confused look. "Dumbledore," was all she had to say for their blonde friend to understand.

However, in truth Gabrielle was quite shocked as she knows the sister of CyberTech. A company that could possibly make the magical 'world' quiver in fear of their advancements. Though, she's sure places like Japan, Australia and Canada would welcome the company as they are three of the most advanced magical countries on Earth.

"LAY DOWN YOUR WANDS AND SURENDER!" Jeff shouted out as he readied for a fight. "YOU SHALL BE PLACED UNDER ARREST AND TAKEN INTO CUSTODY, TO AWAIT TRAIL IN THE CRATER!"

The remaining Death Eaters had laughed for a moment but stopped when the other three guards came out of the crowd holding weapons trained on them. It wasn't much of a battle as the Death Eaters had been taken down too quick, they hadn't had a chance.

Gabrielle was surprised though when the French aurors turned up that Ami's and Ginny's bodyguards would not let them take them. However, she was even more surprised when they reluctantly allowed several new men to take the Death Eaters away. These new men are wearing black muggle military uniforms with CyberTech logos.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Darn…!" Lily now as Lagoona cried out in frustration as she flew from New York City to a small suburban outer town called Bayville as she has it on good authority that The Brotherhood has convinced her new charge Wanda to help them out or some such nonsense.

She sighed in frustration as she landed in a nicely trimmed garden of a huge and beautiful mansion.

Lagoona looked left and right, but realised she's obviously not here, but maybe the owner of this place knows where she'll be as Lily's heard he is physic.

Shaking her head she blast several defence things that popped out of the ground before they could shoot her and was quick to note as she made her way towards the home no more defences were active.

She had just reached the mansion when the front doors opened to reveal a bald-headed man in a wheelchair with two girls (in their late teens) either side of him, one girl with light blonde hair tied back at her waist and incredibly pale skin wearing a pair of blue shorts in the heat with a white form hugging tee shirt, and her eyes, such a beautiful and gentle shade of yellow.

The other girl was surprisingly identical to the first except her eyes are an electric blue colour with a hint of mischief as she smirks. Her hair is deep black, but short framing her pretty face perfectly and she is wearing hipsters and a cropped top showing off her toned tummy, and some sleek running shoes on her feet whereas the other girl is wearing blue pumps of some kind. Though, one thing she noticed most about the girls is their chests, not too big, but not too small, before she shakes away those thoughts, but she couldn't help but admire them.

Lily's eyes scanned over the two beautiful twin girls momentarily, and before she could speak she got a start as two slender black sleeve covered arms wrapped around her pinning her arms to her sides with strength that Lily figured could rival Hulk.

"Ha…! I got her Professor!" the girl cried out triumphantly as she held Lily to her chest. Her voice was mocking and triumphant, yet soft and feminine at the same time.

"Diamontina!" the man in the wheelchair called in reprimand just as Lily was about to draw up some power to get the girl off. Though, she did take note of the girl's slight wince that tightened her hold a little, making Lily feel uncomfortable as she realises that this girl could snap her like a twig. "There is no need for that; she is not here to fight with us!"

The girl sighed unhappily as she let Lily go. "Don't call me that," she whined as a pretty red haired girl moved into her view pouting, showing Lily's thoughts are wrong as it seems the girls are triplets. "Call me Tina…!" she said unhappy with her name.

Lily looked the girl over. Her deep red hair is both short and long, hanging to the bottom of her neck and over her ears with long tails hanging over her shoulders and over her chest. The new girl, Tina's eyes are a forest green, and her skin tone is darker, more tanned than her sisters, giving her skin a luxurious bronze/brown look.

Tina's wardrobe choice was also different to her triplets as she wore black female combats with heavy duty belt with thick silver buckle, and a black tee shirt that was actually baggy, and a long thin black coat that hangs to her knees, and to top off her clothes small black boots.

All three girls were wearing some degree of makeup, but Lily internally sighed as she recognised the black eye-shadow Tina wore with deep red lipstick, although not overly done, does remind her a little of Wanda's Goth look.

The wheelchair bound man smiled a little obviously amused as she has most likely had this discussion before. Lily could tell that Tina's two sisters were silently laughing as the red haired finally joined them.

"Good afternoon Mrs…" The man began but trailed off for a moment in thought before continuing with a smile. "Miss. Evens… my apologies for Diamontina's," he ignored the glare she sent. "Rude behaviour, my name is Professor Charles Xavier, and you've already met Tina," he greeted smirking at said girl. "And these are her sisters, Starla," he said gesturing to the blonde girl. "And Excel," he finished as he gestured the black haired girl. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm," she sighed. "I've not even had her for a freaking day and already her no-good brother has sneaked her off to do…?" she trailed off sighing in frustration, a look of worry on her face. "I'm here because I understand that Pietro's silly little group, 'The Brotherhood' are often getting into fights with your students, so I figured you might know where Wanda has gotten too?"

"I see," he replied nodding in understanding. "Well, most of my students are out right now as school is still in session, maybe I could call one of my, older students, it's his last year at High School this year before he'll be attending college."

Lily smiled and nodded her appreciation. "Thank you so much, that would be great. I think I'll have to get Wanda one of those portable phone things to keep in touch, I've been so worried."

"It's no big deal…"

"Professor…!" Excel interrupted in annoyance. "Umm… isn't she like… well the bad guy if she's Wanda's guardian?"

"Now, now, Excel, there is no need to be mean," he answered. "Unlike most people Magneto has left Wanda with, Lily here actually cares, so I'll call Scott to see if the Brotherhood has been bothering them."

He was then on his phone and answered moments later. "Scott, I see… so… is Wanda with them…? Ok, where are you…"

Lily had already moved on conformation that Wanda's with them and took the phone. "Scott, right?" she asked.

"Err, yes, who is this, where's Professor X?"

"Never mind, he's fine," she replied. "Just do me a favour and give the phone to Wanda?" she demanded as she ignored the commotion coming from the other end.

"A-are you crazy…?" he asked. "While we're fighting them?" he shot back in annoyance.

"Yes…!" she demanded in reply.

Lily heard him sigh before he shouted. "WANDA, IT'S FOR YOU!"

The noise in the background seemed to cut-off for a moment when a girl's voice nervously answered the phone.

"H-hello…?"

"Wanda…!"

"Y-yes?" came the nervous reply.

"You are so grounded!" she yelled angrily. "And if you are not here, at Professor Xavier's in the next ten minutes I don't care how old you are I'll put you over my lap and give you a spanking…! Do you understand me…!"

"W-what…!" she ask, demanded in fright. "Y… you can't do that…!"

"Well why don't you take longer than ten minutes and see whether I can't?" she asked before hanging up the phone and handing it back to the Professor.

"Oh, can I watch if she's late?" asked Tina laughingly.

"Us too," Starla and Excel piped in laughing with their sister.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes while the Professor chuckled. "Miss. Evens, would you like to come in and have a cup of tea or coffee with me, and we can talk in private as there are some things that I would love to talk to a sorceress about."

"Of course Professor, I'll be only too happy too," she agreed as he turned to lead her in she followed after. She had never seen such a wheelchair before, one that actually moves by itself.

He looked to her, smiling. "This is nothing to some of the wheelchairs that your son's company has manufactured, just a custom made job."

Lily blushed in embarrassment a little as she followed, remembering that he can read minds, and according to Magneto can pick up surface thoughts without even meaning too.

"I wonder whether she has magical spanking powers!" asked Tina laughingly to her sisters while they just rolled their eyes.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The sports field of the school was exceptionally quiet as Wanda dressed as usual hung up Scott Summers' cell phone looking pale and uncertain, she threw the phone back to him before she rushed the blue demon-like boy, grabbing at the top of his X-men uniform with a glare.

"Teleport me to Xavier's mansion now!" she demanded both in anger and… desperation. She wasn't completely sure, but something about the threat made gave her pause to believe it's no threat but real, and she would never live it down if anyone found out she was… well… she couldn't even think it.

"NO!" he replied as he disappeared in a wisp of blue smoke to reappear a few meters away looking baffled.

Wanda turned and glared at her silver haired brother in anger. "Y-you jerk…! You said Lagoona wouldn't find out, and now she's at the freaking X-men's place looking for me!" she yelled before she just ran, running as fast as she could to get there in time.

"Oww…! Wanda's in trouble…!" laughed the blue boy. "I'm glad I didn't take her now, maybe she'll get grounded," he laughed more with some other younger mutants.

"Damn…!" hissed out Quicksilver in annoyance. "That's one down, and we've barely began yet…"

"And it's over NOW!" hissed an angry voice as they looked over to the nearby car park where Psylocke climbed off her motorcycle wearing a tight black form-hugging leotard with rippled skirt, sword on her back, small boots and a pocket belt slanted around her waist.

"How dare you just come by and take Wanda out to cause trouble!" she hissed angrily as she pulled off her helmet and placed it on her black sports-bike seat as she moved closer. "You are pathetic Pietro!" she declared. "The next time you think taking Wanda out to bother people you best have Magneto's express written permission, and even then. It will be unlikely that we'll let Wanda out for such mindless bull-shit that serves only one purpose, and that is to fight.

"Plus… you idiots always loose so why bother over and over, it has no purpose so I suggest you leave, NOW and go find something productive to do, understand!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he replied before just disappearing in a streak of wind.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Wanda was breathing heavily as she rushed into Xavier's mansion wheezing for breath as she collapsed to her knees in the entrance hall, her face red and flush as she held her painful ribs cursing the blue teleporter for being a jerk, and conveniently forgetting she's the 'baddie', and he's the 'goodie'.

"Damn, by my count she has twenty seconds to spare," said Tina laughing as she stood leaned up against a wall.

"You owe me ten bucks sis," said Starla smugly as she hovered in front of the red head with her right hand held out as Tina sighed, handing the note over no longer looking very happy.

"Ah, but you both own me ten bucks," said Excel as she appeared out of nowhere next to her sisters holding her hand out. "I bet you both she would make it before the ten minutes are up," she said smugly as Starla sadly gave up her 'won' ten dollars plus an extra ten from her own purse.

Wanda stood breathing heavily she glared at the three sisters angrily. "Where is she…?" she demanded while they laughed at her.

"She's in the lounge with the Professor!" said Starla smiling at the younger girl. "Follow me, Wanda, I'll lead the way," she said being the… 'Nicest' of the triplets felt obliged to be kind to the poor girl.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I know what it's like to have a super crush on a sibling," Gabrielle said sadly as she was sat in her bedroom at home with Ami and Ginny having coffee. "Fleur's so beautiful, and after you didn't return my feelings all those years ago, I guess they got lumbered on Fleur's shoulders."

"W-wait, you had a crush on me…?" Amanda asked in surprise, her eyes wide as Gabby blushed and gave a small nod.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "You were my first ever crush. You had ermm… kind of saved me from the lake during the tournament and veela don't care about what sex a person is, love is love to us…"

"I-I'm sorry Gabby," Ami said looking at the blonde girl saddened. "I-I didn't mean to be so dense, or… or think that your feelings didn't matter because you were so young."

"It's OK," she said taking Ami's hands in hers for a moment for support, smiling. "I'm sure I'll find someone special eventually. Though, after my crush on you, which I might add is still there a little I started crushing on my sister, but she had a thing for Bill, and I was OK with that as long as Fleur's happy, I'll be happy for her.

"Though, when they broke up, at first I was happy, but seeing my big sister so heartbroken saddened me a lot. It was a few years later that I eventually spoke to Fleur about my feelings, and I must say I felt so much better afterwards because my sister cares so much for me… though not in the girlfriend kind of way I'm happy.

"I think that kind of relationship with her wouldn't have worked out because we're sisters. I don't know about you and Mr. Techs, Ami, but instead of all of the naughty things you two have been doing, maybe you should talk first, before anything does happen, because right now… it doesn't take a genius to see that you and Ginny love each other very much more than best friends, or even girlfriends."

Ginny and Ami both looked to each other with bright red cheeks unable to deny their friends words they smiled at each other sadly knowing they have to talk to Kyte and sort out all these feelings. They could tell just looking at each other that everything is going to work out fine.

_**0oo0oo0**_

"Wanda!"

Wanda was startled as she was wrapped in a warm hug by one of her guardians, Lily, and pulled up tightly into her embrace as she had entered the lounge.

"Oh… damn, Wanda, Betsy and I have been so worried," Lily cried out hugging the shock girl tighter. "Don't you ever go out and not tell either me or Betsy where you're going again, and especially not with that bunch of morons.

"You are so grounded young lady!" she finished as she pulled back with a watery smile. Wanda was nearly floored that Lily was actually worried, someone actually cared. "You are grounded for the next two week, except for school, and you're to come home straightaway afterwards, understand!"

Wanda nodded her head but started in surprise. "S-school, I don't go to school."

"You do now," she replied. "The Professor was kind enough to call Bayville High and arrange your enrolment. And I expect you to play nice with the other mutants, understand?"

"Err… o-o-Kay," she agreed uncertainly.

"WANDA!" called Betsy as she charged in and hugged the girl before pulling back. "Don't you ever worry us like that again?"

It was a few minutes later that they sat in the kitchen after Lily had made Wanda a hot chocolate drink with marshmallows in and sat down to talk that a pretty brown haired girl just walked through the wall, (Excel, Starla, and Tina already sitting at the table with their own hot chocolate).

"Damn, don't those idiots ever give up!" she complained as she dropped lazily into the seat next to Wanda without a thought before starting and staring with wide eyes. "W-what the heck…!" she complained in shock. "T-the supervillainess gets hot chocolate with marshmallows but I don't!"

However, she was surprised as another hot drink floated down and landed in front of her. "It's OK sweetie, I made enough for everyone," Lily said smiling at the young brown haired girl.

"Oh… well, thanks… oh, and by the way, I'm Kitty," she said as she took a sip of her drink. "Wow, thanks, this is really nice hot chocolate."

It was three hours later after a nice meal Lily had made for everyone that Kitty and Wanda pulled the short straws and had to wash the dishes while everyone else left for the lounge making fun at them, but to Wanda's relief it wasn't mean, which was both surprising and confusing.

Wanda couldn't help but be surprised with how nicer the X-men are to The Brotherhood. Though, some of them glared at her quite a bit, it felt more comfortable than with her usual crowd.

"So… are you joining the X-men or something?" Kitty suddenly asked looking at her curiously. "Because if you are, I hope you bring Lily with you, she's a brilliant cook!"

Wanda just rolled her eyes. "If Lily were to… join the X-men, then Betsy would too, and I would have no choice in the matter as I think that they would defy my dad without much thought… though… I guess it… it wouldn't be too bad joining you…"

Kitty smirked. "I see… well if I had a bone head brother like Pietro I would too," she said laughingly. "Though… Rogue has Kurt and she hasn't up and left yet!"

Wanda looked at her with slightly upturned lips and a roll of her eyes causing Kitty to laugh.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Hey girls, did you enjoy your day," Kyte asked as Ginny and Ami entered the double room to find him lying back on the couch of the penthouse-suit watching the TV looking exhausted. "I'm sorry," he said sitting up. "I know I promised we would spend most of the weekend together, but I promise that…

"Umm… yeah, during our trip to Malibu I'll spend all of my time with you, after all it is just a video game thing, and if anyone tries to interfere, I'll tell them to fuck off or risk their job. Heck… I'll even take you to see Hannah Montana perform live if you want, and you both know I hate that lollipop stuff."

"More like secretly like it behind our backs," Ami said laughingly as she and Ginny sat either side of him on the couch smiling as he grimaced. "Anyway… Kyte… we have to talk."

He grimaced again. "Damn, starting a sentence like that really can't be good. So just be blunt, its less painful if you move fast and go straight for the kill."

"W-we both love you we really do, it's just…" Amanda began quickly causing Kyte's eyes to widen as he had not expected them to just bring up the subject in talk, and defiantly not like this.

"Huh…? You love each other a lot?" he answered for her surprising them both. "I'm not stupid girls… and I do love you both, but I want you both to be very happy, and I know if you're both together in a normal relationship with each other… well… you'll be happy with each other and…"

"You'll find someone Kyte!" Ami cried out as both girls' glomped him in a huge hug holding him and crying. He just hugged them in return smiling.

"Hey now, I'm not old and past it," he said causing them to sit up brushing tears from their eyes they gave watery smiles. "You'll always be two of my favourite girls, and I love you both… my sisters!" he said pulling the two girls into his arms. "And don't you girls worry; I'll make sure that the UK allows for full same-sex marriage and rights, after all… I'm awesome like that."

The two laughed a little as they brushed their eyes of tears and each kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Oh yeah, by the way," he said chuckling sheepishly. "Lily Potter… err, Evens was busted out of The Crater by a few powerful mutants with some other mutants, and James Potter has been placed in The Craters hospital with magical mind fuck damage. It's believed that Lily… umm… our mother has broken the mind fuck, gained some freaky magical staff that's granted her greater magic, kicked Dumbledore's arse before cursing him with dreams of the suffering he's caused people in the name of 'the greater good'."

"WHAT!" they both screamed glaring at him that he could forget to mention that sort of thing.

"When, how… I don't understand!" Ami said looking worried and a little scared.

Kyte sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin your day. It happened yesterday, and really I didn't know how to tell you. I was kind of hoping that you would be too… well guilty feeling about kind of 'dumping me' that you wouldn't bitch at me for this, sorry… was… was that cold of me?"

They both sighed and hugged him tightly. "Don't beat yourself up about it Kyte… we understand that you care about us, but you're not very assertive about expressing it. It's because you were brought up by morons who hadn't a clue."

He smiled and kissed each girl on the cheek sighing with a smile. "I think as soon as The Crater's security has been improved I'll transfer my… our 'relatives' there."

"Sounds like a good plan," agreed Kyte laughingly. "Well, we shouldn't worry about fighting them right now as… well… it seems the Avengers are already looking for them…"

_**BOOM!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**CRASH!**_

The three of them jumped, startled at the sounds of explosions from outside and were quick to get to the window. They looked out with wide eyes onto the view that once was a perfectly straight standing metal tower, but now many supports had been torn out and the tower was bent over as a giant grey… giant pushed on it more while several more fifty foot tall giants egged him on.

They looked down further to see lights of different colours flashing and people running from them for their lives. The police came in with sirens blaring followed by fire trucks as buildings were set ablaze.

"Oh shit!" Kyte muttered in anger before looking to the two girls, then lifting his sleeve to the device on his left forearm. "Tyde," he said as his right fingers just brushed it causing a holo-screen to light up with her face. "Send Sydren with Cyclone, and Jetstorm, immediately!" he commanded in a no nonsense tone that was actually frightening both Ginny and Ami.

"Yes, they'll be there soon," she replied sounding worried. "Kyte… should I send them too…?" she asked cautiously.

He grit his teeth before looking to Ami and Ginny for a moment before back, nodding. "Send them in Cyclone…" he agreed now sounding a little worried.

"They're on their way," Tyde said with a nod. "Security forces…?" he nodded. "I'm sending them out to assist with the crowds. Cyclone and Jetstorm will be in Paris within fifteen minutes, while it will take security approximately forty-five minutes to an hour."

"Very well," he agreed as he let his arm drop and looked to the girls. "Cyclone will pick you both up outside this building in fifteen minutes," he said urgently.

"B-but Kyte…" Ami said worriedly. "You're acting just like Dumbledore now, keeping us… 'safe'… we can take care of…"

"I know," he said pulling her into his arms and breathing in her warm scent. "Trust me Ami… trust me… I trust you… I really do. Just… just trust me and meet Cyclone out front. I'm going to try holding them off until Jetstorm and Sydren get here, OK?"

"O-okay," they both agreed readily as he pulled the window open getting a cold blast of the nights air. "I love you both," he said kissing each of their checks before they cried out as they watched him throw himself out of the window.

However, he didn't fall very far before he transformed in a flash of red light into his armour and flying off with a sonic boom towards the enemy as they could see the police firing and not doing so well fighting them.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The Cyber Knight crashed down powerfully smashing the ground in front of the police. The police had started as the knight landed creating a barrier that threw the deadly green lights away and made the masked men and women pause in fright before they continued on fighting and destroying stuff as they knew they now outnumbered and out powered the muggles.

The knight turned to their police and they felt some relief that this armoured worrier is on their side. "Defend your lives and the lives of the innocent at all costs," he spoke in French but with an English accent, even modulated. "They've chosen their path, so do not let them choose death for you. Are military forces on their way?"

"Yes sir!" one cop called out nodding as they continued to exchange blows.

The knight cautiously took care of a few Death Eaters being mindful to leave the giants alone right now as it seems they're content just playing with the Eifel Tower. However, moments later two sleek fighter jets swooped in launching several missiles, which hit the giants causing them to scream out in agony.

Though, it seems only one was really hurt as he was whaling around in pain with a leg torn off and seconds later the jets came back for another turn when a huge piece of the tower was lobbed and both planes exploded on impact.

This in effect caused the giants anger as they ignored their crying friend and the tower in favour of picking up abandoned vehicles and lobbing them to cause more trouble when suddenly one giant was getting closer to Kyte and police.

Then out of the sky came two huge yellow beams as a huge white jet flew over, its full look hidden by the dark. However, the beams sliced through the giant causing blood to fly and the creature to scream out falling back.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny and Ami had just reached the ground floor of the hotel and exited to see their bodyguards were out front waiting, protecting them even now.

"N-no… you guys should be…" Ami trailed off.

"Yes ma'am, as soon as it arrives," Jeff responded. "Then we shall assist in evacuation…"

It was then they heard the propellers as a huge blast of wind hit them and they looked up buggy eyed to see a huge jet fly over, but a massive helicopter in military green was dropping down to the road in front of them.

"This isn't a normal helicopter is it?" asked Ginny in awe, but all Ami could do is shake her head in agreement.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"What is it Jarvis?" Tony Stark asked as he had just began to relax in his London apartment bedroom away from his team when his computer had interrupted him as he was about to go over some paperwork as it seems that Magneto got off lucky as it appears that The Craters security defences weren't working right, and he was taking a look at the non-secret plans and had to agree. It was like some of the systems had been turned off.

"I have a confirmed Code Red sir," he said in a monotone causing Tony to sit up in interest. "It is out in the open in Paris France, and I have now detected two large CyberTech aircraft that have just arrived in Paris! In addition, several large helicopters and jets have taken off… these craft are all linked to CyberTech. It appears that Mr. Techs plans on dealing with this code personally."

"Crap," Tony said as he got to his feet in frustration. "We can't let Techs deal with this… he hasn't a clue, wake the others and prepare my armour."

"Affirmative sir," Jarvis agreed. "Sir, it appears I am getting an incoming communication from a Miss. Tyde… she is claiming to be CyberTech's AI…"

Tony frowned with a look of curiosity as he had heard about her being the most advanced AI on the planet. "Patch her through," he said after a few moments of thought.

"Mr. Stark," she said jumping straight to the point. "I have been asked to contact you and inform you and your team that if you are not willing to possibly kill that you should not join this fight. The code reds are terrorists, we do not wish to kill them, however, this is kill or be killed," she said as he exited his room without thinking.

"These 'people' do not care for anyone but themselves, and sometimes… heroes have to sacrifice… to protect those that they love… to protect innocent people… these… Death Eaters and their master Voldemort are not petty thieves or a moronic alien or metahuman after more power… they are those who take sick pleasure in harming those who are defenceless.

"I am telling you now that these 'people' are monsters, home grown and in some cases in need of extermination. However, we at CyberTech have the means to imprison them so we do not say do not take prisoners. However, if you do not have the stomach for death… then do not come… I thank you."

The line suddenly went dead and Tony felt a little sick thinking about it but he steadied himself as he had seen death before.

"HULK SMASH!"

Tony was startled as he quickly turned to see his team waiting in the lounge area for him, each with looks of determination.

"OK team…" he began with a nod. "We have a code red in progress in Paris, and CyberTech have already engaged… let's move out!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	16. Parisian Panic!

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XVI**_

_**Parisian Panic!**_

Ami and Ginny barely took notice that their bodyguards were quick to leave as the large helicopter landed on the road crushing a few cars, its giant propellers causing winds to blow their clothes about.

It didn't power down as it had landed, instead its side door opened, and the two girls looked in to see no-one, not even a pilot at the controls.

"Get in!" a robotic voice commanded. "We have very little time; we must assist Master Kyte immediately!"

The two exchanged one last look of caution before climbing in startled as the door slid closed just before they took seats the helicopter took to the sky.

Ami and Ginny jumped as they heard explosions and gunfire rocking the air, and knew this craft had engaged in a fire fight as they moved to seats upfront to watch the action.

Their eyes almost bugged out of their heads as muggle military planes flew by launching attacks upon the giants, while on the ground they could see police cars overturned, wrecked, and tanks starting to show up to the battle while unarmed police were risking their lives to get innocent civilians to safety.

"O-oh god Ami," Ginny whimpered fearfully. "V-Voldemort's gone too far now!" she cried out as a large white CyberTech jet entered their line of vision as it transformed, pieces of metal, plastic and glass shifting and changing places turning into a giant mechanised man.

The giant mech landed on a giant, its hands crushing its skull in a bloody mess before it was attacked fiercely by another giant and they went rolling out of view, hidden by smoke from the many fires lighting up the night sky.

Looking at one of the helicopters monitors, it was tracking the giant robot, its name Jetstorm, as it did battle with the giants.

"It is unfortunate," the helicopter suddenly said.

"C-Cyclone…!" Ami said fearfully. "Isn't their anything we can do to help, I can't even find my… my brother."

Suddenly they started as a section of the front window became a screen and honed in on the Cyber Knight. "Master Techs is perfectly fine," Cyclone replied helpfully.

"Ami…! Ginny…!" Kyte's voice suddenly called out over the com systems. "I know what the power he knows not is?"

"Y-you do…?" they both stuttered out in shock.

"That I do…" he agreed sounding smug.

They were about to respond when they were interrupted by a light blue and yellow glow from behind and spun around in their seats to see to high tech pedestals at the back, each containing a thick beautiful bracelet, one blue, the other yellow.

"I told you I'm not like Dumbledore…" he said amusedly as a back section of the helicopter slid open, pushing the bracelets closer as two bulky quad bikes lowered into place, one yellow, silver and black, and the other sky blue, silver, and black.

"I know what I'm doing… and I look good doing it," he finished off laughingly.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kyte cut of communication to the girls as he flew up and right to dodge a massive foot and watched as Sydren let it have a hailstorm of firepower before Cyclone finished up with a missile attack.

It was less than a minute later that he landed down, automatic blaster fire tearing some kind of magical monster to pieces in a shower of green blood, and took out two evil looking goblins.

He turned slightly to see over thirty aurors had turned up with looks as if they're moments away from hurling a lifetimes worth of meals.

"You're all that came!" he demanded of them in their own language.

The leader nodded and moved a bit closer. "W-we're in breach of security but… but we couldn't hide away and not help a little… we all come from muggle families."

Kyte nodded in understanding. "Very well… those who can make those portkey things do so and use them to get as many civilians and injured soldiers out of here as you can."

They nodded as Kyte gestured a whole defence line of soldiers and they quickly and cautiously approached. "These men and women are mage…" he began and gestured for the few that raised their guns to cease. "They have the ability to teleport the civilians and injured out of the danger zone… guard them well, and assist in getting those in need out, now!"

"Yes sir!" they all recited as the battlefield is such a mess they're following the orders of the only person who seems to have a clue.

Kyte turned from them as they split up and headed off, this area of Paris is in shambles.

_**0oo00oo0**_

The Death Eaters had under their masters orders attacked Paris out in the open with a massive force containing vampires, werewolves (as it's the full moon), goblins, trolls, giants, and other assorted monsters to create an edge.

Surely the muggles could NOT stand up against such magic, but they were wrong… first came the muggle law officers with weapons that actually managed to kill several Death Eaters before The Cyber Knight even arrived, and arrived he did taking out more.

It only got worse as the muggles had flying machines strong enough to cause damage to the giants. Then the Cyber Knight's bike turned up transformed and started picking them off.

In addition, the white flying thing turned into a giant monster like the bike only bigger, big enough to fight the giants.

Then the green flying thing turned up and started firing at them and the giants, slicing through flesh.

Voldemort was pissed as he watched his forces getting decimated by filthy muggles, how, how could their pathetic little pieces of metal be overwhelming his forces magic?

"HULK SMASH!"

Voldemort span round with wide eyes as he saw one of those freaks fall from the sky with a mop of green hair and rippling green muscles standing an impressive eight feet tall as he bared his white teeth in anger having broken the giants neck with his landing.

Green eyes locked onto scarlet in but moments growling as the red eyed man took a few steps back in caution.

"Hulk smash puny magic man…!" the green monster spoke growling as his huge feet took a step forwards.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kyte grit his teeth and braced himself for pain as a huge club was swung by a giant, aimed to squish him when a white blue beam sliced out from the clouds and smashed into the monster making it loose balance and fall down with a crash giving the Knight time to get out of range in the sky.

"And who are you supposed to be!"

Kyte looked round to see him hovering next to him, his red/yellow armour with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Me…?" he retorted in amusement. "You can call me… the Crimson Knight."

Iron Man groaned. "Really original Kyte," he said complaining.

"Whatever… don't you know it's hard to get something new these days!" he asked in amusement. "So… I've always been curious… why only one female on the team?"

"Err…" Iron Man was stumped so shrugged. "It's not that easy to find superpowered individuals that want to be, or are capable of being heroes, anyway, I still have Pepper."

_**BOOM!**_

Lightning struck a giant in the face as it went to grab them just as they had turned and aimed together intent on blasting it away. However, they ignored the sheepish looking Thor as he realised they were ready and together sliced through the giants chest causing blood to flow.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Yeah, I'll take care of those werewolves!" he muttered darkly to himself as he was cornered, holding his shield at the ready he wished he had taken one of the guns up for grabs by that military helicopter he saw just as he arrived. "You never seem to have any silver bullets when you need them."

_**SWISH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Two of the dogs were cut down and he looked up in surprise to see an armoured… woman? Her amour was kind of similar to the other one he saw earlier only more slender, sleek, and made for the female body not male, and the colouring, sky/aqua blue, silver, and black, with thick round plates of blue over the back of her hands and up to her elbows.

Next to her was a mech, just a little taller than her with what looks like four wheels its expressionless gaze upon the remaining five werewolves.

"Wow, you're Captain America!" she exclaimed with a modulated voice. "Erm, it's nice to meet you, I'm the Aqua Knight!"

"Err, thanks for the help!" he replied as he battered a werewolf aside, gritting his teeth.

"Kadien, let's get the lykan!" the Knight yelled out as the two joined in the fray.

The Aqua Knight clashed with two very strong beasts, squeezing their necks tightly as she smashed them into the ground while her mech moved, two shoulder blasters popping up and slicing through a wolf where it reverted back into a man, dead.

"No need for silver Captain, that's just a myth," Aqua called out as she threw one wolf towards him and pulled the others head clear off causing it to yelp in pain before both pieces oozed blood reverting back but she let them go before then.

Captain America watched as the thrown beast got closer, holding off the grimace at how disturbing it is to watch a torn up werewolf change back into a human. He threw his shield and it sliced the monster in half before bouncing off a wall and slicing through another before he caught it.

The one remaining werewolf growled and let out some whimpering howls as it looked to see its comrades had lost their lives and it instincts screamed for it to flee. Aqua made the first move towards it but it turned to run only to be unfortunate enough to be grabbed by its head by Kadien and having its skull crushed.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Aqua said quickly as engines formed out of Kadien's back and before the Captain could say anything the mech had grabbed him and blasted into the sky with Aqua right after them, pulling up to a hover just as they saw Cyclone transform into a hulking machine with huge propeller like swords that raise from his forearms slicing through a giant as he landed.

"Whoa," muttered Captain America in awe. "Hey, urm… put me down over there," he said pointing to where some military tanks guarded the armoury helicopters.

The machine nodded and flew down dropping him to the ground before landing on one tank with Aqua next to it, a shield erecting as several huge spells shot at them, blocking them from the explosion before Kadien returned fire with a yellow beam blaster from its arm cutting through three Death Eaters.

"Do it Gideon!" yelled a modulated voice from above as a yellow female knight floated with another mech, though this one has some kind of rocket launcher setup on its shoulders. "Total Inhalation, Barrage!" she cried out as two huge cannon like guns with triple barrels on a triangle swing around from her (then) chunkier back underneath her arms, she grabbed the triggers with her sleeker arms and hands.

They all waited just a moment when the mech's launchers opened up and fired several different colours, blasting from the sky, and the 'Solar' Knight fired two huge beams.

The attack was deadly as it tore through screaming Death Eaters, tearing up the ground and exploding in huge balls of flames before the two landed on the spare tank.

"Now that's how it's done," she said in amusement before looking down. "Wow, its Captain America," she said before looking back up. "Hey, Am… Aqua…! The Hulk has his sights set on Voldemort!"

Aqua looked up in surprise to see Voldemort moving further back from Hulk, trying to blast the green guy to death with the killing curse but all it seemed to be doing is pissing the green guy off even more, and everybody… well intelligent knows that the angrier the Hulk gets the stronger he becomes.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"You leader… puny Banner says you leader!" Hulk roared as Voldemort took a few more steps back as he had already tried apparating away, but someone is blocking him. This thing… this thing seems unstoppable.

"Hulk stomp puny leader!" he hissed out as he drew ever nearer. "You a bad puny magic man," he continued advancing with bared, angry teeth. "I destroy you now!" he finally hissed out his face up close to Voldemort's.

The wizard was literally shaking in fear, unable to comprehend his predicament. How… how could these freaks and muggles take out his forces, it's impossible! They can't, they're weaklings… but… but this thing, magic has no effect.

"Puny green thing…!"

Hulk hadn't a chance to react as he was swept away into the giant sized hand into the air until brought face to face with the giant.

"Hulk smash weak monster!" he roared out, the giant gave a look of shock as the yelling angry green monster tore its hand open with a roar and smashed his fist through the giants left eyes causing an almighty roar of agony.

The poor giant didn't have a clue!

_**0oo00oo0**_

She wasn't really dressed for battle, and honestly she couldn't care less about fighting a lost cause that she could care less about. She had sat out, to see which way the fight would go, secretly knowing that Voldemort hadn't a clue what he was messing with. He had believed that metahumans are some kind of magical creature and the last one she heard he had gone after almost killed him, and took out forty of his men.

She sighed, shaking her head before brushing her long silky black hair from her cool grey eyes in fascination as the full moons rays reflect light off of her milk white skin.

She looks no older that fifteen, sixteen years old, and wears a cleavage revealing red top that is more reminiscent of a pirate centuries ago with tight black hipsters and boots. Her coat is long, also black to her heels left undone, her hair neatly tied back by her waist.

Fayte, the name she had taken for herself years ago sat on a roof top overlooking the battle, the smell of freshly spilt blood calling to her, but she ignored it as she flittered to her feet in but a moment smirking with her brilliant red lips.

"My clan foolishly chooses to die here today," she muttered with some remorse. "Then they try to force me to fight for that unworthy wizard and his bull-shit!" her voice rang soft, but deadly at the same time as she stood, illuminated by the several odd blue fires behind her on the rooftop as she held in her right hand a beautifully crafted sword, it's perfectly crafted blade dripping with blood.

The sword is a ninjato (a sword traditionally used by ninja), with its perfect, dark, almost matte silver blade and dragon ivory handle with a demonic scene carved within it. She soon slid the sword back into the black scabbard on her back as she held the large silver handgun in her left letting it slide back into its black thigh holster showing it has an angelic scene engraved within it.

"They betray me…?" she asked herself in wonder. "Without me they would have died out long ago… they defy me because they are so weak… so hungry for death… of those creatures they came from. They choose that moron Voldemort and try to kill me… it's pathetic, and I pity them, so I shall make their deaths quick, as they no doubt want to meet their end!"

She left, flittering at top speed into the ally's following their scent, and the scent of death… it's so needless.

Fayte comes to a stop where three soldiers are injured and being thrown around like toys to several of her clansmen while they laugh and jeer in happiness bathed in the blood of those they've already murdered, and now enjoying torturing and tormenting the two men, and woman.

"I see you're not out there?" she hissed out causing them to turn to her in fright as she drew her gun and aimed it at her former clansmen. "But hiding in the back ally's like the cowards you are," she said laughing humourlessly.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

She shot two in the head before they knew what hit them, her sword in hand moments later taking their head. Fayte then swung round slicing one man up between his lets to the top of his head as her left leg kicked up crushing another up against the wall before she took his head.

The others took scared steps back from her before they moved to attack… left, right, up, jump, dodge right, dodge left, slice, shoot, slice, stab, right, down, up, over, slice, slice, slice.

They were nothing special and Fayte took them out in only a moment causing the soldiers to stare in stunned disbelief as they flinched as she looked at them with a smile, not one bit of blood on her, but her eyes are blood red with cross slit like pupils and her mouth containing two sharp looking fanged canines.

"Do me a favour, burn the body's so they can't come back!" she demanded and the three nodded quickly as they had thought the others had been tough.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Aqua snorted as she along with Solar whizzed in and out of Death Eater's as Voldemort was actually flying away and they were trying to capture him (having left their mech's to protect the muggles) when she saw the CyberTech security forces get here… late.

However, other than mentioning it to Solar she kept her eyes on her prise, and wondered how amusing it would be to put Voldemort in a cell with Dumbledore.

**VOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Voldemort cried out as he crashed into the ground as he avoided the white blue beam of Iron Man as he swooped in Voldemort could barely see straight when the three of them landing.

The Dark Wizard tried scurrying away from them as they moved closer, a look of horror drawing on his face as he started muttering and whimpering curled up into a little ball of fear begging for his life.

"Huh… it looks like it's all over for now," Iron Man said with a satisfied nod.

The other two nodded in agreement. "Yeah… but for how long… this jerk has a knack for making come backs."

"Don't they all," Iron Man answered tiredly.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Mr. Techs, just who are the Cyber Knights!" a nameless reporter asked at a press conference the next day, Monday morning.

Kyte, Ami, and Ginny all stood up on a platform looking at the smirking Tony Stark as he watched to the side before turning back to the reporters and steeling themselves.

"We are," the three suddenly said simultaneously. "We are the Cyber Knights!"

There was a lot of excited commotion when one reporter managed to be heard over the rest. "But what of the reports of dangerous dark sorcery… and that these terrorists had magical powers."

Kyte looked a little uncomfortable before giving a sigh. "I am sorry, but I am not here to debate the existence of the paranormal or supernatural. However, let me just say right now that if witches and wizards do exist, I believe that the vast majority of them would just want to live normal lives, and we cannot, and shall not as a civilised society condemn a whole people based on just a few. If we did, the world would be a very closed off place!"

Kyte sighed as he slumped on his couch back in London and turned off the news. It's been showing that same interview over and over again, and now the whole of France is up in arms, and totally pissed, rightfully so too.

The French want to tri Voldemort and all of the Death Eaters caught and held in The Crater themselves, but it looks like they'll back down if they're all sentenced to life, which is more than likely.

Tony laughed as he and his team were slumped around the apartment with a cold beer, Kyte, Ami, and Ginny included. Though, Hulk wasn't there, but in his place Bruce Banner looking exhausted.

"Sucks to be us huh?" he asked in amusement.

Kyte just nodded as he took a cold sip. "I guess, but why are you still here?"

Tony laughed some more as Ginny and Ami shaking their heads quickly grabbed Janet and left them too it, though Captain America and Thor felt a bit strange stuck in a room full of geniuses.

"We… we want you and the girls to join our team," he said straight to the point. "We could use you in the Avenger's…"

"No…" was all he said.

Tony sighed. "I figured you would say that," he said with a shrug. "But it was worth asking, but what I'm really interested in is that digi-morphic tech built into your armour."

"Oh, and what do I get in return?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps a night out on the town with the lovely Pepper, huh?"

He snorted in humour. "I don't think so, she'll kill me. I must have something you want?"

"OK," he answered thoughtfully. "Of course, I should tell you any reverse engineering of my tech is illegal, and I will hunt it all down and have it destroyed," he said getting a nod in return. "My… mother has kind of turned super villain. I don't think she'll do anything too bad, but if you could keep watch for a super powerful witch running with Magneto and the Brotherhood please capture her… and her 'friend' Psylocke for me."

"You mean Lagoona!" asked Thor suddenly in surprise as Kyte nodded in agreement. "I fought her… she is powerful, but I do not feel that she means harm… she…"

"It's OK," he replied shrugging. "Albus Dumbledore, a prisoner is now also being charged with magical mind fuck!"

"Is that actually a real term?" asked Bruce interestedly.

Kyte just shrugged laughingly. "If it wasn't, it is now… but that bastard old man has a lot of shit to answer for!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Fayte grinned as she was led through the school as she hadn't seen it since she was human.

The Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall keeps shooting her cautious looks, and was worried when she turned up for the job, but after giving up her gun and sword to that odd girl Ashe, the new Headmistress Nelliel Cline was only too happy to take her for a job interview.

Though, McGonagall protested by stating fact that she is indeed a vampire, Nelliel just shrugged and said 'vampires need work too'. Fayte had seen the advertised positions and decided to apply for the more enjoyable in her opinion. In addition, it will be very amusing to get to force all of these lazy sorcerers to actually do some physical exercise.

Therefore, it wasn't long before Fayte was being interview for the new job of gym teacher as she has a lot of experience in health and fitness, after all she is quite a few centuries old, and figured that if she doesn't want to be hunted should just act as if she's normal, as people still sell their blood for her to survive, and plus, it might be fun.

"OK Miss. Fayte, may I ask, how old are you, as you look awfully young?" Nelliel began with a smile as the weird girl had securely placed away Fayte's gun and sword, watching with a smile.

"Six hundred and twenty one come March… umm… I think it was the fifteenth, and I may be a little older than that, it's all too much to bother keeping track of."

"I see," she replied nodding as she typed away on a holographic keyboard while watching the holo-screen. "I know it might seem silly to ask, but do you have any remaining family?"

"No," she answered with a sigh. "I slaughtered my clan in Paris yesterday," she answered shocking the three. "They were foolish morons that bowed down before a douche needlessly killing. I refused to fight so they sent some… 'men' after me, and I took them out before the rest slowly followed."

"Oh, yeah, I heard something about a butt kicking vampire chick," said Ashe nodding her head in agreement looking Fayte up and down. "Yep, she sure looks like a butt kicking chick to me."

"Thank you!"

Nelliel laughed a little rolling her eyes while Minerva looked uncomfortable, but the older woman has to learn that all creatures have a choice.

"Well anyway… lets continue with this interview shall we…?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

"You filthy muggles how dare you touch me!" roared Voldemort angrily as he had already been forced into a red jumpsuit, not that he'll get to meet many other inmates yet as they're still making repairs and security upgrades are being made.

The guards opened a cell and just pushing the annoying jerk in where he fell to his knees fuming with rage, a weird collar, and ankle, and wrist bracelets on him.

"Tom…?" asked a horrifyingly familiar voice.

He looked up in horror, his mouth hanging open in dread to see the white haired old man with long white beard wearing red jumpsuit sitting on one of two chairs one side of a table with two single beds either side reading a book.

"Oh no, please!" Voldemort whined as he turned to what is now a wall and used to be a door and rushed to it banging loudly. "PLEASE, NO, DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH HIM… NO, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" he cried out thumping on the 'door' louder.

Dumbledore just watched the poor soul sadly shaking his head as the poor boy has obviously lost his mind as well as his way.

The guards walked away giving each other a high five and laughing.


	17. Oddities

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XVII**_

_**Oddities**_

"_Samantha!_"

The fifteen year old girl started as she brushed her light blonde hair from her sky blue eyes in surprise as she looked around to see her brown eyed, black haired best friend Jenny skipping over from where she sat hidden behind a tree watching some cute boys kicking a ball around near the Dark Lake.

She grinned as her friend dropped down to her knees beside her, sorting out her robe as it was in her way.

"They'll probably be getting rid of robes soon," Sam said in amusement causing her muggleborn friend to laugh rolling her eyes.

"Yeah probably," she agreed as she unbuttoned it, took it off and lobbed it to the side, showing off her normal-ish skirt uniform underneath. "I never really understood why we should wear those things. I bet Professor Cline won't even care if we don't wear them."

Sam shrugged with a thoughtful expression before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, she's just cool like that, but I wouldn't try just wearing normal clothes, that would be pushing it."

Jenny shrugged. "So have you had much contact with your mum yet? Those distortion field generators seem to throw the owls off and she doesn't have a phone."

"Oh, haven't you seen it yet?" she asked in surprise as her best friend looked at her blankly. "Well they put this red box by the school gates that we can put our mail in after putting on this little sticker you have to buy, and as long as it has the address and name too it will be delivered."

"You mean a Post Box?" Jenny asked in reply biting her lower lip to stop from laughing at her friend as she nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, so you have seen it," she replied smilingly. "I'm not so sure about paying each time, but…" she shrugged. "It's not very expensive, cheaper than an owl I suppose as I don't really write that many letters. I don't have to feed a Post Box."

Jenny couldn't hold off as she burst out laughing. "Girl, you seriously need my help getting clued in."

Sam pouted with cute buggy eyes. "Now I know how Muggleborns feel when they don't know stuff," she said with an exaggerated sigh as if the world was out to get her.

"Well Miss. Bones I just happen to have been born in the scientific world, so I know the what's," she said smugly. "Why don't you come with me to the library…?"

"Ahh, no, not there," Sam complained. "They just finished it, let the Ravenclaw's break it in before we have no choice! Leave us poor Hufflepuff's alone!"

Jenny just rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. The library has CyberTech computers… freaking CyberTech computers. I was thinking we could surf the net, and I could show you all of the wonders they bring."

She just looked blankly at her. "Umm… what's a computer, what's the net, and what is surf?"

Jenny sighed in exasperation. "I'll show you girl if we can get a free computer, come on," she said grabbing her robe and putting it on but leaving it undone as she stood up.

"Help me up," her friend pouted as she childishly offered her hand.

Jenny just laughed as she pulled her silly friend up to her feet. "I'm sure the stupid boys aren't going to leave school anytime soon," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but when are we going to get chances to see them like this. Some of them have even taken off their shirts."

Rolling her eyes Jenny replied. "Yeah, showing us that when it comes to gym class after lunch and study hour that they'll all collapse. Look at them, they're either really skinny or flabby, and they're all forcing themselves on."

Sam looked back at the boy and finally took note of all of the huffing and puffing, sweaty brows, red faces and some of the boys are now sitting out as if they've just gone a round with a dragon or two.

"OK, point taken," she readily conceded as the pair began walking back to the school.

"So what has your mother said about things outside of this?" Jenny asked gesturing around at the few soldiers stationed around the grounds.

"Oh, well I told mum about the… Slytherin thing," they both shuddered in disgust at the thought. "But she told me this morning that the British government has given the Ministry an ultimatum that if they don't close up the Ministry and take Muggle law then they'll be invaded. I think they only have a day left!"

"Aren't you worried about your mum?" she replied looking frightened.

"Na," she replied shaking her head. "Fudge plans on fighting," she said shrugging. "Mum quit. She said she's going to offer up her services as head of… well the law enforcement guys that left with her I guess."

"Well, she has the experience!" she agreed smilingly. "So… the word is the Ministry's going to get its ass handed to it!"

"Yeah, pretty much," she agreed. "Especially since Vol-Voldemort," she said with a shudder. "I still can't believe that we were all… are all under a jinx!"

Jenny shuddered too. "Yeah," she agreed shaking her head clear.

"W-well since V-Voldemort and Dumbledore have been locked up," she said taking a deep breath. "The ministry doesn't stand a chance. And if one of the Cyber Knights went too, they would have their asses beaten to a pulp.

"I'm still shocked that the muggles beat him," said Sam shaking her head in wonderment. "Well come on, if you want to show me this computy thingymabob!"

Jenny sighed as her best friend pulled her along. "It's a computer," she said rolling her eyes with a feeling that she is going to be correcting her friend a lot.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Wanda wasn't too sure whether she should be annoyed or not as she had been teleported to London, England by Lily with Betsy. It had just been a spare of the moment thing that Lily had decided that she needed to turn herself in, and by extension her too.

Ok, so she gave Betsy the choice to say with Her, Wanda, but nope. The younger in that messed up relationship is so in love they're all going to be lumbered up in the Crater, and Wanda doubts her dad will try getting her out.

Lily seemed to have seen the error of her ways after their visit with the X-men, and now the three of them are being held in… well a nice looking if plain apartment within CyberTech. It obviously hasn't been lived in, and as far as Wanda can tell this is the nicest prison she's even heard of.

The three of the were startled as suddenly the elevator door slid open to admit a girl with icy looking skin just wearing a white tee shirt and shorts. She was carrying… or more like dragging a large black suitcase along the floor with one hand and a package wrapped in brown under her other arm.

The cold looking girl Wanda took note is quite cute with her long brown hair and blue/purple lips and frosty eyes. She took bare footed steps that left patches of frost on the varnished wooden floor.

Neither Wanda, Lily, nor Betsy got up as they watched the girl come to a stop by Wanda and set her case up against the sofa with a sigh, her expression neutral when she dropped the package into Wanda's lap before moving around the older girl and taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

Wanda looked down on at the package in surprise to find her name on it before back to the strange girl to see her watching her. She was going to open it to see what it is when the elevator opened again, and this time a hot young man exited with a grin.

"Good afternoon my Angels of Mercy," he spoke laughingly.

"Say what?" Betsy asked standing up looking confused. "Why are we here, and who's Miss. Icy?"

Kyte Techs smirked at them. "You don't want to go back to jail… so you now belong to me, until such a time as I feel you've made up for being evil villainesses. And Evelyn here is your new commanding officer."

"Err… Ha… Kyte," Lily mumbled as she stood up looking uncertain. He just let his eyes roam over her before turning around.

"Please don't… Laguna, just take orders, do as needed, and you and your team will get everything you need.

"This apartment is yours while you are here," he continued sighing. "I want you suited up and ready to leave in one hour. Inside Wanda's package there are some extra belts with built in com units. Evie, show Wanda to your room, and Laguna and Psylocke to theirs," he finished quickly leaving the apartment.

Betsy put her hand on Lily's shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry Lils', I'm sure he'll come around eventually," she said gently kissing her lips, Lily kissing back.

"Follow me," Evelyn interrupted without the slightest embarrassment like Wanda showed. She then led both older women to one room with a large queen sized bed before leading Wanda to the next larger room with four double beds.

Wanda isn't big on sharing her space but it's better than going to jail she supposes, and if they'll get everything they need for just using their powers, then… well it's a better deal than her father gave her. Plus now she doesn't have to go to school… well she hopes not.

She opened her package to first find four weird designed belts of yellow with silver wings on the buckles with AoM in white. She took them and passed one to Evelyn as she had returned from collecting her suitcase.

Looking through the rest of her package she was surprised to find a long black coat. She picked it up surprised at the perfect quality and material, it was lighter than her usual thick red one, and felt a lot stronger.

She found some black combat hipster trousers with scarlet belt, and a body armour top with no sleeves and coloured scarlet, and scarlet combat trainer half boots.

Wanda looked over the coat a little more as it had a crimson pentagram on the back, and a smaller one over her left breast, with some scarlet belts attached around the waist in triple with silver buckles, along with a large hood, the coat has scarlet lining.

"Aren't you going to change?" interrupted Evelyn suddenly startling her.

Wanda looked round her eyes widening, and her cheeks staining scarlet (ironically) as Evelyn was just holding something to wear butt naked, showing her small but firm breasts and bald slit.

She was quick to turn away in embarrassment. "Y-yea… I'm going to, but-but, why are you naked?"

"Oh, I made you uncomfortable," she said sounding uncertain. "I am sorry, but I figured that being naked in front of each other is perfectly okay, as we are both girls, and my older sister has never acted oddly. And as for why I'm naked, I wasn't wearing underwear under my clothes, just a sports bra which needed removing for my suit."

"No, no, it's okay," Wanda said embarrassedly looking back at the naked girl. "Y-you just caught me by surprise is all," she answered. "I don't mind really. I-I'm going to just change now."

Evelyn nodded. "Okay, I'll finish dressing then."

Wanda sighed in relief as she looked away and started stripping down to her underwear, and looking at the armoured vest she peeked at Evelyn before quickly pulling off her bra and pulling on the body armour. It only covered her chest, and moulded around her body like memory foam feeling good.

She pulled on her trousers and secure them before pulling on her new boots, and clamping the firmly before sliding on her new coat, it hanging to her ankles, she buckled it around the waist when she noticed the scarlet leather gloves she hadn't noticed before and pulled them on.

Wanda looked herself in the mirror, and not only did she look good, but she felt really comfortable. She pulled up the hood and was awed as her face was hidden in shadows.

She startled when something cool to the touch slid onto her face, and realised that Evelyn had slid on some stylish ski-type sunglasses over her eyes, which is why they were cool. However, it was surprising that the dark lenses didn't hinder sight in the least. If anything she could see better. The frames a scarlet colour to match with her code name like the rest of the red to her uniform.

"They had rolled out of your package," Evelyn said from the side but Wanda didn't look from the mirror as she wouldn't recognise herself. "Here, you forgot this too," she added handing Wanda her belt to which she quickly slid it on and clicked it closed under her coat where she was stunned as it changed from yellow to scarlet.

Wanda soon looked away from her reflection to Evelyn and couldn't help but lick her lips as her traitorous hormones as the younger girl was wearing padded/armoured white leotard with loads of scattered icy blue snowflakes and an icy blue belt slanted around her waist, icy blue tiny half boots, and icy blue fingerless gloves.

The suit fit her form snugly around her firm body, with a hood attached and up like Wanda's and similar icy blue sunglasses over her eyes.

"We should see whether Laguna and Psylocke have finished changing," Evelyn said as she led the way out and to the lounge. "You may call me Snowdrift while in uniform," she finished off as they entered into the lounge to find Psylocke and Laguna waiting for them and handing over a belt each.

Psylocke's turned purple while Laguna's green. "Whoa Wanda, you're looking good," Betsy complimented while Lily nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared out of nowhere in front of them with the image of a fit, hot looking girl and black hair to her shoulder blades wearing a top that hugged her chest but left her midriff bear, but tight black combat hipsters and tough looking black boots going halfway up her shins. Her muscles are perfectly defined and she looks strong.

"This is your target," a female voice suddenly spoke. "Currently sixteen years old she had no name, but the designation X Twenty Three. She is a cloned mutant with enhanced regeneration. She is as of now being used as a weapon and assassin against governing and powerful officials who are pro mutant.

"Her next target seems to be two… a mutant by the code name Beast, a Mr. Hank McCoy," she said the name as the picture changed to a muscular blue furred mutant with fangs and claws with the whole gorilla monster thing going on wearing some trunks with an X on them in one picture and a full brown suit in another.

"Mr. McCoy is scheduled to meet with the British Prime Minister tomorrow afternoon, and it is rumoured that she is authorised to kill the Prime Minister too. Mr. McCoy has arrived in the country and is now in his hotel.

"Your mission is to capture X Twenty Three alive and to make sure Mr. McCoy doesn't end up in a fight with the target. It would not look good. Angel one, Aurora is charged and ready to fly…!"

"Sweet," Betsy said in excitement. "We get to fly in a CyberTech…"

"However, due to the short distance you can all walk," she was interrupted by the computer.

"Oh, that is so not right!" Betsy complained while Lily was laughing, and even Wanda had to hold back by biting her lower lip. "Can't we at least get a freaking car?" she moaned pouting.

In answer the wall at the far end suddenly pixelated and became glass before opening into an elevator.

"I guess," the computer agreed.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Fayte smirked humorously as she watched her class of fifteen year olds running around the wide circle she set out with cones wearing their new white tops and black shorts with the Hogwarts badge.

She took note that while some of the girls looked hot, and they seemed to have great bods, it was all just an illusion as they are seriously all unfit. They had just finished one circuit of the five she set out and they're already falling all over themselves, huffing and puffing red faced.

Sighing she walked out of the shadows of the building, her pale skin glowing and the bones under her skin shadowing through giving her a slight ominous look. She is wearing some tight black bicycle shorts, and tight black sleeveless vest that accentuates her body in all the right ways, and topping off the outfit black running trainers, and some stylish sunglasses perched on her nose.

"Useless," she muttered smilingly as she looked down to her feet where a blonde blue eyed girl had dropped to her knees looking as if she might die. "Is that seriously all you have?" she asked the girl as she looked up as a shadow passed over her to see her new teacher. "What's your name?" she asked the girl raising her eyebrow.

"S-Samantha, Professor Leonheart," she stuttered and gasped out wondering whether its ok to still think her gym teacher is hot even like this in the sunlight. Her checks lit up just thinking such silly things, which wasn't very noticeable as they were already red from exercise.

"Well, Sammy," her teacher purred as she crouched down, their faces so close, her cheeks flamed more as her teacher, vampire teacher grinned at her, her heart rate through the roof. "Get up off of that lazy little butt of yours and you'll be standing by me running on the spot if you are so incapable of pacing around in a circle."

Sam was then startled as the teacher just pulled her up into her arms as if she weighed nothing and walked back into the shade and planted her on her feet smirking.

"Now jog," she commanded and Sam not wanting a detention or anything started moving on the spot while the teacher just leant back on the wall and watched her. "Sorry, just stop," she said moments later laughing at the girl.

Sam looked at her teacher confused. "A-are you just making fun of me?" she asked glaring.

"I couldn't help it," she answered laughingly. "You guys are seriously… well, unfit; you're supposed to be fifth years, not fifty years."

Sam just pouted while her teacher made fun of her, but at least it's not hurtful like that… that… thing Snape that Dumbledore let get away with what he wants.

She has a feeling that Fayte, vampire or not will be one of her favourite teachers.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Wanda climbed out of the 'car', which turned out to be a silver Bentley that drives its self, something Betsy complained about. Snowdrift had already exited, and she hurried after the girl while Laguna and Psylocke were in the lead.

The four entered the hotel when Laguna paused with her eyes flashing gold. "I… I think she's here already… I sense something wrong…"

Snowdrift nodded as her eyes scanned the lobby. "It does seem that even during the mid-evening they would have staff at the desk," she agreed as she gestured the empty check in desk.

Psylocke nodded as she jogged over, looking over the desk her eyes narrowed. "They're just out cold and bound," she said as she returned to her team.

"Very well," Snowdrift replied. "Psylocke… you are to take the emergency stair case round back," she said taking off her special belt buckle and with a few twists it became a blue-tooth earpiece with an extra piece facing towards her right eye as she placed it in.

The other three not having known that's how it works followed suit, and Psylocke was surprised when schematics and directions appeared in her right eye transparent.

"Laguna," Snowdrift continued. "Since you are capable of flight you shall take the window," she said and then directions to Beast's room appeared in her eye. "As for myself, I shall take the elevator, and Scarlet Witch shall take the main stairs. We are to reconvene on the top floor outside of Beasts room, understood."

"Got it," Psylocke agreed.

"OK," Laguna said. "Be careful."

"Right" the Scarlet Witch said nodding as she left towards the stairs, Psylocke was quick to head off through some doors towards the emergency staircase, and Laguna exited back outside.

Snowdrift walked calmly over to the elevator and pressed the button. The door was quick in opening and she stepped in before pressing the top floor button and waited as the doors closed and the elevator started moving up.

She had to endure that horrendously boring music while tapping her right foot in annoyance. She waited, and waited, and waited before the speakers mysteriously froze over, cackled once and stopped working, leaving her with a small smirk.

However, just two floors away from the top the elevator just stopped, startling her. She tried pressing the up button, and even the door open button, but nothing happened when she staggered as the lift lurched and shuddered.

She grit her teeth and held the sides of the elevator as she heard the ominous tearing of metal and the lift lurched violently forcing her to her knees before she heard the snap.

Snowdrift screamed as the lift started falling and she was lifted from the ground by gravity. She fell several floors before a huge explosion of white, ice and snow exploded out from her.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Wanda grimaced as she was halfway up the stairs when she heard some screaming before a huge explosion and crash coming from somewhere else in the building.

"Snowdrift…?" she asked into her communicator. "Snowdrift, are you okay?"

Scarlet Witch got nothing from the communicator so hurried up following her map. She just hopes Evelyn is okay and hasn't… no… she's not going to think that. This is their first mission together and they can't just fail it and…

She came to a stop one floor down from the top on the landing when brown eyes were glaring at her coldly. The brown eyes of their target as she clenched her fists two huge metal blade claws pierced through her skin between her knuckles with a smidgen of blood.

"Umm… maybe we could just… talk," Wanda tried and barely moved back avoiding having her face sliced. "I… I guess not huh?" she asked rhetorically as she ducked under another swipe where the girl actually growled.

X23 swung round with a kick that Wanda backed up into the wall from when a new blade sliced out of her boot between toes and cut into Wanda's body armour over her stomach surprisingly melting through it.

Wanda grit her teeth in pain as the blade nicked into her before flinging her hands forward and blasted her across the landing into the end wall where she crashed down with a painful grunt, her claws retracting back into her.

Scarlet Witch grabbed at her stomach with a grimace. It stung, and she's just thankful she got the girl away from her, those blades are sharp, apparently hade from some kind of super alloy from a crashed meteorite.

The black haired assassin climbed to her feet with anger flashing in her eyes as she clenched her teeth and fists before pausing and looking to her knuckles in confusion, she flexed her fists a few times but nothing.

"Got you," Wanda called out as she rushed forward quickly and planted her fist into X23's face causing her head to whip back and crash into the wall. However, the weapon made girl didn't go out, only growled before grabbing Wanda, picking her up by her coat and running her crashing into the far wall painfully before throwing her down a flight of stairs.

Wanda groaned in pain as she tasted that metallic ting on her lips and tried to pull herself up. She looked up the stairs to see X23's claws on her hands had finally retracted, and the girl glared down at her with a split lip that was healing perfectly before Wanda's eyes.

Scarlet Witch was seeing double and couldn't quite focus as they locked eyes. She now knows how it feels to always be fighting the 'bad guys', painful because they don't hold back.

However, expecting at the very least an ass kicking and trip to the hospital after, and at most death she was surprised as she pulled herself onto her hands and knees panting painfully for breath to see X23 just turn and flee up the stairs.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Laguna landed on the edge of the correct window to find it open and hopped in without knocking or anything, with a look like Beast's she expects him to at least smell her coming.

"Ah, Miss. Laguna," a surprisingly soft and gentle voice came from the large blue furred mutant wearing a grey suit and at the table on a lap-top computer doing something with a cup of coffee beside him. "I had assured Mr. Techs that all of this was quite unnecessary," he said looking up and smiling at her. "But where are my manners, would you like a cup of coffee? Or perhaps a tea?" he asked her kindly.

"Umm… no thank you," she replied feeling a little self-conscious. "But… the assassin's in the building," she said at the moment the door was sliced in two and kicked in, and there stood X23 with metal claws out.

"Hmm… you must be X23," Best said as he stood and moved closer. "I must say… I expected you to be bigger!"

She growled and charged passed Laguna before she could react, swinging for Best, but he back flipped out of her reach and when she struck again he caught her wrist when a claw came from her left boot, but he wasn't wearing shoes and caught her ankle with his foot before throwing her painfully into the wall.

X23 got up quick charging him, but was hit by an invisible force and pinned, crushed into the far wall crying out in pain as Psylocke stood in the door way right and left hand outstretched pinning the girl to the wall.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"N-next time, I'm taking the stairs," stuttered Snowdrift as she glared up at the spot X23 escaped from behind Scarlet Witch.

Wanda grimaced as she looked over the frosty girl to see her looking shaken and scared having lost her glasses, and her hair being a mess sticking out from under her hood with blood on her lips and a few scratch lines on her checks, arms, and legs.

Wanda groaned out in pain as she pulled herself shakily to her feet and almost fell with a cry, but Evelyn managed to catch her helping her stand.

"Y-you doing okay Snowdrift?" she asked her breathlessly.

The icy girl nodded while her breathing was also laboured, and Wanda held on a little tighter to support herself. She would have thought Evelyn would be freezing but she was actually comfortably cold, like an ice pack.

"I'm okay," she answered as they helped each other hobble up the stairs.

It took them a little while all battered and bruised, bleeding in places and saw all over but they made it to the top floor where Wanda saw the elevator looked like a blizzard flash froze the hole shaft popping the doors off with the pressure making a half-assed ice slide if you discount the spikes.

They made it to their target room to find the door had been cut down and Laguna, Beast, and Psylocke having already caught and knocked out X23.

"All of t-that and w-we don't get her," Scarlet Witch complained as she and Snowdrift fell to their knees breathing heavily.

"Wanda, Evelyn!" Laguna cried out in shock rushed to both girls as they both loose the fight to stay conscious, she skidded to her knees catching both of them in her arms.

"Are they okay?" Psylocke asked worriedly.

Laguna nodded. "Yeah, just a bit beaten up," she answered. "You grab Miss. Blade Happy, and I'll bring these two. You should be okay now Mr. McCoy. We'll have the staff rescued and they'll get you a new room… like one with a door."

"I thank you for your assistance," he replied gratefully as Laguna levitated Snowdrift and Scarlet Witch while Psylocke picked the bound and gagged X23 up bridle style. "I do hope that young Wanda and her friend will do well."

"Thanks," Psylocke replied grateful, giving him a nod before Laguna grabbed her arm and they disappeared.

As soon as they had gone, Beast returned to his computer where a window housed a bald headed man in a cream suit while another had a feral looking man with dark hair and long sideburns.

"X23 has finally been captured Charles," Beast spoke calmly. "She has been taken back to CyberTech."

"And what will they do with her?" the wild man asked.

Beast shook his head. "I do not know, but I do know she will be given a chance to be free," he said but the other man just growled.

"Kyte had said that he will bring the girl to the institute," Charles said trying to placate the surprisingly older man. "Once she is capable of being around others then he will bring her. We must be patient; she has not known anything other than following orders."

"Yeah… whatever…" the wild man said before just getting up and leaving the room he's in.

Charles sighed. "He understands no matter how much he denies it."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Watching on a screen from his office Kyte saw X23 still sleeping on her bed in a comfortable 'cell' with a sigh. He's all for science and the betterment of mankind but creating living weapons, weapons that aren't ever given a chance… it's disgusting.

"So that's X23?" Ami asked as she looked at the screen over his shoulder. "She's cute… a little wild but cute, definite girlfriend material," she suggested reasonably giving him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

He looked at her rolling his eyes. "She's sixteen and I'm twenty two… yeah… bit of an age difference. Not to mention she's our prisoner at the moment, the ethics of that are… well I don't want to think about it. I've already had her scanned for unethical bastards… and I'm pleased to announce that it's been determined that she is a virgin, though with her regeneration she'll always regenerate… that… but we have other means to determine that… now."

"Err… then how?" she asked confusedly.

Kyte smirked at her rolling his eyes. "Hermione used some spells to test her for a lot, that being one. We had to be quick… I don't think she would be too happy with anything more evasive."

"Well Hermione sure wasn't," Ami replied laughingly. "Though she doesn't have claws and mad kickass skills."

"Exactly," he replied sticking his tongue out childishly. "I do not need a violent mutant trained to kickass wanting me dead. And were you not listening in on that call from her 'father'?"

"Well yeah, but still," she said sheepishly. "Technically she's his daughter but she wasn't naturally created. He doesn't have to take responsibility."

"Nope, but I think he feels guilty, or responsible in some way," he said shrugging. "Well whatever the reason I'm not going to cross him."

Ami sighed sadly. "Well that's like the second girl you've said no too. What is wrong with Wanda?"

"Age again," he moaned. "Here, preferably eighteen or older," he reprimanded tiredly as he dismissed the holo-window.

"Right, let's see now," she muttered to herself as she wandered to the door. "Hmm… maybe Nel… na… she might like playing teacher and student with him, and he hasn't the time… maybe Ashe…"

"No," he said startling her as she went to exit the office looking back. "Ashe has a super crush on Nelliel if you haven't seen them together. Though, I don't think Nelliel has noticed."

"Right," she nodded as she exited the office. "First to fix up Ashe with Nelliel and then find Kyte a cute girlfriend too," was the last he heard from her mutterings.

Kyte sighed and rolled his eyes, can't they just leave him to find his one lady-friend's?

"Hey Kyte…!" Ginny said as she barged into his office. "How about we have a party to find you a girlfriend?" she suggested hopefully.

He groaned inwardly as these two won't stop trying to find him a girlfriend until he has one.

"Maybe I should go out and find one quickly for myself," he muttered under his breath to himself, hoping that would really solve this dilemma.

"What was that Kyte?"

"Oh, err, nothing Gin, just talking to myself."

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Kyte sighed once more as Ginny went on talking about different young women that work in the building that she knows.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Luna was lying on her bed in her private room only in her panties and bra as a young woman… she thinks… is rubbing warming oils into her legs, massaging her thighs and knees, and she couldn't help but moan out as her small soft hand knead into her soft pale flesh.

"Wow nurse… that feels so great!" she moaned out. "B-but are you sure you're a girl… you look like one, you're beautiful like one, act like one, and sound like one, but… something's off," she whimpered out.

The nurse suddenly stopped and stared at the sweet odd little blonde therapy patient of hers with her own green eyes seeming unsure as she stroked back her shoulder length black hair.

"Umm…" she sputtered nervously unsure how to broach such things with a primitive little witch like her.

"It's okay," Luna suddenly said smiling at her. "You're my friend and have been looking after me lots. I ain't going to be angry or anything."

"I… I'm both," she suddenly said with her nicely tanned cheeks sparking red as she looked away. She looked back after a moment and saw just curiosity and not hate or disgust like she would think.

Luna smiled at her affectionately like she always does. "I'm not sure I understand Fiona… why don't you tell me?"

"O-okay," she replied sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I'm-I'm a mutant," she said not even getting a reaction she continued. "I'm-I'm pretty sure after everything recently that Mr. Techs knows, and always has, and doesn't mind.

"My power is kind of reptilian… and well, I can stick to walls with my hands and feet and even camouflage myself like a chameleon only better. It's just… after it… I mean my powers awoke… well I learnt that I was more reptilian than I thought, even growing back a finger, and I guess I could my arm too, and my senses are sharper.

"And well," she paused and her tongue flickered out, still human in appearance only a foot long before it was back in her mouth. "And well, some reptiles can be one sex or the other, or change if one sex is more dominant in that area. I was born a girl, but when… I became this…

"I kind of grew boy's equipment too," she finally said blushing fiercely. "It was really hard keeping it all secret, at school, college and stuff. I'm twenty-five and never even kissed someone before," she muttered as if pleased to get it off her chest.

"I-I've never told anyone before that I have both," she said with bright cheeks. "A-and boobs, and… I'm really a girl, but it all works… and I don't have a preference over male or female anymore. I'll be lucky to ever find anyone. You probably think I'm a freak now."

"Of course I don't," Luna reprimanded her shocking her. "In fact, I think I like you even more."

"Y-you do?" she asked startled as Luna nodded in agreement. "But… wait, how did you know I was… not… umm… well you know?"

Luna giggled and reached out taking the girls hand in hers and placing it back onto her leg. "I just know… it's a feeling I get about stuff. And I had been wondering why your hands felt so different, so much better compared to when the twins Mandy and Sandy did this for me. Your hands are so much better."

Fiona blushed as she felt her cheeks darken, Luna's hands sliding up her arms and pulling her down onto her, their lips touched ever so gently in a beautiful kiss, their eyes drifting closed. Fiona's hand slid up Luna's body as their kiss deepened with tongue, the mutants tongue being something that excited Luna more as her arms snaked around the brunette mutant's neck.

"Hey Luna would you want too…" Ami paused at the hot sight before her as she barged into her friend's hospital room. Fiona was quick to pull back looking freaked, like a deer caught with its hoof in the cookie jar before dinner. "Well, it looks like Luna is off the potential girlfriend list for Kyte," she finished sliding her stylus across her tablet screen crossing her name off.

"Please don't fire me!" Fiona was begging Ami to her confusion. "I-I didn't plan on kissing my patient, but I couldn't help it. She's so beautiful and understanding, and... and…"

"Half naked," Ami interrupted laughing while both girls went bright red. "Nobody's going to fire you for making out with Luna. Heck, she can use a nice piece of ass to tap," she said before frowning. "I really can't pull that off can I?"

"N-no, Ami," Luna agreed shaking her head glaring. "But you can get away with leaving so I can get back to tapping this fine ass," she said smirking as Fiona blushed more.

"You can't pull it off either," Ami reprimanded playfully. "Well, you girls have fun," she said as she pulled the door open. "Tyde give them some privacy from anyone else barging in," she finished off closing the door behind her, all of the curtains closed after the windows darkened and they heard the door lock.

Fiona breathlessly looked back down at Luna to see her smirking before pulling her back on top of her, and she slid fully onto the bed kicking her shoes off to the floor, letting her instincts guide her.

"It's good to be friends with your boss's sister," Luna said as their lips crashed back together again.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hermione was sitting in her office with two holographic screens with Sandy in one and Mandy in the other. "No… that's just… just kind of wrong."

"No it's not Hermione," Sandy replied rolling her eyes. "It's just experimenting. You like experimenting don't you?"

"Yea… but that's just perverted," she retorted rolling her eyes. "Even if it's one after the other separately, in separate rooms," she added as Mandy was about to suggest it again.

"Come on, we like you," said Sandy while Mandy nodded. "So we want to experiment with you. It would be wrong if you weren't there, and we did it by ourselves."

"No… I'm not going to be your little… toy…" she replied rolling her eyes. "I already have to squirm my way free from Cornelia… ask her she'll be only too happy too."

"Only too happy to what…?" Ami made the three jump as she just barged into Hermione's office.

"Oh-oh nothing Ami," Hermione said quickly as the screens automatically moved so that Ami could see them too. "Err… how did you even get into Wonderland."

She shrugged. "Got in the lift and told Tyde I'm going to see you," she said tapping her tablet shrugging. "Then the elevator stopped on this floor, I walked out, the security doors opened, I walked in, they closed, more security doors opened, I entered and greeted a few people. I then walked to your department and after saying hello to Cornelia I barged in with the door handle."

The twins burst out laughing while Hermione blushed brightly and glared. "That isn't what I meant!" she reprimanded. "I just meant that I didn't know you have security clearance for Wonderland!"

Ami rolled her eyes. "Tyde what is my security clearance?" she asked out loud smiling.

"Amanda Techs has S class security clearance," Tyde's voice said sounding amused.

"But, I only have A class clearance, and-and… I work in Wonderland," Hermione said in shock.

Ami stuck out her tongue laughingly. "Tyde, what's Ginny's security clearance?" she asked while Hermione pouted.

"Ginevra Weasley has S class security clearance," she said even more amused now.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Hermione moaned sadly.

"Ok," Ami said thoughtfully. "What's Luna's security clearance?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Luna Lovegood has A Class security clearance," Tyde spoke and was actually laughing.

"W-what…?" Hermione asked shocked. "B-but Luna doesn't even work here does she?"

"Only joking," Tyde said laughingly. "It's B class clearance, and yes she does work here in medical studies. Hasn't she said yet, her magical exams counted in some part to get her in, along with a math, and science exam, which just barely allowed her in. She'll be fine. She's smart."

"So, what were you talking about?" Amanda got back on track.

"Oh," Hermione said seeming to think fast before, "nothing," she replied lamely.

"We're trying to convince Hermione into have a lesbian experience with us!" Sandy was quick to say while Mandy nodded her head in agreement, and Hermione burnt red.

"Oh-Kay," she replied as she crossed a name off of her tablet. "That's Hermione off of the possible girlfriend for Kyte list," she said to herself smiling at her friend. "Way to go girl… identical twins… awesome sexy," she said before turning to the smug girls. "Hey if you can't get Miss. Proud to give, come see me and Ginny, we'll be happy to try something a little… kinky."

"Wow, cool, thanks, we will," Sandy said brightly while Mandy nodded in agreement.

"That's okay, well, I'm off to continue the hunt," she replied as she quickly left the office the way she came.

"We have B class security clearance as well," Mandy said smilingly. "I guess Luna will be working with us, which is cool."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose holding back her tears when they started back on their previous begging.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she looked to the gothic-y girl lying in bed after being beaten up by that X23 chick in thought as the girl looked to her suspiciously while Evelyn was still asleep in her bed, and Lily and Betsy were peaking in through the bedroom door.

"So… do you know any straight girls that are attracted to wealthy superheroes?" she asked straight to the point making everyone double-take.

"Hey, you can't just barge in here and ask her that," Lily interrupted. "T-that's just ridiculous… don't you know that… well all of her old crew were not nice?"

Ginny turned to her looking surprised. "Oh… I hadn't thought of that, and Wanda's too young for him… apparently," she shrugged thoughtfully with a sigh as she walked out of the room.

"That was just really weird," Betsy commented and Lily and Wanda nodded in agreement. "With girls like her looking out for his love life he's doomed."

"Yea…" Lily agreed nodding. "Very, very doomed… but we do know a house full of good mutants… heroes even."

"Don't be stupid baby," Betsy said shaking her head in amusement. "That's just silly… those poor kids will have that little red head on their doorstep in an hour interviewing them if you mention it."

"Point taken," she answered sheepishly as she kissed her girlfriend and took her hand pulling her from the room and closing the door behind them.

"Adults can be so weird," Wanda muttered tiredly to herself as she snuggled into her soft clean covers, and drifted off to sleep where in her dreams Miss. X23 is getting her butt handed to her by Scarlet Witch, and a spanking for being a naughty little assassin.

It was small, but a smile crept over her lips as she had a wonderful and relaxing sleep.

_**To Be Continued… **_

"But Tom," Dumbledore said to the poor evil man in the corner of the cell rocking back and forth crying. "I can help you right your wrongs if only you'll let me!"

Voldemort looked up from his whimpering to see the old man with bruises forming around his eyes through lack of sleep holding out his hand from the seat he's at with a wide grin and eyes full of love.

The 'Dark Lord' grimaced and whimpered. "S-stay away from m-me Dumbledore…!" he hissed through the tears running down his red eyes. "Oh god!" he stood up banging violently with his fists that is a wall he knows turns into a door.

"PLEASE!" he screamed crying. "PLEASE, NO MORE I PROMISE, I'LL BE GOOD! I WILL I PROMISE, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'LL GO ANYWHERE, BUT NOT WITH HIM! HE WON'T SHUT UP! HE WON'T SHUT UP! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! HE'S FUCKING CRAZY! HE'S DELUSIONAL! HELP ME PLEASE!"

in a cell just a few cells over Ronald Weasley brooded as usual like the moron he is just listening to Voldemort screaming and crying just because he's in a cell with Dumbledore.

Voldemort should think himself lucky he thought to himself as his butt hurts… it hurts a lot as he adjusted himself in the arms of some huge wobbly green fatso naked in said fatsos bed with tears of pain and sadness rolling down his eyes.

In a way Ron can understand Voldemort's hatred and panic. Dumbledore… following the old man has ruined his life.

The fatty who calls himself Blob, and for good reason chuckled and started pushing him under the covers laughing and Ron felt sick as he knew what he had to do. He's already screamed his throat raw. And now this… life sucks, and so does he apparently.

"Don't be such a foolish boy, Tom," Dumbledore said as he had stood and placed a comforting hand on Voldemort's shoulder, which caused the bald-snake-freak to jump to the side back into a corner crying and whimpering again.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he sat back down on his chair. "Poor boy Tom… but don't you worry, I'll be here every day to comfort you," he said with a wide loving grin.

Voldemort's scream of horror could be heard throughout The Crater Super Prison echoing throughout, and brought forth a few smiles.


	18. Getting to know Your Heroes

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XVIII**_

_**Getting to know Your Heroes**_

The Ministry of magic was quiet and sleepy early this morning. They were in bright spirits ruling the Magical World, and putting its people in their place. Though, they had lost all control over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they could deal with that in all due time. After all, they're only up against filthy muggles.

However, today is the day of the ultimatum the muggles had given them to surrender. Though, the magical people who still worked at the ministry of magic went about their day without a care. It's not like the filthy muggles could really conquer the magical world.

The muggles had only taken Hogwarts because it's a weak little school. They conveniently leave out the fact that Hogwarts was protected ten times more efficiently than the ministry.

Therefore, they were rightfully shocked when the wards imploded into nothing with a giant boom. The arrogance shown by these people can be astounding.

The Aqua Knight appeared out of nowhere along with her mech. The people in the auditorium screamed and tried fleeing but other people with transparent coloured visors in weird uniforms materialised with muggle weapons drawn and ready to fire.

The Aqua Knight moved forward as her helmet de-manifested to reveal the Girl-Who-Lived. "Surrender your wands, and you shall be treated as proper citizens under false belief!" she commanded with her eyes narrowed, glaring at the few wizards she knew are no good. "If you do not surrender your weapons, I'm afraid we shall not be held responsible for any terrorist harmed!"

"T-terrorist…" some old woman stuttered out looking baffled. "W-we're not terrorists!" she said shocked anyone would disagree. "Miss. Potter, you know this, you went to school with my Grandson Neville! And you know we side with Dumbledore!"

Ami sighed while rolling her eyes. "I do not work with that bastard. He is in jail for war crimes against the world. Mrs. Longbottom, the Wizarding World has been noticed by the 'muggle' world, and as of now, those who resist integration into the scientific world are considered terrorists until further notice! Just surrender your wands and nobody gets hurt. We have already given your 'ministry' warning about this. We do NOT recognise the Ministry of Magic!"

The look in Ami's eyes made Mrs. Longbottom realise that this isn't some joke and that the Magical World is under attack. So she did the only thing she could really think of doing.

"Well. It's about bloody time," she said in annoyance. "I had heard that Hogwarts was conquered and that it was greatly improved. So, I'll hand my wand over," she replied handing it over to a solider and surprised when she received a receipt. "Maybe now you'll capture You-Know-Who," she said proudly as others handed over their wands.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, known as Voldemort," she said rolling her eyes at the flinch. "Has already been captured, and he along with many of the surviving supporters are in jail serving life sentences!"

Gasps of shock ran through the hall before those gasps turned to horror as she continued. "In addition, Albus Dumbledore is in jail for crimes against humanity, crimes against me, and crimes against James Potter and Lily Evans, my parents. He has been using magic illegally for the 'Greater Good'. He should think himself lucky that we don't have the death penalty!"

"You can't arrest Dumbledore!" someone shouted out. "He's a great wizard. You'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for betraying the magical world!"

Ami looked over to where a large force of aurors exited. "Albus Dumbledore in your fucked up little world would have never been brought to justice because of raging lunatics like you sucking his cock!"

She knocked away a spell as it was fired and hell broke loose as her forces fired. It was chaos as her helmet re-formed and she engaged in the blasting. Her forces stood in, firing to protect those who had already surrendered.

The destruction was immense. The building would have crumbled to the ground if it weren't held together with magic. Ami and her mech were just gliding between spells as they blasted and conquered and captured aurors and other attacking witches and wizards. The wizards and witches would later claim that it would have been easier to beat Voldemort.

It had been a battle that lasted only several minutes. After which the Minister of Magic had been captured and hauled away by his face for war crimes against the world!

"As of this moment, the British government is in control of this building," Ami said with a sigh. "The Magical World has gotten away with too much, and the likes of Dumbledore have gotten away with whatever they want. Today heralds a new day. Ms. Bones, they're all yours for now," she said as one of the female 'muggles' lifted her visor to show herself as Amelia Bones, and a witch.

"Thank you Amanda," she replied glaring at her former aurors. "Many of you shall look forward to jail time for not surrendering to the new meta-policing force. It has come to the attention of the UK that people with powers need to be policed by people with powers for the protection of those with or without powers! This is why with the assistance of CyberTech the UK government has created the MPF. We are in essence just regular law officers, only we are those with powers so we can deal with meta-crimes, or other such super powered beings of which you all are."

"This is nonsense!" one auror spat out in disgust. "We don't answer to filthy muggles or traitors!"

He quivered as the ground froze around his knees and looked up to see a frosty looking girl in leotard with a bored looking girl in black coat.

"You shall show the proper respect for authority," the frosty girl commented with cool blue eyes. "If you do not cooperate with us we shall have no choice but to place you before a court under the crime of terrorism."

"Shut up you filthy little girl!" he hissed in rage.

The girl in black and scarlet blast him with a fuzzy blue bolt that seemed to do nothing. "That's my partner and friend you're talking too," she muttered rolling her eyes as everyone looked confused before a statue of some horse guy toppled over from the fountain on top of him and knocking him out.

This made all of the other aurors wary and quick to surrender. They didn't want to be hit by some fuzzy blast that makes things fall on them.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Luna Lovegood smiled as she used the little joystick on her new hover-wheelchair to move down the steps leading outside of the CyberTech building with her girlfriend Fiona by her side. Luna just wants to spend a short while outside before they grab a bite to eat in the restaurant.

It turned out to be a nice bright day, though a little windy. Luna had heard that Ami with a couple of those Angel's of Mercy agents went to conquer the Ministry of Magic not too long ago, and she hopes her friend arrives back soon and in good health.

However, as soon as the pair exited the building a crowd of reporters seemed to jump out of hiding from around the building, bushes, trees, cars, and whatever else could have been an obstacle to hide behind.

"Your name is Miss. Luna Lovegood correct!" one reporter cried out surprising her that he knew her name. "I'm from the Sun Newspaper. Is it true that you are a witch with real magical powers and that CyberTech has imprisoned a number of bad witches and wizards?"

"We've heard that mutants aren't the only freaks on Earth!" one woman reported snidely stuffing a microphone in Luna's face while pushing Fiona out of the way as a camera man shoved a camera in her face.

"I… I don't see why you would be so rude," Luna said quickly. "W-what is you gave birth to a baby with special powers would you hate it because it is different?"

"Why would I want a filthy mutant baby?" she demanded in desgust.

Luna grimaced. "Because a mother or father should love their children unconditionally..."

"No more question!" Fiona growled as she picked the woman up from the ground as if she weighed nothing. "We are people… you are just jealous. And any parent who would hate their child for being different and evolving is NOT a parent!" she hissed as she threw the woman to the ground. "Don't you dare verbally insult my patient while she is still recovering from an attack on her by an evil wizard for coming to us so we could stop him and his evil schemes?"

She then led Luna back into the building quick. The reporters went to follow but Security was quick to seal the doors. "I'm sorry, Fiona," Luna said sadly taking her girlfriends hand. "I shouldn't have asked to go for a walk. I wouldn't have asked to go outside if I knew they knew any of that."

"We have a spy," Tyde interrupted with narrowed eyes as she appeared. "I'm looking into this ASAP girls. If we can route out the spy we can have him or her put in jail."

"S-someone would spy on us… a-and tell the media nasty lies?" Fiona asked in horror.

Tyde could only nod for a moment. "Its unfortunate but true," she agreed thoughtfully. "People like this are just after money, and a negative spin on the truth brings far more money than the truth. Anti-mutant propaganda is a favourite. It's unfortunate that in some places such as southern USA we have heard they have tortured and murdered mutants. They claim that mutants are the devils work and scream Jesus this and that making it religious hate. Though, on this front true god fearing people would show them kindness and not hate and fear… or more likely jealousy!"

"Their jealousy could end up destroying the world," Luna said sadly. "They must really care so little for other life forms. They would probably murder, torture and maim their own children out of some messed up belief in 'normal' human superiority. If this 'god' came down from the heavens they would probably try to murder him or her."

"Are you two OK?" Ginny asked as she rushed over and interrupted. "I forgot to warn everyone about those losers!" she said looking her friend and her friend's new girlfriend over for injury. "Though, watching you pick up and throw that reporter was funny," she added with a smirk. "How about I treat you guys to lunch…. this way I can get to know Miss. Fiona better," she said smirking as she made the nurse feel uncomfortable. "After all, to Ami and me, Luna's like a sister!"

Fiona gulped while Luna nodded happily in agreement glad her friends feel this way. The nurse felt giddy with nerves as Ginny led them into the restaurant and found them a table.

Luna realised the best thing about being in a wheelchair was not having to take one of the uncomfortable looking chairs, other than that it sucked.

"So Fiona," Ginny began after they ordered lunch, a smirk on her lips. "It seems you're highly interested in my dear friend Luna?" she asked with a smile that could sink ships as Fiona nodded quickly, sweating as she knows this is the Solar Knight. "Well I'm glad. You take good care of her. She needs a lot of loving… if you know what I mean," she said biting her lower lip as the young woman readily nods in agreement.

"Ginny!" Luna reprimands with a smile. "Don't take her too seriously Fiona," she said rolling her eyes as Ginny was snickering. "She loves me, but she won't make any trouble for you. She was just making fun to be a pain."

"You spoiled all of my fun sweetie," Ginny replied with a pout. "But I must say, Fiona is a lovely young lady and I approve very much so. You two should join Ami and me on a double date sometime when you're feeling better Luna."

"That would be lovely, thank you Ginny," Luna agreed before smiling at her relieved girlfriend. "Don't you think so Fiona?" she asked giving her girlfriend a smile she couldn't resist.

"O-of course Luna," she readily replied no matter how nervous the thought of going out with two Cyber Knights might make her feel. "I… I'm sure it will be re-really fun…"

"This makes you nervous?" Ginny asked gesturing the yellow gauntlet around her left forearm. "I'm not going to use my powers on you like I know you won't use your powers on me," she said rolling her eyes. "Just think of us like… unofficial members of The Avengers!"

"I'm-I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just… you and Miss. Techs are big celebrity Superheroes. I'm-I'm no good around celebrities, but heroes… I met Spider-Man last month by accident while in New York and just froze up, and he has stick 'em powers like me!"

"Spider-Man…?" Ginny wondered in thought.

"He's believed to be a meta-human," interrupted Tyde's voice. "He has 'stick 'em' powers as well as enhanced strength and agility, as well as either natural web shooting abilities or has created method to create and shoot webs. He has taken it upon himself to protect New York from crime and other less… nice supers."

"Oh right, the kid in red and blue PJ's," she agreed nodding her head as she remembered. "I remember Kyte said he wants to offer Spider-Man some resources and assistance. New York is always crawling with some jerk, and the Spider-Man has enough to worry about with that newspaper jerk. Jameson reminds me of Rita Skeeter, a nasty bitch who lies and bends the truth for a living. I bet if Spider-Man worked with us that jerk wouldn't have the gull to spread bull-crap lies!"

"Umm… well yeah… that's him…" Fiona agreed nervously as she realised this Rita Skeeter really pissed Ginny off to no end. "I… well, I wasn't watching where I was going and almost got hit by a taxi. I was just on vacation. I had always wanted to visit and had a week's leave, so I went alone. The twins would have come with me if they had leave, but they used the rest of theirs looking for an apartment together."

"D-don't you get a month a year?" Luna asked looking surprised.

She nodded her head. "Yeah we do… well, we get three weeks. We get a month after we become full members of staff. I went with the twins to Spain for two weeks several months ago so we used up that, and I had booked the New York trip, and the twins for house hunting."

"So you live with parents?" Ginny asked curious as she hadn't wanted to look her up with Tyde.

Fiona shook her head sadly. "No… my parents died a few years ago in a plane crash so I have the family home. Its just a two bedroom house so inviting the twins to stay… well, they did in truth for a short while, while looking for somewhere. They don't live to far from me now. Just around the corner…"

"I'm glad you're doing well," Ginny said smilingly. "You can count on me if you ever need a hand with something."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Do you have to leave me here? Its not even big enough to transform without destroying the place," Cyclone moaned as he had been landed under a huge outdoor swimming pool next to what he would consider a bog-standard black stealth jet.

"I don't have to but I'm going too," Kyte replied as he hopped out wearing an expensive black suite. "Don't complain mate… I would be only too happy to leave you top side, but we'll be bogged down with jerk reporters if some moron saw you parked in the garden!"

"OK, OK!" the helicopter agreed and complained all in one. "I just don't like this place much… it hasn't much going on."

"Just watch some cartoons or something," Kyte retorted rolling his eyes just as they were interrupted by giggling and Kyte watched as a brown haired girl fell out of a wall and a blue devil kid fell off the black jet.

However, moments later a wheelchair bound bald guy entered with a swish of the doors with a serious looking guy with hair styled like horns(ish).

"Kitty, Kurt!" Xavier reprimanded with a sigh and roll of his eyes. "Please forgive them Mr. Techs. They were just curious, and…"

"Didn't expect you to be arguing with your helicopter," Logan, the Wolverine finished off smirking. "Though neither did I… if either you or Stark were born girls I would see a great couple!"

Kyte glared at him while the kids laughed more. "You're even more a dick in person," he replied nonplussed. "Oh, and by the way, Laura… X23 is perfectly fine. It was nice of you to ask."

Logan growled with his claws slicing out. "I didn't ask for her…"

"A lot of parents don't," he replied shrugging. "But they get children anyway and they love them, or at least learn to love them."

"Logan, Kyte that is enough!" Xavier reprimanded. "Logan… Kyte is here to speak with us. He is offering his support in hoping our government will see that those with powers should be charged with policing those with powers. If we can get this passed it will be a great step forward. The UK is already implementing this method, and it seems to be working. It would greatly solve the problems of vigilantes if they are supported by their country as people capable of arresting criminal mutants or mage."

"Thank you Professor," Kyte said after a few moments. "Hey, blue, wall-walking-threw-girl," he said smirking. "Play your cards right and someday you might be undercover agents!" he laughed as they blushed.

Xavier chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to your room," he said leading the way.

Kyte followed after him and Logan for a short while until shown a room. "We have a few others… older students in this wing, so I don't see why you can't spend your time here," Xavier said with a smile. "We'll let you settle in and meet you down stairs. If you get lost please tell someone and they'll help you find us."

"Thank you very much Professor," he replied smilingly as he watched them leave and placed his small bag down. He didn't plan on staying long anyway.

He looked around and placed his things in the cupboard before sighing and falling back onto his bed. He woke up a few hours later startled that he had fallen asleep but he had been quite tired. Therefore, he got up and made sure to find the bathroom to freshen up before he went off hunting.

However, he ran into a strange girl with multi coloured hair. Her hair is short to her neck blonde except the fringe curtaining her purple eyes is black and the edges of her hair is red. She's a looker that's for sure, wearing a blue dress.

"W-who are you?" the beauty asked with scarlet cheeks.

"Oh, umm... I'm Kyte," he said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry I almost knocked you over," he said sheepishly. "I wasn't really looking where I was going… umm… why are you dressed up…?" he asked looking the girl over with her hot strapless dress.

"Oh… well, there was this guy from school and he…" she trailed off looking depressed. "I guess he stood us up… oh, I mean, me up…" she said with a sad sigh.

"What's your name?" he asked looking confused. "And why would anyone want to stand you up. You're beautiful!"

"T-thank you," she stuttered out looking down passed her nice cleavage to her toeless shoes. "I'm-I'm Fussure…" she replied nervously. "I… I guess I'm a little stupid at times. I'm useless at math and plenty of other stuff, and I've been held back at school. I guess I'm just useless at school!"

"So where's the party?" he asked rather than trying to disprove something she has already drilled into herself.

"Oh, it's at this…" she trailed off embarrassed for a moment. "Its at the boys house… his family is rich. They own a software company."

"Did he cancel the party?" he asked in surprise.

She just looked worse as she shook her head. "N-no… he just… I think he might have been making… why am I telling you and why do you care?"

"Blah… I want to party and make fun of a dipshit," he replied smirking smugly as he lifted his left arm and moved his sleeve revealing his gauntlet. "Tyde, get me a limo at Xavier's mansion now!"

"Already on it boss," she replied sounding amused. "Anything else you need because you already know you haven't invented the dipshit radar yet!"

Kyte laughed nervously as he hung up quickly as Fussure looked flustered and confused. "Let me take you to this party!" Kyte said to her shock. She looked embarrassed, a shamed, and surprisingly guilty. "This way we can have fun, and this fool… who would dare stand up a great girl like you. He can suffer as you'll be all mine."

She blushed but smiled as he offered up his arm, she gently took it being extra careful. She liked him right away. He just has a sweet charm, and knows how to look after a girl.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hermione sighed. She loves the twins but they can be pushy and annoying. It's just lucky she has managed to keep her innocent non-pervy self. They are two persistent girls!

However, hanging with them might be more fun than walking into Hogwarts. Maybe she could have persuaded Kyte to let her go with him? Though, assing around with politics really isn't her scene. She would really rather not be at Hogwarts either.

Though, looking around the school grounds she felt impressed with all of the renovations they're completing. She entered the Great Hall to find Professor McGonagall and sighed in relief.

"Sorry Professor to trouble you," she said as she reached the teachers table. "I'm here to speak with Nelliel," she said trying to hold back a cringe at the thought of speaking with her boss's younger sister. She could only pray they're nothing a like.

"Of course Miss. Granger," she answered. "Umm… I can take you, her office is the old heads."

"T-that's quite alright, thank you," she quickly replied. "Thanks very much," she said with a smile.

_**To Be Continued…**_

"Say what?" Kyte asked Tyde with widened eyes as he sat behind his desk while she sat on it shrugging. "Who did you say called us…?"

"Dominic Littlewood!" she said slowly and clearly. "He's apparently making a new Channel Five show called Cowboy Traders."

"And he's on the line because?" he asked looking baffled.

She just shrugged sheepishly. "Apparently we own a rouge company or something."

"OK, patch it through, I'll take it myself," he replied, confused and curious.

She shrugged and nodded. "Okidoki," she chimed cheerfully.

"Hello Dom Littlewood here from Channel Fives Cowboy Traders," his voice came out over the com-system. "Am I speaking to a CyberTech manager?"

"You could say that," Kyte answered trying not to laugh.

"Well I'm speaking on behalf of several families who have had Background Radiation windows and or tiles installed on their properties along with storage batteries to save on energy cost by a sub-company that I have finally traced to you…"

"Well, that is our tech," Kyte interrupted. "But what seems to be the problem?"

"The Sub-Company goes by the name Free and Easy Energy Limited. They have left a lot of families in the dark quite literally with shoddy workmanship, and in some cases leaving houses with kids with boarded up windows no electricity and in most cases some very bad wiring…"

Kyte frowned as the company in question was now on holo-screen in front of him as well as the image of the bald headed Dom sitting out front of the building in his car on the phone with a very obvious camera crew.

"It seems they're sub-contractors working for CyberTech sir. We shall look into this complaint further, and if we discover any wrong doings on their part they will not only be fired but punished to the full extent of the law," he finally answered.

"Well that isn't good enough," Dom was quick to say. "Maybe I can get a face to face with you? This way we can sort something out. And I can show someone personally the evidence I have gathered of the lives in shambles because of this mess."

"OK, how about now," Kyte said trying not to laugh as Dom was startled as a young Asian man had opened his car door wearing a CyberTech uniform. "He'll park your car for you."

"Umm… sure…" he agreed as he got out, leaving the keys in the ignition, the film crew following after him.

"Just enter an elevator and it will bring you," he said through the phone.

Dom surprisingly got few looks as he hung up his phone and walked through the lobby and into an elevator, and just as said it moved as soon as the door closed straight to the top floor to open to a reception.

He was surprised to see a black haired girl sitting behind a huge deck trying to ignore the red haired girl sitting on her desk pouting. Holo-screens were all around them, and the brunette was seemingly holding back from laughing trying to do something with a screen.

Dom was polite enough to clear his throat and both girls looked over, their eyes widening. "Ami… it's that guy from TV."

"Yeah, I can see that Ginny," she replied in just as much awe. "He's that guy from Rouge Traders, right?" she asked and he couldn't help but grimace.

"Dom Littlewood, Cowboy Traders," he corrected as the cameras were pointed at the two girls, the red head now having her head through a screen. "I was just speaking to someone on the phone who said they would be willing to speak with me."

"OK, sure," Ami agreed tapping one of the screens. "Hey there's this guy here from TV, said you let him in?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, right, yeah just send him in," he agreed nonchalant.

She shrugged tapped the screen again and it disappeared and the large doors in front of them opened. "Go ahead, but would you like a drink or something sent up?"

"No thank you," Dom replied as the young woman looks kind of familiar but he can't think where he had seen her before.

However, after he and his film crew (eager to pan the cameras all over as it's near impossible to get film crews into CyberTech) enter the office and the doors close seeing the man behind the desk he realised why she looks familiar.

"Well, if you don't mind being quick, I have some… stuff to do this afternoon," Kyte said while the girl on his desk laughed rolling her eyes before disappearing in a flash of white light.

"How… where did she…" Dom was momentarily speechless before he remembered where he is and shook the thought off and placed a file down on Kyte's desk. "These are everyone I could find who has been done by these con-artists."

Kyte just skimped through the file for a few moments. "I see…" he nodded his head frowning in thought. "Tyde fire this company and inform our lawyers, read through this file and repair the homes damaged free of charge and finish an investigation into this before giving all effected full home upgrades."

"Got it," she replied over the holo-com.

"How's that Mr. Littlewood?" he asked turning back to the shocked man.

"I-I believe that is more than I had hoped for," he replied in shock. "But what do you mean by full upgrade?"

"Oh, new bathroom, kitchen, lounge, bedrooms, everything as our way of apologising for using such douche bags, and from now on we at CyberTech shall not use sub-contractors for residential work."

"Wow…" Dom said in surprise. "I've never had such success this fast before. You wouldn't happen to have the director of Free and Easy Energies home address would you…?" he asked hopefully.

"I really don't think it matters," Kyte replied shrugging. "After we're through with this guy he'll be in jail, but why not…" he agreed.

Dom was expecting someone to come in with the paperwork or something when his phone buzzed and beeped, looking at the text he was surprised at the huge data file it contained.

"You should really not use Apple," Kyte said eyeing the iPhone with distaste. "It's so not friendly with other tech, open source is the future, but those smug bastards keep going. They're expensive so fools think they're better quality when my tech far out powers them. It took my computer all of zero point three seconds to hack your phone and send that file through blue-tooth to your text box," he said laughing as he pulled out a box from his desk and threw it to the man.

Dom looked at it to see a new CyberTech branded Gateway holo-screen cell phone. "Just call it a gift for bringing this travesty to our attention. It will accept any sim, so yours will work fine. Thank you for coming but I am quite swamped at the moment. Especially with the… well never mind…"


	19. A Date with a Mutant Three Times

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XIX**_

_**A Date with a Mutant Three Times**_

Fussure was wowed as she rode in the limo with her date, Kyte. She couldn't believe she had gotten a date after having been ditched. He was sweet and cute, which is two things she could want in a guy.

He smiled as he helped her out of the limo at the party house. There are high school kids all over the place some of which were now staring at her in shock and in the case of the girls, jealousy. He looked quite pleased as he held her hand and walked her inside.

The place was already a mess and she could see plenty of underage drinking going on too. "Wow… this is… well… umm… I would hate this to be my house."

Fussure smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, this thing really isn't my scene either. Sure, I like to make a mess and sometimes get up to no good but this is ridiculous. I've never been to one of these parties before so this is the first time I've…"

"What are you doing here weirdo?" demanded a blonde haired bimbo suddenly on the arm of some blonde guy. "I would have thought you would get the message that inviting you was a joke, Flash is my man!" she said laughing with the guy and their friends.

Kyte startled them as he laughed and leaned over placing a ten dollar bill into the blonde girls' push-up bra cleavage. They just all stared at him, and he played innocent.

"Sorry, I thought she was the stripper!" he said in mock apology. "After all, dressed like a trap what else was I to think, unless she's a bargain basement whore?"

"How dare you, who do you think you are?" this Flash guy spoke with a growl. "That's my girl you're talking too."

He just chuckled shaking his head unconcerned. "I just heard from my lovely Miss. Fussure that your daddy's paying you into a top university," he commented whimsically. "If you want to keep that bought position and play collage football I suggest you be a good little boy."

He snorted sneering. "Yeah, like you could stop me," he chuckled when he froze as a woman with fiery crimson hair with a tight little dress snuck up on him from behind, her mouth millimetres from his ear.

"How stupid can you be little boy," she spoke quietly and sensually with a Russian accent, making sure his friends could hear. "That man could leave you and your family sleeping in the gutter!" she finished smiling as she walked around them.

Kyte laughed holding back his smirk as the woman set eyes to glare at him. "Hello Natasha," he said, amused and even more so as she actually paused at the glare Fussure sent her. She must know what the nineteen year olds power is. He's curious himself but he doesn't want to pry just yet. They've only just met. "It's been awhile since I posted you back to Fury!"

"That was not amusing, Kyte," she retorted her light green eyes glaring harder. "However, Fury wishes to speak with you in person, but every time he tries contacting you your… computer gives him the run around, so I was sent to ask if you could contact him. I believe you know what it's about."

"Umm… sure I guess if it's that important," he replied shrugging before he turned to his confused date. "How about we get out of here? I'll take you someplace… private where we can enjoy some… alone time and a good meal without the potential of getting arrested for underage drinking. I think Natasha and I are the only people here old enough to drink," he chuckled as they heard sirens and made for the door.

Fussure was a little frightened about getting arrested when to her surprise the police just moved passed them as they got into the limo and they allowed the driver to pull away.

"S-shouldn't you have helped your friend escape too?" she asked him as they drove.

Kyte chuckled shaking his head. "Agent Romanoff is an agent of Shield so I don't think she'll have a problem whether she stays or not."

"S-Shield?" she stuttered out in shock. "W-who are you anyway?"

"Kyte Techs… you know the CyberTech Kyte Techs," he answered smirking as her eyes almost popped out of her head. "I know I'm awesome, but there is no need to be so speechless."

"Whoa!" she whispered out in shock. "We're on a date with a super genius!" she said. She's been speaking oddly like that a lot but he put it off as an oddity of hers. "We… I mean I'm useless at anything science(y)… and you're…"

"Just a regular guy," he interrupted with a grin. "OK, so I'm a little more awesome than most," he said with a smirk that made her both melt and giggle.

"And… you're like a real… real Superhero," she said with a grin. "You're like Iron Man… only you're so much cooler. Is it true you and those other Knights are new Avengers?"

"Nope," he disagreed smiling as the limo came to a stop. It had gotten darker outside now and he slid out into the noisy street helping her out after before the limo drove off.

Fussure was surprised they were outside a nigh club where a huge line formed up from the door. Three huge bouncers were guarding the door in and she could hear the music booming. She also saw these two guys with four really slutty looking women wearing so much makeup if it rained they would chock on it.

They seemed to be arguing with the bouncers about something as they approached. "Do you know who my father is?" one of the men was demanding.

"Don't know and don't care!" the large black bouncer said shrugging. "To the back of the queue, and even then… I might not let you in," he said smugly, though he said might it was obvious he meant wont.

"I am a close personal friend of… err, Tony Stark, so step aside!" the other one tried to blag in angrily.

"Get lost," the white skin headed bouncer said looking amused. "There are customers that want in you know!"

"And we want in now!" the other guy hissed out. "You'll be sorry if…"

"Get lost, idiot," Kyte suddenly interrupted. "And get out of the way, you're blocking the doors!"

"Right this way, sir, ma'am," the skin head bouncer said forcefully pushing the idiots out of the way, and Fussure was awed the bouncers smiled and gestured them in like royalty.

"Oh, one thing," Kyte said smugly as he turned back to the trouble makers, his hand on the small of his dates back. "I wouldn't continue with that crap if I were you, after all…" he leant over to whisper. "These bouncers are bigger than you, and they look like you're pushing their patience."

He then turned and smiled at Fussure before leading her into the club just as they heard. "But you let him straight through!" one of the men complained before the door closed.

In side was quite the sight with bars, dancing, and platforms where barely clad young women were dancing with each other, and tables, chairs and booths littered all over.

Kyte had just bought them some drinks when some tall muscular guy accosted them. "Hey there baby, why don't you leave the small fry and come have some fun with me," he said suggestively to Fussure, which caused her to cringe.

"Hey, don't touch her," Kyte spoke calmly as he spoke before the guy could grab her wrist.

"Says who?" he asked mockingly as he smiled with blue fire in his mouth.

Kyte just smiled as his fist smashed into the guy's face breaking his nose and causing him to whale out in pain. In that moment the music and dancing stopped. He recovered quickly and went to spit fire when Fussure's fist cracked into his face and he flew across the dance floor, people diving out of the way and landed in a heap the other side of the club.

"You'll pay for that…" one large guy hissed out with two sets of eyelids blinking while other mean looking mutants glared. He stopped abruptly as a man in a long brown coat smashed a silver bow staff over the back of his head before it retracted in size and he put it away as the man keeled over out cold.

"Are you looking for an ass kicking!" he asked in a weird accent Kyte couldn't quite place. "They are with me, and this is my place. If I catch anyone attacking friends of mine again…" he flicked his wrist and produced a glowing purple King of Hearts. He flicked it into the air where it exploded. "Now get back to enjoying yourselves. Fussure, Mr. Tech's, join me at my booth," he said gesturing up the stairs to a balcony running the diameter of the club.

They followed him up where they were introduced to some flunkies, minions, and some of the guy's girls. "Gambit, you own this place?" Fussure was quick to say as they took seats.

"Sure do," he agreed with a wicked grin. "It's a nice place for some fun when the morons aren't in town. Now I don't mind a good super powered fight, but I don't want the building falling down," he said making her blush as he gave her a look that said he knows she would be responsible.

"I… I restrained from hitting him too hard," she said while he laughed.

"So… super strength, huh?" Kyte asked her, curious.

She nodded sheepishly. "Y-yeah, and speed, and I can fly."

"He doesn't know does he?" Gambit asked laughingly as she sheepishly shook her head. "Why don't you show him?"

Her cheeks flamed red. "We're only wearing one dress you perv!"

"We're…?" Kyte asked confused and thoughtful. "Y-you're more than one person?"

"W-well yeah," she agreed with a sheepish uncomfortable smile. "Umm… we're… well… we're triplets. We each have one power… Excel, she's blonde and has the super speed, and Starla is a brunette and has the flying and Diamontina is a red head with super strength, but I don't like that name so just call me… I mean her Tina."

"Wow, so I'm out on a date with three girls," he muttered to himself in shock. "Well, that's not that weird. I've done weirder things."

"Like what?" she asked as she ignored Gambit's laughter.

"Umm…" he began in thought. "I've built some giant talking transforming robots and saw them fighting real life mythical giants," he suggested and even Gambit nodded that that is weird. "Umm… I've seen Captain America fighting werewolves."

"S-so you don't… well mind…?" she asked both surprised and hopeful.

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course not… I know I haven't gotten to know much about you… or the other yous yet, but I like what I see. You're pretty awesome, and with the whole fuse, unfuse and super power thing you're even more awesome… and I mean all three of you… or is that four… now I'm confusing myself."

"How do you know…?"

Kyte laughed interrupting Gambit as he tapped the gantlet on his arm. "It has inhibitors to stop mind reading or general mind fuck," he said with a shrug. "It can also pick up passive empathic abilities; I just thought you were an empath but its more. It's a link between the three of you isn't it, which is why you go to school as Fussure, and why you would want to date fused.

"It's because you are all emotionally bound to each other… that must be an odd feeling… well when your powers woke up suddenly being overly close emotionally, feeling the same pain and joy as each other. Though, I suppose it gives the whole twin psychic thing a whole new meaning."

"T-the Professor says it's rather odd even for mutants," she said shifting embarrassedly. "He was kind of against going to school and doing stuff like… well me so much. He says that although our heats are so strongly bound we are still different people and we think differently, but… it's hard, you know?"

He reached over and took her hands in his with a reassuring smile as he thought of his sister and the things he had wanted to do with her. Heck, he still thinks about it sometimes. He loves his sister but he has never had such bonds that would have made him go right in for the kill.

"I can't say I'll ever understand how any of you feel with this, but…" he said with a small grin. "I do know what its like to be emotionally screwed up, but we all need to let the past get lost in the wake of making our futures."

She smiled at him thankful before reaching up and pulling his lips to hers as hers reached his she kissed him. Kyte was startled for a moment before placing his fingers in her hair and kissing back. His tongue touched hers and it felt both right and wrong all at once as they pulled apart to here gambit childishly wolf-whistling.

Kyte and Fussure were both red cheeked as she spoke out in a soft stutter. "I'm-I'm sorry, I just… I couldn't help myself, you're just… I think we really like you," she said looking away blushing. It obviously doesn't help that Gambit was snickering.

Harry smiled as he gently lifted her face to look at him and leant in kissing her ever so soft lips with just a touch before pulling back smirking.

"I think I really like you too," he replied after a few moments of looking into her soft purple eyes.

"Then how about a bottle of champagne to celebrate…!" Gambit called out laughing. "Fussure finally has a boyfriend, and a handsome non-pervy one to boot!" he chuckled before looking to Kyte smirking. "Your not pervy are you?" he asked laughingly as a few waitresses brought over several bottles and glasses.

"Umm… not really," he replied nervously as he got a suspicious look. "Well not anymore than the average guy," he added to a cheer and laughter, even Fussure giggled while he blushed.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hermione sulked as she left Nelliel's office at Hogwarts. "That stupid perv, groping my arse, and she had the gull to put her hand up my skirt while doing it too," she muttered angrily as she stalked the halls.

"Oh, can I have a feel too?" asked Fayte as she stepped out of the shadows of the hall startling her with a smirk on her lips.

Hermione groaned and followed that by a deep sigh. "Why can't you women just realise I like guys, men… I'm NOT into girls!"

"Oh, but I'm a woman," she replied smilingly. "And I have been for centuries. But I guess you're not into necrophilia either," she said sadly, but her smile was ever present.

Hermione slumped as she continued walking with Fayte walking beside her. "I should just give up now and settle down for the life of a woman's play thing."

"That's the spirit," Fayte said holding back a laugh. "I'm always up for some roll play if that's what you're into."

Hermione glared at her. "I'm not…" she retorted taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I have to deal with Nelliel's sister at work, and now Nelliel, and then you!"

"Hey, I'm just joking around," she replied in defence. "Sure I would screw you so hard that you would come begging for it everyday, but I'm not going to grope you or anything without your consent. I have a little more pride than that."

"Well, thanks," she said with a small smile rolling her eyes. "I guess I get a little stressed. It's not that I really mind the advances. In fact, I feel flattered; it's just… well it's laid on too thick. It isn't even asking me on a date, its asking for sex."

_**0oo00oo0**_

It had been a few hours and Fussure was resting snuggled up in Kyte's arms almost on his lap as she enjoys the attention he was giving her as they talked, laughed, joked, drank a little and ate some snacks.

Kyte had just mentioned returning to the mansion to get some sleep when they were startled out of their sleepy daze by screams, and both rushed to their feet and looked down on the dance floor with wide eyes.

The bouncers had both been shot dead and flung through the door of the club. A good forty, maybe fifty men flooded in wearing orange jumpsuits and armed with weapons from electrified polls, projectile guns, and even energy riffles.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed one of the men. Kyte's eyes widened as he recognised him as one of the men from outside earlier. "Not so excusive now are you," he said smugly.

"Pacifiers," Gambit muttered to Kyte beside him. "Mutant haters," he added as he wasn't sure Kyte had heard of them. "I don't think this shit knows what they just walked into. Those that aren't mutants are armed to the teeth around these parts with these lunatics on the loose who could blame them?"

"It looks like I'm the boss around here now," he laughed loudly and proudly.

Kyte couldn't help but laugh. "You… the brainless moron… no not you. The prick in charge. Yes you… don't you have any respect or sense of self preservation?"

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked snidely. "A dead man," he said firing his handgun just as Kyte flashed a bright red. "I'm a Knight, you should show some respect," he replied as the light disappeared to see him in full armour with the bullet between finger and thumb.

"He's just a… a freak like all the freaks, dangerous monsters!" one man screamed out in hate.

"You're the only monsters this world could do without," Kyte retorted. "Waving your weapon's of murder around hating just because you get your rocks off on it! I'll give you one warning, and if you don't throw down your weapons and surrender. I won't be held accountable for what happens next," he said as he looked out to scan the crowd down below to see that most are mutants.

He snorted. "Like we'll surrender to a filthy mutant lover like you…" he began but trailed off as several people powered up and he gulped.

What next took place could only be described as a complete and utter beat down. Kyte, Gambit, and Fussure had to look away. Well, Kyte did warn them, and warn them he most certainly did. It's a shame they're idiots, and with Kyte's might he'll make sure no jerk will get them out of jail… for a while at least. Though they have committed murder there are a lot of anti-mutant politicians in the US.

"Maybe we should have powers fighting them as well as other mutants," Kyte muttered to himself. "Its obvious the cops can't handle these loony's," he finished off shaking his head and smiling sadly at his date as his armour powered down. "Shall we get back to the mansion, Charles might be concerned. It's just gone one in the morning?"

"Umm… yes, OK," she agreed with a soft smile. "This date was… fun… well without that a-attack. I didn't even get to beat one up."

Kyte laughed as he led her outside and back into his waiting limo as the police turned up. "Yeah, me neither… lets hope for next time," he said as they pulled away. She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

"Kurt, watch where you land us!" Kitty moaned as her friend teleported them into a closet at Flash's party. They had a secret mission so secret only know what it is, and that's spy on Fussure.

They had seen the older girl leaving in a limo with the rich genius guy. It was nice of him to take her after that Flash stood her up, but listening to Flash admit to making fun of her. Don't they realise how much prettier Fussure is to that blonde tramp. It was fun getting to see the trap getting humiliated and then Flash by the pretty red head.

However, what they failed to remember is that Jean Grey, (a telepath), a member of the X-Men was at this party with her boyfriend Scott Summers so was startled as she pulled the closet door open fully.

"No spying!" Jean hissed at the two. "Now Kurt, take Kitty and go home or you'll be in so much trouble if Storm finds out!"

"Aww!" they both complained. "But didn't you hear what Mr. Tech's was doing. He was making fun of that jerk Flash," Kurt whined. "I think he's awesome. I wish I had the guts to do that."

"Just go home," she said with a sigh as the two looked sad as Kurt too Kitty's hand and the two poofed away. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved over to a closet just a little from the first to open it and find them. "I'll always know where you are," she said in annoyance as they finally disappeared.

She couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at Flash and his tramp as they watched Fussure leaving with her date just as she detected the police arriving as they got a tip off about underage drinking.

Jean did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Scott as he had been laughing at Flash's misfortune and dragged him out of the back door before using her powers to fly them over a few gardens and onto the main street. She did see that Shield Agent though as she near leapt fences without hands.

Scott and Jean looked relieved as they watched the police raid the party and bring it to a very early climax. "Well, I guess Flash made a really bad impression on Tech's," Scott commented with a shrug looking at his watch it's still too early. "You want to grab a movie?" he asked her thoughtfully.

She shrugged. "Sure, we have nothing else to do."


	20. The New World

_**CyberTech: War of the Worlds**_

_**Chapter XX**_

_**The New World**_

Kyte groaned as he woke up, his eyes pealing open. He felt a little awkward, and seeing Fussure snuggled up in his arms made him gulp. However, he let out a relieved breath as he realised they're both fully clothed in what they wore yesterday. Its not that he disliked the idea of making love to her, but he wasn't sure Xavier would like him… doing 'it' with one of his students, especially since they've only just met.

He rubbed his tired eyes free of sleep and carefully slid out from his girlfriend's slender and soft form. It took him no time to get in his shower and take a quick wash before suiting up. He leant over her still, softly breathing form before kissing her check and leaving her a note before leaving her alone in his room.

It didn't take Kyte long to find Cyclone and hope in before taking off. It took even less time to make it to New York where the Helicarrier flew above the clouds hidden from sight. Her landed and was then escorted to the bridge where the bald, black, eye-patch wearing Coronal Fury stood waiting.

"It's good of you to join me Mr. Tech's," he said as Kyte was led onto the bridge.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied rolling his eyes. "OK, Nick, just get to the point…" he said just as they were interrupted as Spider-Man feel through the door as it opened. It seems he had been by the door with his ear pressed to it.

Kyte sighed while rolling his eyes. "Mr. Parker, can we help you with something?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Does everybody know my secret identity?" he asked whinging.

"Only those with a clue," he replied shrugging as a smirk lined his lips. "How about you come and work for me, and I can make you into the Ultimate Spider-Man!"

"Fury's already got that covered," he said smugly.

"I'll pay you," he replied smugly as Spider-Man actually seemed to reconsider the offer.

"He's mine," Fury interrupted glaring. "You already have your own super team; leave some heroes for the rest of us!"

Kyte laughed. "OK, but if Spider-Man wants to work for me, the offer is open," he said smilingly as he winked at the costumed superhero. "So what is it that you want, Fury?"

He sighed as he turned from the two. "A Senator McGrath has started a… project. He calls it the Sentinel Project. He has some highly advanced mech's, and he plans on unleashing them upon mutants… you saw the fiasco he brought about with the registration act! He is apposed to you starting a powers policing powers project here in the US and has a lot of support!"

"So this dick wants to start a war!?" Kyte asked with narrowed eyes as Fury nodded. "He's been stealing technology hasn't he?" he suddenly demanded in anger.

"Unfortunately yes," Fury agreed with a slight growl to his voice. "Neither Shield nor Sword could convince him otherwise. It seems the moron doesn't realise what he is doing. All he cares about is attacking mutants, which will alienate all superheroes around the world, and all mutants, as well as countries, which are trying to accept mutants as an inevitable future."

"Fucking dick," he growled out hatefully. "Inform the US government that CyberTech will pull all funding and all techs from its borders if this man is not stopped."

"I knew you would say that," Fury said smirking. "However, I fear that won't be enough. This man has a large portion of the US on his side…"

"It's either that, or I'll crush every mech they have myself if I have too," he replied furiously. "I shall not condone such an attack on another species!"

"Hey, then I'm so in!" Spider-Man interrupted. "I might not be a normal mutant, but this still affects me."

Kyte laughed and shook his head. "Maybe, but for now kid, stay in school. We'll try talking some sense into the people before it's too late. If we can get jerks like him out of office we can stop this project before it's fully off the ground."

Fury nodded his agreement. "Its all well and good stopping mutant criminals, but when they start attacking them all through some kind of mass fear, which people like this only promote. Then we have to step in and put a stop to it!"

Kyte was about to reply when the Helicarrier lurched was a boom and they all lost some footing. Spider-Man jumped up and back landing on a wall as some side panelling of the carriers bridge was pealed back by a giant purple metal hand. They looked over to see a huge purple and red robot.

"Scanning complete!" it said in a nonchalant emotionless voice over the gush of wind and screams from panicked bridge bunnies. "Kyte Tech's located, destruction authorised, collateral damage and death authorised!"

"Whoa, that thing's a hunk of junk…!" Kyte couldn't help but laugh. "Damn, I would love to meet its creator so I can slap him or her for going backwards with technology!"

"I don't think now's the time to make fun…!" Fury began as he drew his energy pistol and readily aimed it at the robot. However, a huge blade sliced its head clean off without a problem and Cyclone hovered in place of the mech fully transformed.

"There are more of those cheap hunks of junk on the way!" Cyclone spoke, and everyone could tell he sounded annoyed. "I shall keep them busy while you prepare for battle!"

Kyte nodded as he held his gauntlet tight gritting his teeth. "This bastard dares try murdering me with such primitive garbage!" he hissed out as Cyclone transformed back into helicopter mode and flew off. "It looks like I will be tearing his junk apart after all!"

Fury nodded as he got on a computer as others ran around putting out fires and whatever else they could. "It looks like Shield has been classified an enemy of the United States. They obviously have a good hacker to get this approved because it completely bypasses the White House, and Department of Defence!"

"Tyde…?" Kyte asked as he got to work at another computer terminal. "I need you to hack through the firewalls and give us command over Sword," he said and didn't await a response or expect one. "Shit, it looks like we have around twenty of these antique wanabee machines incoming. In addition, around forty US Air Force fighters… their com systems are off and they're receiving written orders."

"Wow, someone's texting in their orders!" Spider-Man spoke out as he was crouching on a wall looking over Kyte's shoulder.

However, Kyte ignored him and continued typing away. "They're ignoring my attempts to get them to turn their radios on. I'm using a White House mission abort code and they're still coming!"

Fury growled in anger. "That is an act of desertion. Inform them that if they don't return to base now we shall consider it an act of treason and shoot them down!"

Kyte just nodded as he typed away. "It seems they don't care. They may have been tricked into believing we're the traitors, or they could be mutant haters! I even tried telling them the President is on board, and nothing."

"Kyte," Tyde's voice came over the com. "I have director Abigail Brand on line. She has also launched a fleet of jets. They'll arrive in approximately three minutes."

"Put her through," Fury said hiding his surprise that it was that easy to get help from her.

"Fury, what the hells going on!" the woman's voice demanded. "All I know is someone is using our forces to attack Shield. Then there are these… robot things. If I hadn't seen CyberTech's mechs…!"

"It's McGrath and he's trying to get rid of Techs," Fury interrupted. "Kyte Techs is on board and his helicopter mech will be engaging soon. We have our pilots loaded and ready to launch but around sixty percent of our aircraft are non-accessible."

"Well, good luck with that," she said with a sigh. "My jets are incoming, but I can't do much from orbit!"

Kyte laughed as he just remembered something funny. "I knew I should have put some guns on that thing when we overhauled the Peaks computer systems."

"I'm surprised you didn't," Fury said glaring at him. "We already know you've been monitoring our activities."

"Hey!" he replied shaking his hands in defence. "I was just waiting for the right opportunity to make official First Contact rather than alienating the… well aliens. You guys are seriously lacking in the… 'Make Friends' department."

"We haven't exactly come across any aliens we want to make friends with," Abigail Brand replied and they could practically hear the eye roll. "If you hadn't noticed most aliens want to exterminate us and take our planet… or the Fantastic Four has just really pissed them off!"

Spider-Man laughed, which interrupted. "Umm… sorry, but can't this wait. We have incoming, and I can't fly, and have no witty puns for this situation!"

"Oh, crap," Kyte said as he typed away on his computer. "The Avengers aren't in town!"

"I've already called in the rest of Spider-Man's team," Fury said rubbing his brow. "Spider-Man, you go meet with them and defend the carrier as best you can!"

"I'm on it Fury!" he replied as he leaped through the door off the bridge.

"Tyde," Kyte said as he stood up. "Tell Professor X I'll have to postpone our meeting again as it seems I have some robot ass to beat!"

"It'll be done boss," she replied readily. "J… just be careful Kyte!"

"I will," he answered with a smirk. "This could be great. I'll get to test out my new powers!" he said as a grin formed and he rubbed his gauntlet making Fury and the bridge bunnies nervous.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Fussure had woken that morning surprised and saddened to see Kyte had left her. Though, she just figured he went exploring the mansion, so going back to her room and de-fusing the three sisters showered, got dressed, and went looking for him. However, after they checked for his helicopter to find it missing the three girls looked to each other in worry.

They could only hope he isn't ditching them. They thought they had grown close and that he liked them… her. He was so nice, funny, and a great guy, plus really cute and has a great feeling body, and he's a great kisser.

The three sisters were about to go and see whether he has spoken to the Professor when Storm, Cyclopes, Wolverine, Jean, and Jubilee came charging in towards the X-Jet fully kitted out for a fight. This made them look to each other in worry, so they rushed over climbing in to.

"Where are we going?" Excel asked as the engines started up.

The others looked to them in surprise. "Mr. Techs is in trouble," Jubilee quickly said to her friends as the jet just started pulling up, Cyclopes at the controls not worried about the unexpected extra passengers. The more the merrier, as long as its not Kitty and Kurt as they're too young for this kind of mission.

"He left to speak with Coronal Fury of Shield," Storm continued as they shot off towards New York. This made all three sigh a little relieved he didn't run away, but worried about him non-the-less. "However, it seems that Senator McGrath has somehow been building some giant robots for the purpose of capturing mutants and other metas whether they deserve it or not…!"

"Now they're attacking the Helicarrier," Wolverine growled out in anger. "I may not be on the best terms with Fury, and I may not always agree with him, but he always does what is right by his country and the world. I also know Shield supports this power's policing powers. He did bring together the Avengers after all."

The triplets gave each other nervous and worried looks as they finally buckled up readying to go help save their boyfriend. "I can't believe these horrible people!" Starla said sadly. "Its no wonder the mage hide if this is how supposedly smart people overreact to people who are different."

"I would have thought in this day and age," Jubilee agreed with a sad sigh as she brushed back her dark hair from her piercing onyx eyes. "Well, that people should be able to cope. They didn't act like this when we were still hidden… well, for the most part hidden."

"Humans have a tendency to hate what they don't understand," Storm told the girls sadly. "And then they tend not to try understanding or looking at it from our point of view. It's true; some of us are dangerous because we have no control over the ability we are blessed with. However, people like that need help… compassion, and support rather than fear or hatred."

Wolverine snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like morons like McGrath would give a damn. He just likes hating. He gathers all of the nut-jobs and convinces them that we're the devils creation! I would hate to know how many kids' freaks like them have murdered… how many mothers and fathers have killed or even tortured their own kids that they'd loved for so long just because they're mutants!"

"It's easy for the mage," Jean said helpfully. "The US Magical community according to the Professor can pick up distressed magic and save most of their children. There are only so many psychics, and we don't all have giant psychic amplification systems we can use to save all the mutants."

Tina punched her left palm with her right fist. "Then they're not parents, and they never loved those kids because NO mother would harm their kids if they ever cared!" she growled out angrily, a look of disgust on her face. "This is why Magneto does the stuff he does, because of people like them, but still Kyte and people like him and the Professor try to bring about change. But with this McGrath rallying people who share the same brain cell… it makes it so much harder to change the world for the better of everyone who lives here!"

"Unfortunate but true," Storm agreed sadly. "We can only hope that McGrath will be ousted from his position for exceeding his authority. We've been told he has commissioned the illegal use of Air Force fighters, and they won't heed Shields warning that they'll be shot down for treason!"

"It seems they don't realised that they aren't under official or legal orders," Wolverine growled out. "From the information we've been given even the White House has sent abort orders, but they're still coming. Just before we were told about this the Avenger's were sent officially as part of this new Meta Police Force to shut down this robot thing, the Sentinel Project!"

"T-then that's good news," said Excel sighing in relief. "Maybe they'll find the master controls and shut it down!"

"We'd have destroyed all the Sentinels here before that!" Wolverine said with a smirk as he pointed out the window where they got their first look at the robot things as they blazed over the Helicarrier as another mech, a green one was playing with the creepy purple one's, and jets launched from the carrier as more jets were incoming.

"This is X-Jet two, calling Shield carrier, request permission to land!" Cyclopes said through his headset.

"X-Jet two, you're clear for vertical landing platform three!" a man over the radio said. "It's the one that's lit up," he added as Scott saw the orange lights on the landing pad.

It took little time to land, and after the wheels were clamped, they descended into the Helicarrier and came to a stop. They all sighed in relief as they unbuckled and exited the aircraft.

"Hey, you guys joining team Spidy?" Spider-Man made them all jump as he was hanging upside down in front of them by a web.

"No thanks, kid," Logan said rolling his eyes as he looked to see Spider-Man's team mates. The girl in a white suite covering all, but her long black hair, the hugely muscular black guy, the guy with the helmet, and one with a green bandana. "I'm not working with a bunch of high school kids. That's why we left Kitty and Kurt…"

"You mean them?" Spider-Man asked as he pointed behind them where two teens' heads were phased through the jet.

Kitty and Kurt grinned sheepishly as Kitty phased them the rest of the way out looking sheepish. "Well…" she said nervously. "We couldn't let you fight without us. I mean, come on, Spider-Man's like the same age as us and he works with Shield!"

Logan sighed tiredly as Storm rounded on the young teens with words of reprimand for sneaking into the jet without permission.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kyte smirked as he stood out on deck of the huge flying aircraft carrier. "OK, let's do this…" he grabbed his gauntlet and squeezed some 'clips'. The whole thing lit up red with energy like a fuzzy glowing field. "Crimson, Mystic Knight Mode!" he called out.

He lit up blindingly with this red fuzzy light for only a moment before it faded away and he smirked. He now wore form hugging crimson 'leather' with some ski-like glasses over his eyes with plastic looking shields over his ears. He also has a leather and black robe/coat with hood hanging to his ankles swaying in the wind, held around his waist and chest by buckles and clips, and a red pentagram on his back outlined black.

However, with a click of his gloved fingers a crimson staff appeared in a flash of red in his right hand. It was roughly five foot five in length, and came up like a scythe either side at the top pointing up, one longer than the other.

"So Fury, what do you think?" he asked sounding amused. "Its pretty cool, right…!?"

"It doesn't look better than your armour," he replied over the com.

"Not poetically better," he replied smugly. "Just different…!" he said as a burning piece of aircraft came careering towards him and the deck. Kyte openly laughed as he pointed his staff. It flashed red and a huge pentagram circle formed. The piece of jet was swallowed up as another huge circle spat it out over the mouth of the river before both circles faded.

"Now what do you think?" Kyte said laughingly. "I designed this new mode to draw on my magical potential. In fact, it uses very little magic from me, but amplifies what it does use. I figured, 'why have magic and not use it'," he said as he hopped up into the air hovering with a gentle red glow. "After all, I'm freaking awesome!"

"You know… I really wish I could disagree," Fury answered after a few moments. "I really hate you sometimes!"

Kyte just laughed as he blast off, a huge red blade forming from his staff he sliced apart two enemy jets without a thought before heading to where he was surprised to see some kids fighting a Sentinel. He realised its Spider-Man's team as he made the robots head explode and landed.

"Kitty, Kurt?" he said in surprise as they were dusting themselves off. "I didn't know you guys hung with Spider-Man!"

"We snuck on the X-Jet and Logan wouldn't let us fight with them," Kurt said shrugging. "So we joined Spider-Man's team! But… hang on, what the hell, dude. You got a new suite. That's freaking awesome!"

"Umm… thanks," he replied sheepishly. "This is Mystic Knight Mode," he said now proudly.

"You know, I have my Spider-armour that Stark built!" Spider-Man interrupted childishly.

"Yeah, and you're dangerous in it," Tigress said bonking him on the head. "So please, don't you think about making him another Spider-armour for him to break the city and us with!"

"Ow, come on, I was not that bad!" he complained rubbing his head as his friends gave him a look. "OK, OK, I was that bad… sorry, I was just saying."

_**Boom!**_

It was a red haired girl who crashed through a huge Sentinel before Kyte had a second thought about taking it out. She tore out lots of components before it blew and she landed next to Kyte with a wicked grin.

"Wow, your new suite looks totally hot!" she said hugging him. He smiled as he returned the hug. "We were worried about you Kyte. Seriously, you should have woken us. We thought you might have changed your mind after you thought about it!"

Kyte shook his head and gave her a small kiss on the lips, which caused her cheeks to light up. "Don't be silly, Tina… why would I want to give up you three. You're all totally awesome!"

It was with that a grinning blonde haired girl seemed to appear out of nowhere hugging him. "Wow, thanks… we were so worried you might get hurt!" she said accepting his kiss in greeting.

"Ah, what about me!" a brunette said as she flew over wrapping him in a hug giving him a kiss too.

"Wow, are they sisters?" Spider-Man asked getting a nod from Kurt. "Damn, I can't even get a date with Gwen!" he declared unhappily. "And he gets three sisters… triplets…!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Wanda was in full 'super-gear' as she was dragged by her hand into Hogwarts by Evelyn who was at least wearing some creamy shorts and a white tee shirt over her leotard.

"Your sister isn't going to run away if we take our time!" she complained to her frosty friend. "My body is not designed for running this much!"

"Stop complaining Wanda," she replied nonchalant. "Ashe invited me today, and said she wants to meet my new friend, which is you! I do not wish to waste a moment!" she continued as she dragged Wanda into the school and passed some baffled looking students.

If Wanda hadn't grown to care about her new teammate and friend she would have resisted harder, but as it is she cares too much about her… her best friend. She had never had anyone to call that before, and secretly it made her happy, so like a diligent best friend she lets Evelyn get away with a lot more than she should.

She was then pulled into the Great Hall where breakfast was still underway, and Wanda wished she could rob some toast on her way passed as she hasn't eaten yet. However, she was pulled to the front and had to ignore all of the staring students.

The hall was quite nice though, as it has multiple round tables scattered all over and the hall seemed to be outside in a glade, but she knows it's just a hologram. It's still nice though. This school could be interesting she supposes as they reached the head table.

"EVIE…!" Ashe squealed in happiness as she hopped over the table and hugged her icy little sister before pulling back. "And you must be Wanda… Evie speaks about you a lot. I'm pleased to meet you," she said surprisingly giving Wanda a quick hug.

"Umm…" Wanda mumbles at a loss for words when her tummy grumbles, she blushes as some nearby students snickered.

"Haven't you eaten yet?" Ashe asked in horror as Wanda shook her head. "Well, come on… you can have breakfast with me," she said happily leading them to an empty table and loading them up some breakfast.

At the head table Nelliel sighed sadly. "My sister doesn't come and visit me, she's too busy with work!" she said pouting sadly.

"Did you invite her?" McGonagall asked her as she watched Ashe with a smile, glad the girl is happy, and now that she'll shut up about her little sister coming to visit.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Explosions blazed everywhere as Fussure and Kyte weaved in and out of trouble from the mechs and fighter jets, blasting and slicing the enemy (Kyte), and smashing through them, (Fussure).

Kyte growled as he took out enemy jets, and had no mercy or pity for them. They're committing acts of treason, so he'll blow them out of the sky. He found it quite awesome to watch Fussure flying around and crushing things.

"Kyte" Fury called over the com. "The Fantastic Four have joined in on ground….!" He began but watching the Human Torch blaze by Kyte paused for a second. "Well, the other three are still at ground level trying to protect the civilians! It seems like the battles almost over. All the mechs are down for the count and yours is refuelling!"

"Good," he replied with a growl. "These fighter pilots still aren't listening. I don't know what's wrong with these morons!" he hissed out as he created a red half sphere of energy and shielded himself and the Human Torch to his shock as they were almost taken out by missiles!"

"Whoa, thanks there buddy!" Jonny Storm (The Human Torch) cried out in relief. "Damn, I was almost a goanna," he said laughingly as he tried chatting up Fussure.

"Continue that and you will be!" he replied in annoyance. "They're taken," he said with a glare. This did two things, the first confused Jonny, and the second made Fussure grin widely as she liked the way Kyte claimed her, and the way he referred to all of them.

"OK, man, shesh!" he replied quickly as he shot down another plan. "I wish guys would just label their girls. It would make my life so much easier!"

Kyte just rolled his eyes wondering whether The Human Torch should see a shrink about his girl obsession. "Well, anyway," he said slowly before shaking his head. "Hey, ground crew, how's it going?"

"It could be better!" answered a gravelly voice. "But everyone knows me; I prefer clobbering to rescuing from burning buildings and the likes!"

Kyte sighed and again rolled his eyes. "Fury, it seems like we've almost got this cleared up. The last few jets are retreating, and from trajectory scans they're heading back to base…!"

"I've already contacted their bases to let them know," Fury replied. "They'll be arrested on touch down!"

Kyte could only nod in agreement. "Fussure and I are returning, Cyclone you can stay in park," he said as he gestured for his girlfriend to follow him.

They both landed on deck, and the one girl became three as they each gave him a hug and a kiss as he led them back towards the bridge. The bridge was probably the lease damaged part of the Helicarrier, apart from the engines as they looked around at all of the busy bunnies.

"The Avengers just reported in!" Fury said as Logan and Spider-Man entered the bridge with their teams. They were all quite sore, but none of them seriously hurt, thankfully. "They've taken control of the Sentinel factory and destroyed all of the remaining machines. However, McGrath got away before they got there. They only had to deal with military, but at least they listened to reason after awhile."

"I guess they weren't legally sanctioned either," Jean commented as if fact rather than the question it might seem to be as Fury nodded in agreement. "These fools are going to ruin all our hard work!"

"It's already starting," Fury said angrily. "I have reports that McGrath is trying to accuse us of attacking, and provoking them, and the masses are eating it up!"

"Bastard…!" Kyte muttered in thought. "Fury, can you get me on TV ASAP!?" he demanded as his mind ran through many different things. "I could do it, but I want on the air sooner rather than later!"

"What channel," he agreed with a nod. "I think I can arrange something quick time!"

Kyte grinned wickedly. "All of them!" he answered with a crafty twinkle in his eyes. "If I can show the world that we should tolerate and accept over hate, then I can stop him from corrupting those with a brain who don't gift praise on god for everything 'good' in their lives and don't blame 'the devil' for all the bad."

"Well, we can only hope to get through to them!" Spider-Man said looking to Fury. "You can get him on the air, right?"

"Yes!" he said turning to some bridge bunnies. "I want Techs on the air in five minutes!"

"Wouldn't it be better with a reporter!?"

"I know someone who would love to…"

"We're not letting your blonde 'girlfriend' do it Spider-Man!"

"Ah, why not…? Gwen's cool!" he replied sheepishly. "She likes this stuff, and let's face it. It won't be easy to get someone on our side!"

"Coronel Fury, we've located the girl," a bridge bunny said. "Shall we obtain her?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied. "Just set up for the live broadcast and bring the girl!"

"Sweet…!" Spider-Man said smugly.

"Yeah," agreed Tigress laughingly. "It's just a shame you have a secret identity and she won't know Peter Parker got her the gig!"

"Crap, I didn't think of that," he complained sulking sadly.

Kyte laughed as he patted the guys shoulder. "You could always come clean and tell her that you're Spider-Man, you work for Shield and you'll probably end up joining the Meta Police Force! I'm sure if she's a great friend she'll keep your secret!"

"I'll… think about it, thanks!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Paul Smith sighed in relief as his jet touched down back at base. It had been hard going, and ignoring all of those orders sent to him from the Shield Helicarrier had been hard work. However, he isn't going to contradict his order to attack the traitors and bring them to justice.

However, he had been surprised when he realised that the Fantastic Four were out trying to stop them, but then they'd obviously turned traitor too. His commanding officers, and those giving orders said to be wary of these 'supers' attacking and trying to defend the Helicarrier.

He hadn't expected other mutants, or CyberTech to try stopping him though. That was odd, and those odd purple robots. He was told to work with them to destroy the Helicarrier and anyone, and anything onboard. It was a secondary priority after the CyberTech mech made an appearance to try shooting it down without destroying it, but that was a lost cause. The helicopter mech was just too fast and powerful.

Therefore, he just tried to land hits on the Helicarrier to bring it down, but all of its engines were guarded, and he even saw Spider-Man and his team protecting the Helicarrier. However, his orders also stated that the menace known as Spider-Man was showing his true colours as an enemy.

His younger sister had been rescued a while back by Spider-Man, so he was doubtful, but felt betrayed when the web-slinger was really betraying his country, and turned out to be the criminal the Daily Bugle makes him out to be. He felt a shamed that he and his fellow pilots lost to traitors.

Sighing sadly he unbuckled his belts and opened his cockpit before standing up. He was startled as he had guns in his face by his friends and colleges, and was dragged screaming from him plan and practically slammed to the ground in pain.

"Lieutenant Paul Smith, you are hereby under arrest for the crime of treason against the United States of America!" an MP said in anger as he forced cuffs on Paul's wrists as he struggled and squirmed.

"WHAT!?" he yelled out in horror. "I didn't… I was following my orders against the traitors of Shield!"

"Negative!" the MP replied hatefully. "Both Shield and the White House sent you abort codes. They even tried telling you that your orders were treasonous, unsanctioned, and illegal! You chose to ignore them; therefore you are being arrested for treason! Take him away!" he spat out as the man screamed and cried, his own friends disgusted with him were only too happy to watch him go.

_**00oo00oo0**_

Gwen Stacey had been surprised when after the huge battle in the sky, (she had been filming on her small digital camera), a Shield helijet landed next to her. She had then been taken. She had thought they were just a rescue team, but after the nurse on board checked her over for any immediate injury and found none they had just flown up.

Then they landed on the Helicarrier, which had been the focal point of the battle in the sky. They didn't even care that she was filming it, but then she wasn't filming anything important so she figured it was OK. Though, they annoyingly wouldn't answer her questions, and only the nurse would talk to her.

She was then led through a few corridors… well, a lot of corridors to end up in a huge hall that led to a stage seemingly set up for a TV show or something where she was left alone, and finally one of the men spoke before he left telling her to wait there.

The last thing she expected was for Spider-Man to drop down startling her. "Hey Gwen," he said, and sounded as if he was smiling. "Congratulations. You're going to be interviewing Kyte Techs about the truth of the battle!"

"I am?" she asked with wide eyes, baffled.

He chuckled nervously as he nodded his head. "Yep, you sure are. I sorted it for you…"

"W-why…? Do you know me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Would you tell the world who I am if I told you?" he asked, curious.

Her eyes widened as she tried to put a name to the voice. "P-Peter," she whispered out as it all clicked into place.

He pulled off his mask to reveal a brown haired, brown eyed boy. "You weren't supposed to guess like that. I think that's cheating!"

"B-but how…"

"Bit by a radioactive poisonous spider," he answered with a sheepish smile. "The web thing… well that's just me being too clever," he said trying not to sound to big-headed.

The pretty blonde girl smiled a little. "W-well, that explains a lot… seriously, like why you keep disappearing, and other stuff besides."

"You're not angry are you?" he asked worriedly. "I mean… I always wanted to tell you most of all, but it got harder with each new enemy I made and… I just couldn't bring myself to put you in anymore danger than just being around me."

"I… I… no, I guess I understand," she said suddenly flinging her arms around him and giving him a warm hug. "But now I'm going to be worried sick every time Spider-Man is mentioned on the news."

He sighed in relief as he took a deep breath, breathing her in. "I'm glad… and don't you worry, I have some pretty awesome friends looking out for me!"

"Hey!" moaned Kyte as he and his giggling girls entered making them pull a part blushing. "If you're going to be all kissy kissy, and touchy feely with each other get a room, it's more private. Nobody… well I don't want to walk in to see her… sucking you off ever!"

They both exploded red as others had walked in at that point and misread what was said. Though, either way it was embarrassing anyway. "Lets get on with this," Fury interrupted glaring at Kyte. "So stop teasing the kids, and stop being rude in front of them too, we have a worldwide broadcast to make."

"Right…!" Kyte said with a sigh. "Its time to spread the word… the word of awesomeness!" he said as he hopped up on stage. "So Gwen… hmm… it's no wonder Peter's got the third leg for you, you're cute," he said causing her checks to light up more as she finally realised that her best friend likes her as more than best friends.

Fury groaned again. "Kyte, seriously stop teasing them, and stop with the innuendos. This broadcast needs to air ten minutes ago!" he said glaring at the guy as Spider-Man looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself. "Miss. Stacey, you've been brought here at Peter's suggestion to carry out an 'interview' with Kyte Techs about the battle and the racist war mongerers that started it."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Magneto watched as Kyte Techs made his speech on every channel about order and law, and that neither mutant, meta, mage, alien, or human should be labelled above the law. He spoke of peace and co-existence, and showed footage of McGrath's mutant capturing robots attacking the Helicarrier and its defence.

They showed that human ignorance and hate had caused many innocent people a lot of trouble and that all should live in a balance and not have to worry about some strange men snatching them in the middle of the night because they're different. That they should hold out hope for a brighter future.

It's this hope that gave his daughter to Lily and Betsy knowing that the witch would break free and return to where she should be, and that her 'friend' would run off with her. He wants his daughter to have a better life than he could ever offer.

He knows from friends that Wanda is well looked after and has actually made a proper friend: a friend like he and Xavier used to be. It's such a shame that that friendship had been foolishly broken so harshly.

Someday something in the world will change, and hopefully he'll be on the 'good' side. He's been so uncertain of late about what he wants. It seems all he really wants is for a quiet life. Ever since his mother was murdered by that… he had had his quiet happy life stolen by a mutant who at the time pretended to be human.

He quickly shook those thoughts away as he rubbed his temple as Mystique swaggered into his office, her yellow eyes scanning the TV as it replayed the interview by the school girl.

"What do you make of this?" she asked him looking mildly bored or tired. "I was thinking if this goes somewhere we could at the least try too…!"

"Help," he finished off frowning. "I know. It's tempting, and… the possibility to live peacefully with humans is captivating, and less stressful!"

She laughed with a roll of her eyes. "There will always be those who hate us, but…" she sighed tiredly. "I remember Charles when he was younger. Idealistic, and too clever for his own good…!"

"And he could read my mind," he agreed with a smile tapping his helmet. "But not anymore," he chuckled sourly. "But then I have my greatest tormentor to thank for that!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Gwen…" Peter tried to say something in his civilian clothes as he carried her to the top of the Empire State Building where they now sat, but he just couldn't fathom the words. "I just want to say that I…" he trailed off uncertain here.

"Peter, please hurry up," she replied with a little smirk smile blushing. "If you're… you know… going to ask me out, then get it over with so I can say yes!"

"W-will you go out with me?" he blurted out suddenly.

She couldn't help but grin. "I-I would love too! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that!" she cried out and before he could react her lips were on his, kissing him. He just melted into his greatest desire kissing back, a first time for both of them.

They kissed for a few moments before pulling back and blushing. "I guess this means I'm Peter Parkers official girlfriend," she said smilingly as she snuggled into his arms, content. "I just need a secret identity so I can date Spider-Man too," she said giggling as he looked at her in horror.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kyte was still in his Mystic Knight Mode as he floated above New York City with Fussure smiling in his arms before they kissed lightly, lovingly, needing to feel each others tongues.

They pulled back grinning at each other as they lick their lips. "This is a day we'll remember forever," Kyte said smilingly.

"I… I think we will," she agreed as her lips returned to his as they held each other tightly, kissing, feeling, enjoying, and loving. The day fell into night with beautiful colours that they missed as the sun finally set on a day that will be remembered through history as 'One After Evolution', or 1AE.

Named for a time when evolution was truly noted, and accepted as a whole. It was a new world, with new troubles and problems. It was a world that the future would shape to be happy and safe.

_**End!**_


	21. The Notice of Open Worlds

**Important Please Read!**

I just thought I would put down this note as I've been unsure whether everybody who has been reading this fic knows that I have started the sequel and its now at chapter 9. Its called _**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_. This note is so fans don't miss out because they haven't noticed or received an alert. (I myself don't often add author alerts but rather only story alerts, so its nice to get an alert like this). I hope you enjoy the sequel!

Please note I'll be removing **this** not-a-chapter in a week or so. Thank you, see below: a few paragraphs from _**CyberTech: Open Worlds.**_

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Well, I had actually expected a bumpier ride," Tony commented as he, Kyte and Tyde flew the large pasty blue slim line shuttle as they slid through an event horizon of red sliding from lasers warping space to create a tunnel through space and between worlds.

That was when it was as if they suddenly smashed into a storm. "You had to say it," Kyte complained as he typed away at the shuttles systems.

"Couldn't you have used one of the Peaks shuttles?" Shuttleboom complained. "I mean, this isn't too bad but the kinetic storm is scratching my paintwork," she finished off sounding like she was pouting.

"You're the only space craft powerful enough to breach the event," Tyde spoke out as she made calculations. "It shouldn't take us more than ten minutes to breach the reality barrier."

"This is the… come in Shuttleboom…" the radio was quite full of static. "We'll be… communications…"

_** 0oo00oo0**_

"Stop you vile villain!" he yelled out as he floated down to land in the way of the three mutant criminals that had already been captured in a magical bind after the two women had beaten them up a little.

Laguna looked over at the man in surprise. She had never seen someone so… is patriotic the right word, or crazy? He wore white spandex that even covered his head with a cowl, and the union jack flag covering most of the white. He has a chiseled jaw line and strong confident blue eyes.

She looked over her new super-witch getup and felt thankful she doesn't look like an idiot. She doesn't what people thinking this grinning loon is with her. Her outfit is now a form hugging slacks and top in dark purple with a black skirt around her waist and quarter way down her thighs, and a tight black jacket with crimson buckles holding it semi-closed, and black boots and gloves. Her staff is the same as ever but now a purple colour with crimson blades in a short form hanging on a black belt with crimson buckle around her waist, and a gold badge below each shoulder on her arms with MPF logo, her eyes now yellow and hair a silvery-white.

She looked to her partner Psylocke to see a surprised. Her girlfriend looked to want to crawl into a tiny hole and die. However, Laguna couldn't see why. Her girl looks smoking hot as usual. She's wearing skin tight black all in one without sleeves, small black boots and fingerless gloves with a thick belt around her waist slanting down to the left with a MPF badge. It held in place on the back of her waist two telescopic tonfas that are electrified to just add in that extra kick, and heavy duty black tinted lenses over her eyes with bands around her head, though they're tinted she can see out perfectly even in the dark.

"Umm… we've already been caught!" one of the captured men spat out rolling his eyes as the three of them struggled against the wavy transparent-ish magic holding them several feet above the ground.

_**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**_

_Thank you, read, review and enjoy!_


End file.
